The Minecraft Project
by bowtiesRcool99.whovian
Summary: A boy trapped in a game. A girl who comes along with him. A duke who threatens to destroy them. And a god who'd like them both dead. His brother who just wants to keep his promise. When the game of Minecraft is threatened by the Duke of Ender, Parker is the only one who can save it, but it won't be easy. There will be tears, laughter, and lots of action in this Minecraft Project.
1. A Bad New Dad

**This is my first Fanfiction and I hope you all enjoy it, also I really like how FMF does her questions at the end of each chapter so if you all have any questions to a specific character ask them.. :D thanks for reading! ~Bowties**

* * *

I still remember the look on his face even though I was only five when it happened. When it happened, I was so young and ignorant I wasn't caring about who adopted me, but rather if anyone adopted me. He was tall and lean, with deep dark brown hair. He had pale, almost white eyes that had turned redder from lack of sleep. These contrasted greatly from his darker tanned skin. He walked as if everyone should be looking at him and no one else. When he entered the room we all instinctively lined up into our adoption lines like we'd done millions of times before. He ignored the clerks who worked the desks and took care of us endlessly and walked up to me.

"Can I help you, sir?" one said.

"Him," he said in a deep, almost sinister voice.

"Sir, you have to go through an extensive process so we know you can be suitable-"  
**  
**"Him," he said more darkly. Which at the time didn't really scare me, I was still floored that I was actually being adopted. Me, Parker Camp! I was almost jumping with joy! I was so happy I didn't even care about what happened next.

"Sir, you can't adopt a kid until we believe you suitable to be a parent."

"I will make it worth your while..." he trailed off as he showed her three bills, each marked with one million dollars. I didn't even care, he wanted me and he was rich. The orphanage worker's eyes perked. The orphanage had been broke for years. Soon they would have to close down and who knows where we would have ended up. The deal was tempting, three million dollars! She grabbed the bills to check for watermarks and almost fell over when she saw they were there.

"Is there a problem, woman?" he spat.

"Um... this is highly irregular... and...um... not with the... um... protocol but...um... yes." she finished almost silently.

"Fantastic!" he almost yelled as he grabbed my shirt collar to pull me towards the door. If you think this is bad, it just spiraled towards worse faster than you can say "oh crap". He pulled me to a cab outside so fast that I couldn't even wave goodbye to my friends. The clerks look sadly out the window, probably wondering if they had made a bad decision. They did.

We rode for what seemed like hours, we definitely weren't in New York anymore. I remember looking out to the horizon and seeing blue upon blue in which I now know was the ocean. Man it seems like it was just yesterday. I dozed off not because I was tired but because I was bored. It felt like I had slept for hours when I was violently woken up by the man ( he hadn't even told me his name yet!).

"_Wake up already_!" he screeched. He must have been trying to get me up for a while. I leaned back away from his angry glare. He must have noticed the fear in my eyes because he sat back and calmed his voice down. "We're here." he growled.

I sat up and looked out the window. We were somewhere I'd never seen. There were white bricked buildings all around us and there were a bunch of men and women in white lab coats that were now filing out of them.

I got out warily and stretched my legs. The man grabbed my shoulder with such a strong grip I thought he'd break it.

"Where are we, um, Dad?" I said tentatively.

"Do NOT call me that." he warned. "I am not your father nor do I wish to be, you little rat." he spat.

"But, um, then why did you adopt me, um...what do I call you..."

"Herobrine, _god_," he emphasized, "of Minecraft. And I need you for a little project I'm trying. What's the status on nuts for brain, Valk?" he said to a woman with bright blonde hair with one blue streak through it. He obviously didn't care if I had anymore questions. She walked fast in fear to get to where he was, everyone seemed afraid of him.

"Not good. He tried to escape us, again, and he was found tapering with all of the equipment again, but after much trials we locked him up again." she seemed a little annoyed with whoever this person was. "Do you think we should put his shockers up a notch? Ha! Thats ironic."

"Sure go as high as you can, he's a god for, um, his sake..." he slowed. "Well, any other updates?" they started walking and all of the other scientists followed them inside one of the buildings, pushing me along with them. I remember it being really hot in there, but Herobrine never seemed to notice. I was so young and naive I didn't even care about what they were saying, although if I had maybe there wouldn't even be a story now.

"Well, none to really note... the portal is still online-" she paused to look down at me. "We should be able to test..." she paused again, " ...it, again soon when its up to full power. Also-"

"_He's out again! He's out again!_" a man came around the corner screaming. He immediately stopped when he saw Herobrine whose eyes seemed more angry than ever before now that he knew of this. The man slowly stepped back, preparing for Herobrine to explode.

"_Aaagghh_!" Herobrine screamed. He always spoke as if he was angry at everything, but this was worse. A volcano would be lucky to explode like this. "_I knew I couldn't trust you guys with him! I can't trust any of you with anything you good for nothing villagers!_" I backed up in fear, I was almost about to cry.

"Hero, you're scaring the boy," the girl named Valk worried.

"_I don't care about the boy, bring me to Notch!_" he roared. Everyone jumped at his constant yells.

"Of course sir, right this way sir." the scared man said as he led Herobrine down the hallway. We all followed. At the end of the next hallway stood a relatively bald man with a brown, short, scraggly beard and dark brown eyes. He wasn't fat per say, but he wasn't skinny either. We found him trying to pick a lock to a door to our lefts. He didn't seem to notice us until Herobrine yelled at him.

"_Notch!_" he bellowed.

"Oh, hello Herobrine." he said in a deep-ish carefree voice. It was the kind of voice that made you instantly like a person. Almost the sort of voice you would think Santa would have, if you believe in that sort of thing. He didn't even relatively seem scared of Herobrine, unlike everyone else."I was just trying to fix this door for you, it seems to not want to open."

"That's because we don't want people like _you to be in there_!" he tried to stay calm but failed.

"Temper, temper, temper." he teased in a sing-song voice.

"Watch it you, I don't have to be this nice, I could have fed you to the ender dragon."

"Oh, I know you wouldn't, 'cuz you loooooove me!" he ribbed without even looking up from the keypad, which I assumed opened the door.

"Shut up, Notch. Now we can put you back the easy way or-"

"So, Parker," Notch interrupted, which scared me because I didn't think anyone had the guts to cut off Herobrine. " How's that search going?"

I cringed. How did he know about that? I had been searching for my real parents ever since I knew how to search. I always did it in secret, when no one else was around. This is why I all of a sudden started to get questions in my mind because I finally started realizing that this was all weird, and scary. I had to get out of here, away from all of those people.

"Who are you creeps?" I cried as I tried to run away. I turned around and suddenly Notch was there right in front of me.

"_Ahhh!_" I screamed and stepped back. This was all too weird. I was scared, crying, and cold even though it was scorching hot inside.

"Calm down kid, I'm not going to hurt you," he kneeled down.

"Notch, stop it. You need to go back to your cell," Herobrine warned but didn't interfere. Notch continued to ignored him.

"You miss them, don't you?" he consoled. He was right, I did miss them. I was only three and a half when they went missing and four when they gave up searching. That's when they put me in the orphanage.

"Uh huh," I nodded with tears falling down my face.

"I'm, so, so, sorry," he said sincerely, and then was pulled back by the scientists to a room down another hall. He left me wondering if he knew what had happened to them, or if he was just trying to be nice.

"This has got to stop." Herobrine snapped at Valk. "Do whatever you need to next time. Kill him if you need to." he ended darkly. He then pointed at me then a door and soon the scientist were pushing me towards a door down the hallway. The last thing I saw before I was shoved into the room was Herobrine, obviously stressed, rubbing his temples.

**…**

That was the worst night of sleep I had ever had, well, make that second worse. The room was freezing in comparison to the rest of the building, and there was no furniture in the room so I had to sleep on the floor. I still didn't understand any of this. I thought about Notch. What had he meant? Who was Herobrine really? He certainly couldn't be a god, right?

"Wake up kid." a scientist with bright blue eyes said in the doorway. I was awake, but I hadn't even noticed he had been standing there.

"Mmmm." I groaned. I wasn't a morning person.

"You have to come with me." he said. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up and out of the room. Thats when I realized the button from my shirt had been broken off from excessive dragging. I set it in my pants pocket as we entered the room Notch had been so insistent upon getting into.

"Oh, right, the boy," Herobrine said as if he'd forgotten. The scientist handed me over to Herobrine and as he did, he winked at me to show he had dark brown eyes, weren't they blue before?

"Villager," Herobrine pointed to another scientist. "Start the portal."

"Right away sir." he said as he started pushing buttons on a counsel. Thats when I noticed the large rectangular box at the end of the room with a hole through the middle. As the scientist pressed the buttons the hole started filling with a purple mist that started to flow out of it but disappear. Herobrine started to explain to all of the scientists what was going on.

"Once the portal has completely filled with the mist, we throw the boy in and see if it works. Then we can all return to Minecraft!" he cheered. It was the only time I heard him say somthing with happiness. All of the scientists cheered with joy, except the one with the bright blue eyes...

"How far are we?" Herobrine asked the scientist at the counsel.

"77% and growing fast." he stated. Thats when I noticed the scientist with the blue eyes slowly nearing the counsel. No one else seemed to notice. Herobrines grip on me all of a sudden strengthen.

"Is anyone guarding Notch's cell?" he asked tentatively.

"Villager 6 was supposed to be on duty," a scientist responded with wariness.

" But Villager 6 is here," another said, pointing to the scientist with the bright blue eyes.

"You!" Herobrine gestured to the scientist in question. The crowd of scientists parted to show him clearly. "Why aren't you on duty?" he scowled.

The scientist stood silent for a moment in fear. Then he said in a cocky voice, "Well, why aren't you on duty?"

"What?" Herobrine said confused? "How dare you say that?" He growled.

"How dare you let me get close to the controls?" he said with a grin and a snap. As soon as he snapped the white lab coat began to disappear, replaced by a brown ripped shirt and khakis. The bright blue eyes faded away to brown and then darkened with a blink. A brown scraggly beard appeared and then everyone gasped.

"_Noootch!_" Herobrine yelped as Notch shoved the scientist manning the controls over and started typing in codes and words so fast his hands blurred. Herobrine started freaking out.

"_Get him away from that!_" howled Herobrine. Several scientist tried to pry Notch off of the controls. He then grabbed the scientist who used to be at the controls and quietly asked "How far were we?" the scientist mimicked his quiet tone and replied, "90%, sir." Immediately upon hearing this Herobrine strengthened his grip on me once more and yelled "_We will return to Minecraft!_" he then shoved me toward the failing portal.

I fell into its purple mist and instead of hitting the wall on the other side of the box I was consumed by the swirling mist. The last thing I heard was Notch screaming "NO!" The last thing I saw was Herobrine's evil grin...

**...**

I woke up with a splitting headache. I was laying on a grassy spot in the middle of some woods. The sound of nearby waves and quiet oinks of pigs hit my ears. Where am I? I thought. I sat up and looked around me. I was in the middle of some woods where a family of pigs had seemingly called home. There were trees all around me, and pigs roaming everywhere. I stood up and saw in the distance large mountains that were... cube-like? That's when I noticed it: everything was square. The trees, the pigs, the mountains, the grass, everything. Everything but me, that is.

I rubbed my eyes in disbelief. What is going on? I sat back down for fear of fainting. That's when I saw the tiny book floating (yes, really floating) in front of me. I scooted closer to it and picked it up. Immediately upon touching it it grew, growing about as any other normal book in the orphanage library, and it looked more real than it had when it was tiny and pixely. Come to think of it, everything look pixely here.

"Open." I read aloud its cover. That was it. Open. Thats all it said. So I did. I opened up the small brown book hoping it would give me answers.**_"Hello Parker! Welcome to Minecraft! Well, um, that's all the happy I can give right now... Listen, it's important you listen to what this book has to say and write down any questions you have on the final page. This (obviously I've already mentioned it) is Minecraft, also know as Minecraftia, also known as, well, I can't get into details now, I'm kind of crunched for time. Here you will have to live for a while while (ha ha I used that word twice but with a double meaning I love this language) I try to get you out. Here in Minecraft you use blocks to make things to accomplish things, but right now you need to collect things to build a house. To collect things like wood, punch the block until it falls onto the ground and then into your backpack." It was then I turned around and saw I was wearing a backpack. "I have also given you a tools and other things guide that I put in your bag, this should be useful. That's all I can do now, my pesky brother is threatening to kill me again so you just survive and write your questions, I'll see what I can do!" _****_~N_**

I flipped to the last few pages and saw a guide to minecraft. Was this real? I pinched myself so many times that I gave myself a bruise. The rest of the day was weird. I was waiting to wake up or have someone jump out and yell 'fooled you' or something like that. I collected wood like he said and I made some makeshift shelter for the night, but then the moon came up. It was scary for a five-year-old. I sat in the corner of the hole I had dug for shelter and cried throughout the night.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Post questions below to specific characters! ~ Bowties**


	2. The Aether

**Thanks for Continuing on in The Minecraft Project! I think in this chapter you get more personal stuff from Parker that really helps if you want to get to know him! Don't for get if you want to ask any character any questions to post them in the reviews and pm me! I'll be sure to answer them asap! :D ~Bowties**

* * *

13 years later.

I woke up to the sound of a shrieking cow.

**_MOOAAAAAAA!_****_MOOAAAAAAA!_**

"What in the Nether?" I whispered under my breath. I threw on my boots, grabbed my sword ran up to the animal floor.

**_MOOOOOO!_****_MOOOOOO!_**

"What is going on in here?!" I yelled to no one. No one else was in Minecraft. I opened up the gate and walked towards the loud moos. Somehow a zombie had gotten up to this floor, again, and was turning some of the cows into zombie cows. Just a normal day. I took out diamond sword that I had grown to love over the years and slashed it through the zombies and zombie cows alike. I wondered how they got up to the 5th floor of my house? I ran back down the stairs to the first floor.

In the many years I had been in minecraft I had accomplished a lot. First of all I had about every block in the overworld , for some reason I couldn't get to the Nether or the Aether, or even the End. I think it has something to do with keeping me out of things that I could use to get out. That has to be what they are doing because otherwise they wouldn't have left me here for 13 years. The other thing I had done was made an amazing house. There are 20 floors (I could have made more but it would have taken forever to get anywhere) three for crops, four for animals, five for storage (I have a lot of stuff), one is my room, three more for just recreation (games and stuff), one I made actually has a pool, and three more were under construction, (I'll make them what I want to.) I have tamed a wolf, a cat, and several horses. Nowadays, I'm bored a lot, even weird zombie cows aren't anything new.

Although today I actually had something in mind to do, I was going to go to the beach to collect some sand for a project I was working on. I ran down stairs and grabbed some pork and bread to make a sandwich once I get to the beach. For a fake beach, it was beautiful. The bad news is I would have to pass my old house on the way. It was a small one-story thing that overlooked the pretty water. I lived in it back when Notch sent me a book every day. Going back there reminds me that I have been forgotten.

I ran out the door with my sword and ran up the hill. There was a small desert area that only lasts for about 50 blocks. I ran through that and came up to a clearing. On top of this hill, I could see for miles. It was almost majestic even if it was a video game. You could see valley upon valley all leading up to the ocean which was skirted with sand.

I walked down the hill for a while and came up to the daunting familiar scene. A small 10 by 10 cobblestone house with a makeshift wooden roof that didn't always keep the rain in. As I neared I noticed tall grasses and little red and purple flowers had grown around the house and some had started growing up the side of the house.

I walked in for old times sake. In the back corner was my old, tiny bed. It had a sort of red plaid sheet on it and a dark brown headboard. In the other corner was another door that led to my old garden, probably now withered and filled with weeds. On the side wall was a furnace used for cooking food and a bookcase where I kept the books Notch sent me. I pulled one out.

_**Hello again Parker! Today I made some great successes. Hero was going to shut down the game again which wouldn't be good for you and-**_

I shut the book with such force, a book on Earth would have split in two. Sure great successes. I was still angry at him. He used to send me a book every single day with updates on the real world and such. I used to depend on those, they were the only social interactions I had here. But then for some reason they came less and less and the last one I got was such a long time ago, I don't even remember when I got it.

Surprised at my anger towards a book, I gently placed it back on the shelf where it once lay. I sighed and sat down on my old bed. I had had many memories here. Like the time when my dog Perro literally ate an entire cow. Or when I somehow managed to create tomatoes. Tomatoes! You may think that's gross but after years of pork chops and beef anything else was amazing. Now I could make tomato sauce and ketchup!

I layed down and thought some more. I was surprised when my back hit something square and hard. I jumped up in startlement and stared down at what I had laid on. A book. Instinctively I grabbed the book and opened it in a blink. Inside was the familiar black text that had practically raised me.

**_Dear Parker, Bad things are coming. I can't say what though, Hero is looking over my shoulder. All you need to know is that the portals are open, the monsters are coming, and hopefully you will find the gift. I can't ever send you another book but know this: I'm still trying._**

**_~N_**

I sat the book down. What? What? I read it over again. Portals, well, maybe that meant the portals to the other realms were working now! But the monsters are coming, that couldn't be good.. and he is still trying to get me out well I say that's bull crap. Plus a gift? Can't Notch be any more specific?

"_Urrrg!_" I groaned and walked outside throwing my head in my hands.

"I was just getting used to this!" I screamed to the sky. I threw the book on the ground and then thought better of it and placed it in my bag. I ran back home forgetting my project. I was greeted by Perro, who danced and panted and barked hello. I patted him on the head but only half heartily. I couldn't think about him right now when more important things were on my mind. Somehow Perro knew this and he thought _he_ was the most important thing ever, so he tried to distract me off of my thoughts and onto him. He jumped and barked and leaped and danced.

"Yes I'm paying attention to you too." I smiled and handed him a bone. But I really wasn't, I was thinking about getting a portal to work. I ran up to the floor I kept storage on and went to where I had made portals but they hadn't worked. Instead of being dead and black in the center they were creating purple, blue, and black mist that made my mind linger back to that fateful day.

They were working! Without thinking I jumped into the blue portal that led to the Aether. I had always dreamed of what it would look like. It was supposedly like the heaven of Minecraft. Buildings on clouds, floating sheep, and large majestic whales that flew throughout the skies. Of all of the portals, it was the one I was most excited about. The blue mist parted and I almost fell over at the sight in front of me.

Clear blue skies dotted with fluffy white, blue, and gold clouds. Islands floated throughout the land in mid sky, with mountains and forests atop their backs. In the distance I could see large buildings that looked roman with columns and all of that. They floated on top of clouds that looked like they came out of fairy tales. And the whales, the whales! They were grey on top and grayish blue on the bottom and had gold, almost tattoo-like decals on their sides which made them look like they were from a painting. They propelled themselves with their tails and caused me to lose my breath at the sight of them.

"Woah." I gasped. I looked around near me and saw that I was on a single block in the middle of the sky. "Woah!" I shrieked in terror. I quickly placed several pieces of cobblestone from my bag next to the piece of what seemed like a new type of rock. They started out miniature in my bag and then grew when I placed them where I wanted to. I learned that on my first day.

Then I started making a two block wide bridge across the sky to one of the roman-looking buildings. I used my iron pick to chop away the little one block high wall that was placed around the building but it did nothing. Maybe I could only use Aether tools on Aether cubes... Oh well, I hopped over them instead.

Once I got in I walked around the building until I saw a door. I walked inside and saw a book lying on the floor. I groaned at the sight of it, it just reminded me of how I was abandoned and how I would depend on one of these things like crutches for so long. I picked it up and read what it said:

_**Dear Whomever is reading this,**_

_**All of the Valkyries have been destroyed by the dangerous black dust. Herobrine says it's nothing and that it's part of his plan to make the kingdom profitable, but why are they disappearing? I fear my time to be swept up in it is nearing and if you are reading this it has. Herobrine says the revolution is coming and Notch needs to be overthrown. I like Notch a lot, and do not see why this needs to happen. You need to protect his research room at the bottom floor where he stops invaders. It holds some keys to the protection of this realm and many others. It was all of the Valkyries jobs for life. This is beyond important that the right person use this room for good and not evil. Notch has told me to write it is his gift to a Parker. Whatever that means. I need you to- it's coming, please do the right thing stranger!**_

_**-Valkyrie Willowbird**_

What? For Parker? I ran down the nearby stairs to a large room filled with, miniature computer screens? I looked closer. Each screen about the size of my thumb nail showed the view from a computer screen looking towards the room the computer was in was in. If you were reading this on your computer it would be focused right on you. It showed concentrated people, several people laughing at the screen, people reading, and several other things. I looked at them as I walked down the long room towards what I assumed was Notches desk. On top of it were many sticky notes. I had never seen these in Minecraft so I inspected them carefully. They looked like they were from Earth!

I picked a blue one up and read its contents. _"12832 found my lair today, disbanded account at 24:00 hours."_ What does that mean, account? Like people having an account in Minecraft? I looked at others, _"Found out how to scare the players, I am able to stick only my arm out and touch one... it scares the crap out of them, I think I can even grab one and pull them in...but I shouldn't .I don't know if I could get them out..."_ What are all of these? Suddenly I jumped at a loud noise.

"_Melaleuca Japhette Marcus, you WILL listen to me!_" boomed a loud woman's voice.

"_Don't you dare use that ugly name, it's MEl!_" a younger voice screamed just as loud. I followed the loud arguing to a screen halfway down the room. The screen expanded to a normal computer size when I neared it, weird... Also, none of the other screens had sound... maybe it was because they were yelling...

"You _WILL_ be studying Botany! It's what I do, your grandmother did, your father did, and your Aunt Beezus, and your- practically everyone in our family! I will be a failure of a mother if I do not get you to your passion!" the woman pleaded. I could now see her, her eyes worn and tired. She had light grayish red hair that looked as if it had seen better days. It frizzed out towards the screens electricity and snarled everywhere else. She wore a beige outfit, vest over white shirt, beige pants, almost a zoo keepers outfit.

"But it isn't my passion! I want to do interior design! I hate plants!" the girl named Mel begged. It was then I noticed her immense beauty. She had red hair that was both deep dark crimson red and bright orange-red at the same time. She wore it in a long, sleek ponytail that glistened from the light of the window. Her greenish blue eyes had gold specks that only showed when she turned towards the light of the window. Her nose was small and lean, round at the end, and she had glossy pink lips that would have made the cutest smile if they weren't in a scowl. The argument continued smacking me out of my daydream. She continued, "Dad would have let me, he believed in me."

" Your father was a stupid man and I'm glad he's in the grave," the older woman snapped. It seemed to hurt Mel.

"What?" Mel replied solemnly. Her voice was like an angel, soft and sweet when it wasn't yelling.

"I hated him for everything but his dollars in the bank, and I know you know that," she spat.

"But-" Mel started, obviously she didn't know that.

"All else I shall say is if you don't pursue botany, then where are you going to go? 'Cuz you sure as hell aren't going to live here!" the older woman snapped.

"What?"

"Yes, I have thought the matter, and if you don't decide to choose the right path, you can no longer live here with with me. This is a botanist only house."

"What?! This is insane!" Mel shrieked, the angelic part of her voice fading away. "This is abuse! I don't want to live here anyway! I never have." I could tell she was sort of lying. " If you don't want me to live here because of that, then I'm packing my bags now." she said more confidently.

"Fine," her what I believed mother said simply as she left the room and slammed the door. Immediately Mel fell down into her computer chair she held her head in her hands and wept.

"Just take me away! Just take me anywhere, anywhere!" she cried almost silently through her tears. "Get me away from here. Please," she sobbed.

Somewhere deep in my brain something shut off and I didn't think. I remembered the second sticky note and what it had said, "I think I can even grab one and pull them in..." but I forgot the rest. Maybe, just maybe I could grant her wish...the stupid part of me thought. I reached my arm out and it went through the screen. Her eyes widened as I grabbed her arm and pulled her in.

* * *

**Ahh nothing like a good old cliff hanger huh? I love them~ especially when I know what is going to happen next! HAHA I'm so evil! :) ~Bowties**


	3. Mel

**Welcome Back! Thanks for reading chapter 3! I hope you enjoy Mel as much as I do~ SPOILER ALERT~ there is a chapter from Notches view point coming! ~ Bowties**

* * *

_Bzzzz! Bzzzz! Bzzzz!_

The alarm clock sounded way too early in the morning. Why did school have to start at 7:30 in the morning? And why did I have to live so far away that the bus came at 6:15? I flipped my body over so that gravity flung my arm on top of the off button, which stopped its loud buzzing. This way I would use as little energy as possible.

I practically fell out of bed but I'm so ninja I landed on my feet and stood up. Nothing like a free fall off your bed to get you up in the morning! I did a sort of zombie walk to the bathroom and... did some things and then brushed my teeth and my hair as well. More awake now, I actually walked back to my bedroom and threw on my TARDIS shirt. It was really cool with a TARDIS and the Doctor Who symbol and everything. Then I put on my black skinny jeans that I loved so much I could wear them every day.

I walked down the stairs and "accidentally" knocked the plant on the ledge over the stairs over. It fell with a crash for the fifth time this week. I hated that plant. It was my mother's favorite though, the one my middle name was made for, so I blamed it on the cat. She wouldn't punish the little thing.

"Gonzalo, again?" I teased. He came out of my room with a puzzled look on his face as if to say, " What did I "do" wrong this time?" he raced downstairs as if he saw something. Typical cat.

"Did that cat knock down my Japhette Orchid again? I swear it's like that cat is arch enemies with that thing!" my mother yelled from the kitchen. Oh great, she cooking again. My mother may be the best botanist and plant classifier East of the Mississippi, (now that my dad was no longer here, that means she moved from second to first best) but she can not cook. One time she tried to make easy mac and she burnt that. In the microwave. I've also seen her burn water... I don't know how... but she hasn't been cooking breakfast since the time she burnt bacon to the pan... again don't know how... she only cooks when she is in such a good mood she thinks she can so I continued down the stairs with caution. My mom in a good mood, only meant bad things for me..

"Melaleuca, look! I made an egg!" she cried as she flung the pan towards me so I could see, which only made the half burnt object fly off the pan and into my face.

"_Ahhh!_" I screamed, startled. The yolk surprisingly wasn't cooked all the way through and so instead of it just bouncing off of my face, it broke open and all of the liquid yellow stuff spewed all over my tardis shirt. Of course it had to be my favorite shirt.

"Oh my! I am so sorry Melaleuca! I can make you another one while you go change your shirt, you need to look nice for your visit to Michigan State today to speak with professor Roess on the origin of plants. I know you'll be accepted into his class anyway, though."

"It's Mel, and I don't want to be a botanist." I didn't want to start another argument on how I don't like botany and I never have and she'll say I have because she "knows me better that I know myself" apparently so I ran up the stairs . But she doesn't. I don't like botany. Even when I was two I was afraid of plants. Can you imagine that, the top botanist's' daughter afraid of plants. But I grew out of fear and replaced it with hate.

Plants were everywhere in my house and its all of the conversation I got out of my parents. I would be asked how was that math homework and all of a sudden its' something to prep my plant skills. Even with food, if my mom particularly liked it, we wouldn't eat it. Even at McDonalds! My mom loved potatoes apparently. But she only loved them in the plant form. So I was forced not to have potatoes, which means no fries. But over the years I have gotten clever and almost stealthy...

"Would you like fries with that?" the man asked at the counter. My mom was looking away.

"Yes, but don't show her." I whispered. He nodded. I think it was because he knew my mom. Everyone in town knew my mom and all she does. Every year she would go from classroom to classroom in every grade and teach about plants for what seems like forever. When my mom gets talking about plants, she goes on forever. So about every kid in Betweentown (because it was in between the two towns of Largerivers and Kalakeeper.) knows about Mrs. Marcus' Fun Facts For Flowers, and Pertinent Potatoes speeches. They bore just about everyone to death, and the kid at the counter seemed to be one of those everybody.

"Of course, apple dippers." he winked as my mom looked over.

"Thanks. " I winked back. "They're my favorite." It was things like that that kept me on my feet and clever thinking. I never knew it would help me in the near future.

"You are going to the interview Melaleuca!" she called up after me snapping me out of my flashback. "It's your passion!"

I scowled. I hated when she called me that. And it wasn't my passion. I know Melaleuca is my name but its after a shrub. A shrub! Not even after some pretty flower or something. Even my middle name was after that flower Gonzalo "knocked over", the Japhette Orchid. At least that is something pretty... but even though I tell my mom every time they say it that they're wrong, they still do it. Let's just say that tensions run high in our house.

I walked to my room and shut the door almost dramatically.

"_Urg!_" I groaned as I sat down at my computer. It was still set to Minecraft. Gosh, my character has been up all night... I set her to sleep. As she did I changed out of my ruined Tardis shirt and into my Tobuscus shirt. He is my favorite person on youtube and actually I've learned a lot about certain games from him. It was leafy green and had TOBUSCUS in rock-like letters across the front. I always feel like a beast when I wear it.

I sat back down when my character woke up and I walked to the Valkyrie temple the closest from where you spawn. I knew there had was a secret in there, why else was it always heavily guarded by Valkyries? I walked her down the many stairs to the large room at the end. But the door was open unlike every other time I get there. Suddenly my computer made a sound like a dying cow and the screen went black. It then showed up at my desk top.

My computer normally sucks, so I think nothing of this and log on to my email to leave Minecraft time to repair what ever happened. My account pops up and I see an email I had been waiting to see most of my life.

**From: KendollCollege .com To: Subject: Welcome to the Team!**

Oh my gosh. I'm accepted. To Kendoll. The best art school in Largerivers, in West Michigan for that matter! I can go and take interior design, drafting, and just plain artsy classes. Everything I've always wanted to do! I jumped up and did a little victory dance. I was so happy I didn't even notice the knock at the door.

"Melaleuca?" no, it was my mom! I stopped the dance and turned Minecraft on as a cover to the amazing email.

"Come in." I said.

She opened the door and sat down on my bed next to me. "I just wanted to say, I'm," she paused and I took the opportunity to barge in.

"You're what, sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it. You think the only thing I'm good at is plants, you think it is my passion, so you're forcing me to be a botanist, I'm sorry but newsflash: you're wrong! I hate plants, and I love Interior Design! I love art! You just can't realize that in your tiny little brain can you?" I hated being mean to her, but it was the truth, she had been forcing me throughout my entire life to be someone I wasn't. I know I probably could be a botanist if I wanted to, I know more than the average 18 year old, but it isn't what I love.

"Melaleuca, you are good at plants, and not Interior Design, you couldn't even get into drafting class in high school." she argued.

"It's Mel, and that's because you wouldn't let me, remember?" I spat.

"Melaleuca, you know I love you, and because I do, I'm going to do what is right and force you into this at first, but soon you will love it."

"But I won't don't you understand? I never have!"

"You always have! Even when you were two-"

"I hated them. You just thought I was going to be just like you. I'm not okay and don't want to be. And I am good at other things, see!" I switched the page back to the email and pointed. The email showed in plain text that I could do things all right. It showed I was accepted.

"You sent a profile to Kendall?" she said in disgust. "But they don't even have-"

"Exactly. I don't want plants. I want drafting, and fabrics, and designs, and art!" I exclaimed.

"Well you can't, because you are not good at it! I am telling you the truth Melaleuca!"

"But I am! And this shows it!" I tried.

" _Meleleuca Japhette Marcus you WILL listen to me!_" she suddenly burst.

"_Don't you ever use that ugly name! It's Mel!_" I burst back. She ignored the comment and continued her yells of distaste.

"You _will_ be studying Botany! It's what I do, your grandmother did, your father did, and your Aunt Beezus, and your- practically everyone in our family! I will be a failure of a mother if I do not get you to your passion!" she boomed. There was never a moment I hated someone more. I thought about Dad and how he believed in dreams. He said his came true when he met an amazing wife and had a great daughter, who could do anything. Why did there have to be a car accident that day?

"Dad would have let me, he believed in me." I whispered.

"Your father was a stupid man and I'm glad he's in the grave." she snapped. It hit me hard. My mother glad my dad was dead? It felt like a sack of bricks hit my stomach a million times over.

"What?" I asked softly, hoping for an apology or even an explanation.

"I hated him for everything but his dollars in the bank and I know you know that." she said with no answering. She married my father for his money. Simple as that. He married her for love. My father was a smart man, I wonder if he knew? I sure didn't.

"But-" I tried to find another explanation.

"All else I shall say is if you don't pursue botany, then where are you going to go? 'Cus you sure as hell aren't going to live here!" she tried to changed the subject back.

And it worked. "What?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I have thought the matter, and if you don't decide to choose the right path, you can no longer live here with with me. This is a botanist only house."

"What?! This is insane!" I shrieked, not believing what I was hearing, "This is abuse! I don't want to live here anyway! I never have." I lied. I loved this house, it was the house I grew up in, it had so many memories. I tried to sound more convincing and added, " If you don't want me to live here because of that then I'm packing my bags now."

"Fine." my mother said as she slammed the door shut. I threw myself down in my computer chair and halfway noticed that Minecraft had turned back on. I didn't care. I threw my head in my hands and cried.

"Just take me away! Just take me anywhere, anywhere!" I cried aloud

"Get me away from here. Please." All of a sudden I felt a hand around my arm and almost screamed. I looked up and saw a man, a real man not a pixel filled one, in Minecraft. He had his hand reached out and...grabbing mine. My eyes immediately widened. I screamed as he pulled me in.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! HAHAHAH! I feel so evil! Please don't forget if you have any questions to a character, please ask away in either reviews or pms, I'll be happy to answer them unless they are a major plot... O.O ~Bowties  
**


	4. Willow and Valk

** Whew! Longest chapter yet! It finally here, Notch's perspective! Thanks for coming back! Sorry I haven't posted in a while... got kinda busy... But this is my favorite chapter so far because you really get to know Notch. Don't forget if you want to ask a question to any character, ask it in a review or a PM and I will answer them in the next chapter! ~ Bowties**

* * *

I heard a loud thump at the door and I woke up.

"Waaah?" I grumbled pushing the sleep aside.

The door opened and Hero appeared. I don't know what had happened to him as a child, but that man was so fierce and mean (and a little ugly), I swear mother dropped him as a child.

"Notch." he said.

"Oh hello sweetie, did you sleep well? I had a dream about you!" I teased. But it was halfway true, most stuff I say is halfway true, I did have a dream about him, but it wasn't a pleasant one.

"Shut up Notch. The portals are online again and we can't turn them off. What did you do?" he grumbled like he always does.

"Magic," I said, making sparks come out of my hands. I may not have a lot left in me but I could still do things if I rationed magic off to use at special occasions.

"Just what I thought. Why do you do these things? You know you will be punished!" he screamed.

" It was to help Parker, and Mel." I admitted. I rarely told Hero of my plans, but this was too juicy to keep in.

"Who's Mel?" Hero spat.

"She's a little red spitfire in need of a friend, and a better mom, but I can't do everything you know!" I vaguely answered

"I hope you didn't do what I think you did." he said. He was smart, almost smarter than me, but I knew he really didn't know what I was planning, not to step 38 he didn't. So far I was on step 16, get Hero worried. Check!

Suddenly a villager entered the room frantically.

"Sir, our readings have gone off the charts sir, we think there might be, somehow, another person in Minecraft!" he sputtered.

"_Notch what did you do_!?"

"Magic!" I repeated. He groaned and yelled for Valk. That made me groan. I didn't want to be in the same room with her. You see, she used to be one of my best friends back in Minecraft, maybe even more than a friend. But when we were sent to Earth, Herobrine brainwashed her to not be herself, but some other eviler Valkyrie named Valk instead of Willowbird. She walked into the room and I plummeted into a flashback.

_"Notch what does this virus mean for all of us?" she said._

_"I think it means we have to leave the game.. if what the villagers are saying is true, then this game virus sucks up everything in its path.. but it isn't sucking up anything that isn't from here, like for instance, my sticky notes." I replied with much thought._

_"What should we do?"_

_"I think we all have to leave, I don't know where we will all go, or how I will get everyone there, but once we get there, we can fix it from the outside."_

_"Well that is brilliant, you don't have any idea what to do, do you Notch boy?" she smiled. God that was the one thing even I couldn't create. That beautiful smile. Many people think I am the god of Minecraft and that I created it all, but really I was just like its king... I never created its people, but I could create new things, new lands, I could add on to what was already there.._

_"Of course I don't." I smiled back. "I just go along hoping for the best!"_

_Suddenly the flashback changed to when we all went to Earth to escape. We walked through the portal and landed in a parking lot. We all looked different there, Willow looked even more pretty.._

_We set up camp there and started working. I proposed we find a group of humans that knew about technology to fix the world from the inside, this way we wouldn't get hurt. Everyone agreed and I set out to find a suitable group of humans. I came up with Ben and Corra Camp, a tech savvy couple that invented a search engine and made lots of money off of it._

_"Wait, you said you were from a video game?" Corra had asked._

_"Thats what every human thinks it is.." I answered._

_"So you want us to go in and fix the virus?" Ben asked._

_"Yes, if anyone from Mincraft went in to try they would die." I said solemnly._

_"But we have a son, Parker," Corra motioned towards a cute little kid playing with a fake tool set in the corner. "What happens if we get hurt, or..die?" Corra feared._

_"If anything would ever happen to either of you, which is highly unlikely, I would make sure nothing happens to him. I promise." I said. I guess I sort of lied..._

_So they agreed and they were sent into the game and were supposed to be out in a week tops. But things got complicated... they tried their best with the virus, but couldn't do anything without some thought. On the second day, Ben reported that they had figured it out and that they were going to go fix the virus. We never heard from them again. We think that the virus ate them up in its wrath and that they died. That's when Herobrine lost it._

_"Notch you can't handle this! Two people have died already and we haven't made any progress." he taunted me. As if I didn't know. He proposed if he was in charge, he could get things done. He led everyone towards revolt, but didn't have the Valkyries on board because they remained loyal to me. So he hypnotized Willow with his magic, and she became Valk, who hated me. All of the Valkyries were on his side and so Hero sent Parker inside the game, as if a kid could do what his parents failed, and we got where we are today. Nowhere. At least Parker hasn't died._

"Don't try any funny business while I go check on this, Notch." Herobrine warned knocking me back to reality. "Valk, you stay here and watch him. I don't want him doing anything rash." he then strode out behind the villager.

"Don't try anything." she said as she slammed the door shut.

"I wouldn't dream of it Willow." I said. I never called her Valk, maybe it was because of habit or maybe it was because I never could, but I never did.

"My name is Valk." she spat just like Hero would have. He has made her into a woman version of himself I swear!

"I know that's what you think." I chattered. Maybe if I messed with her enough, Willow would come back.

" I know that's what I know." she snapped back. She may be a different personality, but she still knew how to deal with me, this would be hard.

" Oh good you believe lies, that's nice." I taunted.

"I see you still refuse to listen to people." she bantered.

"I see you still know how to compliment me." I said back fast.

"Thank you I've been practicing." she said back just as fast.

"So what has Hero been doing that takes thirteen years to accomplish?" I changed the subject.

"Nothing I'll tell you about."

"Oh come on honey, don't you want to tell the nice man his plans?" I said in an over friendly voice, almost like how you would talk to a tiny baby or a dog.

"No I wouldn't dream of it!" she retorted in the same tone.

"Oh come on Willow, you know you want to!" I teased/pleaded.

"My name is Valk and you know I don't want to." she said sternly.

" But I think you do. Deep inside you some little voice is saying yes and you want to listen to it. Somewhere that voice has been telling you the right thing for such a long time and it scares you." I declared out of the blue. Sometimes I speak faster than I can think and that's when I get the best ideas. By the sudden look of fear in her eyes I knew this was one of those times.

"How can I stop it. The constant voice always talking, always screaming to get out. How can I stop it?" she whispered in a scared, serious voice. I honestly didn't know this for a fact, but I guess she hears Willow's voice...

"You can't. That is the voice of Willow and as long as she is up there," I poked her head, "she is going to be fighting to get out." I tapped her head with each syllable.

"How do I get her out." she said fast looking around, afraid that someone could hear her.

"You let go. You let her come out and you will be free." I divulged.

"Don't be so stupid I can't let her out, then I die. If I let her loose I am sucked back into oblivion and will never live again. I can never do that." she retorted.

For once I almost felt sorry for Valk. It wasn't her fault she took over Willow, but what was I supposed to do, let her take over Willow's life. I couldn't.

I suddenly became harsh. I could be when I wanted to. I could be really scary.

"You listen to me" I said inches from her face. "You are getting too close to the creeper here. When someone messes with those I love I can be a really mean person, and you don't want to meet that person." I changed my tone back to its normal happy-go-lucky self, " And Willow, don't worry I'm going to get you out soon, step 18 is complete. Oh and there is something I need to tell you," I started out casually, " I love you." I finished with as much sincerity as I could muster. It shocked me that I said it. But once I did I realized it was the truth. After having my own shocked face I nodded to confirm what I had just said.

Valk was a mixture of fear and anger. I didn't know which one she truly was. A tear fell down her face that I knew was from Willow. But I couldn't think about love right now. Not when there is steps to implicate.

"Thanks for your time Valk, but I think I have to go now."

"And how are you going to do that, the door is-" she said as she reached for her keys that were no longer there. I ran to the door and unlocked it, admiring my sleight of hand when I yelled at her, I then shut it and relocked keeping her inside. I heard her finish the word door as I slid towards the front of the building. It's breakout time! Gosh I'm so awesome!

...

Ok so maybe breakout time (aka steps 19-22) was a bit far fetched. I will admit that I am not as clever as I seem and that sometimes I do have a slip in thinking, like how, for instance, Valk was not the only person guarding me, and that right outside my door was 20 guards that guarded non stop, with shockers. Shockers not only shock me but they take away bits of my magic at the same time. They kind of hurt. Also, I may not have calculated that Valk may have an extra key and that she might have a shocker on her as well. So I guess I was back to step 19- get out, because I was back in the room with Valk.

"You really thought you could escape on my watch?"

"Oh I was just warming up for the real plan.." I said more confidently than I actually felt. I cracked my fingers dramatically.

"So you really thought that you could just insult me, steal my keys, and run out like it was nothing?"

"That does seem a lot like my plan yes.."

"I guess I now see why Herobrine detests you so much."

"Oh can you? 'Cuz I thought you just locked me back up for a laugh!" I said sarcastically.

"Shut up and sit down." she said rudely, "I will not be talked down again."

"Ok." I said simply. I sat down against the wall and shut up. Just as she had said. We sat in silence for a while and I knew it was killing her. Both Valk and Willow were talkers. They could not stand silence, and the fact that I was doing what I was told, a rare thing.

"So that's it? You're just going to sit there and not speak because I told you to? Gosh if I had known that I would have used it a long time ago." something about her tone of voice was different, lighter, familiar.

I looked back up and shrugged. I wouldn't speak until she told me to. I knew they hated silence so I kept it quiet longer to see what would happen.

"Oh come on Notch boy! Snap out of it!" she yelled in a too familiar voice, the tone had changed a whole lot now.

"Wha-? Y-you just c-called me Notch boy." I said unbelievably. Only Willow ever called me that.

"Well of course I did because I wouldn't be calling you Notch man now would I?" she exclaimed with the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. It was just the thing Willow said the first time she called me that. It stuck ever since.

"Willow?" I stood up.

"Notch." she said back. Her blonde hair shined in the light from the window.

We ran together and embraced in a hug and then a kiss. It was the best moment of my life. Pity it only lasted a moment. A roaring pain filled my stomach, I looked down to see a knife stuck in it.

"You are such an idiot!" Valk sneered as she left the room, "I hope you have enough magic left to fix it!" she knew very well I didn't. She popped her head back in and said, "You don't want to mess with me when I'm angry either."

I didn't want her to see I was in pain so I kept standing until she left. I fell to my knees. I couldn't believe she did that to me, not the stabbing but a betrayal like that, pretending to be the one I love. I'd rather take a thousand stabbings than another inch of what she did. I thought Willow was back somehow, she messed with the one thing no one should mess with. A man with magic, and his love. Now all of the pity she had from me was gone.

I looked down at the wound. The knife had hit me straight in the belly button. Willow always did have good aim, even better than Valk. She had stopped her from hitting anything important. That I could manage with the little bit of magic I had left. I pulled out the knife which gave me some excruciating pain and then sent a healer smoke into the blood filled area. I couldn't fix it all the way, but just enough. The pain immediately stopped, or at least that pain. The pain I felt about Willow, that pain was still running strong.

Welcome to Mean Notch, Valk. I no longer had any mercy.

...

"Oh you're still alive. Great." Valk said sarcastically. "I hoped you were dead, so did Herobrine."

"That's nice, hey what is Hero doing with all of my power?" I said, skipping all of the banter.

"Why would I tell you?" she snapped.

"Because if you really thought I was dead you would have left me here to rot, now tell me, what is he doing with all of my magic?" I ranted.

Her eyes widened as she realized she should have left me to rot but didn't. "He is using it so he can have it himself. Then he can make a portal strong enough for us all to go through and he can single handedly defeat the virus."

" That would be nice if it was possible but if one of us has too much power we could die. Doesn't he know that?" I said seriously. It's true if we have too much magic in our systems, it has been thought to kill us.

"Oh really? I doubt that's true, he wouldn't be doing it if that is the case. What happens when you have too little?" she added trying to scare me.

"Oh nothing really..." I lied. If I had too little magic in my system I would die.. a person isn't supposed to live for 20003 years...only magic had kept me alive for this long.

We stood in silence for awhile, this time she kept her composure and stood at the door guarding just as Hero had told her to. About a half an hour into the silence she pulled out her cell phone. Everyone had adapted to Earth technology after year five.

"Ha." she said out loud as she was scrolling through either texts or Facebook.

"What's so funny?" I asked, sick of silence.

"Oh its just a text I got from Hero, thanks to you now that the portals are open the virus has spread from the Nether to the Aether, and now it looks like the Overworld might get a taste of it soon, so much for Parker and his new friend. Good job Notch boy, you really hit a home run with this one" she said without even looking up from her phone.

Oh great, that stupid virus. I almost forgot about it we had been here so long. How can I tell Parker without sending a book... last time I sent one Hero found out... I pretended not to care about what she said and thought about what to do.

* * *

**There were no questions last chapter? Come on guys and gals, you can do better than this! Ask away! I am pretty much done with chapter 5 so I will be sure to answer them there! ~Bowties**


	5. Welcome to Minecraft

**Hey Welcome back! I've actually been holding off on this one for a week so you guys can ask questions and stuff... I only got two... *dramatically drop head sadly* so I figured today would be an ok day to post a chapter. We're back on track to find out what happened to Mel! Here we go: ~Bowties**

* * *

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!_" I screamed for what seemed like forever. I had shut my eyes and when I opened them I noticed I was in a room filled with computer screens, and a man staring at me in disbelief.

"Who are you? Where am I? What are you going to do to me? Why were you in my computer? What is going on here? How did you get in my computer? How did I get here?" I asked on frantically. He just stood there, wide eyed.

"Wooow." he said slowly.

I tried to speak slower but I couldn't. The questions kept falling out of my mouth. "Who are you? What is going on? What are you going to do to me? My family is rich they will pay whatever ransom you have, just don't hurt me!"

"Woah calm down." he said easily, "My name is Parker, Parker Camp. You are in Minecraft, I am not going to do anything to you, I don't know if I was exactly in your computer, I brought you here because of what you said about going anywhere, and I pulled you in through that screen there." he pointed to a screen that showed my room.

"What?" I asked. He had talked so fast I had no idea about anything he had said. He ignored my question and turned around and threw his head in his hands. I leaned my head near the screen and saw it was, for sure, my room.

"Stupid stupid!" he smacked his hand to his forehead. He rubbed his hands in his eyes and turned around. "I am so sorry. I have been so stupid. I didn't think. You are going to be so mad, but you said-"

"Stop telling me gibberish and tell me what is going on, slowly." I demanded.

" I heard your argument, and I heard what you said about going anywhere. I thought I could help by bringing you here... but I can't ..."

"What was that? I can't understand you?"

"I can't get you back ok?" he yelled obviously angry at himself. "If they can't get me back after 13 years, they certainly can't get both of us back now-" suddenly he was interrupted as the room began to shake. I almost fell over with its force, but I wasn't the only thing. Books fell out of bookshelves, tables were knocked over, parts of the wall started to crumble.

"_What is going on_?" I yelled over the shaking.

"_I don't know but we have to get out of here!_ he grabbed my hand and started running out the door and up the many stairs my character climbed just minutes before. I forgot about what he had said about putting me back and trotted along beside him, I never let him let go of my hand.

"_Something's happening outside! We need to be careful!_" he yelled over a loud crashing and crunching. We ran out of the doors and I lost my breath at the beauty of the Aether, in real life. I suddenly remembered everything he had said and became scared.. what if I couldn't get back to my real life.. I must be dreaming this is just too weird. I pinched my arm as we came out into a clearing.

"This is real, don't give yourself a bruise like I did." Parker said.

"This will be real when pigs fly" I said as I pinched myself again.

"Pigs can't fly, but sheep can here... and rabbits... and whales..." he said looking for the cause of the earthquake-like thing we experienced.

"Oh my gosh..." he said looking towards the horizon. I looked there too and saw a huge pixel filled cloud that was black with bits of purple. As it got closer it swallowed everything in its path, and making lots of shaking all around it.

"We need to get out of here Mel." he said sternly. Pulling on my arm to get to a nearby portal.

"Not until I get some answers." I said pulling him back.

"Not now, we need to get out before whatever that thing is kills us!"

"I am not going about a video game with a person who I don't know anything about." I declared.

"Of all of the people I could have brought here it had to be someone who doesn't listen." he mumbled but agreed. "Let's start at the beginning huh? Well I was at an orphanage in New York..." he then explained that he was practically bought and brought to a place where a lot of weird things happened. He then was sent here in Minecraft where he had been ever since. Then he told me about the book, and Notch, and how he came to the screen room. Something about how he talked made me trust him. I then divulged and told him all about why my mother and I were fighting. We talked for a while getting all caught up in each other's words until the shaking intensified.

By the time we both were talked out the large cloud of black had destroyed half of the Valkyrie building and we had to leave. We ran through the door and ended up in a room filled with chests upon chests, and lots of portals. One for each mod I knew about.

"Welcome to my humble abode..." he said awkwardly. Now I understood why he didn't talk with confidence, he had been alone for thirteen years!

"Wow.." I said. "What do you keep in all of this?"

"I've had a lot of time to collect things..." he stated. "Come on, I'll get you something to eat, you must be starving!" and I was. It felt like I hadn't eaten in days, well I guess I didn't have breakfast due to the fact I wore it instead of eating it... So I agreed and we ran down the many stairs it took to get to his "kitchen floor" (Gosh this guy has an amazing house) and cooked up some amazing pork chops.

"Gosh these are great!" I admired with a mouthful of the stuff. I immediately regretted it because it made me look like I had no manners.

"You really think so?" he said. "After 3 years of plain pork chops I couldn't stand to eat another plain one, since then I've worked to modify them, create things to put on top of them like sauces or dips and stuff."

"This is great! What did you put on it that makes it taste so good?" I admired at the yellow sauce that covered it.

"Zombie blood." he said simply. I almost puked all over the table. Instead I had a long, hard swallow that was hard to do, but I did.

"What?" I gagged.

"Yeah, I know it sounds disgusting, but hey remember what you said before about it tasting so good? It surprised me that the stuff tastes so good. Don't ask how I found that out..." he said quickly as I started to ask how. I grudgingly continued to eat and came over the fact it was part zombie. We ate in silence, both avoiding obvious questions. When I thought it had been quiet enough I started asking.

" So how come he stopped sending books?" I started.

" I don't know, he never answered that question." he grunted. Obviously it was a sore topic for him. Well obviously... it had to do with people not trying to get him out of here...

"Sorry, it's just, now you're no longer the only one here. I need to know these things! It's not like its my fault I'm stuck here too." I said and immediately regretted it. I shouldn't be too harsh, or should I... I was right... right? I didn't know for sure. He knew I would be trapped but didn't care! Right?

"I'm sorry ok?" he said standing up and almost dramatically slamming his chair back into place. "I didn't think, I know that, and the more you say it the worse I feel about it! I know ok? Let's drop it. I pulled you in because of what you said, you can't go back, I regret it alright!" he almost yelled.

"Yeah why were you watching me cry anyways?" I retorted. This was a question that was on my mind ever since he told me what had happened. I had prayed and prayed that he wasn't a stalker or a pervert or something...

"I don't know.." he started out slowly, " I heard the argument first and then you immediately cried after." I suddenly felt childish from my sudden burst of crying back then.

"Right, right.." I trailed off.

We stayed in silence for a while. I just think it was such an awkward subject that we didn't want to offend each other. The moon started to rise and I felt a weird overwhelming sense of tiredness. It would only be like noon on Earth but something about the moon being up and the stars coming out made me suddenly felt like I would pass out if I didn't sleep. I almost lost control of my head as it nodded forward in need of sleep. I guess this was the sign to just deal with it, I was going to be here awhile, even my body knew it.

"Oh it does that." Parker said looking at the moon. "The first or second day the moon like, makes you want to sleep to get you used to Minecraft time or something... I can get you a bed-" But he was too late. My head fell to the table and the next thing I knew I woke up in a green room in a cozy small bed.

"Whaa?" I groaned drowsily to no one. I jumped when I heard a response.

"Oh you're up!" Parker said, surprised. "I thought you would sleep all day to be honest.. I made you a bed and put it here," I looked around at the room. A sparkly green covered all of the walls and the ceiling was made of glass. I could see the bright blue sky and a cloud passing over the translucent material.

"What is all of this? I asked.

"I didn't want you sitting in a plain room so I spruced it up with some emerald blocks I crafted." he replied.

"Emerald blocks...?" I asked. First of all emeralds are really rare, second they didn't come in block form..

"Oh it's something I came up with. You craft the emeralds into a square and they form a block. What do you think?"

I was bewildered. The light shone in from the ceiling and bounced around the room due to the blocks. My eyes followed the green strands of light until I got dizzy.

"It's beautiful Parker..." I trailed off.

"Thanks." he said, accomplished.

He then left me to get ready. I looked around the new room and made a few adjustments, but overall it was pretty spectacular. I made my bed and walked out the door and almost fell down the stairs that were closer than I expected. Parker, almost to the bottom of the many stairs yelled up, "Watch your step!" I laughed at his tardiness. It was the first time I had smiled since I blamed Gonzalo.

...

I picked her up and carried her upstairs. She was even pretty when she slept, and that is saying a lot due to the line of drool starting to creep down her face... but beyond that she was pretty. I sat her in my bed for now, and went upstairs and grabbed some supplies for a decent bedroom for her. These included glass, cobblestone, and mounds upon mounds of the rare emeralds. The reason I chose emeralds was her eyes... they were almost the same color... I wouldn't tell her that of course..

I knew she was mad at me. I would be if I was her. I just ruined her life unless Notch did something. But that was unlikely... I just wish she would get over it so that I could actually see a smile on those lips..

I started replacing all of the boring cobblestone in the walls with the bright transparent green. Then I took the wood from the roof and created a neat full roof skylight. I've always wanted to do this myself but it was kind of hard on the fifth floor of a twenty floor house... Then I placed the bed. It was a good one, sturdy enough, but nothing special. I should find out how to make different sheets...

I then ran down stairs and picked her up and set her down in her new bed. She then adjusted to it though her sleep and then stayed still. I pulled out a crafting bench and then crafted a few other items for her until morning. I was just about to give up on new sheets when I heard soft grumbles coming from her bed.

"Whaa.." she drawled. I suddenly blushed as she admired my work. I tried to will my cheeks to stop when she looked at me.

"Oh you're up!" I said like I hadn't even noticed she was there.

"What is all of this?" she asked bewildered at my work.

"I didn't want you sitting in a plain room so I spruced it up with some emerald blocks I crafted." I said truthfully.

"Emerald blocks..?" she asked. I then realized she didn't know about my many additions to Minecraft.

"Oh it's something I came up with. You craft the emeralds into a square and they form a block. What do you think?" I asked looking for interior design help from the almost designer.

"It's beautiful Parker.." she stared at the walls.

"Thanks." I said stupidly. It just sounded plain stupid. I don't know why it just made me feel like I should have said something more.. but I didn't know what.. I felt my cheeks redden again and tried but failed to stop them. Oh well maybe she can't see...

We went downstairs and I made my favorite meal, pork chops with Zombie sauce., I think she would like it, I hoped now that she knew what it was made of she wouldn't puke it up.

I remembered the day I discovered this a few years back. It was cold and rainy and I was low on food for the first time in months. All I had was rotten zombie meat, and the will to hunt for something better. I ran, bow and arrow in hand, around the tiny forest I first had come here in. After many years of hunting, it had lost most of its animals, but I was determined for a pig or a cow, that was when I saw it. A tiny pink little pig and his family. I hid behind a large bush and hit the pig right between the eyes, a quick death. I let his family live.

I then ran home and cooked the two pork chops up but gagged at the thought of another dry meat. I had to remind myself this was all I had, and my stomach was rumbling. But then I realized it wasn't all I had, I had some zombie meat. I shuddered at the thought, but took the juice from the rotten meat anyways and poured it on the pork...

"Looks done to me!" I exclaimed as I slid the now caramelized meat onto a serving plate. I love cooking, mainly because it was something to do and it ended in food... So I learned a few tricks of the trade. This included new vocabulary like caramelized and rare and peak... but I bet I'm boring you with that..

After the meat was on the plate I poured the greenish yellow goop of a sauce onto the food and hoped for the best. It sure wasn't hollandaise, but it would do.

"Here you go!" I said handing her a plate of the chow and awaited her response.

"Sweet!" she smiled. It made me smile to know she liked it. We sat and ate quietly. I tried to make conversation, but it's hard because I don't know anything about anything when it comes to current events, or talking for that matter. There was so much I wanted to know, but I just couldn't find the way to ask.. but I think she knew that because she started filling me in on things. I learned about a thing called Youtube, iPads, and a lot of other technological things that made my head throb. Apparently a man named Barack Obama was our president and that made him the first black president. I also learned about her favorite TV shows things like Doctor Who and another show called Adventure Time. The Doctor Who part made me smile, my parents were whovians themselves and it made me happy to know that one thing about the world hadn't changed.

"Oh and you don't even know about how tiny cell phones are!" she continued. I suddenly didn't want to know about now. I blocked her high pitched excitement out and thought. These were all of the things I could have known. These were things I could have texted on or used to find ghosts (she said she had an app for that.. I don't know what that means..) on. The more she talked the more I felt sad in the fact that this was all I missed.

"Oooh oooh, and you won't believe what they did to Pluto! It's no longer a planet! Can you believe that!?" before I could answer she kept going on, this time about TV instead of planets. I pushed in my chair and put my food in Perro's dog bowl. He practically flew over, knocking over everything over in his path to get to the remains of the grub.

"So now that I talked your ear off," (understatement of the century) " you tell me something. Anything, just as long as I don't know it."

"Umm, I don't think I know anything that isn't outdated... gosh I didn't think the world would change that much without me." I replied childishly.

"Then tell me something personal, like something from your childhood or something like that.." she confirmed.

"I don't know.." I started unsure of what to say.

"Tell me the first thing that comes to your mind when I say 'Parker Camp age four'!" she said in a funny voice. I laughed and tried to think what did come to mind. I thought that was the year my parents went missing on their trip to Vegas, but that wasn't something she didn't know... I thought some more. That was the year I spent in the orphanage... images came into my mind of Mrs. Materzin the orphanage owner and head caregiver. Before the thought was finished I started describing her to Mel.

" Mrs. Materzin was short and stout, and walked with a limp and a scowl. You may think she would think she hated kids by the way she looked at us, but she wasn't very mean once you got to know her. She had a cane that wasn't really for balance or support but to hit your ankle if you did something wrong." Mel looked at me with fierce intensity. She was taking in every word I said.

"She always kept her hair in a tight bun that I swear kept her face from dragging on the floor. It was like a free Botox. She wore mounds of makeup like bright blue eyeshadow and dark red lipstick. Her face was always covered with a foundation that was too white for her skin tone.[ I know this all because one of the older girls said so.] None of this made her look any younger though, she looked older than 100 at best. But I knew she couldn't be, she said once that she was born in "'57" so she couldn't have been over 100. She ran the orphanage with a fierce hardness that kept everything in its place at the right time. She had us in our lines to show suitable parents before we could even think of it. Most of the older kids hated her, but I respected her. She was doing "gods work" as some of the parents said after all." I stopped to let her digest and ask questions, she had none so I continued on.

"I later found out from Notch that the reasons he was probably so hard was that she hadn't seen her daughter since she was 20 and they got into a fight. She thought it was all her fault her daughter hated her, and now she wouldn't see her since then she had tried to do good to a child, any child, and I guess she did because I look back to my time there and see little faults." I finished. I hoped that was enough. I hadn't spoke or even thought of Mrs. Materzin since Notch told me about what he found out. I looked to Mel for a response.

" She seems like an incredible woman..." she trailed off in thought. "Do you know what their fight was about?" she asked.

"I'm not sure... I could only imagine it was about her daughter and her future or something like that..."

"That makes sense..." she trailed off again. The rest of the afternoon was filled with talk. I don't know what it was, but once I gave her that one piece of my history, we both opened up fully. I began to trust Mel more than I ever had before, and I think she trusted me as well. We both knew more about each other and we talked and talked until dinner, and then we talked through dinner, and the night. It felt so good to talk not just say words but to say words with meaning. I liked Mel. I liked the things she told me about her. I liked the things I learned about her. I may have even liked her a little more than liking her...

* * *

**Here are the two questions I received! YEA!**

** Katnissbraid To Parker: ****Do you like Mel?**

**Parker: *Cheeks blushing* If I don't want to say, Mel could hear me... *More intensified blushing***

**Guest To Notch: What was step 17?**

**Notch: Wah? Oh I think it was straitening my Fedora or something... It's hard for me to remember things, I always like look forward. *sly grin***

**Thanks for the two questions! Hopefully I'll get more next chapter! I love doing them! ~Bowties**


	6. A New Book and A History of Brotherhood

**Longest chapter yet! I can't believe chapter 6 is already here! Unfortunately it's sort of a filler, but a good one if I do say so myself! :D Also, if you want another spoiler, the next chapter is called _Breakout Time_... just saying... C: Finally, I'm still looking for questions, I don't care too much what other authors say about them, I think it's fun, so please ask if you can! **

_**~~~~~Also this is majorly important (That is why it is in italics and has lots of ~) If you had read my profile you would know that my best friend Katnissbraid had been working on her Fanfic but had not posted it yet. She has now posted the first chapter of her story called 'After the Revolution' If you havn't guessed by her name and the story's name it is about Hunger Games but it's really good. It is a nice extention of the book series.**__** It is a great Fic and I hope you can all read it and review it, she would really love it!~~~~~~~~ **_**~Bowties**

* * *

We ate a breakfast/ lunch (I slept through breakfast) that consisted of fried chicken strips with a grassy salad on the side. Apparently, Parker had made all sorts of food adaptations in his time here so the food was much different tasting than it was when he first came here. He droned on and on about how he changed the size of chickens so that the meat would be larger and more tender, and how he developed different crops so that he could make a salad. It seemed useless to me, until he said he had developed potatoes and that he could make fries just like McDonald's.

"Really? But don't they have, like, a patent on those?"

"Mel, we're in Minecraft, patents don't matter here, plus they taste good, so what does it matter?" he laughed. I laughed too but didn't see why it was as funny as he thought... obviously, his humor had been diminished from being by himself so much. I stood up to throw away my leftover food in what he called a compost vat (it was used for fertilizer) when I was attacked by what looked liked a wolf.

"AAAH!" I screeched.

"Down, Perro," Parker said while pointing at the mutt and then the ground. The wolf then reluctantly did as he was told and jumped off me, and laid on the ground. "Sorry, I don't think I told you about Perro, he's my dog. I met him on my second day and he's been with me ever since then. He just wants to nibble on the bones, not your leg," he said as I watched the dog cautiously. Ever since I was three and was chased around my house by a large St. Barnard I've been more of a cat person than a dog person, mainly because cats couldn't tackle you to the ground... I know that's wrong, it's just something you don't forget...

"Easy boy..." I said grabbing my chicken bones and throwing them out the door. "Go on!" I said as he chased the bones out the door with an excited bark.

"He really loves bones, sorry about that..." Parker trailed off with hue of pink spreading over his cheeks. That happened to him a lot, although I try to ignore it.

"I can tell..." I said awkwardly.

"I have to go to the beach today and get some sand... do you want to come with me?" Parker asked, heightening the awkwardness. It's not like I can say no, he knows I don't have any other plans...

"Sure." I agreed hoping the awkwardness would end, it didn't. We walked to the beach silently. Even though after the other night, it was still hard to bring up conversation with him. Each stride we took both of us tried to say something but couldn't think of what. It was very weird.

Once we passed the desert I saw the breathtaking view of hill upon hill that lead to an expansive ocean that softly crashed the shoreline. My mouth dropped to the ground as I took in the view.

"I know right." Parker said with his hands on his hips, surveying the land. In the distance I saw a small cottage-like house that reminds me of the house I had in my game. As we neared I noticed it hadn't been lived in for ages. There were weeds and little red and white wildflowers that grew around the doorway. I wonder if Parker had lived there awhile ago.

"That's my old house." Parker said quietly. I tried not to mention it again because the way he said it. Like there were bad memories there. Unfortunately I couldn't resist.

"Why don't you live there now?" I asked. It looked like a good house, I know his house now is a lot bigger, but he could still add on...

"I stopped getting books." he said simply, looking forward towards the water. I suddenly felt sorry for Parker. Years of waiting for someone to help him out finishing in practically abandonment. It was then I realized why he brought me here, he was lonely and so was I. I no longer felt angry at Parker. I understood what he did, and I now don't care that he did...

We walked up to the shore and I could smell the salt emanating from the sea. I closed my eyes and took it all in. Parker didn't even hesitate to grab an iron shovel from his pack and started digging away at the sandy beach. I watched as he took block upon block. Water filled in where the sand used to be. It had to be at least 100 blocks before curiosity took over.

"What do you need all of this sand for?" I wondered aloud.

He threw the shovel over his shoulder and said in a funny fake southern drawl, "Well I'll show 'ya darlin'." we both laughed at the terrible accent and then he threw the shovel in his backpack. "Come on!" he smiled, still happy from laughter.

We walked along the shoreline until the moon rises. I suddenly felt drowsy again and walked like I was drunk, but instead of passing out the feeling passed after a few seconds and I walked fine without being tired at all. _I must be getting used to Minecraft..._ I thought.

"Let's stop and eat." Parker offered. We sat down by the shore and it felt like the moon was right next to us. If it wasn't Parker, it might have been romantic. We ate roast beef sandwiches and drank the surprisingly fresh water from the salty smelling sea. We sat and ate and drank until our bellies asked for no more. Then we packed up the remaining food and Parker led us on for about a half a mile more. It was weird how I was never even tired or aching after all of this walking.

"It should be right..." he said looking over the rocky ridge we had been walking next to for a while, "here." he said grabbing his pickaxe and just taking one block out. He stepped aside and suddenly all of the other blocks on top of it started to fall causing a river I didn't know was on top of the rocky thing to flow down as a waterfall into the sea. This caused a hidden door to somehow appear in the rock. My eyes widened in awe.

"I know right!" Parker said excitedly. "It took me forever to find out how to do this! But it was well worth the look on someone's face!" he said flinging it open. As he did I almost fainted at the sight. I looked around to see the most beautiful sculptures I had ever seen. The most beautiful _art_ I had ever seen. There were statues upon statues that held immense beauty and size. When I looked closer at them I saw that they were made of sand, sand! There was one of a large castle, one of a Valkyrie building, one of Perro, and many others.

"Wow..." I trailed off looking at the artistry. "Parker this, this amazing!" I glowed.

"Thank you." he said humbly.

I walked around the large cavern in awe. They were each at least twenty feet tall and were about seven to ten feet wide in stature. I don't know what he added to the sand, possibly diamonds, but they glowed without stop. I looked around to see that the cavern itself had immense beauty. There was one square of lava in one corner it reflected upon a diamond which reflected upon another until the whole room was filled with the glorious white, sparkling light.

"I've had a lot of free time..." Parker continued.

"I can see that." I said admiring the close detail work of just the door of the castle. "These should be in a museum Parker!" I exclaimed truthfully. They were so fantastic, words do not measure up to the sublimity they emitted. There was one that looked like Parker (maybe a self portrait), one that looked like the thinker, and many others that were in progress. I just gasped for the remainder of the night. When I felt as if I could no longer keep my eyes open, Parker led me to a plain room with a bed. He pulled another one out for me and I slept with a soundness I never have before.

...

_"The Royal Court is in order. I say order!" the court master boomed. Herobrine and I (only 600 and 700 at the time) were still only 4 feet high and our feet dangled above the floor beneath our chairs._

_"Do you think he'll be sentenced?" Herobrine said with greed._

_"Quiet! He asked for order, Hero!" I snapped and immediately regretted it, I shouldn't be so harsh to my brother, I thought at the time._

_We all sat in perpetual silence as we waited for my mother to enter from the far door and take her place at the center of the council. Today would be her hardest decision as Queen of Minecraft. She would have to decide if she should execute the Duke of Ender, the most powerful (and not to mention evil) wizard in all of Minecraft. He himself could turn coal to diamonds and then back again. But he could also kill a thousand people with a blink of an eye. Not just kill, but turn them into his personal army of slaves that could kill you if you just looked them in the eyes. And they have, many times._

_"This is so exciting!" Hero whispered in my ear._

_"Shhh! No it's not, this is an innocent man we are talking about!" I hissed back. Even though no one really liked the Duke of Ender, he still was innocent, he hadn't been proven of a crime yet. But I knew better about the outcome. There had been many witnesses and my mother was not a forgiving person, even one snide remark and you're on her death list. He had many snide remarks towards her in his lifetime and she would have no mercy._

_Suddenly the trumpets sounded in the musical fashion they did whenever my mother entered any room. She entered with a large dress that made her look ten times fatter than what she really was. It was a deep, dark purple that shimmered in the dim court room light. She had her hands together in a proper way and she had a purse to her lips that never seemed to go away. Her large red hair was put into a curly fashion that sat upon her head to make the illusion that she was tall. Her face had been powdered an unnatural white against her red lips and cheeks._

_"Hello ladies and fine gentleman," she said in her normal, British sounding, official voice, "We have gathered here today to either convict" she emphasized, "or not convict, " she blew off, "the felon known as the Duke of Ender. Rise accused!" she yelled raising her left hand to tell the Duke to stand. He did not. He just stood there and smiled._

_"Oooh he is gonna get it!" Hero whispered to me._

_"Shut up!" I said engrossed in the scene as if it weren't real, but a play or a show._

_"Will the defendant rise to state his claim or sit like a troubled baboon." she said lightly. The whole crowd snickered. I looked around from our special, prince seats. Everyone from the whole kingdom was here every villager, spider, and creeper. There was even a crowd of Endermen undoubtedly supporting their Duke._

_"The defendant has done nothing wrong." the Duke spat in his usual drunken voice. I could almost smell the alcohol omitting from it where I sat across the room._

_"The defendant has no right to speak unless answering my questions." my mother said sternly, nearing the Duke in a slow walk to intimidate him._

_"'The defendant will speak when he wants to'." he mocked her tone. My mother neared his smelling body just close enough to where she was inches to his face. "The defendant will not speak unless spoken to." she repeated._

_"Then speak toots! Let's get this show on the road sister!" he boomed. Everyone gasped. No one spoke to the Queen like that._

_She looked stunned herself. She simply stood back and slid her finger across her throat signaling death. She then strode back to the door she came from. The duke just sat and smiled._

_"Wow that was incredible, I want to rule just like mom someday!" Hero boasted._

_"Why is he smiling...?" I asked back, ignoring his comment._

_"Who cares! He is guilty! There will be an execution soon!" he ran off with the rest of his friends. Everyone thought executions were great fun, except me. I couldn't bear to see someone die. Especially someone who could be innocent. I walked into the room on the far side of the court to check on my mother. I opened the rusty old door and saw my mother weeping at her court desk._

_"Are you alright Mom?" I said holding her shoulders consolingly._

_"I don't like sending a man to *sob* his *sob* grave!" she said between sniffs of sadness, "Even a man like the Duke." I hugged her from behind for a while longer until she had to go to other businesses._

_"Thank you Notch. I have underestimated your kindness." she smiled. I nodded back to say you're welcome. Then my mother fell over and died._

...

_The funeral followed days after. The whole kingdom was in an uproar at whoever killed the Queen. Investigators searched every part of the courtroom building only to find nothing. She had died from nothing so it seemed. Even so, the Duke was sent to death because he was proposed to have somehow slipped poison into her system. Just before his death, he mysteriously disappeared in a puff of black smoke. No one ever found him. We was thought to have killed himself. But that was the least of the kingdoms problems. Who would take over in the queen's place? Debates upon debates commenced._

_"We could have one of the princes take over, there have been young kings before..."_

_"We can't have a king that isn't even a thousand yet! The youngest king we have ever had was 3000! These kids are only 600 and 700, they can't even use complex magic!"_

_"We'll have to take whoever is next in line until they are of age."_

_The debates went on and on. Eventually, the council chose the Duke of Nether to rule over the kingdom. Hero was thrilled. He really liked the Duke, on the other hand though, I never got along with him. So when he was proclaimed temporary king, Hero spent most of his time learning everything from the harsh ruler. Whereas I, dived into studies on magic and past kings and how they rule. I became quite good at both subjects._

_I knew that when the time came for the Duke to choose who would succeed him, he wouldn't choose me because he liked me, but because of what I know in comparison to my brother. You see, once we were of age, the King or Queen at the throne would set up a series of tests and obstacles that the fighting siblings would have to do, then the King or Queen would choose which would be the greatest ruler. I had studied all of the past obstacles and challenges and had actually gotten very good at them. My brother though, had not learned a lick of magic other than a few spells the Duke had taught him._

_On the nights I studied rare magic books, Hero was out with his friends celebrating this celebration or that execution. I took to myself and made friends with knowledge, but I did have one true friend who I knew became my friend not just because I was a prince, but because I was a good friend. Her name was Willow. She and I would often go through our studies together, but most times the studying would only last minutes before we would leave and go out to do this or see that. But eventually when I was 2867 and she was 2866 she had to go to a prestigious Valkyrie school in the Aether and I didn't see her for a long time after. When she was gone, I wasn't as happy, but I threw myself into deep studies once more and before I knew it I was 3100 and Hero was 3000. We were both eligible for King._

_In the years before this both Hero and I knew it was coming so we somehow grew apart. The competition swelled between us and he began studying magic and leadership. I searched for deeper books of magic. I had mastered almost every other book I had found. It was the day of the choosing when I learned Willow was back from her studies for some abrupt reason. I couldn't see her because the day was filled with tasks and tests but just the fact I knew she was somewhere in that crowd of people watching made me feel more confident._

_The day was filled with victories and losses against my brother. He flourished at any court task whereas I won at any magic test. We were both tied at the final task: ordering an execution. Hero was so excited he thought this was the easiest task. I didn't see why we needed to do this as a test. As we neared the offended person I recognized one. In shackles and a white criminal outfit was Willow._

_"Willow?" I said nearing her fast._

_"Hi Notch." she said embarrassed. I ran towards her and gave her a hug. This was before she created the nickname Notch boy. I noticed her hair was in a tangled blonde pony tail, so unlike how she would normally wear it. Her eyes were unlike their normal hazel selves, they were lined with black as if she hadn't slept in months._

_"Hero will have the first word with the defendant," The Duke motioned to Willow, "and Notch will have the second with Ms. Folt." he motioned me towards Willow as well. "Begin." he stated sternly._

_I had to stand back as Hero interrogated her. He called her mean words, obviously trying to throw me off my game. Minutes seemed like hours until I could finally see my friend._

_"Willow what happened?" I almost cried._

_"Notch! It was all a huge mistake! I don't know what happened I was in bed sleeping and," she said with tears falling down her face, I gripped her arms. This test was to see if we had the guts to do it, all through out history Kings and Queens picked cases that they had found guilty. I knew the same was for the Duke. I couldn't execute Willow. " suddenly there was an explosion, I didn't know what to do, I ran out of the temple and saw the place was burning to the ground. I went back in to save those that I could but it was too late, most of them were already dead." she was full on crying now. " Everyone thinks I did it. I didn't do anything! You know I wouldn't, couldn't, do that right?" Now I was close to tears. If I did the right thing here, Hero would be king, and he knew nothing on how to be king but to kill innocent people for fun._

_She saw my hesitation. She knew me too well. "You can do it you know. I won't hold anything against you. You know what is the right thing to do as well as I do and I know what it means for me. Just go ahead, do it." everything happened so fast, me seeing her, finding out what she did, and then the duke asking for a verdict._

_"Hero what is your verdict?" the Duke said more than asked._

_"Guilty of all charges." Hero said with a sinister tone._

_"Good..." the Duke said happy. "Notch, your verdict?" I looked at Willow. Her sleepless eyes teared with fear. I don't know how she got herself into this, but I couldn't kill her. I had to think of something quick, but there were no solutions._

_"I- I- I can't do this." I said quickly. Hero smiled and Willow protested no. "I can't kill an innocent person like you two can!" a tear fell down my cheek as I ran out of the room like a kid._

_I just overheard the Duke pronounce Hero as the king when I shoved the door shut. I wasn't the type of guy to cry, but this just set my tears loose. I had never had a more difficult question, my kingdom or my friend? What would you chose if you were me? I ran up many stairs to my bed quarters and fell on top of my rarely used bed (people in Minecraft don't need sleep) I wept like a child and felt stupid._

_I sat up and wiped the wetness from my face and sat in the window seat to look out at the streets of the Over World Capital. They were lined with people trying to see who would be their new king, they undoubtedly already knew what I did. They probably would never know the truth about why._

...

After the night in the cavern-y thing we walked back home. This time there was a conversation. We talked about his art, my design, how we learned what we know, and a lot of other things. When we made it to the spot we had dinner the previous day, Parker plopped down on the ground and patted the ground next to him, motioning me to sit next to him. I did, practically falling to the ground as he did.

We sat in silence until he spoke.

"Do you know what that thing was in the Aether Mel?" he asked. As if I would know! I shook my head and kept staring at the sea before us in thought. I didn't know what it was...

"Last night while you were sleeping, I went for a walk, and I found something very interesting."

"Yeah?" I replied.

"It was far off along the coast, farther than I ever cared to go until last night. There was a half exploded house. It had to be a creeper or something worse Incidentally, in my time here I haven't encountered one creature. Notch said they all were sent out of the game when I arrived for my safety. I don't believe him though. Anyways when I walked up to the house, it was filled with books. Books upon books upon books! Each was for a different Minecraft project, like someone was studying Minecraft." he pulled at least 30 books out of his bag one by one as he talked. I stared at them intently, paging through them as he spoke.

" I then looked at them and saw some were conversations between Notch and some people named C and B. I don't know who they are but by the looks of their house, they are long gone. From what the books say they are studying this virus thingy in the game, a thing that sucks up all Minecraft things into oblivion. They were trying to find how it was caused and how to stop it. Mel, I think that virus was what that big thing was in the Aether. Do you?" he asked wondering what I thought of the books in front of me.

"Wow..." I said examining them. "Yeah I do.. Parker, do you think this is why Herobrine sent you here?"

"Why do you think that?" he asked.

"I don't know, if he sent them there, and they failed, why else would he send you here but then to finish what they started?"

He paused for a moment to think. This did seem right to me. If they didn't do what they were supposed to have done, then why else would Parker be sent here than to finish the job?

"But then why didn't they tell me so?"

This threw me off. I don't know? They seemed like pretty crapped up people in the first place, sending a kid into a video game...

"Maybe they just didn't have time?" I imputed. Unlikely though seeing as though they had thirteen years to tell him...

"Sure, thirteen years and they didn't have time." he said. But not to be mean to me, I know that now, but to be mean to them. He kicked the ground and looked up at the sky. I noticed it was something he did when he was angry.

"I don't know, I was just thinking aloud..." I tried.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry," he sputtered. "It, it's just so hard not knowing." I had never heard him speak like this before. He was really letting his feelings out, it was kind of nice knowing he trusted me like that. He leaned back against the cliff base with a huff and continued on.

"It's like not knowing what your birthday presents are times a million!" he said more lightly than before. I laughed as I remembered how I was on Christmas mornings so long ago. I smiled and we got up without continuing to guess.

...

_For years I abandoned the kingdom in a way. I traveled, learning of new lands near and far. I went to a place called Earth, where everything looked and acted a lot different. I found these things called Sticky Notes, and fell in love with them. (Metaphorically) I also visited the Aether many times, and found a secret control room... things in Minecraft were not as they seemed. For one thing, we are just one parelleilic unit (like parallel worlds) away from being run over by mountains of people playing (that's right playing) Minecraft. They play it like it's a game! After I found this out I knew I had to return to the Overworld and speak to my brother._

_Also, while I was in the Aether, I visited the crime scene of the burnt down Valkyrie house. I noticed that the house was made of holy stone. I found it interesting that stone could be set on fire by someone who barely knows the meaning of magic like Willow. I would also have to talk to him about that._

_So I arrived in the Overworld and things seemed, different. The village for one thing was run down. Houses had cracked and broken windows, the cobblestone sidewalks were in total disrepair, and there were no people walking around the street trading or talking. If they were they looked scared-er than when a pig sees a diamond sword._

_I looked into a house's window to see where people were. When I did the people looked at me with a weird excited look. They suddenly stood up and opened their door and ran past me to another house. The yelled into the house and more people came out repeating the process to other houses. I just stood there dumbfounded. What was happening? I gave my beard a good stroke as I stood there, no one seemed to mind if I didn't know anything... They just kept running and running and yelling and running, and soon everyone on the road was walking towards me. I had then never considered myself a people person, and claustrophobia was a real problem for me back then, so while they neared, I walked backwards._

_"What in the nether is going on?" I cursed under my breath. Someone seemed to hear and finally I was informed of the weirdness._

_"We need you to be king." a scruffy man with a brown cap on his head said._

_" What?!" I retorted with disbelief. " No, no, no! I, I, I can't be king, besides my brother-"_

_"Has done a terrible job?"_

_"Has led us all to starvation?"_

_"Has become practically mad with power?" they all said as I stood back farther with qualm._

_" What?" before anyone could answer the man with the cap said, " Come with me, I'll show you what's happened." everyone must have respected him because they all stepped back so he could reach me. He grabbed my shoulder as if I were a kid who needed a lecture. We walked away from the crowd and I let out a sigh of relief._

_"Not a crowd guy, huh?" he chuckled._

_"Not really, I'm more of a by myself kind of guy..." I said awkwardly._

_"Oh really, not at __all like your mother..."_

_"No..." the conversation was dwindling faster than a creeper explodes._

_We both walked in silence until I asked, "So why on Over World would you want me to be king?"_

_"Things haven't been going well Notch, as you can see Herobrine has left the town to ruins, he hasn't done a lick for the economy," (I chuckled at his use of the word lick) " and he finds joy in punishing innocent children."_

_"Why can't you just overthrow him?"_

_"We need someone to take his place. The next in line is the Duke of Nether, again. We all don't want his rule again. All it takes is if you say you would like to be king again, and we can do the rest."_

"Get up Notch." I woke up on the floor. I must have either fell off of the tiny cot, or been knocked off as a joke. Either way my head was killing me. It's never done that before, magic usually heals all pain, or so they said.

I stood up and was led to a room down the hall. In the room stood Hero and an older woman with reddish grey hair that frizzed out everywhere. She looked worried and maybe even a bit angry or scared. I think at me... I knew Hero was mad at me.

"Oh hello Mrs. Marcus." I said with a sly grin.

* * *

**I told you I love cliff hangers, and for all of you who aren't familiar with the last name of Marcus, it was used briefly in chapter three. It is Mel and her Mother's last name... (Bum Bum Bummmmm) **

**Also, no questions for chapter five... *sad pout-y face* Hopefully some for this chapter? :D See you all in chapter 7, _Breakout Time_! ~Bowties**


	7. Breakout Time

**Here we are at Chapter 7! I can honestly not believe it! The name kind of gives what is going to happen away ****huh? Well maybe not completely ;)**

**Also I don't normally respond to reviews but FMF the other day made me feel stupid because she caught something huge that I did not... She noticed that Parker had made zombie sauce for pork chops, without there being any zombies... * Oops* Well don't worry I fixed it and you will see the change next chapter! :D**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! ~Bowties**

* * *

I knew I shouldn't have been too harsh, I just wanted to have something in common with my daughter. _I_ obviously wasn't going to change! The only thing I know is plants! And I thought she knew about her father and I. I ran back up the stairs to apologize, but reinforce what I said before at the same time. She had to go to her interview today. It was the only way to ensure her future be with plants.

I opened the door to her room just in time to see a hand sticking out of her computer. A real, living hand! I tried to scream out to warn her, but it grabbed her and pulled her into the screen in a second. I am not crazy, it did! I ran to go see what happened but was too late. She was literally sucked into the computer. I searched its screen to only see a grey static much like you would see on a television.

I went to the police, but they thought I was crazy. I went to the fire department for some reason, and they thought the same. I went to the computer store, and they just laughed. So I did some investigations on my own.

I may only know plants, but before I did that, I knew about computers, so I knew how to hack a code. So that is how I found the website about Minecraft conspiracies, and how I met Doug Ender, a radical man who believed that the characters from the video game Minecraft, Notch and Herobrine, were real and were actually on Earth. On a normal day I would think this is crazy, but now I was desperate. I needed someone to keep the Marcus name going! But I needed that name to mean plants, not whatever she had in mind.

So that is why I was in a car, on my way to a tiny town in the tiny state of Rhode Island. I looked out the window and counted the types of plants I saw to comfort me. I ended up at a dark looking house on a dead end street. It had black shutters on it's windows and a dark purple everywhere else. The grass around it was brown and dead. It looked like a haunted house if I'd ever seen one. I walked cautiously to the front door and hit it with the knocker several times. A very tall man with dark black hair and get this, purple eyes stared down at me. He held a beige colored square platter in his hands. The whole time I was there he never let it go.

"Are you Doug?" I asked, scared.

He shook his head silently. I noticed he looked at my shoulder not my eyes, it was kind of rude, but so was his silence. He stepped aside and motioned his hand for me to follow. I was led through the creepiest house I have ever walked through. It was covered with drawings and sketches. Some were of block filled worlds, some were of castles in clouds, one even of this fat queen who I suspected lived in them, but most were of black creatures with dark purple eyes staring up at you from below. It was pretty scary.

The tall, nameless man led me to a library of sorts, where a relatively short man sat at a computer typing faster than bamboo grows if you know what I mean. He was typing fast! He didn't seem to notice me until his butler of sorts tapped him on the shoulder with his free hand. He sat up straight and stopped typing. He stood up and walked towards me.

As I said he was short, but now that he was standing he looked shorter. He also had dark hair, but his eyes were a gold-ish hazel. He wore all black, which was a stark contrast to his white, pale skin. He smiled at me and I noticed he had terrible teeth.

"Hello, help_my_daughter365, I'm glad you could come. I just can't say these sort of things over the internet."

"Of course dougofender0.0 , it's my pleasure. But let's get this straight. What do you have to tell me about my daughter?" I asked anxiously.

"All in good time, would you like some tea? Edmond can get you some." he said sitting down on a black leather couch. There was so much black.

"No thanks, I'm good." I said sitting on another couch across from him. It was the hardest couch ever. It had nothing to do with the word comfy whatsoever. Doug didn't seem to mind.

"So about your daughter, no help from the police I assume?" he said with a sip of his own tea. I noticed a sketch of a fedora behind him on the wall. There was also one of just eyes, but they were white. Just white.

"No... not really. You know those are some... interesting sketches... Did you draw them?" I proposed.

"Yes, yes I did. Those two have to do with you actually, if you'd like to take a closer look."

"Me?"

"Yes. Those are the things you need to look for if you want to find your daughter."

"A fedora and white eyes?" I asked, not believing a word he said.

"I believe your problem has to do with two men. I think you know their names. They are Notch and Herobrine. The classic examples of good and evil, but I think this time evil prevailed. I have been tracking them for fourteen years now and they have been doing some strange things. I think those things might be related to your daughter. All I can do is give you an address and their names. Any more and you might find out who I am." and with that he gave me a map and went back to his computer. He waved his hand towards the door and got up to go back to his computer.

Edmond grabbed me by the arm and led me down the hall and to the door. I was pushed out and before I could say " What?" the door was slammed. I stood stunned for several moments before I regained my composure and walked back to my car with fake confidence. I set the GPS to an address in Wisconsin. I drove all throughout the night to get there. And that is how I ended up at a factory in Wisconsin.

I walked up to the doors that were guarded by two people holding what looked to be swords. I walked up to them.

"Can we help you ma'am? Are you lost?" one dressed in all white asked.

"I need to see Herobrine, or Notch." I added with confidence. Confidence always got me what I wanted, and the same with this.

"Right away." they opened the doors and I walked in like I owned the place. Confidence.

They led me to a back room where a man dressed in a red button down jacket and black jeans, which was surprising due to the heat of the place. You'd think you were in hell. He led me closer and said, "Sir, this woman is here to see you." He then stepped back and cringed as if he was scared.

"What?" the man spat with about as much anger as a fly has to a venus fly trap.

"She, she, um, said she, um needed to see you, and-" the man who led me in sputtered.

" _Did I not tell you to not let anyone in? Was was that not clear_?"

"Um, Sir, she's, um, right, here..." he motioned towards me. I tried to stay calm and confident, but something about him was unnerving, probably the way he treated the man who led me here. This must be Herobrine, the mean one, but what does he have to do with my daughter, and the fedora, and the white eyes.

"_What_?!" he barked. He didn't even look at me as he literally grabbed the man by the neck and dragged him out of the room. I just stood there, wide eyed and with an open mouth. I didn't know what I should do, stay here with that and find my daughter, or leave to get away... Before I could find out what to do he came back, without the man who led me in here.

"Hello, and who might you be?" he said with strained confidence.

" Hi, um, my name is Delilah Marcus and I was wondering, where is my daughter?" I said with renewed poise.

"What?" he pried.

"My daughter was sucked into a video game and by the look in your eyes I think you know why. If you can get her out, I won't press charges." I replied simply. I didn't see anything in his eyes, but he blinked them to change there appearance anyways. If I scared him, I would get answers.

His eyes widened and he screamed to no one in particular to "GET NOTCH!" He motioned me to sit down as we waited for him to come. I was trying with all of my willpower not to ask questions and just before I did, a bulky man with a beard and a fedora walked into the room. He had shackles, and clothes that looked as if they needed some repair, there were rips in his brown pants and his shirt had several stains.

He looked at me and smiled, I don't know why maybe he recognized me. I am sort of famous.

He then said, "Hello Mrs. Marcus."

...

The day was already stressful enough. My temper was higher than normal and the temperature of my office seemed off. It felt like the arctic in there, it must have been what, 90 degrees in there? I was used to the Nether, where a cold day is 150 degrees. Then, just out of the blue, Notch was at it again. He's fine for weeks and does nothing of importance and then he just has these spurts of bad things. Today he tried to get into the portal room, again. Each time I get more stressed because that means he's learning new things about the pad lock.

Then, just as I was starting to calm down, a villager walks in saying someone is here to see me. After I specifically told them all not to let anyone in. I lost it. I yelled and grabbed him by the neck and dragged him out where I may have destroyed him with a spell... Oh well, there are plenty more villagers to guard the building.

I walked back in to find that the woman was still there. She had reddish grey hair and a very unpleasant look on her face. It was her. I should have known this was going to happen. Stupid Notch, did he think this could throw me, Herobrine? No way, I was to be calm and collective. She might even help me get rid of the boy, it was his fault anyway. He is no longer in my plan. My plan now is for glory! I shall be the one to send us back as soon as I have the power! If I could just get rid of that boy...

"Hello, and who might you be?" I tried to control my rage.

" Hi, um, my name is Delilah Marcus and I was wondering, where is my daughter?" she replied. I tried to act surprised and by the look on her face it was working, if you give them confidence, they're easier to crush...

"What?" I continued the act.

"My daughter was sucked into a video game and by the look in your eyes I think you know why. If you can get her out, I won't press charges." she retorted. I tried to keep a smile from bursting out, I instead looked very worried to keep it going. I yelled for Notch in my usual way. This was going to be great!

He walked in with his usual saunter that always made me sick. He then gave her a sly grin which, if not under these circumstances would have made me puke for sure. She smiled back. I hate how he always makes a person instantly like him. I've always wonder how he can do that even if he is wearing the hideous of hats. Just one smile and it's done. It just revolts me.

"Hello Mrs. Marcus." he smiled. I frowned at him to make a point but he just continued. "How's the weather? I haven't seen it in twelve years."

I groaned.

"Notch, I didn't send you here to make small talk with Delilah here, can I call you that?" I asked her.

"Sure..."

"I sent you here to answer her the question of where her daughter is, since you are the one who sent her there..." I tried.

" Oh I didn't send her to Minecraft, Parker did." he said dumbly. I hated when he played dumb.

"Who's Parker?" Delilah asked.

"Oh he's just some lonely kid, like your daughter actually. When was the last time you let her do something she wanted, like see a friend every once in a while?"

She just stood there aghast. "How dare you talk about me as if you know me. You don't, I've never met you in my life!"

"And yet I seem to know more about your daughter than you do..." he squeezed in.

"_What_?!" she lost _her_ temper.

Notch seemed unfazed. He actually faked a yawn. "Poor Mel... I guess we'll never see her again..." he said nonchalantly.

"_Where is my daughter_?" she practically screamed.

"Yeah where is she Hero?" he asked me.

"Don't pull me into this, you did it."

"No Parker did."

"_Who is Parker and where is my daugter_?" Delilah continued.

"Tell her Hero."

"Tell her Notch."

"_Can somebody tell me where my daughter is?_" the sound was like a crack of thunder. It boomed throughout the room and echoed. Notch and I immediately shut up.

"I don't care who did it, or who tells me. Just tell me where she is." she started crying, but I don't think it was for her daughter but rather for herself. "I want my daughter back..."

"Listen, that man over there sent a boy to practically kidnap your daughter..." for a while Notch and I went back and forth fighting over the correct details. She soon knew everything from Corra and Ben to Parker's thirteen years. She sat silent through it all. Only moving to cross or uncross her legs, or to nod occasionally.

"So how do we get Melaleuca out?" she finally asked.

"Well first we get rid of the boy," I said, Notch tried to interrupt but I stopped him. "Or we get them close to the virus. Either way he's dead meat and we can get her out safely."

She nodded and Notch tried to speak but couldn't find the words for once.

"I think the first step of action would be to return the monsters!" I said.

"But-" Notch tried.

"But what?" I mocked in a silly tone. Delilah laughed, someone finally saw my side besides Valk, and Valk was forced to!

...

Parker will be dead in a week the way Hero's spawning these creepers. I couldn't say anything. I couldn't even think of words. I was forced to watch as the two made almost maniacal laughs as they sat at the control panel and spawned creatures. They had to be developing this system for weeks and now they were putting it into action.

"Oooh! Put a spider, THERE!" Delilah laughed. All Hero had to do was drag the spider from one side his desktop to the part of the map he desired.

"What are those things?" Delilah asked with wonderment.**  
**

"Those are Endermen, I can't control where those go, it's not my field." Hero replied.

"Who's is it?" she asked.

"The duke of Ender's."

"Doug of Ender...?" she asked suspiciously. It was as if she knew something.

" Nope, just Duke. Although I guess it could be, I never knew his first name, we all just called him Duke..." he replied placing a creeper outside Parker's door. I cringed hoping he would know to duck.

They both stopped and stared at each other. Hero smiled and she returned it with another. They continued working in almost silence. Then didn't notice me writing in a book I created. I needed to warn Parker, even if it was my last bit of magic. I wrote as fast as my hands would allow so they wouldn't see me. I wrote fast and furiously, but tried to keep my pencil from making noise. I had to rewrite a lot of my plans, so now according to those, I was on step twenty of thirty... maybe. They continued their chatter, and then I realized something.

...

His eyes were the palest blue I had ever seen, but the handsomest. So he had a temper and a weird past, but he had power, money, and a good personality. But really, a lot of money. What did he see in me? I don't know, but when I looked into his pale eyes, and he looked into mine, I was hooked.

It was fun placing "Creepers" and "Skeletons" all around Parker's house. We shared the joy of the pain of people we hate. I like that in a man. We then placed creepers strategically around so that they would be driven towards the virus once the portal from the Aether and Nether could no longer hold it. Hero made sure that they would only spawn when the virus was present. I liked how he was so smart. After I had stayed in the complex for a several weeks, I knew the fun was just beginning. One day we were spawning creatures in front of Notch, he always seemed to hate that, and something terrible happened.

"Ok Notch you've seen enough-" Hero stopped. "Where's Notch?" he tried to keep his anger down. We both looked where he used to be sitting against the wall, but all we saw were shackles sprawled about on the floor with a key in each of their locks.

"Oh, Nether." Hero whined. Nether must be the equivalent of the word hell, because that is just what I wanted to say. Apparently Notch is Hero's evil brother who always got what he wanted, including being king. So I just went along with it. Notch seems to be pretty clever though, because he seems to have escaped a lot.

We both ran down the hallway after him. He must be a good runner because I didn't even hear him ahead of us. Hero screamed for someone to catch him but soon no one knew where Notch even was. All that was left as a clue was the front door of the complex was left wide open. The two guards that stood to each side of it were knocked out cold.

"No." it was the first time Hero had looked worried ever. Real worried. His face was sweating from running and fear. If Notch was in the normal world there is no end to what he could do, and Hero couldn't get the magic he had been taking from Notch.

"_Valk!_" he screeched. My only competition. She was Notch's supposed old crush, Hero seemed to like her too so he brainwashed her to like him. I despised her.

She came running down the hallway, a clipboard clenched against her chest. She wore a white, button down shirt and a black skirt that ended at her knees. Her blonde hair flew behind her in curls. Man I had competition, I swear she came out of a magazine ad, and not that of Plants are Power Magazine, but maybe that of a fashion one.

"What is it this time-" before she could finish Hero slapped her across the face. She stood there, stunned for a moment. "What?" she spat.

"You were in charge of him, and I find him just waltzing out the door?"

"Hero you relieved me of looking after him weeks-"

"_I don't care what I said then, you should be paying more attention to what he is doing!_"

"But Hero, you were in the room with him!" she raised her voice.

"_I don't care if I was in the room with him!_" somehow his voice got louder. Obviously he had no reason to yell at her. He just needed something to channel his rage at.

"You know what? I'm out." She raised her hands up and dropped her clipboard dramatically. "You have fun with little redhead here, I'm gonna go see what Earth is like. Maybe hit a couple of bars, I'll probably find a drunk guy who's better than you." she said in his face as she walked out of the open doorway. She started walking down the path, her back to us.

" _Was that supposed to insult me? You know you're not going to leave me! I'm a god! You can't do any better than this!_" he tried motioning his hands towards himself. She didn't even look back.

"Maybe I'll call up your brother, he seems nice enough!" she yelled over the wind, waving her hand at us, still facing the road. Then she was past the gates. She was down the sidewalk. She was down the road. My competition, gone. I've got to hand it to her, she did know how to make a scene.

I looked over to Hero. He looked devastated. His whole face was drained of anything happy, and instead it looked terribly sad. His eyes welled up with tears but only for a moment. He kept them in with one deep breath, and a mean look crossed his face again.

"Come on little redhead, we'll show them how it's done." he said with a sinister voice, pushing me down the hallway back to his office. Despite the circumstances, I smiled.

...

My calves ached after what only seemed like a block. A city block, no a Minecraft one... I was in the city now. Although it was more of a small town. A few cars roamed the tiny street. People talked and walked together. The tallest building was maybe three stories tall and it was just a little shop. There seemed to be a lot of those on this street. I felt like a fish out of water. I slipped into a random store to regain my composure. It was a book store. Rows upon rows of bookcases lined the back of the store, while the front had a cashier, and a little coffee shop. Hero never let me drink coffee.

"One pumpkin spice latte two creams." the man said in front of me. He wore a long brown coat, and had hair that stuck up at all directions but the normal kind. I asked for what he had and we waited together.

"You look like you've had a long day." he smiled at me.

"Isn't that why people get coffee?" I joked.

"I guess so..." he trailed off. "You know, I've never seen you around here, are you new to town?"

"I guess so... I'm actually between houses at the moment, but this seems to be a good of place as any to settle down for now. Is there some sort of hotel around here?"

"Yeah, um, I actually work there, as the cook, I can walk you there if you don't have anything else to do." he said.

"Sure!"

"My name's Jason by the way." he smiled. He looked at me as if he wanted me to say something.

"Oh yeah! My name! It's, um, it's Sarah." I said the first name that came to my mind. I looked at a book across the room that said _Janie Johnson Series_ "Sarah Johnson." I returned his smile.

The coffees came and I sipped mine happily. It turned out Jason had lived in this town all of his life and that his father owns the Hotel and that he is working there to pay off school debt. Although he was done with college five years ago, he still has money to pay. I told him I had just moved out of my boyfriend's house (half of the truth) and that I was looking for a new town to live in. We both talked and walked, and looked like every other person down the road.

We neared a two story building that had a big sign over the door that read Beatrice B&B in big red and blue letters.

Instead of nearing it he turned the corner abruptly so that we were in an alley way. He pinned me up against a wall, knocking my coffee to the ground. Suddenly all of the features of his face shifted and I was staring into the face of Notch.

"What are you doing here?" he said sternly through gritted teeth. Oh Aether above us it had to be _him_.

"If you would get off of me I would tell you." I pretended to strain. He released his weight off me immediately. But he didn't back too far away, just to keep me in check. Although now that I can get a good look at him, the big and powerful Notch wasn't so big and powerful. He had lost at least fifteen pounds, although it made him look slimmer it took a lot of his intensity off of him. Also, he didn't look to be the picture of health either. His face was paler than the color white, and it seemed to strain him to even stand. Still he could be intimidating, because now he could have magic building up inside of him, because Hero couldn't use it for his own good. Or bad, maybe. I was still flustered on that subject. Half of me says he is good, half says he is bad. I still don't know which half is what I truly think, and I wouldn't let either Notch or Hero sway my decision. I had to have some time to myself to figure things out. To do that though, I needed to get away from Notch.

"Sooo..." he pressed. I hadn't realized how long I'd left him waiting.

"I'm not trying to track you down if that's what you think."

"Oh really?"

"Really." I sighed. He wasn't going to believe me.

"Ok." he just walked away. Just like that.

"Wait!" I yelled out. No! That's just what he wanted me to do! He turned on his heels, just as he knew he would.

"Yes?" he asked.

"What are you doing here? I mean, I know you wanted out, but what is it that you could benefit from here. You don't know anything or anyone and you can't get back to Minecraft here." I tried.

"But by that, Valk, " he seemed stressed at my name. "You'd be wrong."

* * *

**Another cliffhanger? Yes... :) But that's just how I roll. **

**And now it it time for Q and A!**

**These are all from two people, so thanks FlyMoonFlygon and lucykit11 (and yes I am happeh as FMF said) So here we go!**

**To Parker: How long did it take you to get all of those emeralds?**

**Parker: Not as long as you'd suspect! I figured out their spawning so I knew where they would appear. So really if I put a number on it... About five or six years**

**To Notch: How many fedoras do you own?**

**Notch: A QUADRALADRAMILLION! But really only about three. If you want details, one is black, one is brown, and one is navy blue. I have to look stylish. :D**

**To Gonzalo: Does it bug you when your'e blamed for knocking over the plant?**

**Gonzalo: First of all, guuuuurl, thanks fo rememburin meh. Tat iz realzies shveet. Two pawz up.**

***Thank you very much for remembering me. That is really nice. Two thumbs up for you.***** **

**And I realz don't carez about teh plant cuz I'm teh kitteh and as long as I gets my bellyz rubbed at night, Iz am cooooool. :) **

*******I really don't mind them blaming me for knocking over the plant as long as I get my belly rubbed at night. I am ok with it.***

**To Me: Can my Minecrafter join?**

**Me: If Parker can find _your_ screen... *scary music* Bum bum buuuum... C:**

**End of Questions!**

**So thanks FMF and lucykit11 for the questions! I hope the answers were to your liking. C: Also I hope you could understand Gonzalo, I tried to translate him in the *s. Lol I can speak cat! So if you have any new questions or constructive ****criticism please review! I would as Gonzalo would say, Flip a Tit... **

***Would be excited***

**lol... Bye!**


	8. Dinner and a Book

**Hello again wonderful readers! I have a lot to say today and it is all important so read up! **

**First of all, this chapter does have some romance involved.. C: but if you don't like that I will try to not make it too lovey... It just adds to the next chapter. If you would like to see more or less just review or PM.**

**Secondly, now that the school trimester is ending my favorite class at the end of the day will be ending. The reason I love this class is because I have lots of free time in the computer lab where I can write. Due to this, after chapter ten (the chapter I have almost done) the chapters will start to come out a little bit slower... :( But I will make it my job to write everyday. I am a faster paced writer so I don't think the time should change significantly. :D **

**Finally, if you haven't noticed, I am not one to normally talk about reviews but I have to talk about this one. The person who commented on as a guest with the name "a random person" asked Notch the following question:**

**"Notch: Has anyone told you you act like the Doctor?..."**

**If you haven't guessed by my name, I love Doctor who, and most times whenever I hear the name Doctor I totally fan girl out. This time was no exception. I opened my email, opened the one about a Fan Fic review, and almost fell out of my chair... C: Thank you so much "a random person". You have uncovered my secret... I did sort of make Notch act like the Doctor, but not completely... you'll soon see why... But thank you, it is not everyday that you fall out of your chair in happieness. But lets get to the story! ~Bowties**

* * *

I was woken up before the sun even thought about rising. I could have only been asleep for an hour at most, so why did Parker persist on waking me up at this time?

"Come on Mel, something's happened!" he exclaimed

"Errrr!" I fake groaned and turned over. "Five more minutes!" I laughed and sat up. You really didn't need sleep in Minecraft, but I liked to just out of habit. I had spent about a month in Minecraft now, and I kind of liked it. Parker laughed too (everyday his humor was improving) and I pulled on my leather boots and stood ready.

"So, night time?" I asked, still wondering why he had me get up.

"Something's happened." he repeated grimly. He led me down the stairs to his room. What used to be one of the more sophisticated of rooms, was just a crater on the side of the house.

"Creeper." I mumbled.

"You know what did this?" Parker asked, stunned. I then realized why this stunned him. Of all of the times I was outside I hadn't encountered any monsters, not one.

"You mean you haven't seen any monsters yet?"

"There are no monsters in Minecraft..." he trailed off.

"In my version there is, and it looks like there are some here now-" Suddenly I felt a pain unlike any other in my leg. I fell to the ground and looked over to see a skeleton wielding a deadly looking bow, pointed right at my leg. I looked at my leg to see an arrow protruding from it. "AHHH" I yelled, startled.

"What do I do? What do I do?" Parker said frantically.

"_Kill it_!" I screamed.

"_How!_" he screamed back frantically.

"Grab your sword and hack at it!" I don't know why we were yelling, we were only a foot at most from each other, it was just the frantic manner of it all that made us panic and yell. He grabbed his diamond sword and took a good swing at the beast. It staggered for a moment and then disappeared in a neat little puff of smoke. On the ground was a pixel-ish bone floating about an inch off the ground. Parker grabbed it, perplexed, while I sat in agony.

" Um, I'm sorry, but arrow shooting victim here..." I grunted through pain.

"Oh!" he realized. He kneeled down and looked at it, surprisingly the arrow disappeared at the same time the skeleton did, but the wound still remained. After looking it over he simply grabbed a plain pork chop out of his bag and forced me to eat it. As I did, I wondered how on Earth this would help me, until I noticed with each bite, the pain lessened and the wound started to heal. By the time I had finished the pork, I was as good as new, maybe even better.

"Wow..." I exclaimed.

"Learned that after falling off a cliff..." he cringed and picked me up and swung me around until he was carrying me down the stairs.

"What are you doing?" I laughed.

"Helping the poor old arrow victim" he mocked with a smile. Despite never brushing his teeth in Minecraft (there was just no need) Parker had the perfect smile. It worked well with his tan face, dark brown hair, and hazel eyes. He was a handsome man, but it was Parker, the awkward kid who 'saved me'. I could never think of him like that. He set me down at the base of the stairs where I heard an all too familiar hissing sound.

"Parker run!" I screeched as I pushed him to the ground of the kitchen. He fell over just as the slender green figure exploded. We sat still for a moment. I guess we were both contemplating what to do next. I was practically on top of Parker, he having fallen beneath me. I stood up and surveyed the damage. The whole base of the staircase was gone, leaving a gaping hole much like what Parker's bedroom looked like.

"So that is a creeper." Parker broke the silence.

"In a nutshell yes. If you get to close, boom." I made an exploding hand gesture.

"Well that's special." he joked. We spent the rest of the night rebuilding the house and chatting. We stopped in the middle of the kitchen wall to have a midnight snack that consisted of ham sandwiches with zombie blood spread on the bread.

"So..." Parker tried.

"So..." I continued. "If their wasn't any monsters here before, how did you get zombie blood?" I asked

"Oh, I found it in a chest from an abandoned village. There was a crap load of that stuff there!" he smiled.

"Oh." I replied.

"Yeah..." he stated. "Ok, why does everything have to be so weird between us? We might as well drop the awkward because we both know you're going to be here awhile." he sighed.

We both sat still for a while, not knowing what to do. I chewed a piece of ham in my mouth for way too long, delaying talk. He seemed to be doing the same. I then thought of something to say.

"What about we go outside for target practice?" I ask.

"Target practice?" he asked.

"I have a feeling that we will encounter more monsters, there were already three in your house, there will definitely be more." I stated.

"Right." Parker opened a chest against the wall and pulled out four swords (two iron and two diamond) and four bows. He then pulled out arrows upon arrows for our use. He then grabbed two signs and wrote Target on each of them. He handed me two of everything and we marched out the door. Where another creeper was waiting.

We ducked behind the door just as the blast hit my ears.

"What is with these things?!" Parker called out over the boom.

"I think someone doesn't like us in the spawning world because I have never seen three creepers in one night!" I said with fake enthusiasm. "We'll have to be more careful!" We continued on past the door again, and reached an empty meadow unharmed. When we reached there, Parker grabbed the signs and put them at the other end of the field.

He ran back next to me and smiled,"Let' shoot."

We shot at the 'targets' until the sun started to rise. Surprisingly no other monster neared us. We left the signs there and brought the weapons back to the house. We then gorged ourselves on scrambled eggs with ham and bacon. We ate in silence and spent the rest of the day repairing the house. We made small talk, but nothing major. After lunch Parker came up to me.

"Do you want to do something special for dinner?"

"What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Let it be a surprise. I'll grab you when I'm ready."

...

I was so nervous. I had been trying for weeks to get that special moment. Dinner by the ocean, weirdly a fail. Rebuilding the kitchen, failed. Target practice, total washout. But now was my chance, I was going to make a real romantic dinner. I know you're going to think I'm a total loser for liking the first girl I've seen in years, but Mel was so nice. And smart. And pretty.

I filled my pack with food, torches, emergency swords, and a flower or two. I hiked out to a hill that overlooked the ocean, it was perfect. I set down a blanket from a bed I crafted and surrounded it with torches and red stone trails. The sun was almost parallel to the hill once I was ready. I ran to grab Mel before the sun went down.

We reached the hill just as the sun hit the ocean. The dim lighting made the torches and redstone glow slightly. I set out a feast of pork, bread, and salad. I sat down on the checkered blanket and patted next to me so she would join me.

"Parker this is delicious!" Mel enthused.

"Thanks."

Then, finally, we had actual conversations. We switched from swim lessons as a child to little cousins to this and that. Before I knew it all of the food was gone and we were laying down on the blanket next to each other. The stars shone down from above.

"Have you ever seen a shooting star?" Mel asked quizzically.

"No, you?" I asked.

"I think. When I was little I swore I saw one, but my mom says it was just a plane. I don't know though, it seemed like a star for me." we sat silently for a moment. Although it wasn't from not knowing what to say but just thinking about what was said.

"You know what, I think I have seen a shooting star." I smiled as I turned my head towards Mel's face. She turned hers towards mine. I could see her green eyes perfectly. The gold flakes in them sparkled from torchlight. "When I was very little, through the window of the orphanage, I saw one high in the sky, I remember falling asleep thinking about it. I told myself someday I would see every star there is to see, kid thoughts huh?" I chuckled.

"Well you never know, just a month ago I would have never thought I would be sitting on a hill in a video game, things are possible." We both smiled and looked back to the stars.

"You know I guess you're right. You can do anything if you set your mind to it. We could do anything. We don't need anything, or anyone." We paused for a moment.

"You know there's a song that says just that." she smiled at me. I just laughed. She shifted her body closer to mine. Without thinking I closed my hand around hers. She grasped my hand and I prepared for my face to blush. But it didn't. I was totally ok with holding her hand. I turned my head towards her face and she did the same. We looked at each other for a while, wondering what to do next. We both smiled and I leaned in and softly touched my lips to hers. I sat back and looked at her to see what she thought, preparing myself for the worse. But she just smiled and grabbed the back of my head to pull me in for a another kiss. This kiss was more intense, and because I knew she was the one to place it, it was better than the last. We kissed for what seemed like only a second but at the same time it seemed like forever. After that I wanted more.

I leaned in by her ear and whispered, " I love you." She smiled and returned with "I love you too." We laid there all night and I never let go of her hand. Neither of us stopped smiling either.

...

Despite the cold I felt warm inside. It all happened so fast. Just sitting there under the stars, he didn't seem like that awkward Parker from before. He kissed me and before I knew it I had kissed him back. I even told him I loved him! At first I thought it was just because of the moment but then I realized I really did. Some people say that love at first sight is a joke but I'll tell you one thing, the first time I set eyes on Parker Camp something inside of me felt warm. Maybe that is why it was hard to talk to him for so long. It's like I knew but I didn't know because I was too embarrassed. On the surface I thought it was a bad thing to like my 'kidnapper' until I knew the whole story. Until he led me to the picnic. Until the sun sparkled off the ocean and into his hazel eyes. Until we talked about stars. Until I realized that destiny was a real thing. We were together in this weird circumstance for a reason. We needed each other.

We never talked the whole night. It wasn't because we couldn't find the words like before, but because there weren't any words to say. Occasionally Parker would run his fingers through my hair, or switch from hand-holding to putting his arm around my shoulders. Sometimes we would kiss some more. It was only when the sun rises over the water did I realize we hadn't slept at all. I was too happy. We were too happy. When my stomach growled I knew I had to snap back to reality. We both sat up at almost the same time and smiled at each other. Then we just walked back to the house with nice chatter.

We did those sort of things for months. Every night would either be filled with a now slightly romantic target practice, or a dinner beneath the stars. Everything was perfect. I never wanted anything to change. I could have just stayed there with Parker, on that hill or in that valley forever. The sun was rising over the hill the morning the book came.

"Why can't nights be longer." Parker joked. I laughed only because it was just what was running through my head. We walked back and made small talk. It wasn't as weird as our last type of small talk. It seemed more meaningful now that we weren't hiding behind hidden walls. We were both out in the open, talking, for real. I was so in bliss that I didn't even notice the large black spider creeping closer to us. Parker didn't notice it as well. So when I was knocked over by the large, black, and hairy creature, under the shade of the tree you bet I screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I yelled. It started biting my arm over and over sending pain coursing through me. I tried to grab my sword, but it had me pinned against my bag.

"Mel!" Parker screeched. Without hesitating, he grabbed a bow from his pack, loaded it with an arrow, and shot the spider right in between the eyes, all without taking his eyes off of me. (Obviously the target practice had been paying off) The spider disappeared in a puff of smoke and immediately after Parker was at my side on his knees with a piece of chicken. (I never thought in a million years I would say any of that...) I nibbled on it tentivally, not feeling hungry, but with each swallow the pain sent from the spider lessened. Once Parker saw I was ok his face loosened into a calm smile.

"I think these monsters have something against you Mel." he smiled down at me. I grabbed his arm and tugged it so he was laying down beside me. He laughed as he hit the ground and we might have kissed sat up and walked back unharmed. It was lunchtime now so eggs were out of the question according to Chef Parker, so instead he made a BLT of sorts for us. I devoured mine and he gave his slow nibbles.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked as I gave a huge chomp out of mine.

"Yeah but I'm just thinking." he took another nibble.

"About what?" I threw away the crusts of my sandwich away and just ate the rest of the bacon as we talked.

"Rainbows and butterflies. What do you think I'm thinking about?" he joked.

"It's either one of two things." I thought aloud.

"Take a guess."

"If it were us I think you'd be eating, so I'd say you're thinking about the virus, Notch, and how they have to do with the monsters all of a sudden appearing." I crunched on a huge piece of bacon, "Gosh this is good!"

He ignored my comment and continued his thinking, but out loud. "I wonder if they are putting the monsters here for a reason,a sign, or maybe just to taunt me for bringing you here."

"I doubt that, I like being here, they can't punish you for that."

"You seriously like being here?"

"Of course, why not?"

"I don't know, you just, I'm kind of stopping you from doing what you want with your life." he looked down.

" No you're not, now come on we were getting somewhere." I tried to keep positive. I knew then I would never become a designer, but I really didn't care, they didn't need designers in Minecraft and that's where Parker was so I was not to be a designer. We paused for a moment and no one talked. We had finally started talking about real things, so I tried to keep the momentum going. "What do you think there is someone on Earth controlling-"

Suddenly in a puff of smoke, a book appeared on the table before us.

"What the?" I asked. Parker stared at it in disbelief. His eyes darkened as he grabbed the red thing. He opened it and his eyes widened.

"What is it?" I asked intently.

He ignored me with thought as he opened it and read. The message must have been longer or in large text because he flipped through several pages before he was finished. He stood up, slammed the book on the table, and ran out the door.

"Parker?" I yelled after him. I stood up and grabbed the book from his side of the table. I read the scraggly large letters that may only seem like a paragraph in this text, but was pages of large letters in the book.

_**Dear Parker and Mel (hi nice to write to you Mel),**_

_**I'm sorry I couldn't write more often, but things are complicated, guys. It's hard to get things done. I wish I could tell you everything but I don't have time. All I have time to tell you is that Mel's mom has found us and her and Hero have teamed up to make your life a living Hell. They are going to try to get Mel out at all costs and then kill you (Parker 'you' not Mel) so that Hero can have the glory for destroying the virus. THE VIRUS I almost forgot! You need to destroy that thing before Hero gets to you! I stress that the only thing you should focus on is destroying that virus. You also need to keep an eye on Mel (Mel keep an eye on yourself), they will try all they can to grab her out of the game. They can do that now Parker. I don't know how but they can. THE MONSTERS! I almost forgot! I told you about them before but they are going to be everywhere Parker, Mel will know about them ask her what she knows. Be careful they'll be everywhere! Finally, I won't be able to send you books for a long while. I will be gone. I have to try to fix a problem I made long ago. BE SAFE ~N**_

I set the book down. My mom. She only wanted me for her reputation as a plant family. I hadn't thought of her in a while. The thought of her made me sick. Her reasoning was so stupid I sometimes thought she was insane. But then I realized the other thing he said. After I was gone they'd kill Parker. Kill Him. I couldn't believe it. Also, that sort of explained the virus. We needed to get rid of that thing as soon as possible. Moreover, why was Notch abandoning us again? After all he put Parker through! Now he had to fix a 'problem'? Hopefully he had good reasoning. I ran out the door to Parker.

"Parker?" I yelled looking around. I couldn't see him. I walked around the house several times, walked to the hill, and even made it all the way to the statue cavern. Still he was nowhere to be found.

"Parker!" I yelled louder. I suddenly got worried. They can take people out of the game now. What if they took him out and left me in for some weird reason? I started running. I ran and ran and ran. Where was he? Finally I just sat down on the hill and wept. He had to be out of the game now. I looked down at the water as it blurred through my tears. Why have they done this? I cried for a while. I then smelled smoke.

I sat up and looked. Down the hill there was smoke coming out of the chimney of his old house.

"Parker?" I yelled. I broke into a run and glided down the hill to his old house. "Parker!" I called. I threw open the door to not see Parker, but a mean looking man with coal black hair and a grey beard.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"What?" the man blurted almost in the same manner, dropping a book in his hands.

* * *

**Bum Bum Bummmmmmm... I think you have found my favorite text feature... CLIFF HANGER! I think I have put cliff hangers on what, all of my chapters so far? I don't know, but I really do love them! This one actually backfired because I made it later at night on a school night, so I had to go to bed wishing I could be writing... Also if you wanted to know what that song was, it was _Chasing Cars_ by Snow Patrol. It was my favorite song for a while and it inspired that scene!**

**Anyways questions!**

**To Bowties: Can we submit OCs? Because if we can, that's awesome!**

**Bowties: Of course you can! I love people helping me! Although I can't guarantee that the OC will be used. I like to think ahead and sometimes I can add to the story and sometimes I can't... But just PM me if you want to submit one!**

**To Notch: One, is it ok if I make you and Willow my OTP (in case you didn't know that's one true pairing)? Two, will you be my friend?**

**Notch: I love your enthusiasm for our relationship but first I have to figure out how to get her back... And yes, if we ever met, I'm sure we'd be friends. As long as you like fedoras, 'cus if you don't that would be a deal breaker... C:**

**To Herobrine: WHY ARE YOU SUCH A JERK! *slaps him with a frozen chicken***

**Herobrine: What? Why I never! How could you waste a chicken on that? I am not a jerk, if anything you're the jerk, slapping innocent people with chickens! I am just doing what is right for the people right now!**

**People (silently mumbling): Yeah right...**

**Notch: HAHAHAHAHAHA! *wishing he had some chicken to slap Hero with***

**To Notch: Has anyone told you you act like the Doctor? Also, can I hug you?**

**Notch: I take that as a huge complement! When I was traveling in Earth, I made a several year stop in England during the Tennant years, and I fell in love with the show. There is a reason I made televisions for Minecraft and that reason is Doctor Who... C: With that in mind yes you can hug me *hug through screen* If only the Doctor thought Fedoras were cool!**

**To Herobrine: Is someone consistently forgetting to give you your morning coffee? Because once you get this virus sorted out, you really should invest your time in an anger management course... lol.**

**Herobrine: What is it with all of this mean comments towards me? You'd think I was evil or something... And yes, my main villager keeps forgetting and he gets punished for it. Also, I do not need anger management courses I can control my anger you insolent- *gets pulled from room because he is kicking and punching the camera man.***

**Camera Man: He does need anger management courses.**

**To Herobrine: why u always yell? Is it because u mad bro?**

**Herobrine: Why u all think I mad? I only doing mah job! *Repeats above***

**Camera Man: Anyone know a good place to find anger management courses? Or at least a good defense class for me?**

**End of Questions**

**So that is all for now, poor camera man... But still I hope you all are ready for chapter 9... Wow, nine chapters already... I'll see you there!**


	9. The Archive

**Hello again readers! Happy belated Thanksgiving to those reading as I post and happy normal day to the rest of you! There is not really much to say so I'm just gonna let you get to it and read!**

**Here we are with chapter 9 The Archive... Enjoy! ~Bowties**

* * *

My eyes opened to darkness. The last thing I remembered was hearing Mel opening the door and then in a blink, darkness. I didn't know if I was laying, sitting, or standing. Everything was black. Everything was dark.

"Mel?" I tried my voice. It echoed on and on and on.

"Parker?" I could hear her so far away.

"Mel where are you? Mel!" I yelled. I decided I was standing and started walking to find I was walking up. It was like I was walking up a hill. "Mel!" I yelled again.

"Parker!" I heard again, this time she was more desperate.

" Mel I'm here! I'm here!" I shouted. There was no reply. I started running. Fast. This time it was like going down a hill. "Mel!" I called out once more. Something had happened to her. I had to find out what. I ran and ran and ran some more. I called out her name as much as I could but I couldn't hear any replies. I ran until I was winded. I didn't know where I was, it was still black and it was still dark. But what was _it? _I didn't know if I had been running up down sideways or in a circle. What had happened? Where was I?

"Mel." I whispered stopping my run. Something had happened to her, and I think I was too late.

"Parker?" I heard.

"Mel, I'm right here!" I called out with renewed confidence.

"Parker?!" I heard again.

"Yeah it's me, I'm right here, follow my voice." I yelled back.

"What?" I heard her say, confused.

"Right here!" I yelled, now slightly agitated.

"What?" I heard a man's voice say. Now I was the confused one.

"What? Who's there?" I called out.

"Who are you, and why are you in Parker's old house?" I heard Mel ask. My old house? What in Minecraft was going on? I was walking towards the sound of her voice. "Mel, where are you now?" I asked.

"Oh, this is someone's house? Well it's mine now, under official royal duties." the man's voice stated, completely ignoring me.

"What? Wait, you didn't answer me. Why are you here?" Mel asked. I was so confused. What was going on? It was like I wasn't here or something. Like they were ignoring me, and in my old house... It was too confusing.

"I should be asking you the same, why are you here?" he said.

"It's a looooong story." she said back. "But you still didn't answer me."

"I'm here on official Duke duties." he replied.

"Duke?"

"As in, the three Dukes?"

"Yeah..." she said asking him for more.

"You really don't know who I am? Seriously?"

"Haven't really read the pamphlet on this place, no."

"I am the Duke of Nether."

"The Duke, wait, Duke?"

"Seriously what do they teach you in schools these days?" he muttered under his breath. "The Queen of the Over World conquered three lands long ago, The Aether, The Nether, and The End. She did not have the time to rule them all at once so she appointed one person from each of those places to rule them. She chose me from The Nether, another man from The Aether, and there was only one person living in the end, so she chose him. The three Dukes." he finished.

"Oh..." Mel stated. "But why are you here?"

"That, my dear, is also a long story. I wasn't heavily liked by our recent King, and so I was left here to fend for my own. The virus had nearly destroyed the whole of The Nether before I got out. I made a portal from my fort and got to the Overworld just in time. Since then I was in the desert biome for a while, and now I'm here."

"Do you know anything about the virus?" she quizzed. I just listened in wonderment and thought.

"All I know is that it originated in the End, which I believe is now destroyed from it... I also know it is teeming with Ender magic." he answered.

"Ender magic?" Mel asked.

"Seriously what do they teach you? It's the magic that originated there in the End. It's what the Duke used to change over people to Enderman and what Enderman use to move blocks and teleport. Highly potent magic, highly addictive, and highly unpredictable. I'd bet my best pigman guards that a magic accident started this."

"Do you know how to stop it?" Mel inquired.

"Only someone who's an expert in either Ender magic would I suppose... but the only expert was the Duke... and he died loooong ago. Why didn't you leave with everyone?" the Duke changed the subject.

"I wasn't here then... I'm a...um...new resident." Mel tried.

"Oh..." the Duke didn't question. "But who is this Parker?"

"You're not with him?" Mel asked.

"I don't even know who that is..." he trailed off.

"I need to find him. I think they might have taken him from here."

"Lucky." he muttered. So was that where I was? Out of the game? I didn't think so, I was still somehow near the game. I could hear them but I wasn't with them. I just didn't know how I had gotten here, or how I would get out. Maybe I had gone crazy or something...

"This isn't any joke. They'll kill him." she emphasized. That was when I realized the sound of her voice was muffled, like it was through a wall. Oh and there was that book. If they got Mel, they would kill me. That was a pleasant thought to think in that darkness. Notch made sure to scare me by mentioning that. I sat down and felt the ground. I needed to know where I was. It felt almost like grass. Also, if I followed their voices, it was almost like I was getting closer to them. Plus, when I thought I was walking up or down, I think that was a hill. I then deducted, I was still in the game, just not in the same 'area' as them. It is like a sci-fi film, when there are different dimensions. That was the only thing I could think of at the time. It was the only thing that made even some sense. I clinged to the idea and thought on to other things while the conversation endured.

"Who's they?" he asked about my potential killers. His voice was filled with little chomps and crunches so I figured he was chewing on something. I could hear a creak of a chair against the ground so I knew they were starting to sit down at a table. I hoped she could trust him.

"Herobrine and my mother." Mel said grimly. It wasn't a really happy situation we were in.

"Oh yeah, Hero'll do that." he said with another bite of something, maybe some chicken... "But why would I care?"

"Because I happen to have a sword." I heard a swish of a sword coming out of a scabbard. I knew she must have found it in her bag. I made her one for her new sword she made at a target practice a while back. I was glad she put it into good use. She probably looked bad ass with that large diamond thing. I heard the scuffle of feet and wished I could see what was going on. I heard the clash of sword against metal and wondered even more. What was happening?

"What is going on Mel?" I yelled. I knew she couldn't hear me, but still.

"I see we're in agreement." I heard her speak.

"I think you see right." the Duke sputtered. I assumed Mel had won.

They started walking out what I knew was the door so I followed them. I figured they were going back to my house so I beat them there. I could get there in my sleep and this was almost the same as that. I felt around for the door, just to see if I could feel the world, but found nothing. This was weird because I felt the grass earlier...

I heard her grab something that I hoped was sugar cane strands to tie around his wrists. I then followed their footsteps up the stairs to her room. She pushed him in there and locked the door. She then started to walk down the stairs and she stopped by where my room should have been. I heard the door open and I followed her in. The door practically slammed in my face at first, but all I had to do was walk through it to get in. I followed her footsteps to where my bed was and sat down next to her. At least I could touch the bed.

I heard her lay down and I did too. I could hear her soft, gentle crying so I knew I was close to her. If only I could only reach out and wipe those tears... I thought. I don't know why, but at the time I was desperate. So I willed myself to be there, next to her, hoping that would be enough like in the movies. I laid myself right next to her, inches from where her face would be. It had only been what, two hours? But just the fact that she might think I'm dead, or worse. The fact that man could be evil and kill her. The fact that I wouldn't be able to stop him. I looked forward, wanting to see her there so hard. But then I did.

...

I kept my sword at his back while we walked from the old house to the other one. When we were there I tied his hands with the only suitable thing I could find, sugar cane strands. I led him up to my room, not wanting him in Parker's for some reason, and then assessed what had happened. For all I knew, Parker was dead, I had a presumably evil Duke in my room, and the virus was growing and was in all the Mods. All in all a great day. (For those of you who don't understand that was sarcasm) I went to Parker's room without dinner or lunch. I wasn't hungry. I wasn't really anything but maybe sad.

I laid there crying like a sad, childish baby. Although, I really didn't care. I had just gotten the first boyfriend in my life, and he was now gone. I rubbed my eyes after my tears stopped falling. I must have run out of them. I wished he was right there. Right in front of me, telling me not to cry and adding something funny to make me stop. But he wasn't.

I just laid there on my side, staring at the wall in front of me. Suddenly I heard a sort of static. I jolted up as suddenly Parker was right there, laying next to where I used to be. His eyes jolted open wider, and his mouth opened to say something. But before either of us could say anything he was gone in another burst of static.

"Parker?" I yelled. "Parker?"

I moved my hand slowly towards where he was and didn't feel anything. Nothing was there. Either I had gone crazy or he had just appeared right in front of me, alive.

"Parker?" I cried. "Parker if I am not crazy you need to cut this crap out and come back here right now." I warned, pointing to where he had just been. It was a hollow warning, one filled with tears welling up in my eyes. I waited for him to jump out and yell 'Gotcha', but nothing happened. Even if he did, it would have been the worst prank known to man.

"Parker, this is insane. It's only been a couple of hours and I'm going crazy over you. You can screw a girl up." I tried to joke, a tear falling down my cheek. I guess I didn't run out completely... "Whatever is has happened, just know I'm trying. I love you." I almost finished silently. "Oh god, I'm freaking talking to the wall!" I yelled.

I threw myself back on the bed and went to a restless sleep filled with nightmares.

...

"Wait there he is!" Delilah boomed with excitement. You'd think she thought this was a game of Where's Waldo? Still it was annoying. For a split second, he appeared aside Mel.

"Great! Just when I thought we got rid of him."

"Why can't we just take Mel out now?" Delilah asked for the umpteenth time.

"I've told you it would be too dangerous at this point!" I screamed at her for my umpteenth time.

A villager stepped up with a graph in his hand. I looked at it to see a straight line that suddenly shot right up off the chart and then back down to where it was.

"Sir, there were high elevations of Ender Magic here." he said, pointing to the part that went upwards.

"Ender magic..." I repeated in thought.

"Wait did you say Ender?" Delilah shouted even though I was right there.

"Yes." I spat.

"The man who sent me here, I found him on the internet. His name on the internet was Doug of Ender with a bunch of numbers and underscores in the mix... I don't know if that would help."

"Well there are a lot of Dougs and a lot of people who play Minecraft who know about the word Ender. It doesn't mean he has something to do with Parker all of a sudden got out of the archives of the game!" I yelled back.

"But he literally had drawings of all of you and your brother everywhere. Detailed pictures. Even some of you when you were little. You were pretty cute..." she added. "But anyways there were also some with those Endermen you told me about. Those were everywhere. There were also pictures of castles and one of a fat queen with lots of red hair."

"She wasn't fat!" I bellowed without thinking. Everyone always called her fat, in reality she was skinnier than a wooden stick. It was the clothes she had to wear for queen duties that made my mother look fat. I tried to regain my composure. "But I think this 'Doug' needs to be looked at. I don't think the average Minecraft player knows about my mother."

"Oh my gosh, that was your mother? I'm so-"

"Yup." I cut her off. Without giving her time to talk I glided out of the room and down the hall. I rounded a few corners before coming to a normal looking room. Inside it held file cabinets and a few other storage containers. If you opened one file drawer and moved a file in a certain way you would find a button. I pressed it and suddenly a handle appeared on the ground. I pulled it up and a secret door appeared. It opened out towards me and I ran down the stairs that it so cleverly hid. I quietly shut the door behind me and ran down the stairs.

I hadn't been down here in weeks things had been so busy. It was my secret office. In it were secret doors that led to many of my secret operations that would take too long to explain. I sat at the tall, plush seat by my desk. I wheeled it to where I was under the little hole under the desk. I turned on my computer and leaned back in the chair. It was time I found 'Doug of Ender'. I hoped I would find something to see if he was still alive, and maybe putting boys into archives of games.

I went into a special program in my computer that helped me find people. It was how Notch found Parker's parents and how I found out where Parker's orphanage was. I searched the name Doug Ender and came up with twenty people. But then I saw him. In a small little picture by his profile. Snake-like eyes, dark black hair, and that scary, sinister smile that made even me afraid of him. The only human Minecraftian resident of the End. The Duke of Ender. I saw the phone number and dialed.

"Hello." a small male voice said. Not small in the age sense, but in the way he talked. The way he was important. A small amount of both.

"I need to talk to 'Doug'." I affirmed.

"The master is not in." the small voice said in a fast, scared tone.

"I know very well that he is. Let me speak to the Duke." I sneered. That certainly got him. I could just feel his nerves through the phone. "Just a moment sir." I could hear shuffling followed by muffled speaking.

"Sir he called you the Duke."

"I don't want to speak to some prank caller!" I heard his voice.

"Sir this is most definitely not a prank call. I think it's him..."

"Give it to me then. Hello?" he grunted into the phone.

"Hello Duke, long time no speak?" I smiled into the phone. I knew he would be surprised.

"I've been expecting your call." Or maybe he wouldn't...

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Really, now get to the point before I'm a million years old." That probably wasn't an understatement. No one really knew how old the eerie, unnerving, murderous Duke was.

"Oh, you know, I was just wondering why there was Ender magic in my game." I emphasized.

"That's what you royals always though hmmm? That just because you were born with a crown on your head and money in your pocket you own the world?" he bellowed. I knew this was to disorient me. It was to make me angry or confused or even sad. I wasn't going to have it.

"Why Duke!?" I yelled in on the phone.

"I don't like your methods." he vociferated back.

"I don't care if you don't like my methods, why did you mess with the game! This is a delicate thing and you're messing with it! How did you even-"

*Click*

The phone call disconected.

"He hung up on me!" I exclaimed to no one.

I tried to redial the phone number twice but a computerized woman's voice came on saying "The phone you are trying to reach has been disconnected." and then a bunch of beeps.

Needless to say I let my temper become the best of me and I thew the phone to the ground and it shattered.

I reviewed the profile of him once I had calmed down. It read like this:

Doug Ender:

A computer genius, he developed an immensely popular program called Download {on} Utility Kernel {with} Encryption better known by most people as DUKE. It gives any computer a whole new system that makes it more efficient and interactive. Other than what he says during public appearance speeches, we do not know many things about his personal life or history. We do know that he currently resides in Rhode Island and is working on a new, unknown project.

I knew most of that was not true. I'm sure he is good with computers, most people who spend a lot of time in Minecraft are, but DUKE sounded peculiar. After much research (basically a site called techterms) I found out what each of those tech terms meant. I knew what download meant, and utility is programs that you can add to your computer to make it more functioning, while kernel is the foundation of a computer, and encryption is something like a code that only certain people know. Gosh that felt like a terms quiz for science...

But really under closer look of the words I knew that there had to be some hidden virus of sorts with DUKE. The Duke of Ender never did anything unless it was for his own good. The reason I thought that something was up was the word Encryption. It was a code that needed to be cracked. If DUKE was as popular as the program said it was, it was in many computers, and he could be doing anything. It may also have something to do with how he got into Minecraft, and how he got Parker into the archives.

...

I woke up and evaluated my night terrors. One was that they were torturing Parker, and to show me this they made him appear next to me. Mainly that dream consisted of that torture. Another was that I was at home and that I had gone crazy and this is all a dream. But then as my eyes adjusted, I realized I might still be dreaming.

All around me was what looked like a hotel room. A real one, not a pixelized Minecraft one. There were two queen beds, a desk, a mini fridge, and a door on the other end of the room that with no doubt led to a themed hotel bathroom. I stood up and found that two people were staring at me with their arms crossed. Maybe my second dream was true and all of that Minecraft stuff was fake...

"Hello Mel." the man on the left said. He had a short beard that went around his mouth and down his neck. He was tall and bulky, and wore atop his head a fedora. Any  
Minecraft fan would recognize him: Notch. To his right was a woman I didn't recognize, but she had blonde hair with a blueish purple streak down the side. She was taller, almost as tall as Notch, and wore a stylish dark, leafy green jacket and dark blue jeans. Notch wore a black trench coat and jeans. He also sported red high top converses. My mind drifted to the tenth Doctor who wore the same type ... (Sorry for the Doctor Who reference but it's true, that's what I was thinking at the time). The girl wore black leather knee-high boots.

"H-hello?" I tried. I didn't know what was going on, or why I was in the presence of them. Everything seemed to have a slight glow to it though...

"We don't have much time Mel," the woman said curtly, "Tubby over here doesn't have the right amount of magic."

"Hey!" Notch complained like a little kid.

"Anyways," she shot a look at him that included a sly smile. "Listen to what we are telling you and remember it. This is not really a dream but it is. You are still in bed in Minecraft but your presence is here, remember this is real. Do you understand?"

I nodded.

"Parker is ok, someone just archived him in the back of the game. He can hear everything that is going on, and is sometimes right there with you but he can't touch or see anything. There is a way we can get him out but it is going to take some time. We need to find someone first. While we try that, there is a thing you could try that might work as well. You need to find an Enderman and get it's ender pearl. If you can smash the pearl, you might release enough ender magic to get him out of there. Now remember-"

Suddenly my eyes fluttered shut and I was overwhelmed with sleepiness. But instead of falling asleep there in that hotel, I woke up where I fell asleep, in Parker's bed. I sat up and digested it all. I ran up to my room to see how the Duke had fared. I unlocked the door and looked in. He sat on the bed staring at the wall. He looked over when I opened the door.

"You know where to find an Enderman?" I asked.

...

Notch collapsed on the floor.

"Notch?" I practically fell to his side holding his head up, " Are you ok?"

"Just a, a little tired that's all..." he affirmed, sitting up. I let out a sigh of relief. I needed him alive, for some reason... But with the lack of magic he had, even a simple dream transfer tired him out. I dropped his head probably too hard and stood up. I wasn't the best caretaker. I was on to the next task before I could even think it through. I then realized something.

"Oh no! I didn't get to tell her about the Duke!" I cried. Notch, being the magic person he was, even in his current state he had the ability to look over the land to see what was going on. But what he saw this time wasn't good. He could see what the Duke of Nether was planning. There was a reason Notch left him behind and now Mel had teamed up with him.

"I can bring her back again!" Notch strained, trying to get up.

"No, you can't handle it." I said sternly, realizing what state he truly was in. "Do you need some water or something?"

"That would be wonderful nurse Willow." he joked. Yes, I had started letting him call me that. Even if I didn't he still would call me that. But the first time he called me Valk, it didn't seem right from him.

I walked over to the black mini fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. I softly tossed it in his direction but even though he still looked sick, he grabbed it mid-air with great precision.

"Reflexes of a cat." he boasted moving his arm in a curved arch like a cat.

"It's cat-like reflexes, idiot." I joked. He may be one of the smartest people on both Earth and Minecraftia, but he sometimes could be so absent minded.

Suddenly there was a rap at the door. I motioned for Notch to climb into the bed and he ever so slowly did. It was four in the morning after all. He took it one step further and put his hat on the nightstand, and turned off the lamp. I threw my jacket in the bathroom as he pulled the covers over himself. After messing up my hair, I figured we looked like we were both just asleep, so I opened the door.

"This better be good, do you know what time it is?" I acted while opening the door. I only got a glance at the tall man before I was knocked out.

* * *

**Guess what? Cliffhanger. And no '7' I do not have anything against flat lands I just love leaving readers with questions...but thanks for the laugh... C: So now we may know what started the virus... But why is Parker in the 'Archives' as Hero put it.. Also where the heck is Willow/Valk? You'll just have to read on... C:  
**

**So now for questions!**

**To Herobrine: Dude, you're doing well, but there's room for improvement. Firstly, always kill everyone when terrorizing a village, or make them your slaves if that's how you roll, but I recommend mass producing robots instead.**

**Herobrine: ...I'll keep that in mind...?**

**To Notch: What happened to all of your steps? Did something go wrong?**

**Notch: I kind of lost track... But if I really think about it I think I'm at 21 of my new 30 step plan... I think...**

**Well that's all for now! See you next time in what? CHAPTER 10! WOO HOO! :D Can't believe we're already there! ~Bowties **


	10. Dukes

**Hello everyone! We are finally at the 10 chapter mark! This is incredibly exciting to me because now some people will start reading this story due to their '10 chapter long policy'. Well if that's you Welcome! But if you've been here from the beginning, Thanks every viewer helped me along! And now to celebrate, I've made a terribly bad poem for this chapter: **

******And now my dear readers as Chapter 10 begins,  
I will give you a poem that is certainly a win.  
Characters are spread out,  
and Willow is knocked out.  
Parker is stuck in the dark,  
Herobrine's still mean as a shark.  
But what will happen next? Well you don't need to inquire,  
you'll find this new chapter will meet your desire... :D**

******I know right? I should never do poems again! But still I was so happy I couldn't resist. Plus it was like ten at night and I was tired so that's what happened... ********Also I do not have predjuduce against sharks, it's just they rhymed with dark... GO SHARK EQUALITY! **lol

******Also I have a new poll out. It basically is to help me write what you guys enjoy. The premise is Do you guys want more romance, or less. If you have a preference please vote. It is on my profile. Whatever gets the most votes is what I'll do so vote away!**

****** But here we are at Chapter 10_ Dukes_ I hope you enjoy! ~Bowties**

* * *

"I have the girl boss." I heard before a barrage of footsteps.

"Willow?" I yelled from the bed.

"Willow?" I called out again. I used all of my effort to sit up to look out at the door. No one was there. I tipped my head back in anger and grabbed a vile from my pocket. It was filled with concentrated liquid magic. The kind of vile you can hide for fourteen years in a secret fold in your fedora... (Suckers!) Not the healthiest thing in the world to drink but I had no choice, I needed something to get me going now. It would replenish some of my magic so I could get going, but once it ran out I'd be worse than before. I chugged the sweet tasting substance and shot out of the bed. I grabbed my fedora and started a sprint out the door.

I took the stairs because I knew that was the path anyone else in a hurry would take, and in my haste I managed to almost fall down the three flights several times. I zipped down the stairs, out the fire exit at their base, and into what looked like an alley way. All that was parked there was what I assumed was the hotel manager's car and a white van. The creepy kind with no windows. The kind that you always wonder if they're carrying dead bodies. I think you know the type. In the driver's seat was a pale, black haired man who was looking awfully suspicious. He must not have been too bright either because the way he was whistling didn't help either. Before he saw me through the window I put my hand just out over my forehead and dragged it down just in front of my face. I felt a tingling sensation and then I knew my features were changed. Even my hair changed. It was a long, shaggy blonde. I must have looked like a hipster... The weird kind.

I walked up with a slow trot. Like I owned the place. I tapped on the passenger side window to tell him to roll it down. He did.

"Hey," my voice even sounded different, rougher, "I'm part of the neighborhood watch group." I grunted conjuring up a fake badge in my pocket. I lifted it up to show him. "There have been some complaints that this van has been here for a couple of days. Dude, I'm sorry, I'm going to have to see the inside."

"Oh officer, or watchman... That won't be necessary. I was just leaving. You see, I was parked here for the hotel and-"

"But this is a no parking zone." I said motioning towards a no parking sign I just made down the alley.

"I didn't know Sir, I'll just be on my-"

"I still need to look in the vehicle dude, it's kind of my job..." I said sternly, still in my almost surfer accent.

"Let me lead you around..." he tried. There was no way out for him.

"I can get there myself." I retorted.

"But sir-"

"_But Sir!_" I mocked, keeping up the act. Then I walked around the white van and made it to the back. I opened up the doors to see a brown, burlap sack filled with something. Willow. I opened up the bag only to find a stuffed dummy.

"What?" I mumbled.

"Nice try Notch!" the man up front yelled back to me. He floored the van and off it went out of the alley. The doors slammed shut from his abrupt turn out of the dark place. I was knocked to the ground from the force of it all. Well she wasn't in _that_ van. I stood up and brushed myself off. I would have about three or four hours with the magic, so I would enjoy myself.

I teleported onto the hood of the van. You should have seen the look on his face. His eyes were so wide, they looked like anime cartoon eyes. He almost swerved off the road, but I used my magic to make the steering wheel steer him back on. The feeling was so invigorating, as it always was to use magic. You feel, and are, literally invincible. You can do anything to anything. Some people let that go to their head and they do, everything to everyone. That's where you get crazy people who get addicted to the feeling and kill people. I never really was addicted to that so to speak, but I did enjoy the occasional prank.

I smashed the windshield with just the wave of my hand and he cowered with fear.

"Now for your punishment." I said in a scary, deep voice unlike my own. I made the fake facial features wipe off my face so that I was myself.

"Don't hurt me, please." he cowered.

"Oh when I get done with you, you're going to wish I'd hurt you." I smiled. I wasn't really going to do anything, just the look of anticipation was all I wanted. I made a cloud of gas in my hand and threw it upon him. He disappeared in the cloud of smoke. He would appear in the hotel room in about two seconds, scared out of his mind. I laughed at the thought of his face. I know that is probably the worst prank you've ever heard, but it was really funny to a guy who hadn't seen one in over fourteen years...

After steering the van off the road and to a stop, I then teleported myself into the nearest store to disguise myself. I knew I couldn't rely on magic for the remainder of the night (or now morning) for disguises, so I grabbed a T-shirt and jeans, and yes a normal sports cap. It pained me to wear it. I exited without paying. The alarms sounded but I just teleported to a gas station to buy a drink, (I was thirsty after all that stealing...) I paid for the drink. After about as much procrastination as I could muster, I had to make a plan.

I somehow ended up back at the complex. My somewhat plan was to teleport to Herobrine's 'secret' office and find information of The Duke of Ender. That was the one person I knew on Earth. That is where he went before execution. All I knew was that he, and his first Enderman Edmond, both were transported to Earth with Ender Magic. I found that out during my travels to Earth when I was younger. If I could find out where he was, even though I distrusted him, he could help me get Willow back. Hopefully. He seems to have helped try to get Parker out of the archives... I couldn't think of any other ally now that Willow was gone.

With a blink of an eye I showed up in the tiny room with one desk, a computer, a phone, and a tall leather swivel chair. The only bad thing was the person_ in_ the chair. It was faced in the other direction though, so maybe I could silently teleport out...

"Hello Notch." Hero said without even looking up from the paper he was reading, " Come back for the wonderful service, or was it the complimentary breakfast?" he said in monotone. He turned his chair around and lifted his eyes off the paper to see my response. I just stood, frozen in my pose. I was stuck in mid walk, a cringe on my face. He just stared, not impressed. I stopped my freeze and stood back in a normal position.

"Hello brother, and to be frank, your complimentary breakfast has a complete lack of bacon." I said nonchalantly, tipping my sports cap back to see.

"Love the hat." he said, continuing his reading.

"I thought you would..." I realized. If I hated it, that meant he would love it.

"Well let's get this straight," Hero set the paper down and put his reading glasses away, "You thought you would just come in here and use my technology against me hmm?" he looked at me accusingly.

"About right yes..." I admitted.

"So you didn't expect me to be here, in my office?"

"Nope." I conceded with a joking smile. Everything I was doing, I knew aggravated him. My imperfect posture, my responses, my reactions... There was a good chance I could get out of there and have the information I wanted if I kept the stupid god act going. I just was calculating the variables in my head.

"Ok." he smiled. Not the variable I was calculating.

"What's your angle?" I asked, still nonchalant.

"The right kind." he grinned. I kept thinking of what he might be doing. Nothing came to mind but I knew he had a plan. I could just teleport out of here, but then he'll know I could come back, and he'd have guards waiting with shockers... I cringed at the thought of the feeling of a thousand static shocks times a thousand.

I just stared for a moment and then decided to trust him. After all, if things went wrong I could just teleport back later with great caution. I shoved Hero's swivel/wheeled chair across the room with almost too much force. He shielded his face with his hands as he wheeled straight into the wall.

I crouched down to be closer to the screen and then hacked possibly everything in the computer until I got to a page that said what I needed. An address. I wrote it down on my arm and immediately closed the screen before Hero could see it. He made no attempt. Before anything could happen I gave him the Minecraft solute (placing your hand on your forehead and flicking it forward) and disappeared through a teleport.

...

We had been searching for stray Enderman all night. I needed one, just one to get a pearl. Then, maybe then, I could destroy it and get Parker back. I couldn't stand anymore of the Dukes sexist remarks. I had been called 'woman' too many times.

"There it is!" he looked over at me, pointing in the distance. We crouched behind some tall grass as we watched it glide along. It was very tall, maybe six seven feet in all. His (or her I couldn't be sure) eyes were narrow rectangles that were white with purple pupils. He had a purple mist of sorts flying around him. His arms were stretched out in front of him holding a single block. He moved it to another spot while we were gazing at him.

"Do you have the bucket?" The Duke whispered in my ear. I jumped at the sudden noise of his voice but then nodded. I grabbed the tiny bucket of water from my bag and it grew to the size of a normal one, water sloshing quietly against its insides. "Now just walk up quietly and don't look at his eyes! Once you've thrown it at him, grab your sword immediately, that water won't be enough to kill it. Also, always watch your back, he can teleport behind you if he needs to." he finished. I nodded in return and slowly started making my way to the slender figure.

At a faster pace, I neared him. I could tell he heard me, but he wouldn't attack because I hadn't looked him in the eyes. I got close, maybe even a yard from him, when I tossed the contents of the bucket at him. The water seemed to sizzle when it hit his body. I heard a shriek that sounded like a huff more than a scream. As the water sizzled, the sound continued. It was really creepy. So creepy I almost forgot my sword. I hurried to grab if from the sheath I stole from Parker's bag and finally grabbed it when the Enderman started to attack. He was really screeching now. A high, screaming sound came from wherever it's mouth was. He ran at me and hit me by ramming his body into me. In real life it wouldn't hurt too bad, but somehow the attack felt like death. I countered with a hack from my diamond sword. I slashed him in the side, and then the head, and then his long arms. His guttural shriek remained above any sound as he disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. He left behind one, single pearl.

I collapsed to the ground as I grabbed a pork chop from my bag. I chewed on it as I grabbed the sea green pearl and rolled it in my free hand. It was soft, completely smooth, and really pretty. A sea green smoke flowed within it.

"It's practically their heart." the Duke sounded beside me. I jumped at the sudden noise thinking it might be a mob.

"Really?" I said regaining composure.

"Yeah. When the Duke of Ender uses his magic to change normal humans to Enderman. That is what happens to the heart in the process. I think that is why it is said to hold lots of magic, it's the first thing that changes. Apparently it is very painful and scary. You pretty much die and are replaced by a scary mindless thing." he said. I stopped rubbing it against my thumb and immediately put it in my bag. I would have to destroy it once we got back to the house so we could try everything there to do the deed. I shuddered at the thought that I may have killed an innocent person just turned evil by the foul magic. Then I would crush their heart. I walked back to the house with guilt and disgust.

We made it back and I tied the Duke to a block of wood I placed on the ground. To destroy the pearl, we would first try the hardest thing we could think of: diamonds. So I grabbed a diamond pick from the chest by the door and placed the pearl on another diamond. This way I wouldn't be just pushing it into the ground. I took aim at the centimeter or so wide thing and threw the pick down upon the tiny thing.

Suddenly to my left I heard a crackling noise like what you would hear if your TV lost reception. Suddenly Parker was there! His eyes opened wide in surprise and tried to mouth something. He then disappeared in a sort of static. I pulled the pick up again and slammed it down on the strong pearl and it clashed with the pick with sparks. I looked down at the thing to see a crack down its side. I pulled the pick back again and slammed it on the pearl. I continued this several times but the pearl did not change in appearance. I wondered what Parker was trying to tell me. Maybe it was a hint.

"What do you think he said?" I looked over to the Duke. He was gone. All that was left was the sugar cane I tied him up in.

"Duke?" I called out. I walked around the house. Suddenly from out of the blue there was a stabbing pain my back. "Ahhh!" I yelled out. I grabbed the area that hurt and felt warm, sticky blood. "Ahhhhhh!" I yelled louder. I turned around to find the Duke standing there, a sly grin on his face, and a sword in his hand.

"Talk about being stabbed in the back!" he sneered and ran off with the pearl.

"No." I tried to yell and run after him but failed. I just didn't have the strength. I was too tired. I guessed I was just going to have to sleep. I was so tired. I could have just shut my eyes forever. I fell to my knees, and then laid in a pool of my own blood. Knocked out.

...

After the first hit I could see her. Actually see her! But I could also see him. He was getting loose from his shackles of sugar cane. I watched as the Duke untied the sugar cane and Mel hit the pearl at the same time. Willing her to break it first. She hit, he got another part loose. She hit, he got another part loose, and soon he was free and reaching for a sword in the open chest. I suddenly had a tingly sensation and I was in the room with Mel! I tried to warn her. I yelled out the word "Duke!" and then I was gone. I don't think she heard it though. The Duke silently stood up as she continued at the pearl.

"Mel!" I screamed. I walked right up to her to shake her, but my arms went right through her. Her back was to him, he was nearing, and then as she hit the pearl she turned around to find he wasn't there. He just walked behind her and stayed there while she continued to turn. He followed her around the house, and I was just forced to watch. Forced to watch as he swung back the sword and pierced it into her back. Forced to watch him laugh and run out. Forced to watch her slump down. Forced to watch her black out. Forced to possibly watch her die.

I wasn't going to have it. I ran. I mean really, really ran, with the force of every single run I ever made to catch up with the Duke. He held the pearl in his hand. If I could somehow get it... I ran up and kicked him, willing myself to be there, really injuring him. But nothing happened. I was still technically in the 'archives' of the game as Mel had put it. Mel... Would I ever hear her sweet voice again? I tried again, and again, and again. I kicked and punched and hit. Nothing was working.

"Are you just going to let her die?!" I yelled to the sky. I developed this habit when Notch told me in a book that they could watch me through a screen. At first it creeped me out, but then I could use it for my advantage, asking for things and making them guilty. Whenever I was mad, I showed them. But this was more than mad, tears streamed down my face at the same time. She was going to die.

...

My first main objective was to get to the Duke so that he would help me, but then I got the phonecall. I was in the gas station again, so that is why it was so surprising.

"Is there a Gregory Notch here?" the clerk called. Now as you all know my name isn't Gregg, but if you met someone who's name was Notch, it might be a bit weird.

I walked over and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, Notch it's me." Hero's voice came through the speaker, "I need you to go to that address now."

"Why would I help you?" I inquired.

"Mel is dying. The Duke took a sword to her back, as you know the Ender magic is what can get Parker out of there, at first it was nice he was gone, but times have changed. If the Duke of Ender can put him in there, he can get him out. We need you to get to his house, and get Parker out of there. That way he can save her." he said curtly. I dropped the phone. I ran out the door and once no one was looking, I disappeared into the night. I opened my eyes to a scary-looking house, and then teleported my way in. My eyes opened again to a library of sorts. There were sketches of Enderman and Minecraft everywhere.

I saw as the Duke looked up.

"Get him out of there." I bellowed.

"I know you don't have magic so why would I care to?" he snarled back.

"That is where you are wrong." I smiled, anger growing. No one was going to hurt them. No one. I waved my hand in the air, sucking all of the oxygen from the area around him. He started choking at the loss.

"Get him out." I repeated.

"I...will..." he said in strained tones, his hands grasping his neck. He reached out and hit the 'Esc' button on his keyboard. Suddenly there was Paker on the screen, tears down his face. All of a sudden he was there next to the Duke of Nether, really there.

I let the air reach him again and he breathed deeply. Then I neared him with a fast pace. He got up from his chair and started walking backwards. I forgot all thoughts as I shoved him against a bookcase, sending several books falling to the ground.

"What in the Nether were you thinking?!" I shouted. He just leaned against the wall, rubbing his now hurt arms and back. "I made a promise to keep him safe, whatever you do to him, you've done to me. Do you know what happens when you've messed with me?" he shook his head in fear. "Exactly, now it will be a surprise when it comes." I stared him in the eyes. But with that, I punched his computer with my fist, but used magic for extra power, and the screen shattered and the monitor smashed onto the actual computer, the friction caused it to set on fire. I did all of this without breaking eye-contact.

"Don't you ever mess with those I care about." I hissed as I teleported from the room to the outside. I took a deep breath and all of the anger flooded from me. I rarely got angry, I learned to not because my brother was the way he was. So really, this was the first time I had been angry for years, so I kind of just let it all out. I just took deep breaths and then I was back to my normal self. Just as I did, the white, windowless van drove into the driveway.

* * *

** I know you all have your opinions on them but now it's kind of my Trademark: CLIFFHANGER! lol. On a more serious note, I am not implying that Notch used drugs by drinking that vile nor am I suggesting that they cause good things. Drugs are bad guys, bad. So yeah...**

**But now for a crap load of questions! YEAHHHHHH!**

**_Now if you do not remember in a previous chapter Hero was hit with a chicken which caused him to hit a camera man, and make Notch burst out in laughter. This is what the question maker had to say in response:_**

**To Herobrine: trust me, that was NOT a waste of chicken, right Notch? In fact, I think I'll do it again! *slaps Herobrine with a larger frozen chicken* And come on, sending a little kid into a game with a killer virus and then trying to kill him counts as being a jerk! And I'm not a jerk, I'm a troll to evil people! There's a difference! Oh, and yes Herobrine, you do need anger management classes, don't deny it.**

Herobrine: I can't believe you commoners! Wasting not one but two chickens? Also I did what needed to be done to my rightful kingdom! AND I DO NOT NEED ANGER MANAGEMENT! *Tries to hit Cameraman but could not due to the cameraman's new found KungFu abilities*

Notch: HAHAHAHAHA-

**To Notch From Same Question-er: Now Notch, don't worry, I have PLENTY of fedoras, even one that looks like Indiana Jones'! I know we're gonna be good friends!**

Notch: *Still laughing from second chicken/ Kung Fu incident*

**To Cameraman From Same Person: And to that poor, poor camera man, here's a protection suit and a batch of cookies.*hands him suit and cookies* You're gonna need them because of my questions.**

Cameraman: Thanks *munch, munch* But I think I can handle him now... :)

**_End of Questions From that Person_  
**

**_Start of Other Questions:_**

**To Notch: Are you dating Willow/Valk? If so yay!**

Notch: *Blushing* I can't be sure now but... I hope... c: ...

**To Parker: is it pitch black or obsidian walls but try to mine the ground..?**

Parker: I'm not sure... and I don't have my pick...

Bowties: *Ideas growing... Plot changing...* c:

**To Mel: tell your mom she is a_ *Censored For Younger Readers*_! And plants are stupid!**

Mel: Thanks! And don't worry, if I get out of here I will...

**To Willow/Valk: are you willow or valk?**

Willow/Valk: All will be reveled in the next few chapters... * mischievous smile*

**To Herobrine: two words ANGER MANAGEMENT!**

Herobrine: *Stands up with anger and walks from room*

**To Bowties: When Will You Do Moar? MOARRRRRRRRRRRR! :D -kisses on cheeks-**

Bowties: I SOREH I NO UPDATE FASTAH BUT I TRY! But still I'm going to try to post a chapter every 1-2 weeks hopefully... c:

**To Herobrine: If you have magic can you shoot lightning at someone who forget to do something?**

Herobrine: Probably there's no end to what you can do with magic... I might have to try that now...

**To Herobrine: why is everyone so mean to you! You are AWESOME! I don't care that you let an entire village starve, you're my favorite character! On minecraft my character looks like you. My brother thinks you're awesome to! ;}**

Herobrine: *Now Calmed Down* Why thank you! And thank your brother too. I'm just under a lot of stress right now... I think that's why I come off mean.**  
**

Notch: Yeah...Stress... *With Sarcasm*

**To Herobrine: why is everyone so mean to you?! You are awesome! But you should stop killing people for no reason, most people don't like that. Also, Why do you have white eyes? You are awesome.;}**

Herobrine: Thanks a lot. It's really nice to have some positive questions for me! Also I always have a reason to kill someone, be it reasonable or not I always do. And I don't know why I have white eyes... I think it's from my dad's side of the family. They all had white eyes. But again thanks for the nice question!

**So that is all for now! I hope you like my new question format! Keep the good ones coming it's really fun! So now I'm off to work on other chapters! I hope you'll be back for chapter 11! You'll find out what is up with that van... ~Bowties**


	11. Kidnapped

**Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter 11! I can't believe I got it out this fast but over the weekend I did some serious writing!**

**First thing's first. I have gotten several questions pertaining to submitting OCs. (Original Characters) I am always open to people giving me OCs in fact over the weekend, mayosoul submitted one that will show up in chapter 13. (Thank you mayosoul!) So if anyone else wants to submit one I'd be happy to look it over. Just add the personality, looks, how they show up, background knowledge, ect. Anything like that. So just PM me any ideas if you want.**

**So that's about it! Have fun reading Chapter 11, Kidnapped... ooooooooh, mysterious... lol... ~Bowties**

* * *

My eyes opened to a glass ceiling. I was laying in my bed. The light from the sun sparkled through the glass and reflected with a sparkly green everywhere. I moved my eyes over to see Parker slumped over against a wall, sitting on a block. He was asleep. Unusual for him.

"Parker?" I rasped. I must not have used my voice for a while. His head flew up in a fast motion. Whatever sleep he had, it wasn't a deep one.

"Mel!" he exclaimed, running over to my side.

I tried to sit up, but everywhere in my body hurt.

"Parker." I smiled as he grabbed my hand.

"You need to eat something, the more you eat the better you'll get." he emphasized. Then he handed me a bowl of something steaming.

"Mushroom soup." he answered what I was wondering. I cringed at the thought of mushrooms but he insisted they were good. Soon enough the bowel was in my hands and a spoon was offered. I took the first sip and it was wonderful. It didn't taste at all like mushrooms, but more like a potato soup. With each sip the pain in my body, primarily my back, lessened.

"How do you feel?" Parker asked.

"Good now." I sipped happily.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"About three days. You ate a couple of things when you woke up, but you weren't awake for long." he replied. I didn't remember waking up at all.

"Wow." I exclaimed.

"You scared me! I thought you were going to die! Gosh, if I can't be without you for two days, what would forever feel like?" he smiled. Strength regained, I pulled him onto the bed. We just laid and held hands for a while.

"I thought they had killed you." I whispered. "Or worse."

"I'm ok. I was worried about you though. Who was that?" Parker inquired.

"Oh my gosh The Duke!" I sat up with a start. "He's the one who stabbed me! I have to-"

"Calm down Mel." he stopped me. "I took care of him."

"What did you do?" I inquired, fearing the worse.

"I took care of him, you don't need to know the details now." he said grimly. "Come on, you're going to need to walk a little to feel better." he changed the subject.

I didn't press the it too much for I was too tired. He helped me up, but I really didn't need the help. After a full bowl of soup I couldn't even feel the pain in my back. I was as good as new.

"Gosh, how come I'm the only one who gets hurt in this relationship?" I joked, trying to lighten the mood. Parker tried a laugh but you could tell it was forced. You couldn't forget the fact I had been stabbed by someone else who was in the game. An evil Duke at that. Who knows what else could be lurking... As we departed the room Parker picked me up and swung me around so I was in his arms like I weighed nothing.

"I think I'm ok to walk down the stairs, Doctor Parker." I said with a laugh.

"I know," Parker blushed, "I guess I'm just being over cautious. I left you alone for a little while and there you are with a homicidal Duke. Did anyone ever teach you stranger danger?"

"I guess not." I smiled as we reached the landing. He set me down and led me to the kitchen chair. He then handed me a plate of eggs. Even though I had just ate, I was starving. It seemed like all of that soup went to my wounds and not to my stomach. I gulped it down with lots of yummy noises.

"I hate to tell you this Mel, but I think we're going to have to do some work today." Parker stated.

"How come?" I queried with a swallow.

"We have to move." he frowned.

"Move?" I asked, "As in, move your body, or move to a new house?"

"Technically both, but really the second. We need to find a new place to live."

"How come?" I wondered aloud.

"Well, I was thinking. Whoever has been spawning mobs has been spawning them in very distinct places. I think they know where we are, and there might be a small chance that maybe if we move, they won't know where we are."

"I don't know if it will matter Parker, how would they have found this house in the first place? If they can find us here, they'll find us anywhere." I stated. He just stood in thought for a moment, pondering what I had said.

"I guess you're right. I didn't think of that." he frowned again. "Mel, I don't know what to do. We really can't keep doing avoiding this."

"Avoiding what?" I asked, scraping the rest of the contents of my plate onto my fork.

_"We can't keep sitting on that damn hill forever Mel!_" he yelled, suddenly angry.

"Parker! What is wrong with you? I just got you back and I don't want to fight." I retorted.

"Mel, I think you're missing the point, there are bigger things happening right now than some teenage love saga!"

"Is that what you think we are? Parker, I'd think you'd be better than this after all we've gone through!"

"Mel, I'm just worried ok?" his tone softened. "I don't want to lose you again. Ok? I can't keep making you some eggs and hope that was the worst. They are trying to kill me! That is what is happening here Mel. They're going to kill me and then- Mel, I just want you to know that I won't mind if you ever found someone else when I'm gone." he trailed off as his eyes welled up with tears. He stood up from the table. "Just, just give me a moment." he stepped from the room.

I stood up to try to try to stop him and then digested what he said. It was then I realized that a boy like Parker only came around once in a million. He really loved me. A normal guy would be sad that he was going to go, but he was sad that I wouldn't try to find someone else. He wanted me to move on if he was to die here. A tear fell down my face as I followed him.

"No." I smiled at him.

"What?" he sobbed. I could tell he was trying not to cry.

"You're not going to die. I won't allow it." I smiled and cried at the same time.

"We can't assume that though."

"Everyone dies Parker. Just you won't until I say so."

Parker sighed. "Ok. But just remember what I said-"

"Until I say so."

We both collapsed on the floor of the hallway with our backs to the wall. I leaned my head over so that it was on Parker's shoulder. It would be the last time in a while until we would have a quiet happiness like that.

...

I woke to the sound of an engine. A car engine to be specific. I was curled up in a fetal position of sorts. I tried to stretch out but was stopped by some sort of fabric. I tried to see what it was but it was too dark. I tried to replay the things that had happened through my head. Everything was a big fuzz. I was with Herobrine, and he was doing something to me... A spell of sorts. I remember falling asleep and then waking up as her. I remember being with Notch, but I wasn't with Notch, she was. Was she gone? I then realized I was in control for once, me Willow, not that gossip girl Valk. Maybe the fact that I was knocked out brought me back. Despite wherever I was I did a mini victory dance in the confined space. Suddenly whatever I was in took a tight turn and I slid over and hit a wall.

"Ow." I complained. Another sharp turn and I slid in the opposite direction and hit the other wall. "Could you drive any worse?" I yelled out to whomever was driving.

"Oh, you're with us now hmm?" a muffled voice bantered. It must have been through a window or wall or something. "Just trying to avoid traffic so we can get there as soon as possible. Moreover I'm trying to teleport us there, but I keep showing up on the wrong road, with lots of cars in my way."

I didn't recognize the voice. It sounded strained though yelling so I assumed the person was usually quiet. But it wasn't anyone I knew.

"Well would you hurry up, I'm getting car sick." I lied.

"Right away, this is a renter van. The Duke would kill me if you soiled it."

"Which Duke?" I inquired.

"The great and glorious Duke of Ender." he boasted.

"I thought he died a long time ago." I yelled through the wall/window.

"Sort of."

And that was it. All the talk we had for the remainder of the rest of the ride. Soon the van slowed down and the driver broke the silence.

"We're here." he grunted.

"Great." I lied in a sarcastic tone. I went over a plan of escape in my head. If only I had listened to Notch when he taught me how to teleport years ago. I was useless when it came to the field of magic.

Suddenly the driver cussed. The van was shifted into a wild, tire screeching reverse and I heard the sound of glass breaking.

"Can someone please inform me of what is going on?" I said in a fake yawning voice. The van turned one way and then the other in very sharp motions. I wondered if anyone was actually driving, and why no one wouldn't be. "Someone?" I yelled over scuffling in the front. I wished I could see, or even move so I could hear better. I heard the screech of brakes and the van was stopped. I tried to shuffle my body closer so I could hear what was going on, but whatever was happening it was happening quietly.

"Hello?" I tried. No one answered. Then, with a blink of an eye light flooded into the van as the back doors flung open. I was grabbed so rudely that you'd think I was a sack of potatoes. I was practically thrown into another van and then knocked out again.

...

We continued the rest of the day collecting items that we really needed. Mel agreed to move, but only so we could get closer to the other house filled with the books by C and B . We both decided the best way to preoccupy our time was to try to figure out the virus. We filled our backpacks with items upon items and even made Perro carry some. We spent the night in the sculpture cave thingy and then powered on towards the house during the morning.

After walking for several hours we ended up in a desert biome.

"Did you have to walk through this before?" she wondered aloud.

"I really don't remember a desert... but it was nighttime when I went- Oh my god it's a spider!" I yelled.

I literally jumped behind Mel and put her out in front of me.

"My knight and shining armor." she mumbled.

"What do we do? Kill it?" I asked frantically, showing my fear.

"It's daytime, Parker. The spiders are passive in the day. There's no need to worry." she smiled and pushed me back beside her. The spider neared and me and I looked at it with a tentative manner.

"You sure?" I cringed.

"Positive, now come on it gets here hot when the sun gets high." Mel assumed. It was a desert, so I figured her logic was correct. She grabbed my hand and led me farther into the heat filled biome. It was hot! The sun beat down on us and it felt like it was a billion degrees. I avoided these biomes when I first arrived just because of this heat.

We had been walking for what seemed like hours when we arrived at the edge of the biome. My face was damp with sweat and Pero was panting a million huffs per second. Once we arrived on grass the temperature immediately decreased and water became more frequent. We stopped at the first patch of water and rested.

"That was hot." I emphasized as he gulped down a large handful of water. We didn't have any cups.

"Tell me about it." Mel gulped down her own. Perro was running through the cold, refreshing liquid as we just sat and drank. He ran and splashed and only stopped for a second long sip of water. Once we had our share of water, conversation sprung up.

"So why did you name him Perro?" Mel inquired, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, that's actually an interesting story. My grandparents on my mom's side were from Mexico. My mom was bilingual because of it and I sort of inherited the language. Perro is the word dog in spanish." I explained, remembering my grandparents wrinkled faces. I had only met them once, they died when I was three. Both in the same year. My mother was their only child. My father was also an only child, he thought. He was an orphan, and grew up in the orphanage, he was never adopted though. That's why I went to an orphanage, I had no other relatives.

"Oh really?" Mel responded.

"Yeah. I guess I hadn't thought about them in a while. My dad's name was Ben. He started this search engine before computers were smaller than a large room. He made it mostly for scientists and stuff. I didn't really know much about that since I was four years old when I last saw them. But anyways he met my mom when he was developing the system and they finished it together. Since then they had made other computer things. Her name was Corra by the way." I finished. I remembered my mother. She had long, wavy black hair and tan skin. Her eyes were dark, dark brown, almost black and she was always smiling. I don't think I ever saw her frown. My father had black hair and blue eyes. He was tall, very tall compared to my short mother, and was also very smart. They were a cute couple now that I thought back.

"They sound like interesting people..." Mel responded. "My mom's a gold digger now that I think of it, but my dad was still a good person. His name was Kale. His family did plants too, everyone's names in my family are based on plants. Well except for Uncle George..."she chuckled. "My dad was amazing. He was the greatest botanist in the country, maybe even the world. If he was still alive I might have gone into plant sciences after all. He died when I was sixteen." she finished.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"Well that's enough resting for me!" Mel exclaimed standing up quickly. "Come on Perro! We need to make it there by tonight!" she grabbed my things and re-strapped Perro's supplies on his back. (They fell off during his bound through the pond) I then stood up and grabbed my own supplies. She must have been avoiding the thoughts of her parents. I didn't blame her. We started walking silently for a while. I looked around at the tall trees with coco beans and wondered where we were.

"I don't recognize any of this Mel..." I frowned finally.

"What, you think we're lost?" she queried.

"We went the same way I did that night, I don't know what we did differently. But there wasn't a desert then, there wasn't this forest looking thing, and yes I think we're lost." I finished.

"What should we do? It's almost night time." Mel stated, pointing towards the setting sun.

"We can't go back now, but we should make shelter. I think the best approach will be if we make an underground house, that way we don't have to get through all of these vines." I pointed out, " I didn't bring a pick to dig though, so I'll go get some more wood to make one." I said.

" You can start making things we'll need with the little bit of wood we have, like work benches, doors, stuff like that while I'm gone. Perro will protect you." I joked. That dog couldn't fight a bug if he had to.

"Ok!" Mel agreed, pulling some wood from her bag. We brought a lot of that, but I stupidly forgot stone. I was too flustered when we left to think straight. But I didn't think it would be smart to make a wooden pick , not if we were to make a house. I started to run off and then remembered.

"Mel!" I called.

"Yeah?" she yelled back.

"Get some torches around there so mobs don't form!" I told her. She taught me that they couldn't form in any light and I didn't want any mobs to appear while she was working.

"Way ahead of you!" she called back. I could see she light from the trees that I knew was a torch in her hands.

"Be safe!" I started walking away.

"You too!" she sounded farther away. I started running so I wouldn't be caught out in the dark with mobs. I grabbed my diamond sword from my pack and felt safer. I reached a hill and made a wooden pick. I used that to get a stack of cobblestone. Once I had that I made two stone picks, and a stone shovel just in case. I started back just when the moon was rising.

It was sort of dark so I hurried myself. Every noise sent me jumping, I wasn't very used to mobs, so I was afraid of anything that seemed like one. A wolf pack running through the woods, the snore of a fat pig, the meow of a tiger/kitty. Each sent me jumping. But nothing was more scary than the swoosh of an arrow I heard.

"Mel?" I called out. I didn't think it could be her, but I had to ask just in case. I didn't hear a response, but just another swoosh of an arrow, this time hitting a tree in front of me. That is when I realized that this mob was after me.

…

"So you thought you could just take her from us?" The Duke of Ender sneered as I woke. My head hurt and my body ached. Magic depletion. I ran out of the invigorating stuff just as I started fighting with the driver of that van. The real one. The one that no doubt had Willow inside. I was in a dark, obsidian filled room. Every wall, floor, ceiling it was all made from the black stuff. But it wasn't earth obsidian.

"We're in Minecraft." I ignored his question. "How'd we get here?"

"I've had a portal for years I just didn't have a reason to come back. The portal leads to anywhere in Minecraft, including the archives. Kind of ironic that you're here, huh Notch? Now why do you care about a mentally ill Valkyrie?" he went back to his subject.

"She's not mentally ill..."

"Every time we knock her out she goes between personalities. First she's this 'Willow' then she's this 'Valk'. I'd say a split personality is a mental illness, wouldn't you Notch?"

I just stayed silent. I realized I was strapped down to the ground. He obviously wasn't taking any chances and for good reason. Minecraft was teeming with magic, it was a whole lot easier for me to gain mine while I was there. It made me curious why he brought me here then.

"But I do have some questions Notch, and I know you'll answer them. You were the only human in that courtroom with mercy that day. I admire that. So, who was dubbed king or queen after your mother?" he started.

"We were too young, so the Duke of Nether took over and made the place a wasteland. Then Herobrine was next, he just made things worse, and since then the people kept re-electing me." I answered truthfully. He was right. I was the only person in that room that day who even vaguely felt sorry for the duke.

"Ok...Ok... Now, who was convicted for the murder of your mother?" he said with an affronting style.

"How would you know about that?" I asked, falling into his trap.

"Who was convicted?" he ignored.

"No one. They just thought she, died." I stated.

"Excellent. They were always an ignorant bunch those police. Never would have suspected magic."

"What do you mean by that?" I wondered aloud, trying not to draw conclusions.

"I mean that I killed her." he boomed. "That insolent, temperamental..." he mumbled after.

"What?" I took my turn yelling.

"Yes, and it was easy too. She just inhaled poison gas like it smelled good." he remembered. "But don't get angry now. There's nothing you can do about it. I still need more answers. What has become of my fellow dukes?" he asked.

" I really don't feel like telling you anything right now." I bantered.

" Remember I have your girlfriend." he sneered.

"She's not really my-"

"I know what you want and what you don't want, and I know you want that valkyrie as your girlfriend. A man doesn't jump through a windshield for a 'friend that's a girl'."

I lowered my head in embarrassment. He was too smart. He had under covered my feelings. My anger grew for him. But I did jump through a windshield...

"So answer my question, where are the other dukes?" he pressed.

"Well the Duke of Nether is dead, and the Duke of Aether is probably in India right about now..." I reluctantly answered. The Duke of Aether was an eccentric man to say the least and the first thing he did when we got to Earth was get on a plane. He said while we were figuring things out, he was going to see the world, and he has... He's sent us a postcard for every place. He told us to tell him when we were going back and he would be there.

"Who killed the Duke of Nether?"

"I don't know." I lied. Parker really killed him in self defense. He appeared and the Duke literally stabbed him in the leg, so Parker fought back. He always did have a good aim...

"Really... Well then, final question. How many blocks does it take to kill a figurative god through fall damage?"

My eyes widened as the obsidian floor beneath me disappeared to show nothing. Nothing at all but a long, long fall. The straps that strapped me down disappeared and I started falling to the sound of the Duke's unsurprisingly evil laugh.

I fell fast for what seemed like forever. I began to wonder if there even was a bottom to the archive until I began to see the white ground of the end. Well not so white because it was covered with endermen. Well covered is an understatement. It was completely filled with the creepy figures, and they were all reaching towards me with death screeches.

"Death by Endermen, well not the worst way to go..." I told myself as the ground neared me. I wasn't afraid. I couldn't be because there were no thoughts in my head except for death. I didn't think of Willow or Parker or Valk or Corra or Ben or anyone. I just fell and accepted what was coming. I was almost happy I wouldn't have to worry and then the unexpected happened.

Shooting from the sky, right where I came from was a figure. I didn't know if it was man or woman at first, but it was a human. It was soaring down towards me with a speed like no other. The figure fell as I did and I hoped that it would get to me before the ground did. My death thoughts fled as I remembered all I had to live for.

"Help!" I yelled.

The figure looked down and put a finger to his/her lips to signal silence. Maybe he/she didn't want the Duke to hear my cries. In seconds the figure was there and grabbed me by the waist. In a blink I was in the Overworld. Alone. The figure had disappeared.

"What in the Nether...?" I cursed under my breath. My heart was still pounding from the near death experience. All of those endermen... How could there be so many? I always knew there were a lot in the End, but there were much more than normal. They covered the whole of the End and even some crawled over others for space.

I assessed my situation. Willow was stuck with a mad man, some other weird man saved me, I was in Minecraft... I was in Minecraft! I broke out into a strange little happy dance that I was somewhat home. I could find Parker and inform him on everything! I was so overjoyed to see the block world I had lived in for so long. I ran with my excitement and banished all of the bad thoughts from my head and only thought of the positive. I'm in Minecraftia, I can talk to Mel and Parker, Willow isn't safe- Don't think of Willow- I'm in Minecraft, I'm in Minecraftia...-But Willow!- Thoughts of things I couldn't accomplish kept creeping up on me, but I tried to only think of the good as I neared the hill biome that Parker called home. I wished I could still teleport but I didn't have enough magic to get there in one piece. I was almost out of breath when I got to the top of the last hill. There I could see the tallest building ever. Parker's own personal skyscraper. Guilt flooded over me as I remembered why he moved there, he thought I had abandoned him.

With a second wind inside of me, I ran across now flat land to the tall building. I hoped he and Mel were still there and hadn't left to do anything while I was gone... I reached the door and opened it up with a big breath of air. (I was out of shape)

"Parker?" I called out, "Mel?" No one answered. "Hello?" I called again. I looked around. Everything was in disrepair. Chairs knocked over, chests emptied. I was starting to get worried when I heard a shuffling in the next room.

"Parker?" I asked again. In return I heard a low sssssssss sound. "Oh Nether." I cursed as I ducked to the side, "A creeper..."

…

"Sir, we have a problem." the villager said to me. I just huffed. First I heard of Valk's kidnapping and then Notch's, now what was wrong. One more thing and I'd burst.

"We're running out of supplies to make mobs, sir." he stammered. I couldn't take another complaint. I built up magic in my hands and spewed short lightning at the peasant. He flew across the room and hit the wall. He slumped over either knocked out or dead. I didn't care either way.

"Hero, I think you might need to see this." Delilah said from across the room. She had learned not to waste my time, so I walked over to see what was up. "There's someone else in the game." she pointed to a screen map. It showed Parker and Mel in the forest biome, and another figure by the hills biome. In Parker's house to be exact.

"Are you sure it isn't just Notch?" I asked.

"No, not there, here." she pointed to another part in the taiga biome. It's in some newer part of the game. It's an older reading too. It's like this person has been there for a while."

"How long?" I inquired.

"We can't be sure but one of the villagers said maybe ten to fourteen years, give or take."

"What the Nether?" I exclaimed. "Oh not this again!" I yelled out with stress. I walked out of the room and into the hallway for some air. Before I could grab any though, a loud slam of the door and the sound of several Valkyries swooning meant bad news.

"Duke!" one swooned. Those valkyries were like groupies to him. The Duke of Aether. Handsome, outgoing, rich with valuable ores from all dimensions, and someone I didn't really like. He strode down the hall with a saunter only Notch could better. He had blonde hair, an appealing angular face, large blue eyes the color of his home realm's sky, and a smile that made most Valkyries faint. He smiled at me then. Didn't like is an understatement, I hated the Duke of Aether more than any other Duke.

"Sup." he said. He obviously learned new earth lingo.

"There's a lot 'sup'" I obviously hadn't.

"Do you ever calm down? Oh, and geez dude, how long does it take to fix a virus?"

"It's a lot more complicated now, Duke. If you would have stayed and_ helped_, we would have maybe been more far along!" I yelled.

"Calm down, walk or something. Where's Notch? Maybe he has a chill pill you can take." he bantered.

"Notch has been kidnapped by one of your fellow dukes, thank you very much." I strained.

"Of Nether?" he asked.

"Of Ender." I answered. "He's somehow still alive. He kidnapped both him and Valk."

"Who's Valk?" he queried.

"Willow." I spat. I despised the name.

"Oh..." he digested. "So how's life otherwise?" he smiled in joke. I shoved him up against the wall and walked on. I didn't have time for him. I didn't have time for anyone. I needed to do something on my own for once. I needed to find that Duke and kill him for good. Then I would get into that game, get Mel, and kill that stupid boy once and for all...

* * *

*******Insert Dramatic Music Here.* I think that counts as a cliffhanger... Also the room is filled with obsidian... (Thanks for the idea!) Plus Hero can shoot lightning! (Thanks again)**

**Now for questions! :D **

**To Parker: I feel very sorry for you. *brohug***

Parker: Thank you for your concern, but what is a "Brohug"?

Mel: He's still learning... *Goes to teach him about brohugs*

**To Willow/Valk: WILLOW TIT WILLOW TIT WILLOW (it's a song)**

Willow/Valk: ... I was concerned for your sanity until I read the last bit... lol

**To Notch: Why did you not make more of those magic vials?**

Notch: I actually made several but used them along the way for things like breaking into the control room. I should have made more though now that I think about it.

**To Bowties: Do you need any ocs?**

Bowties: Look at beginning of chapter ^ if you didn't catch that. c:

**To Notch: Are you crazy? Do you have a butter fedora? Why did you blush when I asked you if your dating Willow/Valk I thought you were Mr. Confidence?**

Notch: I do believe I am somewhat crazy but isn't everyone? Also, I don't own a gold fedora because it would be quite heavy... If I could find a way to make it lighter I would! Also I can't control my blushing... Especially in that circumstance... c:

Bowties: Budder... I love Skydoesminecraft!

**To Mel: Your mom is a b**** pardon my f****** french btw get a ender pearl!**

Mel: Thanks I guess... Also, I did have one, but the Duke stole it when he stabbed me...

Delilah: Why is everyone swearing at me?! I'm doing what is best for my daughter!

Parker and Mel: Riiiiiiiiight... *Sarcasm*

**To Parker: Is Mel your girlfriend?**

Parker: Yea, I think we both agree on that now.

Mel: Heck yeah!

**To Willow/Valk: It was four in the morning you could have acted asleep!**

Willow/Valk: I think I should have, but I couldn't be sure at the time. Plus the knock was really loud and urgent, I think anyone would have answered a knock like that. But they would have gotten the same surprise I did...

**To Herobrine: *giving him a address* I'm paying 2 months of help for you anger...**

Herobrine: That's it. The next person who tells me I need anger issues is- *Rest censored out by anger therapist for swearing and general angry-ness*

Herobrine: Why did you say I have a therapist!? That was a _secret!_ Who is writing this story? Tell me cameraman! TELL ME! Whoever it is will pay for this- *Bowties cuts off rest just because she can c:*

Bowties: c: I love this...

**To Bowties: *Me nagging* Kill off Herobrine now!**

Bowties: No. That's all I can say without giving anything away...

**So that's all for now! Although I think I'm going to ask some questions that you might find the answers to next time like they do on TV:*Insert Movie Voice* What is Hero going to do to Parker? What happened when the creeper exploded? Did Parker get shot by a skeleton? And what will Hero do to whomever tells him he needs anger management? You don't know but I do, so come back next time to find out! Until next time! ~Bowties **


	12. Familiar Faces in Weird Places

**Hey Guys! Got Chapter 12 Done today! So I have a few things to say:**

**First of all I have a beta now! My beta is 5etharama, the best-est beta ever. So now my story will make more sense grammatically. On that note, make sure you check out 5etharama's profile and his stories too. They're quite good in my opinion. **

**Secondly, I just want to remind you of the poll that is out... Only two people have voted and I am one of those people... *Forever alone* But yeah this is a really important poll and I am going to close it by the next chapter. If you forgot what it was about it is about the romance between Parker and Mel; more or less? **

**Thirdly, well really I just wanted to say thirdly... But um... Read on! Chapter 12: Familiar Faces in Weird Places ~Bowties**

* * *

I looked around in the misty dark. I had made everything Parker had told me to until I ran out of wood, but where was he? Judging by the moon it was about midnight. He had left at about seven. How long does it take to get some stone and wood? I paced around, hoping he would come soon. I made several torches and put them in random places.

Suddenly I heard a ruffling of tree leaves. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Parker?" I called out to confirm.

"Mel?" a different voice than Parker's called out. It was familiar, but I just couldn't place it.

"Who's there? Stay back if you want to remain alive." I warned pulling out my diamond sword from its sheath. My red hair fell over my face and I blew some air from my mouth to get it out of the way. I held my sword out in front of me, nearing the area the sound came from. "Drop your weapon, come closer slowly, and tell me your name." I said. A large figure entered from the woods. Not large with weight, but muscles and height. He looked more powerful than when I had seen him in the hotel. He had a certain glow to him. I didn't know about magic really at all, but there was no doubt that man had a lot at the time. His hands were raised as he spoke.

"It's just me, Mel." he said sheepishly. I lowered my sword to my side and let out another sigh of relief.

"Oh..." I sighed. "Gosh, you scared me." I put my sword back in the sheath, and sat down on a block of wood I set there an hour ago. I had waited a while. Too long. "Why are you- how are you here?" I realized.

"Loooong story. I had a fallout with the Duke of Ender. Somehow he has access to this realm, in and out. He has Willow, Mel." he explained with sorrow. I didn't even know who Willow was. Maybe she was the woman he was with while in the hotel? I couldn't be sure but all I knew was in seconds he went from the legendary, powerful Notch to a teary eyed, stressed out normal guy. He placed a block out of thin air beneath him while he sat down in a huff. He looked down in thought. I didn't know what to do. How do you comfort a god? Do I console him? Tell him the truth? Give him advice? It was kind of hard to give someone advice when they had lived for however long he had... Before I could decide I heard a static and Notch was gone.

"What the...?" I voiced. Suddenly the sound returned and Notch was back in the same place, but not in the same position. His eyes were widened in surprise and he had stood up.

"What just happened?" he asked. I certainly didn't have an answer. It was sort of like how Parker kept blinking in and out of that place. But I still didn't know how Parker got there in the first place.

"It's like when Parker was stuck in that place, he kept blinking in and out. What did it look like where you were, was everything black?" I surprised myself by asking Notch.

"Everything was obsidian, but yes I think that's counts as black. It was obsidian as far as the eye could see. No light at all too. It's the archives, I know that. No one knows exactly where it is, but there was always a secret portal to it where we put the worst of criminals. Surprising I've never been there..." he trailed off in thought. I wondered why he, the god of Minecraft, would go to such a place. But a rustling in the leaves interrupted me. It stopped immediately after we registered it.

"What was that?" I whispered hurriedly.

Notch just put a finger to his mouth to signal silence. He kept it there as he slowly walked towards the sound. He moved his hand out and to the side and the trees in front of us shifted to the side, moving other trees with them. That revealed a slender figure, the cause of the rustling. But what was that thing?

He was tall, very tall. Or more like an it. It wasn't a man, at least not anymore. It had long limbs that probably contributed to its height. Patches of black were everywhere on the creature, but still bits of tan skin were still in view. He almost looked like an Endermen. The thing had purple eyes. He carried an iron sword in one hand and a knocked out and bloody Parker in the other.

"Let go of him!" I cried out.

"Calm down Mel." Notch pushed me back. I shoved him back and stepped up to grab Parker myself. I wasn't ready for a peace treaty with an Endermen look-alike. I reached out to get Parker and the creature's eyes widened in fear and he started to shake his head in disapproval when I reached for Parker's waist. Immediately upon contact of Parker, the creature shrieked the Endermen's battle cry of sorts and started to try to kill me.

"Mel, stop!" Notch yelled out. A weird tingling sensation overwhelmed me as I disappeared in thin air and reappeared behind Notch. He had teleported me. Once I was behind him, the creature calmed down completely and set Parker down.

"What?" I exclaimed in confusion.

Notch sat me down on a block and nodded to the creature. "Thanks." he nodded. "For everything."

"What?" I asked again. "Someone tell me what's going on." I demanded. The creature looked at me with a sense of longing and I wondered why. He then disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

"What in the hell just happened?" I demanded again.

Notch looked at the space the ender creature had disappeared in for a while and didn't answer me.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"I don't know." he stated simply. We just stayed silent for a while until Notch broke the silence. "Well I do but I don't."

"What do you mean?" I queried.

"He is the first Enderman the Duke changed over. He obviously didn't have the kinks worked out. He tried to change the body, but couldn't quite change the heart right. The poor guy still has to act like them. He can't barely speak and can't look people in the eyes or get attacked, because if he does..."

"He has to attack." I finished.

"I can't even imagine what it must be like to be him. One look in the eye and he can't control himself. He also is half hooked up to the Endermen telepathic system. When you're an Endermen fully you don't notice it you just go with it, but he can hear it all the time and I bet it's like torture..." Notch trailed off.

"How do you know all this?" I asked stupidly.

"I've done a lot of studying..." he trailed off. I remembered Parker and got up and ran to his aid with a pork chop in hand. It all meant nothing though, because with a wave of his hand Notch healed all of his wounds. But he was still knocked out.

I looked to Notch for answer but he just simply said, "It'll take some time. You should get some sleep." In a blink of an eye there was a house around us and two beds. I placed Parker in one and I sat in the other.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I don't need to sleep. But you should." he said sternly as he walked out of the small house and quietly shut the door. My head hit the pillow and I fell into another restless sleep.

…

_It was dawn. The cool air ran through the pores of my clean shaven face and I took a long, deep breath. My travels were for knowledge, but knowledge doesn't make money, I had to a different way that didn't require boredom. Crouched behind the chests, I was unseen, unnoticed. The man in the red strode down the walkway with great purpose and ownership. Everyone waved or acknowledged him, since he was the mayor of this place. He stopped to smell the crisp air. Perfect. He didn't even notice as the valuable bag of diamond coins lifted from his back pocket and onto the ground. From there it slid around, dodging moving feet until it swerved around the crates and into my hands. Magic. It had other purposes but good, still I needed the cash. I took what I needed, but I was also a Robin Hood of sorts spreading the wealth I received to those I knew needed it._

_Unfortunately though, not all knew this. As I stuffed the diamond coins in the pockets of my pants I heard the worst possible words._

_"Thief!" the man screeched from behind me. I looked back to see him pointing at me as he repeated the word over and over. "Thief! Thief! Thief!" Magic was actually illegal in this village due to this kind of stuff, so I would have to think quick and only use the magic they couldn't use against me. They could track teleports, and copy super speed or flying. The only thing I could do was use my cunning thoughts against them._

_"It's that Notch kid!" I heard someone yell as I was starting to be surrounded. I had to think, and do it fast. The name Notch no longer meant prince, I was just a known thief who just used the name of the former prince who had gone into hiding. But I knew better, I was that prince. Once they heard this my reputation was known and most shuddered and ran to their homes. I had never killed anyone, but I have stolen anything from diamonds to pork. I was also known for always getting away as well. More importantly though, there was a reward if I was caught for good. Only the strongest remained around me, including guards, army, and even just some simply strong men. I didn't care, I had beaten all types before and it was easy._

_With a sly grin a silly click of my heels, the large house to my right collapsed causing the circle of men around me to turn and forget me. I jumped, high past their heads since I was aided with magic, and landed with precision on a rooftop. The men looked back in the center of the circle and were baffled when I was not there. I made a whistle from where I was standing to taunt them. They all looked up._

_"Have a nice day!" I smiled slyly, and lifted the bag of diamonds high as I started running across the top. Not really running, but sprinting. I ran so fast I made my head spin, but I didn't use magic. I occasionally jumped across the gap between houses, but always made the landing. I sometimes heard a scuffle behind me so I knew I was being followed, but I wasn't even tired where from them I heard loud huffs and "Go on without me"s. I reached the edge of the tiny town where there was a tall wall that was supposed to protect them from thieves like me, but obviously failed. I smiled as I made a high jump but faltered towards the end. I skimmed the top of the wall but couldn't make purchase. I slid down the side of the wall where I landed on the ground, where police were waiting on horseback. I cussed as I turned around._

_"You're under arrest, Notch." The man scowled at me. "For robbery in several towns and realms, and for the unlawful use of magic where it is illegal." another man came and tied my hands with a magic sugar cane that stopped my magic from flowing. I immediately felt the sweet sensation of the magic flow out of me. There was never a time that I could remember, where I did not have magic. Well, at least until then. Just to be safe though, they tied a cloth around my head so I couldn't see anything, so I wouldn't know where any escapes were. They untied it when I was in a jail cell._

_It was dark and dank, and frankly smelled of faeces and also puke. I looked around to see I was crammed in a room with twenty other people. The room was only a ten by ten block room. The guards left us to practically rot. Food came every four hours in the day, but they left us to sleep at night. No one really spoke at all, until an older man covered in dirt and grime came to me one day._

_"You're that Notch kid hmm?" he rasped._

_I just nodded in response. I was surprised no one recognized me before then._

_"You saved my granddaughter's life. She was in the gutter with no food or home, but you gave her a few coins and she bought a house with the money you gave her. Thanks." he smiled a toothless grin._

_"Wait, Notch?" someone from the back said. The crowd of criminals parted and a small girl walked up. I felt sorry someone so young was in a place so bad. "My mom was sick and unable to work. You gave her some money and I didn't have to work or steal anymore. But they still caught me afterwards..." she sighed. "But thanks, now my brother has a home." I thought that implied her mother died..._

_The rest of the night was filled of people with there 'Notch' stories. By the end, without me saying a word, they had concluded that I was going to escape with all of there help. They were going to use their hands like the pioneers did and punch the iron walls until they broke. I was flattered and tried to help, but they refused. After about four hours there was a hole big enough in the wall for me to fit through. The old man figured out how to remove my 'handcuffs' and I was home free._

_"Aren't you coming with me?" I spoke for the first time to them all before I left._

_"We can't." the girl said grimly. "Then we'd have to leave town and our families. I know I couldn't do that."_

_"I'll be back." I promised, " And I'll get you all out and with your families." I ran out the hole and over the wall and I was home free._

The sound of a wild wolf's howl shook me out of my flashback. I had stolen so many goods if I was caught towards the ends of my antics, I would have been sent to the archives for sure. I sat on the wooden block while Parker and Mel both slept soundly. I had stopped trying to only think positive. Thoughts of regret filled my head as I stared at the square moon beyond the gap in the trees. But I had my magic back completely now... That was something.

I thought of that poor kid who just happened to be in the Duke's way that day when he decided to turn someone into an Enderman the first time. From the studies I had made during my travels, the conversion from human to Endermen was the most painful of any experience. Your heart is literally changed from the symbol of human beings to a hard, cold pearl. The way you think is clouded as thoughts of others crowd your mind. All Endermen are linked through a weird mind thingy. I don't know much about it, but what I do know is that it controls their actions and makes them attack when touched or looked in the eye. It also helps them teleport on will, but that is the only somewhat good thing. Once you're an Enderman, you're basically dead. It's not you, but just the husk of you. That poor guy is practically an Enderman, but he can see what he is doing, process it, but can't do anything about it. He is constantly teetering between Enderman and human. He can sometimes control himself though, as long as he's not provoked or forced to do something. After he dropped Parker, for instance, he was probably being forced to teleport by the Duke or some other higher Enderman. He also by the way, could teleport to the End, grab me, teleport me here, and then teleport back to wherever he was before...

So anyways, I just sat on that block of wood and thought about what it was like before any of this mess happened. When the only stress I had was what to study next. When Willow was still Willow, and Hero wasn't bent on stealing my magic and we were actually ok with each other, and I didn't have guilt all the time. I would be in the Aether, where the air was cool and sweet, and where everything was so pretty. Now it was probably ash, or whatever the virus left behind. No matter what I tried to think, bad thoughts came to mind. I wondered why I went to the archives earlier in the day. It just reminded me of the past. Occasionally I slipped into flashbacks where I was young and naïve.

The sun in my eyes reminded me of daytime. I stood up and stretched my unused limbs and walked in to wake Mel and Parker. I opened the door and smiled when I saw at some point Mel had climbed in to fall asleep with him. In a blink though, I opened my eyes to the archives. My breath increased as I wondered what was going on. I was actually afraid... I looked around for any sign of anything but saw none. I expected to show up back with Mel and Parker in seconds like before, but I didn't. I just stayed there, in that scary dark, alone.

...

My breathing was fast and shallow as the knife neared my chest. A nervous sweat dampened my brow as he continued interrogated me.

"Where is Herobrine?" The man demanded as he pushed the knife closer.

"I, I, I don't know. The address y-you had should be right. Maybe they moved?" I tried.

"If you don't tell us where they are valkyrie, this knife goes straight through your heart." he warned.

"I don't know!" I cried with a tear. I was tied to a bed so I couldn't fight out like Notch had taught me. I had been knocked out three times so I was Valk once, but now I was Willow again. It seemed to have a pattern. One that would end if I died right now.

"This is your last chance valkyrie." the man neared the knife so it was centimeters from my chest. If my chest were to widen in a large breath, I would touch the pointy thing and rip my shirt it was so close. I thought hard on how to reply. I had tried everything, lies, diversions, the truth, but nothing worked for them. I just had to say it one more time.

"I don't know." I dropped my head in an almost dramatic shame as the sharp knife plunged into my chest.

* * *

**Bum Bum Bummmmm... lol Yes it is another famous cliffhanger! One that even made it hard for me to write on past that point in fact... Hopefully you will like the outcome. c:**

**Now for Questions! *Random Applause***

**To Bowties: Are you part of the Sky army, if so fellow solider budder budder budder budder budder**

Bowties: OF COARSE I'M PART OF THE SKY ARMY! Budder to you my fellow solider! c:

**To Herobrine: You use lightning, high five *gives high five* also why do people get so angry at you and slap you with chickens, your obviously under a lot of stress.**

Herobrine: Thank you for understanding me! I have no idea at all why people take good chicken and use it to slap people!

**To Herobrine: YES I AM TAKING MY CHANCES, ARE YOU GETTING ANGER MANAGEMENT ANYTIME SOON? DO YOU'RE BEST!** **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

Herobrine: I am no longer going to comment. *Goes off camera and punches a hole through a wall*

Cameraman: You're going to pay for that...

**To Herobrine, YOU NEED ANGER MANAGEMENT! Oh, watcha' gonna do about it huh? Nothing, that's what. Because YOU CAN'T TOUCH THIS! Oh, and I almost forgot, *shoots at Herobrine with gun full of chickens* *takes pictures* Now that's one for the scrapbook! *skips off***

Herobrine: Wha- I can't even- That is- How do you- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! *Grabs gun filled with pigs and shoots everywhere* _I will find you and this gun shall be used on your face!_

Bowties: He won't find you... c:

**To Notch: I said butter butter not golf I mean butter like spread butter fedora and...why don't you yell and you never answered my ? Mr,confidence!**

Notch: I know you meant butter, and butter also means gold... But if it was also butter like spreading, wouldn't that melt? Also, I know I am not Mr. Confidence lately but these are extreme circumstances we're talking about here.

**To Parker YAYYYY yes I've also gone crazy**

Parker: Thanks for your yea-ing. :)

**To Willow/Valk: Should I call you Willow or Valk? It get tiring having to put willow/Valk...!**

Willow/Valk *But mostly Willow: I think you know now from the last part of this chapter... c:

**To I'm still f***ing dissin your gold digging a**hole b*** mom...SHE IS A F***ING B**** YOUR DAD SEEMS NICE BUT NOO YOUR MOM HAS TO BE A B**** YOU SHOULD be a fashion designer..!**

Mel: Thanks, I guess... But I want to be an interior designer. I can't sew worth crap...

**To Herobrine: *draging him by the collar* Sit here till I let you up! *B- but..* NO F***ING BUTS!**

Herobrine: _I shall use my pig gun on you as well!_ Insolent peasant...*Mumbling*

**To Bowties: Tell me if he gets up I will round-house kick him!**

Bowties: I'd rather not tell him what to do... But a round- house kick to him right about now would be nice. :D

**End of Questions!**

**So that's all for now, you guys seem to like it when I ask unanswerable questions so here we go! What happened to Willow/Valk? Why does Notch keep going to the archives? Why does Fanfiction think that teleport isn't a word? Who was the first Enderman? Will Notch ever repay those people in the prison? How many more questions do you think I should ask? Will Herobrine find someone to use his pig gun on? Find out some of these next chapter! Chapter 13... Where you will meet the new character Joya... c: Thanks mayosoul... See you all there! ~Bowties**


	13. A New Person in Minecraft

**Hello everyone! How's it going? I'm sick... but that's a good thing in a way because I have time to write! I'm so terribly sorry it took me a looooong time to update but I've been busy. **

**I'd like to announce that I am now a beta! I am beta-ing the story of FedorasRcool2! He is an amazing writer and is just beginning the wonderful story of ****_Unfortunate Adventures of Curtis Macintosh_****. So far it is a very good story!**

**I would also like to thank mayosoyl for the OC submission of Joya, with whom you will finally meet in this chapter!**

**Plus the poll results are in! Officially more won! But I do think I am going to just stay the same in the ways of romance. But I will throw in a few cute parts here and there for my romance fans!**

**Also, there will be another character that was inspired by the OC made by Ilikepie91 (nice name by the way...) I am not sure exactly what chapter 'Nick Baker' first appears in, but it will be soon.**

**So that is all, hope you enjoy Chapter 13 A New Person in Minecraft... ~Bowties **

* * *

The last thing I remembered was the arrow hitting me in the side. I screamed and blacked out but then someone picked me up and treated the wound. After that, I was out for good. I woke up in a dark, torch lit room in a comfy bed. Mel laid quietly beside me. She kept tossing and turning so I thought it safe to speak to her.

"Mel?" I whisper-yelled.

"Oh good Parker, you're awake. How do you feel?" she asked quickly, sitting up, "I couldn't sleep a wink with you all sat up like that. What happened?"

"I feel fine, just a little tired actually, and I got shot in the side by one of those demented skeletons!" I said to her, turning.

"Umm, Notch is here..." Mel hesitated. She knew I still didn't like Notch too much. I knew he was trying to help, but _13 years_.

I started to rise out of bed with anger. "I'm gonna tell him-" I started without the obvious questions.

"Parker no, you need rest." Mel pleaded.

I couldn't say no, I was really tired and the last thing I could do at that moment was fight a god. I slumped back down, defeated. Without words, Mel got out of her bed, and slipped into mine. I grasped her hand and we both smiled. _That hill can be anywhere_, I thought to myself. I fell back asleep with her warm body in my arms.

...

"Parker, get up!" Mel shook me awake.

"What?" I sat up quick, sensing danger.

"Notch is gone." Mel spoke quickly.

"Great." I sarcastically enthused.

"Parker this is serious! He had all of the answers to our questions! We could have been out of here in a week with him!" she emphasized.

"Right, Right..." I realized. How he even got there in the first place, I didn't know, but I didn't ask either. But we somehow had to figure out how to get the brute back, from wherever he was. "Couldn't he have just gone to get some supplies?" I asked.

"He's a god Parker, he can just poof them up with a snap of the finger, and he went to the archives last night." she added grimly.

"Archives?" I asked, I had heard her say it before, but I needed more of an explanation.

"It's where you went that one time. Although he can't hear or see anything this time. I think with him it's the opposite of you, he is actually there and is occasionally here." she figured.

"Makes sense, but then how do we get him here if he was originally there?" I pondered.

"I have no idea. Do you?" she asked, hoping I would despite my previous question.

"Ni idea." I spoke in Spanish. It means no idea. I think she got the point though, because she just continued on with the conversation.

"I think we just need to continue on with our journey and hope it comes to us. But this time we do not split up." she emphasized with all seriousness. After our first fight and what happened that last night, neither of us wanted anything to happen.

"I agree. Let's go now while the sun is rising." I got out of the bed. We spent about five minutes packing and then we just left the house in case we would need it later. Notch must have been up a little bit at night, because there were diamonds in some of the chests. I quickly placed them in my bag for further use. We were off in about fifteen minutes and soon the biomes changed. First we were in the jungle biome, then a swamp, a plains, and finally a taiga biome. The ground was covered in snow and the temperature was very low. Trees were common, but still snow covered.

"Gosh it's cold." Mel shivered while rubbing her bare arms. She was wearing a T-shirt. So was I actually.

"Y-y-yeah." I shuddered through the cold. I didn't realize how much I had been shivering until then. "Even Perro's a bit wobbly." I pointed out. The dog was shaking head to toe and occasionally he would rub up against us for mutual warmth.

"We have to get out of here soon. We'll freeze." Mel indicated.

"But how? Which is the best way out?" I asked. We both looked around. Everywhere around us was this blasted taiga. It was like an endless frosted forest. I shivered as I searched the horizon for a sign. Any sign. We'd freeze if we didn't get out of this thing soon. We had both ripped our jeans for the desert biome and now we both had shorts. Shorts and T-shirts. Not good winter gear.

"Mel we have to get out of here." I warned again. No reply. "Mel?" I turned around to where she was supposed to be. Nothing. "Oh gosh, not again." I cried out. "Mel?" I called out. She wouldn't be there, again. It was getting really annoying.

"Parker!" I heard her yell out.

"Where are you?" I asked, she sounded fairly close.

"I think I fell in a hole..." I heard from behind me. With a sigh of relief, I slowly backed up watching my feet. Sure enough there was a small one block wide hole that Mel must have just walked right into without seeing. She looked up at me and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey." I smiled back.

"You know, it's actually warm down here. There are a couple of furnaces and torches. Come on down! This is just what we needed! She ran from my view. I jumped down the small hole to see a tiny cave. I followed Mel's voice into a room farther down in the cave.

"Wow." I admired the place. It had a table and chairs, furnaces, torches, decorations, and a door to a mineshaft. I could tell it was a mineshaft because there was a sign. "It's like someone lived here."

"Or lives." A voice said from behind. We both turned around to see a girl, about the age of ten, spinning an arrow in one hand and holding a bow in the other. In a sheath much like the one I made for Mel, there was a smaller axe much like a tomahawk. She positioned the arrow to the string of the bow. She had dark brown, wavy hair, dark brown-black eyes, and was about four and a half feet tall. She stood atop a shelf of sorts on the wall a few feet above the table. She had a black sweatshirt (which would be nice to have in that biome), grey jeans, and black shoes. There were stray leaves dotted throughout her hair which suggested she had been spending time in the forest above us. She had her arrow aiming straight at my heart.

"Wait!" Mel jumped out in front of me.

"Mel, no!" I warned, trying to push her aside.

"Just wait." she ignored me. " We're not trying to harm you or steal any of your things. I had just fallen into your home here and Parker was trying to get me out. Do you understand?" she tried.

She just stood with her arrow poised. But gingerly lowered it. She still had it loaded, but it at least was lowered. Mel and I both untensed.

"What is your name?" Mel asked.

"Joya, Joya Camp. You?"

...

"Hello?" I called out to the darkness. So ironic. The former master thief in the king of prisons. "Hello?" I called again. I tried to summon a magic flame but my magic didn't seem to work here.

"Hello Notch." The Duke of Nether's voice boomed from somewhere. It seemed to come from everywhere in fact...

"Hi..." I responded.

"Having fun delaying the inevitable?" he spoke.

"Sure..." I bantered.

"You think you are so smart, don't you? But I know better. I am a thousand times greater, a thousand times smarter, cleverer, cunninger than you would ever dream to be. I've learned a few tricks of the trade. I still have done things you haven't even figured out yet. I'm great at hiding things. Real great. I am also very good at getting what I want. Isn't that right Valkyrie? " he ranted.

In almost a dramatic fashion, a light turned on far from where I was. I could still see who was in it though.

"Willow!" I called out, starting to run. Suddenly I hit something. Something like a wall. It was something clear because I could see through it, but it was strong too because I couldn't cross it.

"Uh, uh, uhh." the Duke's voice mocked. "I just can't let you run right up to her. I just needed to show you. I'd like to say I've done her no harm but, she didn't give my best Endermen answers. So he stabbed her through the heart." he emphasized. "But as I said before I am very clever. I know more about the human body than the smartest of doctors. Just before she bled to death, I fixed everything. Even her multi-personality. She should be good as new... for now. But if you do not give me what I want I will make your life a living hell. Now all I want to know is where your brother is. That is all I need to know. Then I will let you and your Valkyrie go. So where are they?"

I just stood and went through what he said. He stopped her multi-personality? That means that either Willow, or Valk, not just one then the other. I hoped for one personality to stay over the other.

"So?" the Duke pressed.

"Who exactly are you talking about?" I retorted.

"Your brother and his entourage?" he continued in a questioning tone.

"I don't know. Willow and I both left before any of this happened." I looked at her over there. She was knocked out on a bed. She had a blood stained shirt on and her boots were covered in mud from the wet dirt floor around her. Her hair was an utter mess, something I knew she would hate.

"_Lies!" _he bellowed louder than anything I'd ever heard. "_Why do you both give me lies!?"_

"Did you ever consider that we weren't lying?" I tried.

"_Have you been listening_?" he screeched. "I am more smart, clever, cunning than you will ever be! I will not fall for some stupid lie! Now you shall receive your punishment!" he boomed. Suddenly I was much closer to Willow/Valk. She was there knocked out but suddenly an Enderman entered with a diamond sword. Then in a blink of an eye, a screen also appeared. In it, was the Overworld where Parker and Mel were with someone else... Someone else? A shorter girl stood on a ledge above them. She reminded me of someone I couldn't place...

"Now, fake god, you have a choice. Either your Valkyrie dies and they live," I started to see he had Endermen forming outside of the house they were in, " or your Valkyrie lives and they die. Take your pick. If you chose her I'll let you see her and even leave this place with her, but the Endermen will attack them. But on the plus side you will both be out of the archive. If you chose them, the Endermen will leave their area but this Endermen will kill her for good. Which is your choice?"

Without thinking I spoke. " I choose Willow! I choose Willow!" Suddenly the wall between Willow and I disappeared and I ran to her side. Unfortunately though, I saw through the screen the Endermen's were descending the hole towards the house. "Oh hell." I frowned as the archive disappeared around us and Willow and I showed up in our hotel room.

...

"Wait did you say Camp? Like summer camp?" I asked.

She just stood and nodded.

"How did you get here?" Mel asked, avoiding the obvious question.

Joya just stood there a moment, probably contemplating what to say. She didn't seem to want to give out trust like you would a penny if you know what I mean. In other words, she didn't trust us. I just couldn't get away from the fact of her last name, Camp. It's not the most common name last name like Smith or Johnson, especially when it came to Minecraft residents. Also her name just happened to be Spanish for Jewel. I know my mom was always saying if they had a girl Joya is what the name would be. I guess it could still be a coincidence?

"I was born here." Joya replied tentatively. "My parents were sort of tech geeks and so they were sent here to fix this virus thing. But when they went to fix it, they were teleported here by some unknown thing. Then they were sort of stuck here."

"Joya... Jewel. Interesting use of Spanish..." I commented, looking for information.

"Yeah." she simply replied. It was going to be harder than I thought to get facts out of her. She still didn't want to give out her trust.

"So where are your parents?" Mel asked. Joya's face lost all expression. She looked to the ground and frowned. She blinked a few times and then looked up, her face hard.

"Gone." she answered. Suddenly her eyes widened as she looked towards the room we entered from. "Endermen, about 20. Coming here fast. We need to get out of here." she whispered curtly.

"How do you know that?" Mel and I almost asked at the same time.

"No talk, just follow." she ran from the room. After looking at each other for anything the other missed, we both shrugged and followed the short girl. We ran through room upon room. It looked as if they had found a cave and then made it a home from there. This meant the whole place was immense. One room was filled entirely with furnaces, one with animals, and others with just chairs and books. It reminded me of how my house was set up. The maze of rooms seemed to go on forever, until we reached a room that just contained a ladder and a door on the ceiling.

"Climb up." Joya motioned to us to go first. We went without a fight and opened the door. We ended up in a cool forest instead of the brutally cold taiga. Upon reaching the ground level, Joya climbed the stairs with a dog in her arms. I remembered Perro... I had forgotten him...

"Now run." Joya ordered. We let her lead the way because she seemed to know where she was going, and her dog, who I later found out was named Oasis, brought up the back. We ran for what seemed like forever through the many trees until we were somewhere familiar- The house with all of the books signed C and B. We stopped at the door and I noticed we had new company. Somewhere along our run, Perro's great nose led him to us. I petted his frost covered back, admiring his persistence and saying sorry, as we entered the ruins of the house.

"All of the books are gone..." Joya noticed. Mel and I both looked down so she wouldn't see our guilt. How was I to know this place was still being used?

"Um..." I gave up hiding, " I may or may not have taken them... They kind of have information we need. I didn't know this place was still used." I conceded.

"Do you still have them?" she asked in a hurry.

"I think..." I grabbed a bag from Perro's back and found that it was filled with books. "Here." I handed her the bag. She shifted through it half-heartedly and then sighed.

"It's not here." she frowned.

"What?" Mel asked.

"My mom's spell book. She dabbled in Minecraft magic and there is a spell we could use to guard this place from the Endermen. I think I might know it, but I need to be sure. One wrong word and I could just spawn more Endermen."

"How do you even know they are coming?" I asked in a demanding tone. I was tired of being ignored.

She paused and then finally said, "I've lived here a long time. Probably longer than you two. I know a few more things than you do."she boasted.

"How long?" I countered.

"This is no time for one upmanship!" Joya yelled. " The Endermen are within 100 blocks. I need to think, not fight."

We all went silent. Joya lingered around the room, looking for the book she desired and then finally gave up. "We need to get out of here somehow, and fast."

"We could just dig straight down?" Mel suggested.

Then at the same time Joya and I both yelled "No!" We must have both learned the terrors of falling into lava after digging straight down.

"Why not? I know there are some... complications, but we have no choice. This way we can go fast and cover our tracks at the same time. Plus there are three of us, we will hear lava before we get to it. What do you think?" she asked.

Joya and I both sighed. Without speaking we all started a four by four dig downwards. One square for each of us, and one for both of the dogs. Once we had gotten two blocks down, we sealed the hole above us. We were mining now. Now we could talk.

"So who are you two anyways?" Joya asked while digging up a piece of dirt with her shovel.

"I'm Mel, well you know that, but I was brought here by Parker and we're both kind of stuck here..." Mel answered.

"Welcome to the club." Joya smiled for the first time. "What about you, red cheek?" she asked. I hadn't realized that when Mel said my name my cheeks turned a crimson color. I shook off her remark and answered her question.

"I was put here by Herobrine thirteen years ago. I made a house and kept in contact with Notch for several years, but we kind of lost that contact after a while. But now there are things happening, Mel and I kind of have to stop a virus thingy." I answered.

"That Notch can really be an ass sometimes huh?" Joya looked at me.

Mel and I both looked at the small girl with wonder. She couldn't be more than ten... and she just swore.

"What?" she stopped mining.

"Nothing." Mel and I lied at the same time.

"I'm not stupid you know. I know what you guys were thinking. Isn't she too young to swear? Well I'm actually fourteen, just small for my age." It was the most she had spoken since we met. Mel and I both shut up as we all continued mining downwards.

"So..." Mel tried. "Was there anyone else with you besides your parents?"

"Sort of." Joya replied. "In a way my brother was."

"Brother?" I asked, now interested. I still couldn't shake the 'Camp' thing.

"Yeah, my parents had a kid back when they were on Earth. Before they left they told him they would be back in a week. They just assumed he was sent to an orphanage after they got stuck here. Notch said that exact thing happened, but worse. He said Herobrine sent him here to fix-" she put two and two together. So did I. They told him one week... We all stopped mining down.

"Your name, is it Parker?" Joya looked at me.

I nodded in response.

"What were your parents names?" I asked.

"Ben and Corra, you?" she stepped closer to me.

"Ben and Corra." I teared. I had a sister. We embraced in a warm, tear-filled hug.

...

The cramped corners of my new office aggravated me. After Notch and Valk were kidnapped and more and more people were entering the game we had moved to avoid the Duke of Ender's hacking. That's what we assumed he was doing, hacking into our system to add people. Apparently he had a whole section of the Overworld hidden from our monitors for years. That is where the other person was. The Duke of Ender was much more powerful than we thought...

Parker and Mel had met up with that person as things were getting more complicated. Now in our new hiding place, things were much smaller and we had less control of Minecraft. Most of my secret projects had to be left behind as did the computer I had with the advanced searching program. Delilah had become more difficult, continually asking to get her daughter out of the game. It took all of my strength not to kill her on the spot. Then I was informed earlier that day, that Notch was out of the game again, but Endermen trailed Parker and Mel. Great.

In normal circumstances I would be happy that the little annoyance would be gone. But this stupid realm had rules. I could be 'sued' by Delilah if anything happened to Mel and then the whole thing would be in ruins. I couldn't get any attention from anyone on Earth, then the whole thing would be in ruins. Ruins. I set my head in my hands when there was a knock at my door.

"What?" I moaned. The door was just opened instead. A mop of blonde hair entered the room with a smile. The Duke of Aether.

"Hello Hero." he enthused.

"What do you want, swoon bucket?" I groaned at his presence. He knew I didn't like him so it was amazing he would show his face in my office.

"Just wanted to let you know we are now aware of where Notch and Valk are. They escaped the game through the Duke of Ender, but we're not sure how... Anyways they're back in a hotel just south from our old hideout. Which unfortunately is 1,009 miles from here, but just think of the positives! We found them!" he then exited the room. Then he popped his head back in, "Oh yeah and we've learned that the Duke of Nether was killed by Parker." The Duke of Nether. My adopted father. The only reason I was the person who I was today. Rage filled me.

I had never killed a person so easily before.

* * *

**Not the best cliffhanger because you know what he did... But still. c: **

**So time for questions!**

**To Herobrine: Do you know that you are known about on earth, but some people do not think your real, or your evil, or you blow people house up and are a griefer (look up griefer) but I think your just plain awesome *give high five* also I found the person who put you on that seat, shoot em with your pig gun.**

Herobrine: Thanks, I really appreciate that! And tell me where and when and I'll bring my pig gun!

**To Bowties: Put my oc in *gives full stack of budder blocks***

Bowties: I think I already have... And thank you! *Takes budder blocks and does some fangirling*

**To Bowties: Which timezone do you live in?**

Bowties: I really am not sure, the best one?

**To HEROBRINE! USE YOUR PIG GUN ON ME! THEN I WILL USE MY PORTAL GUN ON YOU! THE EXIT WILL BE ABOVE YOU AND THE ENTRANCE BELOW. IT IS A NEVER ENDING CYCLE! THAN I WILL USE EVERY THING FROM FEED THE BEAST AGAINST YOU! IF YOU DONT KNOW WHAT THAT IS, SHAME ON YOU. *Gets hit by pigs* Zaps blocks above and below herobrine. Herobrine gets angry." TO BE CONTINUED**

Herobrine: *Face palm while he goes from portal to portal* I need a villager to get me out of here!

**To Bowties: I'm part of the Sky Army too! Budder rules!*high fives***

Bowties: *Budder high five*

**To Herobrine: I DARE you to try and find me! I bet you can't. Even if you could, You're probably too chicken to try! Speaking of chickens... * shoots at Herobrine with gun now loaded with budder chickens and squids* AHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! That's right, I'm bringing Youtube references into the war now!**

Herobrine: You could hit me if I wasn't in **this blasted portal!** Also, I HATE ALL SQUIDS LIKE EVERY SKY ARMY RECRUIT!**  
**

**To Herobrine: Ok, before you read the rest of this, you should know that I think you're awesome. Now, with all due respect... Try anger management classes. I, as a friend, am suggesting this peacefully, but if you don't want to be peaceful, then I'll bring out the lasers. You're awesome!**

To Notch (before Hero answers previous question): Do you think he'll consider the classes?

Notch: Probably not... He's very stubborn. :/

Herobrine: I thank you for your admiration but I will take my emotions into my own hands. CAN SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF THIS PORTAL!? *To Villagers*

**To Parker: Sheesh stop getting lost!**

Parker: I would if I could but I can't...

Bowties: HA! I thought that too when I wrote that part! lol

**To Herobrine (long) YOU ARE DEAD FOR GETTING UP!*i roundhouse kick him till he is almost dead* NEVER DISOBEY ME! I am LUCKY KITTEH!**

Herobrine: You think you're so lucky? I eat kittens for breakfast!

Bowties: But- But- I love my kitteh! *goes to pet mah kitteh* You're going to pay for what you said!

**To Notch..YOU ATE MY BUDDER! * I steal all his hats* te he**

Notch: *Steals back hats* I did not steal your budder! I have infinite budder! *Poofs up a room filled with budder and gives it to you*

**To Willow: FINALLY! IT HAS BEEN TOO LONG!**

Willow: I know right!?

**To MEL: YOUR MOM IS SUCH A B**** I JUST HATE HER SO MUCH! And nice job pick! I know it will be good!**

Mel: Thank you? And thank you.

**To BOWTIES: KILL HEROBRINE NOW! HE IS ALMOST AS WORSE AS MEL'S MOM!**

Bowties: No. ( He'll get it later though... * mischievous grin*)

Herobrine: What did you say?

**To Herobrine: Hello, why do people launch chickens at you? By the way *Gives address of chicken person and a TNT rifle* There you go :3**

Herobrine: Thank you very much... this will come in handy... *Another mischievous grin*

** So that's about all for now! Make sure you read FedorasRcool's story! Here are some meaningless questions! Did the Duke of Aether die? What will happen when the Endermen come and get our team of protagonists? Did Notch have his fedora on during his time in Minecraft? Will Herobrine get out of that portal? What will happen now that Parker knows that Joya is his sister? You'll find out less than half of that in the next chapter of The Minecraft Project! ~Bowties**


	14. Endermen Approaching

**Hello everybody! I'm soooooo sorry it took me this long to update but you know with the holidays and everything it can get kind of busy... I'd like to thank you all for your empathy of my sudden bout of illness (sudden use of correct terminology there lol) But seriously guys thanks, I'm feeling much better now!**

**So another thing is in this chapter a new Oc appears... His name is Nick Baker and although he is only a small part, he sets off a huge chain of events. **

**Also, I've tried some new formats for this chapter, I'd like to see what you think so comment what you do think!**

**Finally, there's a new poll out just because I think they're fun. Due t mixed reviews on the subject of Herobrine, I wanted to see what you guys thought, are you Pro or Ex Herobrine? Basically do you like him or not? Let's see what happens... Its on my profile if you would like to vote!**

**So here is Chapter 14 (wow already?) Endermen Approaching!~Bowties**

* * *

The sight of brother and sister in the dim mine was touching. It was too bad they didn't have much time to reconnect. They both stood there not sure what to do after they found out about their relations. They hugged, but didn't have any time for much more. The ground shook up above us.

"What's going on?" I asked.

The touching scene dissipated as the situation grew intense.

"I don't know..." Parker looked up.

"It's the Endermen." Joya looked terrified. "They want me..." her voice shook.

"What?" Parker and I both asked at the same time.

"They wanted Mom and Dad too, but they protected me." she conceded. She seemed to have a lot more trust now that she knew who Parker was.

"You guys need to continue digging, maybe if I go up, they'll stop." she offered.

"No." Parker ordered. "I just met you and I'm not letting _anything _happen to you." I smiled inside thinking of how nice he was being. "Now let's dig." he pulled out his pick. We dug wordlessly as the rumbling above us grew louder. For every brick we dug, we replaced the ones above us with cobblestone. Not the best thing to protect us, but it was all we had. Suddenly I felt something small fall on my shoulder. I looked up to see that the block above me was being dug.

"Parker..." I warned. He and Joya looked up in time to see all of the blocks above us turn to dust. Just then a group of about twenty Endermen were upon us. Soon there was just a bloodbath of screeches and diamond swords and tomahawks.

One of the black and purple beasts began its weird punching attack but I fought back with ardor. I slashed the sharp sword to where its head fell off. The scary beast disappeared in a cloud of purple mist. The next one attacked from behind, but I felt useless because I couldn't turn around to face it, this four by four setup was becoming troublesome. But nevertheless, I swung my sword backwards over my head and hit something. I swung it back to see it was covered in the obsidian black ender-blood. Without celebrating I went on to my next kill. It never occurred to me during the battle that it wasn't their fault that they were attacking us, I think that's why I was so good at fighting.

Soon it was down to Parker, Joya, three Endermen, and me. We all stopped our slashing and killing for a moment to evaluate our final targets. I wondered what made them stand out above the rest to where we didn't kill them. Then I found out why. Parker tried to hack his sword at them only to hit an invisible wall around them. When he hit it, a purple translucent bubble appeared around the creatures in almost a ripple effect. The creatures just stood and made their loud screeching sounds and weird hand gestures. I had no idea what was going on but they seemed to be trying to communicate with us... Too bad none of us spoke Endermen... Then they all teleported away in a large puff of smoke...

...

_Dear Diary,_

_So today was a happy, scary, sad, everything sort of day. First of all, I woke up and fed Oasis like I normally do, she did her happy little jump around dance that made me smile... But that isn't the important detail like it normally is, because just as I did, I heard a loud thump coming from the entryway. I hurriedly grabbed my bow and arrows and readied my tomahawk at my side. I stealthily snuck into the room where a woman was standing, that's right a woman! I jumped to the shelf on the wall as silent as a thief as another figure entered. He was almost the splitting image of dad... I still think of them both all the time, even though it happened a year ago._

_Anyways, they walked around admiring everything and I surprised them with a clever little line that I am still proud of. I pointed my arrow straight at the boy's heart just like how mom taught me years ago. They both were really scared. So anyways, I found out that they had been looking for somewhere warm or something, and found my house. But then I heard the noise of dread itself. The noise of fear, hatred, and sorrow. For me at least that is what the talk from Endermen sounds like._

_I can hear it from far away. I don't believe I've told you this diary but when I was very little I was kidnapped by an Endermen. They tried to turn me into one of them but my parents got to me just in time. It was very scary, and painful. I got out alive and still human though. But I still have some...abilities... I should say. One is that I can sort of understand them, and occasionally hear their telepathic speak. It's very scary when I do though because the things they talk about... I don't even know who this Willow is but she better watch out..._

_Anyways I could hear them approaching._

"_100 blocks and nearing..." one said in their terrible scary voices._

"_We'll finally get that brat once and for all." another said. The air was knocked out of me all at once. They're coming for me now. First mom and dad- I had to get out alive for their sakes. I warned the new people who had become awfully quizzical, and so we eventually dug downwards. All the while I could hear those scary beings speak terrible things. It took all of my willpower not to cry in fear, but I had to be strong. I would be strong. I kept a straight face and made conversation. I found out the girls name is Mel and the boy's was Parker. Oh and I also found out it was the Parker. My brother Parker. If those dark voices weren't looming in my head I would've jumped for joy at that moment. But then they descended upon us. First mom and dad, then Parker too? I wouldn't let that happen, I mined faster and faster, my muscles aching with every movement._

"_We need the girl." a relatively human voice rang in my head. I think he was their leader, all of the Endermen called him 'Duke' or 'Sir' so I just assumed that is what he was. He was the scariest. He gave all of the orders and killed most of the people. He haunted most of my dreams as well. I heard the Endermen nearing faster and faster and I was afraid we wouldn't lose them. I offered just to give myself up but Parker refused. I hate it when people do the right thing sometimes. _

_In moments the Endermen were upon us and a raging battle ensued. I hit all of the evil beasts with no relent. I swung my tomahawk through their heads and torsos, smiling as their oil thick blood littered the floor. I know it sounds gross but knowing they were dead, made me happy. Then there was just us and three more. They stared right into my soul._

"_We will get you soon." hearing one speak directly at me made shivers race down my spine. "This is all part of our plan."_

"_We know who you are and what you can do, and we will get you. We know your weaknesses, your strengths, and how your strengths can fail. Things you yourself don't even know. The Duke always gets what he wants. Always. And he wants you. You will receive your order tonight. But for now you can't speak a word of what we said." suddenly I felt a painful sensation in my head that felt like the worst headache in the world. I tried to talk back but somehow couldn't. I couldn't say anything I wanted to. They had told me not to say anything, so I couldn't. I was finding new things about the terrors they did to me as a child everyday. I couldn't do something they told me not to. That was bad._

_So as they disappeared I wanted to tell everything I could to my friends, but all that came out against my will was, "That was weird." I'm now dreading the message they will send me tonight._

_~Joya Jacie Camp The twelfth of August around seven at night_ _._ _._ _._

_They reached me through a dream. It was hard to sleep at first in the half exploded house, but now I had to do it with thoughts of what they said or did lurking through my head. When I finally did fall asleep I wondered if it was of my own conscious. _

_I was in a room. A dark room. A pitch black, dark room. Endermen surrounded me on all sides and the voice of the Duke greeted me. _

"_Welcome." his ominous voice sneered. The Endermen repeated his words._

"_Welcome." their voices repeated in unison. _

"_I will be brief for I have other matters to attend to even though this is of utter importance. Even though I would like to change you over completely, I've had a slight change of plans. I need to use you to get Parker and Mel right where I want them. Everything must be in place for my plan and you can not be against it. I have everything in a pinpoint accuracy and if one thing goes wrong, it all goes wrong. If it weren't for your stupid parents this would have been so much easier and painless for you, you could just have done this without conscious feelings. But alas, you will just have to listen to our orders with thought that can't turn to action. Things will be getting worse for you Joya." he spat. "You are to keep Parker and Mel where you are now and make a house. Make sure you all have private quarters. You are to make a nether portal with the supplies I give you," he threw me a bag. " and let the virus loose in the Overworld. Unfortunately it will not spawn directly there, so you will have to lead them there. Do this all with haste and we will spare your life and the lives of others you care about. We won't tell you who they are yet, but we know you care about them." Then with that I woke up in the cold darkness. Scared and alone in my own sort of way. These directions etched into my mind to where I couldn't do anything about it._

_So now here I am writing these things in you. Parker's awake too, but he can't see what I'm writing. Whenever I try to even suggest what happened to him, the Endermen send a strong pain down my arm. I don't know what to do. _

_Well I guess now that I say that it sounds weird, but my life is weird so, I'm writing it in you. There I said it twice. Well I'm going to go build a portal I guess. I don't think I have much word against it..._

_~Joya Jacie Camp The thirteenth of August around six in the morning_

_..._

"Wake up!" I shook her. "Please wake up!" I pleaded Willow or Valk lay motionless on the hard, hotel room bed. It was about 2:00 now but it had been about two days since we had last been in this room together. A long two days. I stood next to the bed she lay on and tried to wake her up. I had been trying for an hour. I wondered if she would ever wake up by this time. Suddenly overwhelmed with tiredness of Earth, I collapsed on the other bed. She wasn't waking up anytime soon. My head hit the pillow and something miraculous happened.

"Notch boy?" I heard a quiet, raspy voice from the bed next to me. I jumped up and turned around faster than I had ever done anything before.

"Willow?" I asked watching her sit up with a smile. She nodded enthusiastically. I fell on top of her and gave her a large kiss on the lips.

...

After the Endermen attack, Mel and I slept on the floor of the old house next to my sister. That's right my sister. I still can't believe that my parents were here and that they had another child. They were here for a long while and I didn't even know it! I could have seen them, been with them, grew up with my own sister, but no one told me. Notch didn't tell me. He had to have known, but why wouldn't he have told me? Also, he must have done the same to my parents by the way Joya talked about him... But I still didn't think Notch was all bad.

I had woken up before the sun had risen, but by the look of the moon it would soon. I stood up and stretched (we had slept on the hard floor) and looked down at the two people sleeping below me.

Mel was sprawled out in every direction, almost like how her personality was. Then there was Joya who slept in a tight, little, ball-like pose that made her look like a lump on the ground. Almost like her personality in the fact that she kept a lot of things to herself. She still hadn't told me what had happened to mom and dad. But I really loved her. I thought I was all alone in this stupid world when all along I wasn't. I had to protect her, make sure nothing happened to her, and then everything happen to her. I had to see everything with her, meet everyone with her. Teach her things she doesn't know, show her things she hasn't heard of. Oh it was going to be great!.

I placed a block beneath me and sat down. Perro woke up and did his sort of stretch that looked like a bow. After stretching his back legs, he then walked up to me and fell asleep at my feet. I rubbed behind his ears and he rolled over on his back in his slumber. I sat and thought.

None of what had been happening went together. The Enderman attack, the archives, the virus. Nothing made sense anymore. I now had a sister to protect though, and I have regained and then lost my parents in the same day. Plus Notch was here and then gone while I was knocked out. I had missed a lot. Something was going to happen soon, I could feel it. But I couldn't do anything about it now.

Suddenly Joya woke with a start and immediately. Her breathing was sharp but slowed to a normal pace when she saw me.

"Morning." she said.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"You have no idea." she replied. She then suddenly jerked her arm in a weird way. I looked at her quizzically but she quickly said, "Just trying to wake up my arm, it was asleep." she looked at me, embarrassed. I smiled to let her know it was OK. She then pulled out a book from her bag and started writing in it silently. I watched her for a while without knowing it until she looked up and simply said, "Diary." I nodded and she continued. Soon the sun was up and Mel slowly awoke. She rolled over and felt around confused like.

"Mel?" I asked.

"Oh I just forgot I was here for a moment. Normally back home I would fall out of bed to get me up... Weird but it worked." she smiled to explain to me.

"Makes sense." I somewhat lied. I had no idea how falling out of bed could wake you up. But now that we were all up we could get to work figure out what was going on, and get some truth. "So now that we're all up," I started. "What should we do?"

"I think we should make this place our house from now on. The Endermen will think we moved away from here, so for now we should fix the place up." Joya suggested.

"That actually sounds right." Mel agreed. They then both looked at me.

"Sounds good to me too." I answered. Now all we had to do was collect some more supplies and get going. Joya also suggested to keep separate rooms for each of us. Mel and I agreed as long as ours was connected by a door so we could talk. So the day went on and we collected stone and wood, and made a nice house out of the bones of an old one. By the end of the day the house was somewhat complete and we were ready for dinner.

"So what do you guys want?" I asked, standing by the furnace.

"Let it be Joya's choice!" Mel suggested. We both looked at the small girl for her advice.

"What's your specialty?" she inquired.

"Eggs or pork chops according to Mel..." I replied truthfully.

"How do you do your eggs?" she asked.

"Any way. I can even do them with hollandaise." I sort of bragged.

"HOLLANDAISE!" Joya cheered. "Sorry, I really like food. I dabble in cooking myself but I've never got hollandaise right. Not like mom's anyway..." she conceded. I smiled, liking my sister even more now that she is sort of a foodie. I started the sauce and cooked three eggs over easy. Then, when everything was done, I set the plates down in a dramatic fashion. Without hesitation, Mel took our makeshift silverware and made a slob out of herself while she dug into the dish. Joya took her time admiring my terrible plating and then dug in herself with lots of yummy noises. Then I too sat down and ate.

Soon after with all of our bellies full, we all went our separate ways to work on our rooms. Mel did the majority of the work on mine, seeing that she knew a lot about interior design... and I surprised her by setting something that went with 'fung shway'. I don't even know how, but apparently I did. Soon the moon was up, but I didn't feel tired. Mel insisted upon her sleeping though so I let her sleep as I went out to the room that connected all of our bedrooms. It was basically the kitchen, but their were a few chairs in there too so I sat down.

For the second time that day I had alone time. I guess I had grown used to it after 13 years and it was nice to have it once again. The beautiful moon rose once again and I thought back to my time in the old orphanage. Even though my time there was little, it still had so many memories. But my reminiscing was brought to a halt by a weird sound coming from Joya's bedroom.

...

**Posted on Minecraft Fan Page 269843 Date: August 12**

My name is Nick Baker, but I'm called by a lot of names. Mostly four eyes or geek squad or pocket protector. I do wear glasses, but I've never actually had a pocket protector which is why the last name is so weird. But back to what I really am here to say. I am really good at technology. But sometimes I like to have fun so I play this game called Minecraft. I'm really good at it and I love to play all the time. So far I have collected twenty diamonds and several useless emeralds... But anyways. I have found these people. Real life people. They literally have no pixels. Either that or they have the best texture pack ever... But they run throughout my game in weird patterns unlike any technology I've ever seen. Some could even say they weren't technology.

I can read what they are saying from my control panel. One is named Mel, the other Parker, and a new one named Joya. The first two are like in love or something... I can just tell by the way they talk, and the last girl just showed up today. But they all can't seem to see my skin, but I can still see them. The one guy, Parker, has this extraordinary house that, get this: has twenty floors. This dude has a penthouse room entirely made of emeralds. In my spare time I like to watch them go about doing what they do...

So this is what happened today: The two people, Parker and Mel. Were walking along in a Taiga biome when they fell in this cave house. Here they met this girl. That's that Joya girl. So she all of a sudden thought she heard Endermen, crazy right? But then when I went into creative mode and went out of the cave, there were like twenty Endermen coming. Seriously! So then the Endermen attacked and they all started fighting. The people won!

So that is all for now, I think I'm going to update about these crazy people a lot more... This is insane! ~NBdestroyer14 Out~

**_Next Page_**

**Comments:**

**Budderlover99: **This is epic i wanna see all of this too CB!

**broarmyjake: **I agree with budder, this is real! There obviously a glitch though...

**grammarnazi6:***Their*

**dododododosubscribe: **This is amazing! You should post pics

**NBdestroyer14: **I'm going to post a video so you guys don't think I'm insane. But this really is true guys!

** bowties: **This sounds awfully familiar...

**3.5 million other comments... Click to load more...**

* * *

**I'm sorry guys I just had to put that cameo in there. I just had to... CLIFFHANGER! Also, I guess we know a little bit more about Joya now don't we...**

**So, Question Time!**

**To ?: *grabs Notch* *grabs Herobrine* *tugs the two of them together* HUG EACH OTHER BLEEPIT. YOU ARE BROTHERS. YOU MUST LOVE EACH OTHER. I COMMAND YOU. Really, what would your mother say if she saw you fighting like this? Shame on you! (yeah, i know we haven't had such an even in recent chapters but... it just needed to be said)**

?: We're sorry. It's just kind of stressful being mortal enemies and all...

Herobrine: I'm not hugging anyone. My mother was a punctual person with punctual manners and she would respect me in anything I do.

Notch: Ha! You wouldn't know you hung out with a deranged duke...

Herobrine: Why you little *mumbling/arguing*

**To H****erobrine: I EAT HEROBRINES FOR BREAKFAST B****!**

Herobrine: Oooo I'm sooo scared. a little kitten is going after me!

Gonzalo: Oh _this_ cat is soooo gonna have a say in this. Someone hand mah the TNT...

**To Notch: *i steal all your hats back and lock them up in a not openable even with magic safe that is indestructible* mine for ever!**

Notch: Why!? *Goes and buys more fedoras reluctantly*

**To Mel: YOUR MOM IS A MOTHER F***ING A**HOLE B****** SHIT FACE B**** WHO NEEDS TO BE LOCKED UP IN PRISON WITH A BUNCH OF ENDERMEN AND A SLENDERMEN!**

Mel: You know, I've been thinking, and this question thing is open to everyone. You should tell her that I'm sure she'd love to hear it...

**To Herobrine: Hello, why do people launch chickens at you? By the way *Gives address of chicken person and a TNTrifle* There you go :3**

Herobrine: I'm not sure why I think they-

Gonzalo: Thank you *steals TNT gun* *Shoots Herobrine* CATS RULE IDIOT! *BOOM*

**To Cameraman: *bestows superpowers upon the cameraman* *sits back with popcorn and waits for chaos to unfold***

Cameraman: This will be so much fun...*Grabs Herobrine and slams him against the wall with his super strength*

Herobrine: What was that for?

Cameraman: Seriously?

**To Mel's Female Parent who does not deserve to be called a mother: Go die. Please.**

Delilah: *Dies* Nah I'm just joking! You're comment doesn't affect me.

**To Bowties (From Ilikepie91): my name is awesome, also soon my mod that makes squids never spawn will soon come out, also have some budder *give a stack of budder***

Bowties: OMG I WANT THAT MOD! You should get Sky to play it too... And thank you for the butter... c:

**To Bowties: DONT YOU DARE HURT HEROBRINE! HE'S AWESOME!**

Bowties: _I_ won't hurt him...

**To Herobrine: you are awesome! I hate squids too. Ok i know you wont do anger management classes, i understand i wouldnt ether, so instead you can find something (or someone;}.) to destroy, kill or whatever after answering annoying reviews, that way all you can still kill stuff, but not the people who are reading your story.**

**To Mel's Mom: ok, youre NOT doing the best for mel, if you were you would be helping her become an interior disiner(i cant spell that) and not trying to kill her best friend.**

Delilah: I will do what I believe is best for my daughter thank you very much.

**To Bowties: Get well soon**

Bowties: I feel great now, thanks for your thoughts though... c:

**To Herobrine: -gives Sniper rifle with chicken ammo- Here take this!**

Herobrine: So many gifts today, thank you!

Gonzalo: Thank you *Steals gun and shoots _10 chickens_ at Herobrine* CATS STILL RULE!

Herobrine: I'll get you, you rotten cat!

**To Notch: *sneaks up behind Notch and shoves him in the portal with Herobrine* *runs away, cackling madly***

Notch: Great fiery Nether.

**To Bowties: One last thing and this is it, I promise! (I have such tendency to write loooooong reviews...) Hope you feel better soon, and keep up on this awesome fic! I have a feeling we're nearing a huge plot development... :)**

Bowties: No, long reviews are great! I love long reviews, they're sometimes the best ones ;). Also thanks for the sympathy, I'm efeling much better now! And ye, we re nearing a great plot... c:

**To Notch: simply because I love technicalities, are you and Herobrine really gods, as in, that is your actual species? Or are you simply exceptionally powerful magicians born to a royal family? If you don't want to answer, that's fine; I respect your privacy ;)**

Notch: No I don't mind! No, we aren't really gods, I don't know what that would be like, a god species. Good question! Yeah we were born into a wonderful royal family and as I reminisced in a previous chapter I got very good at magic. Later I was appointed as king and the rest is history!

**To all the reviewers that have been calling for Herobrine's head: what about that bloody Duke? If the world had to be burdened with either Herobrine or the Duke of Ender, I'd much rather Herobrine! He's less creepy!**

Bowties+Herobrine: We agree!

**To Herobrine: QUICK TAKE THIS! *gives herobrine backpack full of weapons.* i think bowties is going to try to get you killed! Oh the addresses of those Jrks who keep yelling about killing you are in there too.**

Herobrine: Thanks. I'll need it for that cat...

Bowties: I have no intentions on killing anyone at the moment...

**End of questions!w**

**Thanks for all of the great questions, but for now I have some pointless ones of my own... What will become of Joya? Who is Nick Baker? Will _Notch_ ever get out of the endless portal? Will Herobrine be killed by all of you? Who will win the poll Pro or Ex? What happens now for Notch and Willow? Find out only some of this in chapter 15 of The Minecraft Project.~Bowties**


	15. Another Side of You

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait on this one I've just had a BUSY week! Have no fear though, I still have been writing just not posting and I am very far in the story now. **

**(For those of you who don't know, {and I might have said this before but what the heck!} I write my stories a little bit different than other Fanfic authors. I write three chapters ahead and then post a chapter. This way I am sure to catch all of my mistakes and plot holes before I post a chapter {I hope}. But since I haven't posted in a week I am now very far ahead and I can now tell you how the rest of the story will go...)**

**So basically there will be about 25-26 or so chapters and maybe an Epilogue. Just a warning to you all I have almost cried in the making of future chapters... TEARS HAVE _ALMOST_ BEEN SHED! And I don't cry very often... After this story I am developing a short fluffy piece as I call it called Jeff the Creeper. It might even come out before I finish this story. I will put a short summary on my profile when I can. It'll be funny and quirky and all of that kind of stuff. Then after that there MIGHT (Emphasis on the might) be a sequel to The Minecraft Project. I don't want to just make one to make one right?**

**On a less important but really important note to me, I finally got Minecraft this week! It may seem surprising to you all that I haven't played it before then but I haven't. So far I have found about twenty diamonds... (I think my spawn rate might be off on that one but I don't think that's a bad thing do you? lol) And for all of you Sky recruits I have also found a lot of budder, but you can never have enough so I'll be searching for more... MORE BUDDER!**

**So now that you know all of that, here's chapter 15: Another Side of You... ~Bowties**

* * *

"Notch you need to sleep, its been a whole day!" I tried. It probably was much longer than that seeing as though he woke me up at six in the morning yesterday. He hasn't slept since.

"I need to find out what seed this kid has!" he grunted without stopping his typing. He was talking about that Nick Baker kid who had found Parker and Mel in his game, it made national news somehow... He believes that someone put them in the game for science without them knowing, which led to a huge search for information. It also led to Notch feverishly searching every server and seed for Parker and Mel.

"I know but, Notch you need sleep here." I urged.

"Willow, I need to find them." he stopped typing and looked over at me. "I made a promise." he looked back at the screen and continued his hurried search. I sighed. I couldn't argue past that. After all it was his promises that got me out of jail... He let a whole bunch of people out of that jail and he didn't even know I was there... Gosh I love that man. He said he was just repaying his debts.

"So what can I do?" I asked.

He seemed to hesitate for a moment before answering. "You need to call someone..." he finally said.

"Hero?" I asked.

"At this rate, possibly."

"No!" I retorted. The last thing I could do was talk to him. He had done so much wrong, some wrongs I only was learning about right then.

"Then don't do anything, I can call him if you want. I need his help, he has a lot of manpower and he can find the seed now." he replied.

"What makes you think he's our ally?"

"Listen, I know you've been, um, gone for awhile now, but things are too fast to think about enemies. If he becomes a real one soon I'll deal with it then."

"Notch, you don't sound like yourself. You're never one to rush things, never one to be afraid, or not confident. What's happened to you?"

He stopped his frantic typing and just sat for a moment. His eyes were shut in annoyance, fingers poised over the keyboard and stretched out in an angry manner. "I guess I've changed then." he spat.

I just stood back, aghast. I was just hoping he was like this from lack of sleep. I stayed quiet and grabbed the phone. "What's the number?" I asked in a silent tone.

"You know what Willow, I think I have another number we can call that will be just as enjoyable, maybe even more so." Notch got look on his face that meant adventure. Like his old self would have all the time. This was going to be something good... I hoped.

...

The noise sounded like a crackling from a campfire. I got up and ran to Joya's room, fearing a fire. I opened the door to find a portal to the Nether. Joya was nowhere to be found. The portal was different though. It had the obsidian frame and the purple, swirling center, but something was off. Inside the purple there was a dark black mist. Yeah that's right, a mist inside the mist. But there was.

"Joya?" I called out. I walked around the portal. "Joya?" I yelled again, sterner this time. Suddenly I heard an all familiar crackling sound and there she was on the ground, looking scared out of her mind.

"Joya!" I fell down to her side. "What happened? Why is there a Nether portal in your room?"

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. For a moment she looked just like a scared, little girl. But then the look disappeared in an instant. Her eyes turned a cold purple as she tackled me so I was pinned to the floor.

"Joya?" I grunted through gritted teeth. She pushed me to the ground hard.

"There never was a Joya." a monstrous voice spat. It didn't seem like the voice of a little girl. It was low and guttural. My breathing quickened as I tried to fight out of her grip.

"_Mel!_" I yelled out, trying to wake her.

"You were never with her." the creature that once was my sister sneered as the world around me melted and turned to black, obsidian walls.

I was strapped to a bed all of a sudden, or was I always here in this bed?

"Welcome back to the archives, the void, the End's end, the ultimate jail cell. It has lots of names. You've been here awhile, in fact longer than you think. You were still 'in the Overworld' but you were really here." Joya smiled at me. But it wasn't Joya. Was there actually a Joya?

"Its so enjoyable to have people here. They always get so scared here. I'm never scared, Endermen have no feelings. No fear. But we are so good of actors. I had you going for a long while didn't I?" she smiled slyly at me. I just laid there, thinking of ways out.

"So now that you know the truth, I'm sure you have questions. I will answer you one just to amuse you. So?" she inquired.

I racked my brain for questions. At the same time I was using all my willpower not to scream out in fear. What should I do? Should I ask a question? Should I come back with a snide remark? Should I just remain silent? Time was ticking... I decided to ask _all_ of my questions.

"Why me? Why them? Why all of this? What is that virus? Why did it take my parents, my sister, my best friend, me? Why?!" I asked tears welling up. I couldn't be strong anymore. I know how guys are not supposed to cry, but I didn't care about that stereotype then.

"Why is such an infinite question. Why can be answered from many different people, from many different angles. Why can be asked from everyone about everything. But why, why?" she, it, stared me in the eyes. I felt like there wasn't going to be any answers to my questions. " Because. That is why. In Spanish por qué means why, but porque means because. In French, why is pourquoi and because is parce que. In Italian both why and because are perché." she paused. "So why you? Because. Why them? Because. Why all of this? Why is someone going to die soon? Because. Because. Because. Because. Because." She mocked my tears. "I didn't say I'd be specific." she bantered. " Now wake back up." she whispered smiled at me. "Wake up..."

My eyes opened to the ceiling of Joya's bedroom. Someone was going to die? This wasn't what I wanted to hear...

...

"This morning on "_The Now Show_" Kristina learns how to make cheese, Joe teaches us about the fine joys of ice fishing, and we have a special guest, Nick Baker from the Minecraft phenomenon." The announcer slid his words out. Then the light on the video camera turned on and then I was on air.

"Hello everyone," Kristina cooed. " and welcome to _The Now Show. _We welcome you here on this pleasant Thursday morning with our special guest Nick Baker. For those of you who do not know Mr. Baker, he is here to tell his story."

"Please, call me Nick." I smiled at my start. I blinked my eyes several times to get used to the light and my new contacts. But I wasn't nervous. This was in fact my fourth morning show. "So I discovered-" I started.

I explained about the people I had found in the game and how I knew they were people. In fact one of them was actually my friend back when I was very little. Parker Camp was my best friend back when I lived in the orphanage. But I was only five, I hardly remembered him then. The only reason I knew of him was from the faded memories of others much older than me. So when he introduced himself as Parker Camp I was set on an information journey to find out where he went when he was adopted. But according to the rest of the world, there was no Parker Camp after his time in the orphanage. It was like he dropped off the face of the Earth when he was adopted. So once word got out real investigators were sent to work. They found out that the man who had adopted Parker had no record. All that was known was that he had bribed Mrs. Materzin for Parker for some unknown reason. It sent people everywhere searching for the 'adopter' as they called him. It became a huge thing in under a week. So that is why I was there on '_The Now Show'._

"So you knew this Parker?" Joe asked. "What was he like?"

"Well, I only know him from other people. I was young when we were friends. We lived in the same orphanage." I explained. "I was only five when we were friends so I remember very little. But I do know he was a gifted artist for a four year old, and he loved to watch Mrs. Materzin, our orphanage director, cook." I finished.

"Sounds like a nice young boy." Kristina smiled.

"He's far from a kid now, he would be eighteen." I commented.

"So do you remember when he was adopted?" Joe asked.

"Sort of..." I remembered. "The guy was tall, but who isn't when you're five? He was tan but pale at the same time. He had very pale blue eyes and jet black hair. But that's all I remember." I said.

"You heard it here! But we have to go to break. Up next we will get people calling in about this intense topic and later we learn about the joys of tropical fish." Kristina voiced. The lights dimmed and I let out a sigh. It's amazing the random stuff they do on this show.

Joe leaned over next to me.

"It's not really real right? You can tell me." Joe smiled.

"It's real. I swear." I replied in all seriousness. Joe just laughed and went to go apply some more man makeup. I had to wear some too for the camera. I felt so unmasculine with it. Why did they think I was crazy? I wouldn't be here if I was lying.

Within a minute exactly the lights turned back on to their full brightness and we were on air.

"So we're back with Nick Baker from the Minecraft phenomenon. We have an anonymous caller from an undisclosed location." Kristina informed her audience. Suddenly a woman's voice sounded from a speaker above us.

"Hi, I'd like to speak to Nick please." the lady said.

"Sure." I replied.

"I know who did it. Took Parker that is. He put him into the game for the reasons you believe and he was stuck there. To get him, Parker that is, out of that game we need to find that guy. I only know his name and where he was before." she then continued with an address and a name: Herobrine.

We all sat, stunned.

"How do you know this?" Joe asked. There was a pause on the phone as a shuffling was heard and then a man's voice was heard.

"We know because he kidnapped both of us recently and so we need to get the word out anonymously. This isn't fake or a joke. If it was we'd all be laughing now wouldn't we. To prove it I have some facts for you." he said ominously. Everyone looked intently at the speaker that held their voices. We were all perplexed. "First of all Kristina. Your real name is Kristina Horhack but to get away from criticism you changed your name to Kristina Smith."

Kristina began to look angry.

"And Joe. You're not what you seem to be either. _Your other wife _would love to hear this one. Oh wait I just said it!" he chuckled through the phone. Joe was standing up in anger.

"Who is this! Who is making this up! I love my wife and my kids! I-"

"_And _your other kids?" The guy said. "This is real as these people are fake. There are kids who are stuck in a video game. One of which has been there for thirteen years! Listen to what we are saying and go to that address! What could go wrong? Just do it!" the line disconnected.

"Turn off that camera." Joe yelled, standing up and running to the producer. "Just go to commercial." The lights dimmed and he yelled again. "I'm calling my lawyer! You'll all be sued for letting _that _call through!" he warned getting on his phone. You could just hear him talking to his wife as he walked out of the room.

...

_Dear Diary,_

_This is real. I'm real right? I'm sorry my tears are staining you and making the ink run. I don't know what's real and what's not. They make me do things. I used to just be able to just do them but now I black out and wake up wondering what they did to me. They do it more often now and I'm afraid. I used to be more confident and strong. I feel now that if someone even poked me I'd fall apart. I'm really afraid I did something by the way Parker looks at me. I don't know how to explain because when I do, oh when I do. There isn't a pain other than what I feel to describe the pain they give me. Also, they keep on telling me about the ones I love. I don't know who these would be but I don't question it, they have someone I love. _

_This might be the last time I write. I know some of what they are making me do and I don't like it. I know I'm stronger than them and always will be. I'll put my life before others always. I'm really afraid diary, I really am. But I'm going to be strong and go out with a bang. It was nice to at least meet my brother though. I'm really glad I got to see him at least once while I was myself. Maybe we'll meet again someday. _

_But I have to go now. Parker is waking up Mel and I need to stop him from telling her. If I don't write again don't be worried. Even though you're just a book I had to say that. Just know that this piece of leather and paper I call diary, it's gotten me through the worst parts of my life. _

_Bye world. Remember me as I was. _

_~Formally Joya Jacie Camp Date August 13 about 5 in the morning._

...

"Mel wake up." I shook Mel.

"What?" she groaned and rolled over on the new bed.

"Mel we need to leave here. I can't tell you why... But it's super important."

"But Joya told us-"

"We can't trust Joya anymore Mel." I got out before a pain like no other swooped through me and I fell to the floor with a groan. Mel shot up out of bed.

"Parker what's wrong?" she jumped down next to me.

"We." Pain. "Just." Pain. "Need." Pain. "To." Pain. "Go." Pain. I stressed.

"Parker what's wrong?" she asked intently. Suddenly the thing that once was Joya entered the room. "What's up guys?" she asked in a too-good voice.

"Joya, he's delusional and in pain, I don't know what's wrong." she stressed as Joya sat down next to Mel.

"We need to leave." I strained through gritted teeth. The pain was so intense. I didn't know what was causing it. It could have been Joya for all I knew.

"He does sound delusional." Joya agreed. "Just lay down Parker." she looked at me. She started to grab something from her pocket as she neared me.

"Mel listen to-" I blacked out.

...

"Why is he acting so weird? I'm worried." I paced around Joya.

"I have no idea. Maybe he just ate some bad eggs?" she offered. "

We all had those eggs." I interjected.

"Well... I don't know. But that sleep potion sure did work." she stated.

"Yeah... Why did you do that again?" I wondered.

"He seemed in pain and kind of hysterical... That's what they do when people are hysterical right? Knock them out?" she figured.

"Right..." I trailed off. "So what now?"

"Once he wakes up I think we should leave this place. I think he may just have some cabin fever." she suggested.

"But didn't you say we should stay here?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah but things are different now. I think we've led the Endermen off somewhere else. Now we can just go and find somewhere safe to live." she explained.

" I guess that makes sense..." I thought aloud. Suddenly there was a groan across the room. I looked over to see him laying there in obvious pain. I wondered how he was awake that soon. I ran over.

"Parker are you ok?" I asked by his side.

"Just a little sore..." he looked past me at Joya. He had a glare.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure..." he continued staring.

"Do you feel good other than the pain?" I asked.

"A little drowsy. But seriously guys, _sleeping potion_? I'm practically immune to that stuff. I was experimenting with it a long time ago and got it all over myself. After sleeping for days I built up an immunity to it." he explained keeping his stare on Joya. He sat up and so I stood up and tried to explain Joya's logic. He sat for a moment digesting our suggestion. Then responded.

"No." he said simply.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"No. I don't think we should move around. That's what they're expecting." he explained.

"But what if that's what they think we're thinking?" Joya retorted in debate.

"I think you're thinking too much. They're Endemen, not humans. They can't out think us."

"I'd beg to differ." Joya jumped in. Parker just stared at her with no response. I wondered what he meant by_ 'we shouldn't trust her'_. I tried to ignore that thought as we continued on with our conversation.

"We should just stay here and work on defending the house." he offered.

"I'm still not buying it." Joya frowned. "I think it would be best if we pressed onward. Go somewhere far from here. It's your call Mel." They both stared at me. I was confused. Both had valid arguments. But something about Parker was tentative. He wasn't staring at me with pleading eyes but looking at Joya with the death stare. "_We can't trust Joya anymore Mel." _ran through my mind. But what was he saying? Was he really delusional? Or...

"What do you think?" Joya pressed. I sat for a moment with her eyes placed upon me with pressure.

"We should go. But we should travel underground to cover our tracks." I finally said. Looking for a compromise.

Parker sighed.

"Well it's decided. We'll leave at sunrise. We better pack up though." Joya strode from the room with a glance at Parker.

I looked over at him.

"What's really up?" I asked him.

"I already told you." he got up in a grim tone. He walked from the room leaving me wondering if I chose the right decision. I hoped I did.

...

We left at about 8:00 in the morning. I wouldn't speak with either of them. I couldn't believe that Mel had believed her and not me. And Joya... I didn't even know what was real and what wasn't with that one... I just woke up in her room and she was there, staring at me wordlessly, a confused look on her face. So I went to tell Mel and she thought I was delusional. Great. I would have to keep an eye on Joya though...

So we left the old house and moved west for some reason Joya didn't explain. We all walked wordlessly past several biomes. I could tell because every once in awhile we would dig up to see where we were. Soon we were in a plains biome.

"This looks about good." Joya smiled and stopped. She climbed up out of the small hole and we followed. I looked around and shook my head.

"What with no trees for us to get wood with and nothing else but dirt? No way." I disproved.

"I just think they wouldn't expect us to be here..." she said. "Plus we could make a house underground and then cover it up. We wouldn't need any wood at all. It could work, right Mel?"

I looked at Mel hopeful. _Please say no, please say no! _I repeated in my head.

"She has a point..." Mel looked at me. I just looked down and began to dig without words. Something was _very _wrong. Mel paused for a moment and then joined beside me. Joya waited a moment, too long.

"Joya?" Mel called out. She walked up the sort of stairs we had made out of cobblestone and just stared.

"What?" I asked.

"Parker?" she called out.

"What?" I asked again climbing up myself. I stood beside Mel, and behind Joya, and stared at the gaping sight of the virus itself.

* * *

**Bwahahahaha! Back to some _good _ cliffhangers! So who do you think is going to die? Post what you think in the review section! I want to see what you all think. Plus, why do you think the Duke wants them near the virus? I haven't even reached the pointless question part yet and I'm asking questions!**

**QUESTION TIME! (Btw guys, let up on Herobrine, this question thing is just turning into a huge beating for him as well as others and although that is fun, it is getting repetitive... These questions are meant to clear up plot holes and just to have a good laugh at small characters and big ones too. Not to try and murder the bad guys... The occasional beat down is ok, but not with everything you do to characters! Sorry to be a party pooper but that's just how it is... Thanks! )**

**To Bowties: My name is Nick, I wear glasses, and I'm a computer nerd... What da... What just happened?.. I think my mind just died.**

Bowties: Bro, bro, bro... Calm yoself. I b defining the character... Lol but seriously I'm trying to make the character seem like a real person and like he belonged in the story, plus now he has contacts! Better right? :D Also, sense I couldn't fit in your OC exactly how you said I had to fit Nick in where I could put him into the story... Sorry...

**To Notch: *burns new hates a bonfire and roasts marshmallows over them***

Notch: What? Are you saying you hate me? I don't understand... Although I do love marshmallows... * Grabs more marshmallows and makes s'mores for everyone*

**To Mel: *Sympathetic hug* D;**

Mel: *Hugs Back* Thanks... c:

**To Herobrine/Notch: Herobrine, just so people don't keep yelling to bowties to kill you Herobrine, I am going to give you therapy, so first I want you to take this tnt gun *give tnt gun* and go to the sea and shot all the squids you can find *herobrine leaves* Notch have some Budder *give a lot of budder***

Herobrine: *Kills ALL the squids* Yeah!

Notch: Thanks for the budder! BUDDER!

**To Bow****ties: forgot, teleport him into the game, and more budder *makes it rain budder***

Notch: OMG IT'S RAINING BUDDER! (I should add this to the game... hmmmm...)

**To Bowties: who's Gonzalo, is he youre kitteh?**

Bowties: Gonzalo is Mel's cat remember? And my kitteh's name is actually Kat aka Kitty aka S***ty Kitty (I didn't make that one up... but just had to mention it) aka My Kitten... (My nick name for her...lol) So yeah... lol

**To Gonzalo: QUIT HURTING HEROBRINE YOU JRK! But if you Are a kitteh, i sort of forgive you because kittehs are cute :3**

Gonzalo: No. (Does Grumpy cat face)

**To Herobrine: FORGET ANYTHING YOU HEARD ABOUT ME FORGIVING GONZALO! You said you only kill people for a reason, whats youre reason for eating kittehs? And what's your reason for trying to kill parker? Can you kill Mel's mom for me, or at least zap her with your lightning! *hands herobrine some catnip* this should distract Gonzalo for you!**

Herobrine: I don't know why I was eating kittens I think it had something to do with someone who's name had Kitty in it hating on me or something... And I will not kill Delilah! We're friends! Plus... *Throws Gonzalo in the endless portal*

Endless Portal: Oh great another one...

Gonzalo: *Ninja escapes the portal*

** To ?: *pulls Notch out of never ending portal* *throws MISSLEPANDASQUIRREL(look up the fanfic The Random Brigade if you want to know what that is) at the safe with Notch's fedoras* *fedoras pop out* There you go Notch! Oh my gosh, I completely forgot about the Duke of Ender! *punts Duke into never ending portal that I lit on fire* There we go! You know, I noticed that Herobrine has been fighting with people who are cats, and since I am also a cat(well actually half cat), You know what that means! CAT ARMY ATTACK! * an army of cats, laguz( Fire Emblem reference :3), and Laguzgirl13 trample Herobrine and the Duke because I feel like it* HA! :D**

Notch: Thanks! *Puts on fedora like a boss*

Duke: Great. Just Great.

Endless portal: And we have another one! Great... Can't a portal just be a portal guys? lol jk I'm just a portal I can't talk!

Herobrine: I should have never messed with that stupid cat...

Gonzalo: HAHAHA!

**To Another ?: ****Oh, also, *punts Mel's mom into fiery portal* I knew I was forgetting someone else! Also, to the awesomeness cat (that's my nickname for Gonzalo) First of all, High five! *high fives* And for the thing I'm giving you, I'm gonna need a hazmat suit... *puts on hazmat suit* *gives Gonzalo tank full of Retard Squids from Retarded Squid Mod (remember that mod showcase?)* There! Get it out of my sight!**

Gonzalo: YES! These will come in handy... :3

Delilah: Oh great. This is just perfect. *The Duke comes out of one portal and passes her* With him too? Great...

**To Herobrine: * kicks Herobrine in the shins with Butter-toed boots* **

Herobrine: Ow! What was that for?

**To the Duke of Ender: *dunks the Duke of Ender in a pool***

Duke: What? Why? I don't even get you people from Earth.

**To Notch: *blows up all the fedoras in the universe***

Notch: Why? Why are you guys taking away my fedoras? Are you trying to make me sad? D': *Poofs up more fedoras and puts one on his head*

**To Mel's Mom: *kills all of Mel's Mom's plants* *does ultimate troll face***

Delilah: NOT MY PLANTS! Hero!

Herobrine: What?

Delilah: He killed my plants!

Herobrine: *Takes a squid gun and shoots the plant killer*

Delilah: Don't mess with my plants.

Notch: Wow. Just, wow.

**To Herobrine: what happened to you after notch took over the kingdome? * gives herobrine cake, tnt gun, chocolate, a kitteh shaped cookie that never runs out, the keys to a new awesome car, a notch vodo doll, a duke of ender vodo doll, a blank vodo doll and a new torture divice!* you dont deserve to be yelled at, youre trying as hard as you can to save minecraft and you are Awesome.**

Herobrine: Thanks for the stuff! Some of it will come in handy... :J Also after Notch took over the kingdom I was sent to look over the Nether with the Duke of Nether. It was fun I guess but nothing compares to looking over every part of the kingdom. That's why I hate Notch I guess...

**To Everyone who hates Herobrine: I HATE YOURE GUTS! STOP HATEING HIM!*slaps them all with a giant squid* NOW SIT IN A CORNER AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU DID!**

Everyone who hates Herobrine: Ok...

**To Herobrine: Would you mind if I did this *puts Herobrine in a sealed magic-****proof room with ENDLESSLY spawning cows, chickens, and pigs then makes the ****room see-through and sends it into a portal loop and then takes a photo, gives ****three (Poster, portrait, and wallet) to Notch and the cameraman, and every****one Herobrine knows and cover room with the poster.**

Herobrine: ...

**To mels mom: I HATE YOU! YOU'RE A ***! *turns into giant monster and steps on her 50 times* GO TO THE NETHER YOU RETARDED SQUID! YOU CAME FROM THE POOP MOD YOU USELESS TESTIFICET! I HOPE THE ENDERDRAGON EATS YOU!**

Delilah: O.O And they said Hero needed anger management...

**To Parker and Mel: Are you guys planning to get married when you get out of Minecraft?**

Mel: Those aren't the kind of things you plan...

Parker: *Blushes and looks away*

**End of Questions!**

**Ok one last reminder there is still a poll out! If you like or dislike Herobrine vote now! I want to see if we have a majority of Herobrine fans or a majority of Herobrine haters! If you've ever wanted to hit him with a squid or give him lots of budder, vote now!**

**Advertisement done now... :I**

**And now for some pointless questions! What will happen when the virus hits? What is the Duke planning to do? Now that the world knows about Herobrine's schemes what's next? Why is the sky blue? Did the person who got hit with the squid gun ok? What will Gonzalo do next? Who will be the one to die? Find out half of those in Chapter 16 of The Minecraft Project! ~Bowties**


	16. It Was Nice to Meet You

**Hello everybody! Chapter 16 is finally here and if I might say so myself it can be a tearjerker... :'(**

**So I now have a deviantART page where I will try to update daily with story teasers, polls, random trees, and other cool stuff! So check it out my name is a little bit different because someone already took mine... :( but I am bowtiesRcool99 there!**

**Also, the person I am beta-ing, fedorasRcool2, is making a scary Minecraft story that is REALLY scary. I have here a little teaser for you:**

First off, do not leave this page. The moment you clicked on this document, you doomed yourself. You must keep reading, or they'll find you. This is about the game Minecraft, only it's not a game. For those of you who have it open in another tab, or running in the background _turn it __off_. They can hear you, they are listening from inside. Next, it is imperative that you close the curtains in any windows in your room. You may see things in them that you shouldn't see. Finally turn the lights on, darkness where they live.

Have you done all that? If so, know that you are in great danger. If you see something peeking from around the corner or through the blinds, turn away. If you acknowledge their presence, they will attack you, and you will probably die. Now for those of you who haven't figured this out, Minecraft is evil. Know that guy, Notch? He doesn't exist. He didn't create the game, the game created him. He is just a collection of photos and voice recording. All synthesized by the game. Minecraft is alive, and is trying to destroy us. Everyone who plays it will not make it to the end of this year. I guarantee it.

Minecraft is home to evil beings, that I cannot adequately describe, except as serpentine shadows that want to kill you. They called themselves the Sythra. They are leaking out into our world now.

I am running out of time. I will write more later.

**Pretty cool right? I was questioning my ability to sleep without lights on after that... lol jk.. c: **

**But that's all for now! Here's chapter 16: It Was Nice to Meet You :'( ~Bowties**

* * *

It was dark. Very dark. Clouds of black had covered the skies around us and occasionally thunder was heard. It all happened in an instant. I had climbed from the hole and then I saw it, looming far in the distance. But it was moving closer with ardor. It was a flailing mass of dark blue, black, and purple smoke. Occasionally you could see a flash of purple that must have been lightning.

We all stared at the imposing beast of a storm.

It had wisps of smoke and dust that collected around it to form the clouds that were above us. As it neared, the wind increased as did our fear.

Joya walked closer to it.

"Joya?" I called out, walking towards her. She began to run.

"Parker I'll get her!" Mel called out behind me.

"No. You get back in the hole!" I yelled in a stern tone.

Joya continued to run towards the huge storm. The farther we ran, the darker it got. Soon it went from a foggy grey, to a pitch black night around us.

"_Joya what are you doing?!"_ I called in desperation and fear. Now the wind was increasing with every step. "_JOYA!_" I screamed over the immense sound of the wind against my ears. She didn't even look back. Soon with every step I had to balance myself. The wind was so hard I couldn't even hear my own footsteps unless I stomped. I tried yelling Joya's name but it was no use, she wouldn't hear me.

What in the world was she doing?

Then she just turned around. She walked back up to me with tears in her eyes that weren't due to the wind. Her eyes looked different, softer. She leaned in close so I could hear her. I grabbed her shoulders for support from the strong wind. She leaned into my ear.

"It was nice meeting you." she smiled in it. She leaned back out and a tear flew from her now wet cheeks due to the wind. I looked at her, confused. Her hair blew behind her in the terribly strong wind. She leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I tilted my head to show my confusion as she got loose from my grip on her. She mouthed the word bye as she jumped up into the air. The wind carried her as she shut her eyes tight. She was blown straight towards the virus. She remained in a standing position while she flew through the air.

"_JOYA!_" I yelled out. The wind carried her towards the imposing storm, and she entered it with an ear piercing crack from the virus. From everything I had learned about that virus, she was no doubt dead.

...

We both stared at the screen of the computer in wonder.

"That's them." Willow agreed.

"What is that over there?" I asked.

"I don't know..." she stared.

" And who is that girl?" I asked.

"I don't know..." she repeated.

We continued staring until we realized what was behind them, just at the render distance.

"Oh my gosh." Willow gasped. "Can we do anything?"

"I don't think so..." I racked my brain for ideas, any ideas.

"That's the virus." Willow said what we were both thinking, and its coming straight for Parker and Mel. All we could do is sit and stare, hoping beyond all hopes that they would see it and run. The storm was growing nearer and nearer with every second. It was colossal, spreading out as far as we could see. It was a dark, dark purple-black that looked as if it was made of mist. It had branches of clouds that were then reaching out above them. Sparks of lightning occasionally were seen throughout the scary clouds.

Soon the storm was so close Parker and the other girl noticed it.

I ran through everything I could do. My eyes widened in stress as words popped up on the chat box.

"Joya?" I saw Parker's words in the chat box.

"We need to do something Notch! Parker's nearing the storm!" Willow yelled. I just blocked out all noise. _What can I do? What can I do? _I screamed in my head.

"_Joya what are you doing?!_" I saw the screen say what Parker yelled at the other girl.

"Notch!" Willow warned, "He's getting closer!" Stress filled my brain as I searched for anything I could do. Then the phone rang.

_Ring! Ring!_

_Ring! Ring!_

"What?" I climbed out of the fog my head was in. How would anyone have my number? Keeping my eyes on the screen, I reached for the phone.

"_He killed the Duke?" _Herobrine's voice screamed in the phone. It was surprising my phone didn't break under that amount of noise.

"What are you talking about?" I calmly responded through the cell phone.

"He was my _father, _Notch, my _father. _Any remorse I would ever feel to you is now gone. You'll feel my full wrath now."

_Click. _

The phone turned off.

"Notch, that girl just flew into the virus." Willow stared at the screen, I had looked away. I watched as the chat screen was filled with Parker's words.

"Joya." he had whispered. I saw as a single tear ran down that boys face. A boy who really shouldn't have ever had a reason to cry anyways.

"_Parker come over here!_" Mel was yelling on the screen. We turned our character to see her gripping on to the edges of the small hole, trying not to be swept up in the strong wind the storm gave off.

"Notch, we need to do something !" Willow warned me again.

" Do you have any ideas?" I snapped with stress.

" No..." she conceded. I racked my brain, _again. _But this time it was harder with Hero's threat looming over me. I had almost thought we were patching up after his momentary mental illness... Nope. Then an idea hit me.

"Willow, do you remember when I taught you how to teleport?" I asked.

She paused in thought. "Yes, but-"

"Great!" I smiled, cutting her off. " Here's what we are going to do..."

...

The wall was covered with sticky notes, and the occasional dent from my fist. The virus had reached the Overworld somehow, my father was dead, Notch had gone, Valk had gone, Delilah was annoying as heck, and I had also managed to get the hiccups through all of this.

That _stupid _boy. Oh, he was going to pay. He had caused so much stress when all he needed to do at first was to destroy the virus, but now all he needed to do was just do _not_ destroy it. That was it! Just don't do anything! But what does he do? He hooks up with a stupid girl, kills my father, finds someone else who brings the virus to the Overworld, and _gave me hiccups!_

I readied everything I would need. I grabbed my phone and dialed The Duke of Ender's phone number.

"Hello?" Edmond asked. I had learned several things about them from an earlier phone call that is not really important. Edmond was the Duke's first Enderman blah, blah, blah...

"I'm ready." I replied. In seconds Edmond appeared right in front of me with a splash of purple mist that normally accompanies an Enderman's teleport. But he wasn't really an Enderman. Coming to Earth caused him to look like a man rather than an Enderman, but looks mean nothing. He held out a hand and I grabbed it and within a second we were in a room. In that room was a portal made out of chrome, much like the one we had made to get Parker in the game. But instead of just being a plain chrome portal, this one had a keypad. One in which you would put any coordinate from Minecraft and show up in that exact place. A short figure of a man loomed in the shadows behind it.

"Welcome Herobrine." it said.

" Hello Duke." I made a tiny bow. "Nice to finally see you again."

"Why yes, I guess it would be..." he slurred.

"So, how is the misery business?" I asked him with a sarcastic smile.

"I should ask you the same. How's the _girlfriend?" _he sneered.

"Fine." I retorted. "More than what you have." I smiled without looking at him.

"Now let us be mature. This is the portal I've been working on. Coordinate pin-point accuracy. Can go to all four realms and beyond. Just type in A for the Aether, N for the Nether, E for the end, and X for the Archives."

"What about the Overworld?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, that's right, you care about _that_ as well. It's O. Haven't you been paying attention?"

"Apparently not..." I muttered.

"Now I'm not entirely sure what you have in plan for this and honestly, I don't really give a crap but if you do _anything _that I don't approve of, boom, you're out of there and this little agreement here is terminated. Got it?" he looked at me with an intense manner. His golden eyes were flaked with a red that made even me tremble.

"Yup." I gulped. "Now just a quick question, what plans do _you_ have in mind?"

"Oh shut up, you _know _I'm not telling you." he tried to sound normal. "So where are you going? We need to get this thing going. I have a tight schedule that was just ruined by a little girl. But no matter, she is easily disposed of as you surely know..."

I grunted in response.

"So?" he hurried.

"Well I was thinking at their old house, Ben and Corra I mean. We know the kids were there a little while ago and I was hoping to catch up with them..." I looked off in anticipating thought.

"I think you'll have trouble finding them there." The Duke looked back at me.

"What did you do?" I yelled at him.

"_I _did nothing. I just think it would be hard to find them _there._They might be, oh I don't know a _few _miles off to the west... Nice plains there. Real nice. Great this time of year too. "

"Are you trying to-"

"Real nice."

"Give me the coordinates."

"Love it when a plan comes together huh?" he whispered under his breath. He hit the 'O' on the grid and it zoomed in on Parker's world. He typed in the coordinates from memory which struck me odd, but I continued staring anyway. He typed away at the x.y.z coordinates and even others that I hadn't heard of. Soon the space inside the portal began to fill with a light, leafy green filling that sparkled as it flowed throughout the space. The Duke, who was then hunched over, stood up straight to admire his work, and motioned me towards the portal.

"No last regrets?" he asked me.

"None." I went along with it. I was going to get that boy if it took my last breath.

**...**

"Parker?" I asked as he plopped into the hole with a huff. "Where's Joya?"

Parker just looked down.

"Where is she?" I tried again, thinking he lost hearing from all the wind.

"Mel, she's gone, OK? I failed. I told her I wouldn't let anything happen and look what happened! I watched her fly towards a death storm. _She's dead, Mel, _she's dead." I saw the tears form in his eyes but then they went back as he tried to remain strong. He set a block beneath him and sat down. "I failed."

What could I say to _that?_

"Oh, Parker, I-"

"Mel, I can't talk right now. I need to think some things through." he began to walk down the tunnel that led us to this hole.

"Parker wait!" I called after him. He kept on walking. I let him.

Joya was dead. I didn't know how or when, (well I sort of knew when but...) or why but she was dead. Tears welled up in my eyes for the girl we didn't learn much about but Parker adored her. He had so many plans...

Suddenly there was a rumbling above me.

"Parker I think the storm's going over above us!" I yelled down the corridor. I heard nothing so I just left him to his grief. Nothing could happen down here. We were the only two here now after all.

So I sat back down on my block. I thought a little bit about Joya. She seemed so nice but I still hadn't known much about her. She was a beautiful promising girl who I assume had never seen the light of the real world. I wondered what Parker's parents were like... Did his dad look like him or did he get his features from his mom? I was thinking this exact thing when someone knocked me out.

**...**

"Yes, this is officer Yelt speaking," I heard one of them answering the phone.

"No Mom, I don't know how to get a turtle to eat!" another weirder one exclaimed into his phone.

"We'll be right there." another normal-er one spoke. The man who said it stood up. "You must be Nick. I'm officer Ritch and these are my assistants, officer Yelt, and that excuse for an officer is officer Bob. His last name is too distracting for some less mature cadets. (It's Butt)" he whispered the last part. " Anyways, we need your help with our investigation."

"What investigation?" I asked a little bit more shakier than intended.

"What one do you think?" the officer named Yelt laughed from across the room.

"We need to know what you know about Notch and Herobrine." officer Ritch pulled out a chair for me as he sat down himself.

"Well any Minecrafter knows who Notch is. He created the game Minecraft."

"We know of the game yes, continue." Yelt responded as he neared.

" He has a beard, and is quite found of fedoras from what I understand. Beyond that I have no idea. He's kept himself quiet for quite some time now. This other guy, Jeb took over. I'm not sure if he's still in control of the game but, it doesn't matter because he doesn't really have a story in all of this. So that's about it." I conceded.

"Do you know anything on his whereabouts?" Ritch pleaded for information.

"No. I'm just a kid who got lucky." I answered. Which was the truth because I _was_ very lucky to find a seed with people, one of which I was friends with when I was little. This was getting big.

"Well that didn't get us anything." the guy who's last name was Butt complained. "Also, does anyone know how to get a turtle to eat? Mom's very worried."

Everyone sighed.

"Well, wait a quick moment here." a voice said from the back of the room. We all turned to see a figure standing in the shadows. "You're all detectives here but you couldn't even see the fat man with the fedora standing here in the dark? Maybe I need another agency..."

"Wait, who are you?" Yelt yelled at the man.

"Well I believe I am the man you guys are looking for."

"I can't believe we're doing this." a woman emerged from behind him.

"Frankly neither can I." the man replied in a whisper.

"Who are you?" Ritch yelled loud.

"Gregory P. Notch at your service sirs." he emerged from the shadows with a woman. "But you can just call me Notch. I don't know where the Gregg part came from but-" the woman elbowed him in the side. "Ouch that- Oh right I was rambling again wasn't I?"

...

The light turned on and it burned my eyes. All around me was bedrock walls and there was a single glowstone block above me. It was a little too bright if I might say so.

"Nice to finally meet you Melaleuca." an ominous voice snarled from somewhere I couldn't see. I scowled at the name use. I almost forgot about that one.

"Who's there?" I tried to get up but I realized I didn't have the strength. I could physically not get up.

"Oh we're going to have some _fun _here." his voice smiled.

* * *

**Bwahahahah... CLIFFHANGER TO THE MAX! lol **

**Question Time! (Also, I'm sorry to do this twice but I would like it if you guys would keep your questions appropriate for teen audiences. If I do not think they are I won't show them... Sorry guys... :c )**

**To Herobrine: Why must everyone hate you? Is it because they don't understand you or is it because you put a child in a video game? Either way, I think you are AMAZINGLY AWESOME! *Gives Stack of Butter Blocks***

Herobrine: Thank you so much!

**To Notch: Become the new Doctor. Please. It would be like combining David Tennant, Matt Smith, and Chuck Norris into one heaping mass of awesomeness.**

Notch: O.O I would if I could...

Bowties: That would be frickin awesome! *so many exclamation points that the world imploded*

**To Herobrine: WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH ALL THIS STUFF OUTSIDE THE FOURTH WALL?! *takes away TNT cannons, squid guns, ect and opens the fourth wall and shoves him through***

Herobrine: *Can't Speak because he is on the other side of the Fourth wall*

**To Bowties: nice one, Bowties. Good job. Break the fourth wall, why don't you?**

Bowties: Why not? lol I just had to... Sorry fourth wall repairman!

**To Fourth wall repair man: Look, I'm sorry about all of these idiots who keep breaking the fourth wall. *gives fourth wall repair robot***

Fourth wall repairman: Thanks, but it's really ok. Repairing this fourth wall here, it gives me a purpose. *Dramatic look off stage*

**To Bowties (again): APRILAPRILAPRIL CAN'T WAIT SQUEEEE.**

Bowties: ME TOO SQUEEEEEEE! *Doctor Who reference*

**To Notch: Dost thou speaketh thine olde English?**

Notch: Thou dost speaketh olde English. Thou speaketh it all the timeth. c:

**To Delilah: Why does the Marcus name have to be plants? and why is making your daughter mad to the point in which she gets taken into a game the best thing for her?**

Delilah: The Marcus name has to be plants because it always has. It's tradition. And for your last comment I shall say: No Comment.

**To Herobrine (from person who put him in magic sealed room with cows, pigs, etc.): I am sorry for doing what I did and why did you brainwash Willow and why r u mad bro? to calm you down here is a stack of budder.(Yes I am a recruit!) and for Notch an Indestructible budder fedora that weighs as much a a normal one.**

Herobrine *Back outside the Fourth wall*: Thank you for being sorry, and thanks for the budder too. And I'm mad because of a lot of things. Mainly stress.

Notch: *Fan-boys about the fedora*

**To cameraman: You are, and I'm seriously not kidding, my favorite character. I shall expand your superpowers even more so you can go and show HB who's boss. Have fun!**

Cameraman: Thank you so much! *Flies away with laser vision, ready for Hero*

**To Bowties: your cameo made me lol XD. You are awesome.**

Bowties: I just had to... And thanks! c:

**To Gonzalo: *pets and gives catnip* Good cat. You show that god.**

Gonzalo" *Goes nuts and runs up a wall from the catnip* THANKS!

**To Everyone/ The Duke: It only just occurred to me that the Duke of Ender is not involved in any of the after-chapter chaos. We must think up a special torture for him to make up for it. hmmmm... *covers him in glue and then pink chicken feathers, gives him Beiber hair, forces him into a tutu, and then shoves him in the endless portal too.* *proceeds to videotape him as he reaches terminal velocity* (To duke:) This is going on Youtube. Smile!**

Duke: Oh nether...

**To Herobrine: You know, I don't think you're evil. You just had a bad upbringing. *hugs* *throws ALL of Notch's fedoras into the fiery endless portal, ties him to a chair with magic sugar cane strands next to the portal, sets up two other chairs, makes popcorn, and invites Herobrine over to watch***

Herobrine: This will be sooooo fun! *Sits down and gives you budder for your popcorn*

Notch: :'(

**To Bowties: Do you hate cows?**

Bowties: I LOVE cows! They're just so chill they way they always are just being cows...lol

**To Parker: Y U IN PAIN?**

Parker: I'm not sure... I think they did something to me while I was in the Archives... I think its gone now though... along with Joya...

**To Joya: NYAH!**

Joya: ... Sorry... I wasn't in control of my actions...

**To no one: How's that for rapid fire questions that have nothing to do with anything?**

No one: *No one was there to answer so this part is irrelevant*

**To Mels mom: I HATE YOU! YOURE A ************************! *turns into giant monster and steps on her 50 times* GO TO THE NETHER YOU RETARDED SQUID! YOU CAME FROM THE POOP MOD YOU USELESS TESTIFICET! I HOPE THE ENDERDRAGON EATS YOU!**

Delilah: At least _I _have a boyfriend...

Bowties: That really isn't a comeback...

**To Notch/Herobrine: now this is all part of therapy, I want you to take these tnt guns *give both tnt guns* and herobrine you shot all the people who want to kill you, Notch you shoot mel's mom. After you are both done you shall come back and both shoot the duke of ender with egg guns *give egg guns* best physiologist ever away *teleports away in a shower of budder***

Notch/ Herobrine: SHOOT ALL THE PEOPLE! lol

**To bowties: don't kill off herobrine * give a crap load of budder***

Bowties: *In movie voice* In the end, one god will die... That's all I will say... *devious grin*

**To Herobrine: *walks over to Herobrine* I'm sorry, Herobrine. It's my fault this started. I should've never done those things. And you're right, it was a waste of chicken. Honestly, I think you're an awesome guy, and that you're just misunderstood. I was just doing those things for entertainment, and the fact that I'm a huge troll. *hands Herobrine ten stacks of butter as a peace offering* So what do you say? Friends? You have every right to say no, though.**

Herobrine: Thank you for your honesty, *holds out hand to shake hands* Truce. c:

**To Notch: I'm sorry I beat up your brother. *spawns millions of fedoras using the powers of Creative Mode* There you go. I have two more apologies now. To Mel's mom: I'm sorry for punting you into the portals. I know that you're very stressed out from your daughter being stuck in a video game, and if I had children, and this happened to them, I'd probably do the same thing. *makes all of Mel's Mom's plants reappear, including some plants that are only on other planets***

Notch: OMG FEDORA'S EVERYWHERE!

** To Bowties(man this is a really long apology): I'm sorry for being immature, and also for flooding the review page. *creates a statue of Bowties out of butter* So will you all please forgive me? And Duke doesn't get an apology, because he deserved it.**

Bowties: It's ok, everything just seemed to be beating up people for a while. You can still do it occasionally though... And no, the Duke doesn't deserve an apology... c:

**To Perro. How come no one has shown you any love? Dogs are so much better then cats, you should be more popular then gonzollo, gonzallis, what ever the cats name is. You've also been in more chapters. I LOVE YOU, PERRO! *Gives Perro a bone* :D**

Perro: *Eats bone* Thank *woof* You!

Gonzalo:*Glares*

**To notch have you ever bured a house down? if you havent its fuuuunnnnn. ( i just might be a piromaniac) and im surprised you havent thought about this yourself *takes everybody out of the endless portal and puts salad in its place* a new way to tos salad***

Notch: ...?

**To** **Everyone: i came up with a new idea for th portal! baseball practice! *takes out the salad and putes in a baseball* my the way im keeping this salad. iiiiiiittttttttttttsssssss mmmmmyyyyyyy pppprrrrreeeecccciiiieeeesss seeee(traslated: its my preciese [lord of the rings refrence])**

Everyone: Don't you mean precious? c:

**To Notch: I hope you find a use for this. -gives budder nugget machine gun-**

Notch: YUS!

**To Mel and Parker: You two are just so dang adorable together. **

Mel: Thank you! *Kisses Parker on the cheek*

Parker: *Blushes*

**To Bowties: - throws in glass room, fills with water and squids- - runs off- WHEEEEEEEEEE!**

Bowties: *Calls Fourth Wall Repairman before the water gets too high*

Fourth Wall Repairmen: *Saves Bowties*

**Herobrine: We haven't seen you in forever! Well, aside from the after-chapter questions, but those don't count. COME BACK TO US! *hugs* *wonders if such a hug is suicidal***

Herobrine: I'm much more involved in the upcoming chapters...

Bowties: I love your new name! THE DOCTOR DONNA! *Doctor Who reference*

**To Joya: Things will get better, don't worry *hugs her, too***

Joya: :I

Bowties: Awkward...

**To Bowties: *death glare* If you turn Joya into an Enderman(woman?:/) I will hunt you down. Just letting you know.**

Bowties: Nope, I just made them control her so she would have to kill herself. Your Welcome. lol c:

**To bowties: why dont you write about ocelots ? :O wait they would probably kill the two dogs...OCELOT NO!**

Bowties: OCELOT NO! *Inside Joke* (Katnissbraid and I were taming ocelots and wolves but the ocelots tried to knock the wolves off the structure we were on :'( ) And that's why I don't write about ocelots...lol

**To the dogs/wolves: How would you feel if ocelots pushed you off of a giant dirt block?**

Dogs/wolves: Very badly...

Bowties: *Dying of laughter*

**To gonzalo: ok, if you wont stop hurting hero, i'll have to eat you.*eats gonzalo* JK! Ha ha. I would never do that(you would taste awefull) insted, shreds delilas couch, kicks over all her plants, then blames gonzalo and runs.***

Gonzalo: *Glares*

Bowties: You had me going there for a second!

**End of Questions!**

**That's all for now guys! Don't forget to vote on polls and check out my deviant art page for some teasers! Now for some pointless questions! Who has Mel under capture? Will there be any ocelots in the future of the story? Which God will die? What does Notch have in mind for his plan? How many more questions will I do? Will Notch end up being the 12th Doctor? If you multiply 16 by 7 what do you get? Actually I don't care I hate math? Why was that last statement a question? lol See you all next chapter! Chapter 17! I can't believe it! ~Bowties**


	17. Interrogations and Kidnappers

**Hey guys! How's it going? There is not much going on for me here in the Bowtie household. Sorry for the wait.. I was sick and then I wasn't and then I was and then... It's complicated...lol**

**So I am still on deviantart... I would love to have some more watchers because I have a daily journal now! Everyday I post a little bit about my life or about what's up or even... _teasers on the story_... *Dramatic Music!* So just look up BowtiesRcool99 and I'll be there! Plus if you would like to see a picture of my kitty, or my temporary kitty (the story on that one is in my journal) the pictures are on there!**

**I hate to say this but this chapter is sort of a filler... But a very good one for fillers. Gonzalo even makes a short cameo in this one! But I promise that the next chapter will be super action packed! c:**

**So that's about all I have for now! I hope you guys like Chapter 17 Interrogations and Kidnappers! ~Bowties**

* * *

_Why are we doing this? _I thought as Notch emerged from the shadows, pulling me along with him. They all stared at us, then pulled us to questioning rooms.

Because of his _idea_, we were in _separate _questioning rooms in a New York police investigator office. The things he gets me to do, huh? So I sat down waiting while Notch was being interviewed in the next room to my left. Just before I almost died of boredom, a man walked in. I believe it was the one named officer Ritch.

"Hello, um, I didn't catch your name?" he spoke.

"Sarah." I lied. Willow or Valk didn't seem appropriate in this context.

"Hello Sarah. Sorry for the wait, that guy puts on quite a show."

"And never stops too." I sighed. Notch was a piece of work, but he was my piece of work.

"So what is a pretty lady such as you, hanging out with someone like him?" he leaned on to put his elbows on the table.

"Hey," I commented. "That's my boyfriend you're dissing there."

"Sorry I just assumed..."

"You assumed what? That he hired me or something? No way man. I wouldn't work for _him_." I ranted.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I really am." he tried.

"I didn't choose to come here so my patience is low for that kind of stuff. You have your first warning before I blow this popsicle stand." I then smiled in spite of myself because I just gave a cop a warning. I was right though, I didn't choose to be here, so I might as well enjoy myself.

I leaned back in my chair and put my feet up on the table, the kind of things that would normally aggravate _me. _

"OK ma'am." he sounded astonished. I smiled again.

"Begin." I looked up at him.

" Well I was just wondering what you knew about this Herobrine fellow, do-"

"Used to date him. I know all kinds of dirt on _him_."

"Please tell." he grabbed a clipboard.

"I'll keep it G-rated for you honey. He's done a lot of crazy crap."

"That would be nice, thank you."

"I didn't ask for your input, now where was I..." I was beginning to find out why Notch like to do what he did. I had heard him ramble enough to know how it went. "The beginning, yes. Well first of all he was raised by an evil man but he's dead now so you don't have to worry about that. And then starting from our time here he brainwashed me, tortured Notch, put a boy into a videogame against his will, killed countless villages , and to top it off I believe he's hacked several computers including government programs and accounts." I took a deep breath.

"Well then... Where is he?" Ritch questioned.

"Last I knew he was in Wisconsin. But they packed up and moved since this one man started to catch on to them. He's a whole other thing though. That guy killed Notch's mother in cold blood. But that was what, 19,000 years ago? I can't keep track myself."

"Wait, how long did you say?"

"19,000. At least. Probably more now that I think of it. We were just kids, 3000 years old at least. Those were the days..." I looked back.

"But that would make you like 20,000 years old."

"20,002, I believe last May it was." I smiled.

The man toppled over in his chair. I stood up to check on him but he was knocked out, cold. I smiled and left the room. Notch was sitting on a chair in the area that held the cubicles.

"He fainted when I mentioned my age. He thought he had a chance with this." I gestured to myself. Notch just threw back his head and laughed. I joined him too.

"They probably think we're freaks!" he laughed.

"Quite right too..." I laughed.

"Who are you guys?" officer Butt entered the room with a freaked look on his face. (By the way, I never thought I would ever say officer Butt in my entire life.) We both just laughed as he left the room.

"Oh officer Butt!" Notch called after him, "Try feeding the turtle sugar cane! They're very fond of it where I come from!" he yelled down the hallway. You could just hear the officer scrambling out of there.

"Where's the other one, Yelt I think it was?"

"He was in the room with me, but he left when I showed them some magic." he laughed.

I laughed too. We sat there up against the wall in the police station and just laughed.

"What about that kid?" I asked.

"Went home, he said he wasn't feeling well apparently..." Notch smiled.

We just laughed and laughed.

"I missed this." I smiled at him. It was just like when we were kids.

"Me too." he smiled back. We sat for a moment and nothing happened. Then there was a slight buzzing sound to my left by Notch. "What is that?" I asked.

"My phone..." he groaned. "It's only supposed to do that if something happens in Minecraft." He then picked up the phone and checked it. He pressed a couple of buttons and then he appeared to be watching something.

"What is it?" I asked, trying to look over his shoulder to see it. He moved to the right bit so I could see. In a small hole, almost like a cave, Mel sat alone. Then just in a blink of an eye behind her, Hero appeared. Just like a snap of a finger. He stood low to the ground with his arms out as if to steady himself. When he saw where he was, he tensed up, but remained silent. Then he grabbed a silk bond from his pocket, put it around Mel's mouth, and they both teleported out of the small cave.

"He can't make it easy can he?" Notch whined.

...

I stormed down the tunnel alone. I didn't realize that probably wasn't the best decision thinking about our current track record on kidnappings and weird teleportations...

So I stormed down the tunnel first mad, then sad, then a mixture of things I had never felt. I punched a few walls and kicked a few invisible pebbles but then I realized something, she chose to go. She chose like she had to, like she was doing something, like she had no fear. I didn't know why at the time but the way she did that comforted me like she was ready to go. I had forgotten the fact that maybe _I _wasn't ready for her to go...

So I walked back down the tunnel to the little room where Mel was. Or was supposed to be.

"Oh come on! Seriously?" I may or may not have cussed. I looked around the little hole to see a block placed down by Mel, but no Mel. I racked my brain for ideas of where she went _this time._

I walked down the tunnel a bit to see if she had tried to follow me. No one was there. I walked back to see if she was just messing with me. No one was there. I dug up to look above me, which was interesting because the storm was still passing above us and I was almost sucked into it. I quickly replaced the block and assessed my options.

First of all, I could go back down the tunnel and search some more, hoping to find any clues. Or, I could dig away in a different direction just because. That was really all I had. Mel was just _gone_. She left out of thin air and there were no clues left behind. It can't just be as easy as it was when she fell into Joya's cave now can it?

Before I could think things through in front of me, out of nowhere, a book materialized. A simple red one with no cover or special designs. Just a red book with simple white pages. It floated about three inches off the cobblestone floor of the cave. I just stood and stared at it for a silent moment.

Once I finally picked it up, I did what everyone does to a book, I read it.

_**Hello Parker!**_

_**Long time no write? (I think that's how you put it...) Well I think things are as complicated here as they are there for you. We were dealing with an evil duke and my brother but I think you have to as well. Mel's gone if you haven't already noticed. I'm sure you have it's kind of hard to miss... Well Herobrine took her and teleported somewhere... We're not sure where because you can't go to the Nether due to this virus, you'd be killed! So there's only a few places he'd go and I've written them down here for you:**_

_**The old house with the books**_

_**Your old house on the hill**_

_**Your Skyscraper house**_

_**That girl's cave house**_

_**Somewhere completely different that will be such a joy to find.**_

_**So that's about all I have but if I know you, you'll figure this one out!**_ _**~N**_

And that was pretty much all I got from Notch. But at least it narrowed things down... I grabbed everything I had and went to option one, and walked down the tunnels back to the house with all the books. If that held nothing I would continue back to Joya's house and then back to my own two. Hopefully it wouldn't have to be that difficult though...

I trudged through the long corridors of the tunnel that we made. It was a whole lot easier this time though, because I didn't have to dig my way there. It only took an hour to get to where I believed was the old house. I dug upwards to find that I was not only a few feet from the house, but that the virus had not been here yet.

I ran to the house and opened the door we placed there to find: nothing. There wasn't a thing that changed besides the fact that Perro and Oasis were there.

"Perro?" I exclaimed as the dogs jumped up and began to wag their tails. Oasis even jumped up and danced around in a little circle while I was knocked over by my dog. When I got up Oasis circled me testily. She got up on her hind legs to look out the window behind me. I wondered what she was doing until it dawned on me. She was looking for Joya. The dog barked and looked back at me while she got down from the door.

"She's gone Oasis. Gone." I tried. The dog just cocked her head to the side. "She's not coming back." I frowned. The dog just looked at me weird and I sighed. Its not like you can explain death to a wolf. So I took a final look around the place to see if there was anything I would need for my journey to Joya's house, which there wasn't, so I continued out the door with the two dogs.

"I thought you guys came with us!" I exclaimed to the dogs. Perro barked as if to say, "So did I." I guess they must have bailed when the Endermen attacked. Man's best friend. Bailing on him. Oh well, he was probably smart to bail.

So we powered on through the forest and soon came to the hole in the ground we escaped through before. Oasis jumped up in excitement and bounded towards the hole with no thought at all. She jumped into it and barked for us to follow. I gave Perro a look and he looked back at me as if he knew Joya was dead. Mel said she thought her cat Gonzalo was smart, I personally think dogs are smarter because at that moment I think that dog really knew. But then he bounded towards the hole just like his friend did and I was reminded that he was indeed, a dog. Their smarts had their limits.

Then I myself neared the hole, but more tentatively than the dogs did. It was like I was nearing a grave in a way. This was a dead person's home. I neared and slowly entered the hole and went down the ladder. I reached the bottom and nothing happened. Nothing was supposed to happen, no one lived here. But then why was there a new hole in this room?

I looked over to my left to see that there was one block removed and that there was light coming up from the depths beneath me. I tip-toed to near it, the dogs stayed behind me because they knew that they would make too much noise. I peeked my head over the hole to see a scary sight.

Mel was on a chair but she was all tied up. She had actual ropes around her arms and legs, and a silk bond keeping her mouth shut and her head strapped to the chair at the same time. I looked next to her to see Herobrine, looking the same as he did the day I came here, sitting at a desk with a chair. He was mumbling something about chicken guns and portals. I looked at Mel to see if she was looking up, she wasn't. She was looking down at her shoes in thought.

"Psst." I tried to get her attention. I looked back at Herobrine and he was still typing at his computer feverishly. I looked back at Mel. She was looking at Herobrine now. "Psst!" I tried again. This time Herobrine stopped his typing and looked back at Mel.

"Don't be trying anything funny girl." he spat at her.

She shook her head.

"Once that boy comes he'll be in a world of pain and if you fuss you'll just make things worse. Got it?" he asked in a strict tone.

Mel nodded. My eyes widened. He was using her to get to me. This was going to be hard.

Then Mel looked up.

...

I was back in my own home for the first time in weeks. Mel wasn't there of course. There was dust _everywhere _and the cat was meowing with hunger at my feet.

_Meow. Meow._

I walked like a zombie and fed the poor thing. I then walked to the couch and fell down onto it. I took a deep breath and grabbed the remote for the TV. Hero and I took kind of a break this week. He had things he needed to attend to and I said that I was going home. So now here I was. At home. On the couch. With a cat. Alone. Was this how it was going to be for the next week?

I flipped on the television. It was on the news channel and the morning local news was on.

"Good morning to the town of Apple. This is Bridget Marain," the woman said.

"And this is Perch Peters," the guy said.

"And we're here to give you the news when you want it." they said in unison.

I groaned. The one thing I didn't miss when I was with Hero was the news. I was just about to change the channel when something caught my eye on the headline.

_Minecraft Scandal Deepens as NY police agency Gets more Information_

I turned the volume up loud and listened.

"So apparently when these police guys were interviewing Nick Baker, the center of all this, these two people walked in. They were interviewed and their stories are unbelievable. Some people say they're lying but I don't know." Perch said.

"They said that they put them up to a lie detector and got nothing." Bridget confirmed.

"Today the police agency released their names, and this is where it gets weirder, their names were Notch and Sarah. Notch, that's a pretty weird name, huh Bridget?"

"And, Perch, even thought they aren't sure about this yet. We want you to keep a lookout for these three people: Herobrine, Delilah Marcus, and Doug Ender. If you see one of these people be sure to report it to either 911 or your local police agency.

I dropped the television remote and immediately dialed Hero's phone but no one answered. They began to repeat the names as pictures of us came to the screen

"The next one we have here is Delilah Marcus. She apparently helped Mr. Herobrine here pretty recently from what we have gathered."

I dropped everything and ran out the door and into my car.

* * *

**The sad thing is I got the name Perch from SpongeBob... They were like "And now for a report with Perch Perkins..." lol I love SpongeBob.**

**So... QUESTION TIMEEEEEEE!**

**To Bowties: Do you like Herobrine outside the story?**

Bowties: Yes... In fact once you get to chapter 21 you'll find out something about him that will change a lot of perspectives... BUT ONE GOD WILL DIE! _bwahahaha..._ lol but seriously... c:

**To**** Notch: What could I do to get you to obliterate every fedora you own yourself with your own hands?**

Notch: No matter what you would do I would never do that!

Herobrine: If there's a will there's a way... *Goes to figure out how to do that*

**To Herobrine: What would you do if I put you in a room with a three million, eight hundred seventy-nine thousand, four hundred and one Delilahs?**

Herobrine: Die. Kidding, kidding... Its actually quite lonely here without her...

** To Non Existing Ocelots in the Story: Why do you kill dogs? They are WAY better than you O.O! lol**

Ocelot: *Pushes you off a huge cliff* I ain't even bovverd.

**To Notch: THIS...IS...SPARTA! *sparta-kicks into a tub of retarded squids* That's for not becoming the new Doctor!**

Notch: *Uses budder gun and kills all the retarded squids* *Floats out of tub with gun* *Throws Fedora off and positions a fez on his head* *Ties a bowtie on his collar* Come along pond!

Bowties: *Crying* BUT THEY'RE GONE AND IN A WHOLE DIFFERENT TIMELINE BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA! (Ah the twisted emotions of Doctor Who... :I )

**To Herobrine: Pulls up chairs made of budder and invites Hero to throw nuggets at Notch who's still with the retarded squids***

Herobrine: I think he and Amy just left for the lost moon of Poosh...

**To Mel: *Hands 505 pounds of bittersweet chocolate* (it's my favorite so it should be everyone else's) :3**

Mel: I love any chocolate! *Nom Nom Nom*

**To Parker: hands a Nintendo with Super Mario 64* Hours of fun Say BAI BAI BOWSER**

Parker: *Goes into gaming mode*

**To Perro:: *adopts***

Perro: *Runs around in a circle* *Dances* *Pants* *Takes a quick nap* *Rolls onto his back so you could rub his belly* *Repeats*

**To Gonzalo: *throws a nugget at the retarded cat***

Gonzalo: What? But, but, I wanna be adopted... :( I have to live with just Delilah now... Who would want _that_?

**To Bowties: I NEARLY included Mr. Spider on accident. O.O**

Mr. Spider: I'm so awesome I can be in ALL stories!

Bowties: lol

**To Herobrine, Why does everyone call you Hero? You seem to be more of a villain if you ask me...**

Herobrine: It can be pronounced like Hero yes, but the way it is pronounced in this story is like Hair-o. Good question though!

**To Herobrine: Herobrine. I am on your side in this "poll" the author speaks of. By the way, guess what I have for you! *pulls out a tablet* Here, hold this and say the incantation, " Oh wah. Tah goo. Siam." No, this is not a prank, it may make you sound funny but it summons an army of DOGS. Relax, it's totally legit. Also, you can take this Portaltron 7000. It controls all portals!**

Herobrine: Thank you so much! I will defiantly use the portal thing! c:

**Notch: just because everyone keeps stealing your fedoras, this this: its a fedora that no matter who takes it or what they do with it, it will always reappear in mint condition in your inventory. Also, it will look however you want it to. Yay, magic! (top that, people!)**

Notch: YEY! :D

**Bowties: Yay, Doctor Who names! *brofist***

Bowties: Heck Yeah! *Brofist*

**To Herobrine/ Fourth Wall Repairman: *****opens up fourth wall and pulls Herobrine back through.* Sorry, Fourth Wall repairman, but I like this guy. He's staying. Also, Herobrine, I'm kinda sorry I started the whole anger management thing, but you have to admit it was funny. *gives him never-ending cup of coffee* (in case that villager is still forgetting to give him his morning cup)**

Herobrine: It's ok, the classes have also helped me a lot!

Fourth Wall Repairman: It's cool. Just going to go back to fixing the Fourth Wall. :)

**To Bowties: Notch as the Twelfth Doctor? I approve. Bowties. Make it happen.**

Bowties: *Challenge Accepted*

**To Bowties: after you finish you should make a sequel where notch finds a fob watch and turns out he is the doctor**

Bowties: I should make a joke spinoff like that... c: Hey, if you guys would read it I will! Review if you would!

**To Notch: Convince him to do my idea here is a truckload of fedoras for your time. Also if you convince bowties I will give you my fedora shaped house with fedora shaped furniture and a room filled with 1000 truckloads of fedoras**

Notch: YUS!

**To Notch: All those fedoras...IDEA HAD. *places Notch in a magic proof room* *loads 2 newly crafted fedora guns with steel fedoras* *gives one to Herobrine along with some budder* LETS DO THIS.**

Notch: Heck Yeah!

**To Herobrine: I know someone who can kick your a**, not that I would want him too. Feel free to kill ProxySaw nao.**

Herobrine: ?

**To Bowties: I must nao kill you for allying with the cows.**

Bowties: Why? Cows are chill. What's wrong with cows?

**To Parker: I so sowwy. Have some budder. *Hands him 50 stacks of budder***

Parker: Thank you so much!

**To Joya: You aren't alone. My character may not be controllable, but is obviously part enderman. It's the eyes...  
**

Joya: ... *Is gone*

**To cameraman: Have a budder.**

Cameraman: Thank you! *Takes budder*

**To fourth wall repairman: Can I haz your job?**

Fourth Wall Repairman: No. Repairing this wall is my job, it has been for centuries.

**To that guy over there: I shall call you Steven and you will be my review editor.**

Steven: *Edits*

Bowties: Lol I love Tobuscus... c:

**To ?: *****smashes through the fourth wall and lets Herobrine out* I'm glad you forgive me, Herobrine. And I'm sorry about your dad. *hugs* *looks over at Mel kissing Parker on the cheek* DAAAAAAAAWWW! Also Parker, first of all, sorry for ignoring you, and also, I'm sorry about Joya. **

Herobrine: Thanks!

Parker and Mel: *Blush*

**To Notch: You know what? I'm gonna try and make a comic series where you are the Doctor! Also, something tells me that you are in the Sky Army. If that is so, Here is a pool of butter and fedoras! *jumps in pool of butter and fedoras* *looks over at Duke* *bursts out laughing* AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *takes multiple pictures***

Notch: Shveet! That's amazing! And awesome! *Jumps in*

Bowties: I defiantly want to see that! Is there a way you can show me when you're done? (Message me)

**To Herobrine: HA! You sayed that dilila was annoying you, now can you zap her?**

Herobrine: There might have been zapping involved in our fight... But she's at her house now. I think I miss her...

**To Gonzalo *kills gonzalo* bye bye the kiteh.**

Gonzalo: *Still Lives*

**To Notch: *gives notch 99999999999 indistructable budder fadoras, an infanent budder block and a duke of ender vodo doll* :3**

Notch: My Life Is Complete.

**To Herobrine/every one who hates hero: *kills every one who hates hero* YAY! *bans gonzalo from server.* HA!**

Herobrine: *Brings them back to life*

Gonzalo: *Finds a way back*

Bowties: Well that was useless... lol

**To Notch: *makes notch an indestructible safe surrounded with bedrock with a door that only he can open, to put his extra fedoras in.***

Notch: And I will defiantly use that!

**To Delilah: hero sayed you were, and i quote: "annoying as heck." did you two brake up or something? :3**

Delilah: We had a fight. I don't want to talk about it.

**To Gonzalo (Teh awesome kitteh :3): who's taking care of you while Delilah is gone?**

Gonzalo: No one really... I can handle myself. I can get the cupboard with the food open and I know how to clean the litter box and turn on the computer. It's actually a lot better without Delilah... c:

** To Herobrine: Who do you think is cuter, Delilah or Valk ;3?**

Herobrine: I hate Valk now. She betrayed me more than almost everyone I know. Delilah defiantly.

** To Perro and Oaisis: rate your owners from a scale of 1 to 10.**

Perro: 1 BILLION!

Oaisis: 2 BILLION!

Perro: 3 BILLION!

*Goes on for a while*

**To Edmond: what's it like being an Ender? Are you famous for being the first?**

Edmond: It's terrible. And I'm not really famous because we all have certain jobs so there is no time for fandoms...

**To Nick: you remind me of a guy I used to know... even have the same name, must be a lot of Nicks out there, huh? Anyways, why did you change to contacts? I think that guys wearing glasses are AMAZING!**

Nick: I got contacts because I was going to be on a lot of shows!

Bowties (It was really because his creator didn't like his nerdiness...lol)

**To Joya: *cries and screams to the sky* WHY? :*(**

Joya: :(

**To Bowties: all of your references are GREAT! This is only your first fan-fic? I couldn't write 100 and be this good! **

Bowties: Thank you so very much. Its this type of stuff that makes me so happy and inspired. :D

**To Hero: i had a weard dream about you, you and steve were building a house and you went to go get some iron. You found a dungen with a writen book in it that told you to find redstone, dimonds and emerelds then return home. You did but on youre way home three oselots told you that if you brought the stuff to your house you would Die! You ignored them and continiued. When you got to your house steve was gone,you went inside and there was a spider,you killd it but 3 more came out of steves room and traped you in webs,7endermen came and surounded you in bedrock then i woke up.**

Herobrine: ...?

****

**To bowties: how come if there's no mobs before how were there zombies on his house in chapter 1? ( stopped for fear of too many question marks ) PLOT HOLE**

Bowties: I checked and they're zombie pigmen which aren't really mobs in my opinion... c:

**END OF QUESTIONS**

**I hope you liked it! Now for some pointless questions! Will Hero and Delilah get back together? Will Parker and Mel get out alive? Are zombie pigmen mobs? What color is yellow? What's your favorite ice cream flavor? Are you now craving ice cream? What happened during Hero and Delilah's fight? **

**Well that's all for now! I hope to see you next time during Chapter 18! ~Bowties **


	18. The Ones We Forgot

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, but you can't rush perfection.. c: Lol I HOPE its perfect... So how's it going? Is it warm where you are or is it winter-y? :J**

**So I have some BIG news! First of all I went on a writing spree. I know I've said this like a billion times but I do write ahead but this time I got carried away. I finished The Minecraft Project. I couldn't believe it! But because of this I know something really important: There is going to be a Minecraft Project 2. I haven't started writing it yet, I've sort of taken a break, but I know it will be good. I don't think of myself as one of those writers who just writes a sequel just to write a sequel, so there really is meaning to this. What just happened is I ended it how I planned I would and then there were too many things left unexplained that I had to make a second book. It should come out at least a week after the last chapter of The Minecraft Project 1, but if it doesn't don't get your panties in a bun it'll be coming... :D lol So there's something I hope you'll look forward to... c:**

**Also I hope to get these last chapters out much faster to you. My beta (5etharama, go check out his stories if you need something to read... [Plug! c:]) has offered to do a cram session of chapters. (A brave soul indeed.) So then I'll have completed chapters ready but I'll probably wait at least three days at a time so you all can put your awesome questions at the end! c:**

**Also, I need to clear something up... I know Zombie Pigman are mobs. Just want to get that out there! I also meant to say they weren't HOSTILE mobs, which I know that's not true either but here's my line of thinking. I was thinking that Zombie Pigman was one of those rare occurrences when lightning strikes near a normal pig, causing it to go all zombie-fied. So just clearing that up!**

**Well that's all for now! Here we go with chapter 18: The Ones We Forgot... ~Bowties**

* * *

I looked up to the little hole that Herobrine made to trap Parker to see a terrible sight.

"Psst!" Parker whispered down to me.

I looked back up at him with wide worried eyes. He couldn't be here. I don't know what Herobrine had in mind but if he himself came here, he meant business. I shook my head at Parker frantically.

_You need to leave! _Ran through my head a billion times over. He just stood over the hole looking down over me while Herobrine messed with his computer.

"Stupid news people." I heard him mutter. He then flipped a page and then appeared to go onto a fan writing site...

I looked back to Parker. He was looking at Herobrine as well and seemed to be calculating a plan. I looked up and shook my head. He needed to get out of there.

The silk bond around my head was beginning to feel tighter than it did seconds before. If he were to make any sounds-

"Hey Herobrine!" Parker jumped into the hole.

_What are you doing!? _I yelled in my head. Parker then took a step back as Herobrine swiveled around in his chair. Parker undid my bond and started to undo my ropes as Herobrine stood up. He towered over six feet.

"Just here to grab my girlfriend. I hope you two had a good time on your play date but, you know how it is..." Parker tried as he undid my last rope.

"Hello boy." he sneered. I almost shook in my seat at the way he said that. He sounded as if he were a king and we were dirty peasants. Parker leaned back as Herobrine neared and looked down at him. Parker was a tall man, but Herobrine made him look puny in comparison.

"Hi, so we'll be going now, thanks for your time." Parker grabbed my hand but I stayed still. I couldn't move. I didn't know what kind of magic Herobrine used on me but throughout the night I could only move just slight bit. It's like he put a motionless potion on me or a freeze spell or something...

"I don't think you'll be leaving anytime soon..." Herobrine grinned a scary grin.

"Come on Mel." Parker tried to pull me. I didn't even budge.

"Did you think I was that stupid to just leave her in _ropes?_" Herobrine sneered.

"Well, I just well, um, yeah..." Parker stuttered.

"Ha. This will be fun then..." Herobrine looked Parker straight on while he placed the palms of his hands together. A red and yellow light began to grow in between them. He separated his hands and fire grew between them. His hands grew red, but he didn't seem to be burnt at all from the fire that raged in between them. The fire raged yellow and red and orange with blue tips that almost reached the dirt top of the man-made cave.

"Oh." Parker's eyes grew wide. I think mine did too at that point. Parker was screwed. He reached back into his pack to grab his now meager diamond sword. It wasn't even enchanted. He squatted down to a fighting position in front of me and was as ready as he'd ever be.

"I've been looking forward to this for a while now, Mr Camp." Herobrine flexed his palms so that the fire grew to a roaring flame.

"Can't say I knew it was coming..." Parker tried.

"That was the point. Now, let's begin." Parker's counterpart responded. Before anything had happened, I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see anything happen. I heard a burst of flames that would have been coming from Herobrine and waited for Parker to be screaming out in pain. Everything would be happening and it all would be bad.

But nothing happened.

I opened one eye to see a weird sight. Herobrine had thrown flames at Parker yes, but something miraculous happened.

All around Parker, the flames dazzled. It was as if he was surrounded by a circle of fire. The only thing I could compare it to was if he was surrounded by a force field of sorts and now it was on fire.

"What?" Herobrine flexed his palms again and again to make the fire more intense, but it wouldn't penetrate Parker's 'force field'. Parker stood in awe and walked around in a small circle to see the fire dance around him.

"_What?!_" Herobrine was now yelling. The smoke the fire created was now causing him to cough. It was getting hard to breath in there from all the flames. Parker was unaffected though. Whatever it was that was protecting him from the flames, also protected him from the smoke.

"Man, that sunscreen was sure worth five bucks." Parker joked. I stifled a chuckle as Herobrine threw a little fit.

"_This is impossible!_" he yelled to no one. Parker just looked at him with a gleam in his eye that was one of total surprise and joy. I had thought he would die. He must have thought much worse. The fire burned on until Herobrine didn't know what to do anymore. He swiped his hand in the air and the fire disappeared. He swiped his hand again and I felt a wave of invigoration through me. I immediately stood up without thinking about it. Whatever Herobrine did to me, he had just undid it.

"We'll meet again Parker Camp. Consider yourself lucky for now because a storm is coming. One that even you won't escape. I _will _get my final revenge! You can't change that!" and with a blink of an eye, Herobrine was gone.

We were both breathing out sighs of relief. Parker quickly turned around and picked me up with one great swoop.

"I am _never_ leaving you alone again. Gosh, you're like princess peach. Every time I leave you alone some Bowser comes to kidnap you again. I laughed in his arms. It seemed like that had been too easy... But I continued to laugh anyway.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"That makes you a short, fat, Italian guy." I laughed as he set me down.

"Mamma mia!" he cracked up in a terrible Italian accent. He turned around to show his finger was on his upper lip to act as a mustache. We snickered our way out of the house/cave. It was nice to laugh again, even if it would only be for a moment. Because there was a storm coming. And I wouldn't see Parker for a long time after it. And it was going to be hard.

...

I trudged back to my office to make a phone call. That stupid boy was getting on my nerves and I wanted a normal fight, and I was angry that it wasn't. But no matter, I knew that I wouldn't win. I want his confidence to be high when I finally crush everything he loves. But, I still wanted to see him burn. I knew of one person who could have made him immune.

I grabbed my phone and dialed with such a force one of the only phone numbers I knew.

"Hello-"

"_NOTCH!_" I yelled into the phone.

"Hello brother. We haven't seemed to talk for a while. How are you? What's the weather like on grumpy mountain?"

"Shut up and cut the crap. What did you do to the boy?" I sneered.

"Just a simple enchantment that you would have learned if you would have paid attention when you were younger." he chattered.

"I learned all the magic I would ever need when I was a child."

"Obviously not."

I took a deep breath and continued on.

"This won't last forever. You know what needs to be done."

"Just as much as you."

"This has been coming on for a long time. Long enough you've forgotten its true meaning. It's just too bad you had to throw in perfectly good people to be screwed up."

I could tell Notch was taken aback by that. I don't really think he knew his power over people and how they could get screwed up by just being by him. Or me for that matter. The difference is I knew he cared. Whereas I, don't.

"You know I don't- I won't let this- I-"

I smiled. He always had the same weakness. One he could never change.

"Already one death. How many more will you alone cause in this short time on Earth?"

"You are as much to blame for that girl!"

"You don't even know her name. '_That girl'_" I mocked. "Her name was Joya. She was Parker's sister."

"Wait, what?" he asked.

"Oh that's right. You don't know. There was a part of Minecraft the Duke hid for the past few years. One where Ben and Corra were alive. They had a child. She's dead now though, and so are they."

Suddenly there was a chuckle through the phone.

"What? What is it?"

*Click*.

Once again, my attempts at hindering his spirits were lost by something I said.

...

"Did he get the book?" Willow asked me when I returned from my phone call.

"Yeah. Enchantments and all. Anything Hero throws at him won't do a thing."

"You should do that to Mel too. She'll need it just as much." she suggested.

"It only works once."

"Well then do it again."

"No _I _can only do it once."

"Oh." she realized.

"But it was worth it. Parker will have to tell me exactly what Hero's face looked like when the fire missed him."

" I bet he was soooo angry."

"Angry would be an understatement." I thought of what Hero's face would look like. Probably confused and angry at the same time. I let out small chortle just thinking about it.

"So now what do we do?" Willow asked. "We already helped Parker get out of Hero's way, every police station in the nation's on the lookout for the 'bad guys', and everyone's safe right now. Now what?"

"No. Not everyone's safe." I commented.

"Mel's good. Parker's with her. I'm here, you're here. Who am I missing?" Willow wondered aloud.

"Who we've all been missing for a while. Who we thought were out of the picture for a long while."

"Who?" she pressed.

" Ben and Corra." I answered almost silently.

...

The walk back to the house was excruciating. We didn't want to risk the virus again so we decided it was best to go back to the skyscraper house. It was towards the end of the map for what we believed, so we thought it would still be there.

You see, the virus seemed to act like thunderstorm. It would roll through an area and then disappear from what we saw. On Parker's tunnel journey, he would dig upwards occasionally and from what he saw, the storm was gone when he made it halfway to the house. At first he thought he had beaten it there but now he thought that maybe not.

We rounded our first hill and you could see the top of the building. Perro started running and Oasis followed him. I expected wolf puppies by the way those two were acting but Parker hoped not. He could face a dark god and not puppies. We reached the house within a half an hour and were so happy I could've jumped for joy. It was nice to see so many familiar things.

We both ran up to my room (because it had the most extra space) so we could put away all of the things we had acquired during our journey. I went first as Parker opened the door for me. I guess I didn't expect to see my mother sitting there on the bed.

"Hello, you must be Parker!" the lady with grey-red hair smiled at Parker. "I'm Melaleuca's mother. But you can call me Delilah."

That, I believe, is when I fainted.

...

"Mel!" I turned to the side to grab her. It was a good thing I entered behind her or else she would have fallen down every last one of the many stairs. I picked her up and carried her towards the bed without taking my eyes off of her.

"So. I believe Melaleuca's ready to go home now. It appears you've worked her dead." her mother tucked the blankets around Mel.

"It appears you scared her dead." I mocked her tone.

"Don't mock me, _I_ have a boyfriend in high places." she snapped.

"Oh my! I'm trembling with fear!"

"What did she tell you about me?"

"Enough." I turned around to get the door for her.

"I'm not a bad person you know. I don't care what you think grant it, but I'm only doing what's best for my daughter. And what's best is if we go."

"You're not taking her anywhere."

"I think I can."

"Listen lady. I just scared the metaphorical Devil of this place away so he could go run home to his mommy. If you want to get cross with me I think I can handle myself. She's staying here with me." I backtracked to stand by Mel.

"I'm her mother and this is my daughter. I don't care about anyone. She _will _be coming back with me. Oh, and that devil. He's my boyfriend. You mess with him, you mess with me." She pushed me away so she was next to Mel.

"It'll be nice to scare two of you away in one day now won't it?" I shoved her aside.

"I'm her mother. She'll be leaving with me." she pushed.

"I'm her boyfriend. She wants to stay here." I shoved.

"I raised her. She will go with me." she pushed.

"I've been there for her. She wants to stay here." I shoved.

"Does anyone care about what I have to say?" all of a sudden Mel was awake.

We both turned to her direction. She was sitting up in the bed, her hair now a total mess from the fall, not that I'd tell her that at a time like that.

"Why would it matter?" Mel's mother spat.

I just looked at the lady with a horrified look on my face. _Why would it matter?_I now was beginning to understand Mel's hatred for her mother.

"It would because she is the person here." I spat back at her.

"You need to teach him some manners." Mel's mom looked at her.

"You know what, I don't." Mel smiled at me. "I think he figured out everything in less than a minute flat. And you know what?"

"What?" I looked back at her.

"That's kind of attractive." she chuckled. Mel's mom let out a gasp that would have taken all the air from the room if she wanted it to.

I smiled and grabbed Mel's hand to get her from the bed.

"Mel, I disapprove of this kid. He's no more a man than a mushroom is a plant. Stupid decomposers." she mumbled the last part.

"I really don't care anymore mom. I don't care how you got here, or why, or anything. I won't be going with you today mother. Not today or any day. I hope you have fun on your crazy train back to the real world but I'm happy here in Minecraftville and with Parker." she stared me straight on the whole time she spoke.

"And I don't care what you think is best for me. I don't care what you did to dad either because he'd like it that I don't care and I know you hate it, so. Yeah. Have fun mom. I love you, bye."

She grabbed my hand and ran from the room, making me run along with her. We ran down the stairs and out the door and down the hill to my old house. It began to rain as we bounded down the last hill.

"Mel, what did you just do?" I yelled to her as she led me down it.

"What I've always wanted to do!" she yelled back with glee.

"I love you." I smiled. She stopped in her tracks. She turned around.

"I love you too." she smiled and grabbed my hands. She leaned in for a kiss but I stopped her. "What is it?"

"I don't know." "

What?"

"It's nothing I just thought I saw something behind you. Let's just start over, I love you."

"I love you too."

We kissed.

And it was then when everything was somewhat perfect. Granted, there was rain and there was thunder in the background and a mad mom in a house behind us, and also something of my imagination (I hoped) lurking in the beyond but it was OK. We were together, and happy darn it! If only things could have stayed like that forever. But nothing is perfect forever.

...

**Posted on Minecraft Fan Page 269843 on September 13** Hello Minecrafters! This is Nick again for an update on our little Minecraft Project here. Out adventurers were last seen returning to their 'skyscraper' as the little girl hasn't been seen since that weird virus that hit my server. Not much has happened in the Minecraft world but~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Page deleted by dougofender0.0 on September 13**_

**Note from user:**Sorry for the inconvenience but this site is now terminated. Sorry. Bye.

**This site has been deleted.**

* * *

**Ooooo... Scary... But I have to say that wasn't my BEST cliffhanger, but still ok..ish... Also I don't know if you picked up on this before, (I didn't think you would unless you have amazing super powers of magical numerical geniusing) but the fan page 269843 isn't a random number. If you look on a phone at the number/letter thing, that number actually spells out something... BOWTIES! Haha... I just had to... c:**

**Now before I bore you with my random comments and numerical weirdness, here is QUESTION TIME!**

**To Herobrine/Joya: muttering to himself about chicken guns and portals really made me lol. Silly me, I had assumed all that stuff was non-canon :)  
SCREW ALL PHYSICS! *smashes through fourth wall, brings Joya back to life, and steals her* Hither, ill-fated child. The real-well-realer real world is a significantly better place to live. Wait a minute. *goes back and steals Oasis, too***

Herobrine: Yeah...

Joya: YEA!

Oasis: *jumps up* *barks* *pants* *chases tail* *barks again* *smiles*

**To Bowties: A spinoff where Notch becomes the Doctor? Bowties. Bowties, Bowties, Bowties. I would read the living crap outta that.**

Bowties: I really think I might do a farce ending where this happens... c:

**Notch: you have been acting Doctorly again! All is right with the world!**

Notch: :DDDD

**Notch: with all the fedora stuff going on, do you think you might FINALLY have enough fedoras to last till the end of the story?**

Notch: You can NEVER have too many fedoras, but yes. I do. c:

**To Herobrine: Have you ever heard of Enderbrine? Basically, it's you, but partially transformed into an Enderman. Thoughts?**

Herobrine: O.O That's really scary.

**Bowties: hostile mobs have been added back into the game-how come we haven't seen any lately?**

Bowties: I think that's because Herobrine was putting them in the game, and now since he's so preoccupied with other things, he doesn't have time to put more in the game.

**Notch and Willow: HOWHOWHOWHOWHOW did you live that long? Is there some sort of youth spell you use? or are the antiaging creams simply that good in the Aether?**

Notch: No one dies in Minecraft. The Aether is infinite with infinite supplies, so no one needs to die. If you die in the Overworld, you just end up in the Aether, and if you die in the Aether, you just end back up in the Aether!

Willow: He probably knows this so much because he's never carful near lava... c: If you know what I mean.. c:

**To Bowties** ***smacks Bowties over the head with the nearest blunt object* THOU SHALT NOT KILL NOTCH NOR HEROBRINE. *smacks again, repeatedly***

Bowties: I'm going to get critical here for a moment so be prepared: The story is written from different types of views and each is in past tense except for Joya's who's is in a journal form. This means that if they have a say in the story, and its past tense, they can't be dead... Hmmm.. Just thought you should know... c: BUT ONE GOD WILL STILL DIE! BWAAHAHAHAHAH

**To Perro *gives engless supply of steaks and budder***

Perro: *Eats forever*

** To all: *kicks gonzalo* (Not reaaly :3)**

Gonzalo: :3

** To Mel gives endless choices of presents she can give to parker***

Mel: Thank you! c:

**To Delilah: *rounds house, curb stomp, flamethrower***

Delilah: Highly uncalled for!

Notch and Mel: HA!

**To Fourth Wall repairman: *Sets up date with Fourth Wall Repair Woman***

Fourth Wall repairman: O.O THANK YOU! One billion years of repairing this wall really makes you lonely. I'll tell you how it goes... c:

**To Parker: *Gives all known episodes of Doctor Who, 1960-2012***

Parker: What? *Goes and watches* Jammie dodgers, Bananas, ALONZEY!, Come along pond! STUPID MOFFAT!

Bowties: The wonders of the Doctor Who fandom... :)

**To Random Frightened guy on the street: TOBUSCUS NUGGETSSSSSSSS****SSSSSSSS!**

Random Frightened guy on the Street: Take my wallet! Anything! Just stay away!

Bowties: LOL

**To Another Random guy: BARRELS!**

Another Random guy who is secretly awesome: What if the barrels were filled with squids?

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOO!

**To Bowties: BARRELS, NUGGETS, TOBUSCUS! Oh and take this, *Gives all known episodes of Doctor Who, 1960-2012***

Bowties: *Dies* *Undies* *Re-dies* *Undies again to watch episodes* THANK YOU!

**To Bowties: I know you like Sky but have you ever seen Ihascupquake? She made a tardis gingerbread house once!**

Bowties: I'll have to watch her videos soon... :3

**To Gonzalo: *adopts. Pets. Gives catnip. Walks up to Delilah and slaps her.* "this cat deserves better!" *turns around and walks away with Gonzalo, hugging him***

Gonzalo: YEA! c:

**To Willow and Notch: ha ha! Trolling the police! That was awesome, just awesome**

Willow and Notch: Yeah it was more awesome to do though...

Bowties: But remember kids, respect the police... lol

**To Herobrine: somehow your character helped me get over my fear of Herobrine. Maybe it's because I know that Notch can beat you up and Delilah can annoy you to death? What do you think?**

Herobrine: And now I will haunt you for life in your server.

Notch: I got your back bro... c:

Herobrine: No he doesn't! He can never beat me!

Notch: Just let him think that... c:

Herobrine: NO!

*So much arguing the author had to cut it for time purposes*

**To Delilah: you know that Mel could be an interior designer and work with plants, right? A lot of decorating involves plants.**

Delilah: No. She will work with plants and plants only.

**To Notch: The answer is 29.**

Notch: Thank you. All makes sense now. :)

**To Herobrine: What would you do if you met Nyan Cat?**

Herobrine: Die.

**To Delilah: Pfft. Chicken sh-oop.**

Delilah: ?

**To Willow: XD XD You knocked him out with your words!**

Willow: Yeah... I wasn't trying but, yeah I did.. c:

**To Mel: When you get out of that mess, you get a chicken gun and a portal gun to mess with Herobrine.**

Mel: YUS!

**To Bowties: You don't watch AntVenom, do you?**

Bowties: I've only seen him in a few Skydoesminecraft videos, but I should watch him! I don't know why I havevn't...

**To Fourth Wall Repairman: Can I haz apprenticeship? :3**

Fourth Wall Repairman: *Gives hammer* Use it wisely.

**To Steven: STEVEN! GET ME A SLIME SPAWN EGG! *uses spawn egg and gets baby slime* I will hug you and squeeze you and call you Jerry.**

Steven: Ok...

Jerry: SQUISH!

**To Nick: think about this, you would not exist if I was to lazy to admit you as an oc *which I do a lot* so I am basically your god, worship me or I kill you**

Nick: ...?

**To Bowties: Will Nick ever be in Minecraftia?**

Bowties: No, he won't. :( Sorry...

**To Duke of Ender: You are such a jerk! *shoots him with tnt gun***

Duke of Ender: Thank you! Such a wonderful compliment!

**to Gonzalo: Here's some catnip and an anti-herobrine spray**

Gonzalo: :3 *Goes nuts*

** To Herobrine: *ninja drops from ceiling and says "I am your personal ninja assassin. Who should I blow a fart whistle at?!"**

Herobrine: Ummm? Fart whistle? How 'bout no?

Bowties: *Hires* Go and blow it in his face!

**To Gonzalo:*pets Gonzalo* I have decided not to hate you. I'll give you a treat if you go two chapters without attacking herobrine:3. It squeaks:3.**

Gonzalo: I'll try my best! c:

**To Delilah: *bites Delilah* I still hate you. *throws her in a tank of retarded squids, tvs that constantly shows her fight with Herobrine.*:} muahahaha!**

Delilah: That is so mean! You should be forced to eat mushrooms for this!

**To Perch Peters: What if I told you that some great writer named you after a fish from a cartoon?**

Perch Peters: MY LIFE IS OVER! BWAAAAAAAAA!

Bowties: Great writer? Oh stop it you!

**To: duke I really like the End :3 Do you have control over the Ender Dragon? Can I call the Ender dragon Endy? **

Duke: Yes I do have control over it. And no. You can't.

Bowties: Just do it to tick him off! c:

**To: Pedro and Oaisis Go Dogs! you guys rule! **

Oasis: Yea!

Perro: So now I'm Pedro? I'm so confused!

Bowties: Vote for Pedro! But I know you meant Perro. c:

**To: Parker and Mel Don't you think it's a bit wired that's you've fallen in love after just meeting?**

Parker: Its been like three-four months, but yes I think I would say that our situation is unique.

Mel: But I wouldn't change it for the world... c:

Bowties: This is so sappy I could use some pancakes to put the sappy syrup on!

**To: Bowies My favourite ice cream flavour would be... Hmm Hokey Pokey I think have any on you I could have? I'll trade in budder, yes zombie pig men are mobs, keep up the good work on the story btw love it!**

Bowties: I guess I've never had Hokey Pokey before... My favorite Icecream would have to be cookie dough! mmmm Cookie dough... c:

**To Bowties: how dare you not count zombie pigment as mobs * sends army of zombie pigmen armed with retarded squid guns* moohahaha**

Bowties: I'M SORRY! I WAS TIRED AND I WAS SICK! CUT ME SOME SLACK! lol

**End of Questions!**

**Well that's all for now! Now for some pointless questions! Will Gonzalo keep his promise not to hurt Hero? What happened to Delilah? What did Parker see behind him? What is better, budder or ice cream? O.O What's worse, squids or barrels? O.O**

**Well that's all for now! I hope to see you all next time with chapter 19! ~Bowtiessssssssssssssssssssss sssssssssssssssss BOOM! :3**


	19. A Goodbye

**Hey readers! Can you believe chapter 19 is already here? I honestly can't... Sorry that its a little bit short but I really couldn't add on anymore to it... These last few chapters may be short, but they have large amounts of information.. c: **

**Another piece of information, I have begun writing TMP2... Kind of in a bit of writers block but I hope you guys will like it when I'm done.. :J**

**Also, just want to tell you guys that this was the chapter I was warning you about due to teary-ness. Its called, A Goodbye so you know it will be sad... So for those of you without the abilities to contain emotion, grab the tissue box... Just saying. c:**

**Well that's all for now! Here is Chapter 19: A Goodbye... D': ~Bowties**

* * *

*Ring Ring*

*Ring Ring*

I sat up and looked at the clock. Midnight. Willow had begun to force me to sleep and now there was a phone call. I picked up the phone. "The phone you have reached has been disconnected." I looked at the phone and flipped it over. The lines that connected it to the wall were cut.

*Ring Ring*

But there was still a ringing phone.

"Hello Notch." I looked up to see none other than the Duke of Ender standing at the doorway of the hotel room.

"Wait, what?" I looked at the phone and then back at him.

"What other than a mystery will wake you up...?" he smiled a toothless grin. That man really was creepy.

"Yes, I suppose... Why are you here?" I inquired.

"I just came to inform you of some things..." the Duke began.

"What things?" I queried.

"It seems to me that you are believed to be the protagonist in your own mind. The winner, the good guy, the one who has everything figured out beforehand. I do believe you're wrong though. There are so many things you don't know yet. So many things."

"You see there's where you're wrong. I have your biggest secret figured out and-"

"Just as I knew you would at this point. I've had 20,000 years to prepare for this Notch. That's a lot of time to figure out all the variables. I know every move everyone will make and any surprise one has a part in my plan. I didn't know the girl was going to throw herself into the virus you see, but I did know what to do about it. A storm is coming Notch. One that you don't have an umbrella for."

"But I'm not sugar, I won't melt."

"Oh, you'd be surprised how easily you'll melt, Notch. The fires of your kin will consume you. I can see it now, you won't even be surprised and yet you'll be consumed by the flames. Almost like you want the feeling of fire. Oh it will be fun to see those flames burn. But, unfortunately, I won't be able to."

"What did you come here to tell me?" I pressed.

"Oh, so you want to know, do you? I've come to tell you all about this virus."

"Really?"

"You wish. I just wanted to see your face when I told you this. Your face alone. "

"Tell me what?"

"That in the end of this all, someone who is part of all of this will die, and you are not going to like it. Someone you've known for most of your life, someone who knows you better than you know yourself. I hope your ready for it, but I know you won't be. You mustn't tell anyone of this, I know of a person who wouldn't take it well."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I just do."

Arguably one of the best comebacks I had heard in awhile.

He looked down at Willow. In a way I understood what he meant about the person not taking it well. Willow would get defensive and wouldn't think if I told her of what he said. She'd go all out guns a-blazing if I told her, and she'd get hurt. With that the Duke disappeared through a teleport. Little purple specks of dust sparkled around the area he used to be.

"Why are you up so late, I thought I told you that you needed sleep." Willow rolled over in her bed.

"A person who wouldn't take it well"

"Nothing, I just couldn't sleep."

"What's wrong?" she sat up.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep, Willow."

"I know you better than you know yourself sometimes, what is wrong?"

And that's when it hit me. Willow was going to be the one to die. And the Duke was right, I wasn't going to like it.

...

I was twisting my hair around so that the rain would drain from it. The fire in the furnace grew to a full flame that warmed my skin.

"So, what about your mom then?" Parker called from the kitchen.

"She'll leave. It's useless now. I don't even want to see her again." I turned around in front of the furnace to dry my shirt and pants.

"But she's still up there, what do we do about her?"

"Nothing, she'll leave." I walked back into the kitchen and sat down by him.

"Are you sure? We can't just shoo her away and hope she'll go, she's not a stray animal."

"As far as I'm concerned, she is." I muttered.

BANG!

"What in the world was that?"

"It's just thunder Mel. Just thunder"

BANG!

"There it is again. Parker, that doesn't sound like thunder or lightning at all."

BANG!

"It sounds closer." Parker noticed.

BANG!

"What is going on?" I ran to the window.

"I don't know what that noise could be. It's not thunder, or a person, or..."

"Parker, come over here. You need to see this." I called back to him.

"See what?" he asked from behind me. "Come here." I frowned. He walked up behind me and looked out the window.

"Oh my gosh. What is happening?!" he exclaimed. I looked around the area around us. The sky had turned black and the rain had turned to hail. The banging was in fact lightning but none I'd ever seen. It was a deep purple that contrasted the dark black. There was the artificial 'bang' noise every time the lightning pierced the sky.

"What is going on?" I yelled over the now loud noise of the hail hitting the wooden roof.

"It's the virus." Parker pointed to the horizon. Off, far in the distance, the large black-grey clouds of the virus grew and they neared with ardor. The clouds outstretched in bands of misty masses. It was the virus, great big storm. And it was heading straight towards us. Again.

I started breathing heavily with fear. I looked out the window for anything that would help us. Then I saw something. I figure, like a person. What was it? I squinted to try to see it. Maybe that's what Parker had seen when we were kissing. It was a person, I had to help them. Someone else was in Minecraft.

...

She called me at two in the morning.

"What, Delilah?" I knew it was her from the ringtone.

"I need you to pick me up."

"What?" We hadn't talked in a week, why did she all of a sudden needed me?

"I've done something and I need to get out of here."

"Out of where?"

"I went into Minecraft."

"You're in Minecraft? What, how, why?" I stuttered.

"I'm not there anymore... But I'm at the Duke's house, and he doesn't know it..."

"What?"

"You said that he could get you into Minecraft and I needed to get Mel out because I couldn't wait any longer and I kind of went to his house and got in the portal...and, and" she trailed off.

"What?! If the Duke gets mad at us..." I yelled.

"I know, I know, but keep it down, I'm in the portal room right now..." she began to whisper.

"When do you want me to get you?" I relinquished.

"As soon as you can, I'm kind of freaking out here..." she whispered frantically.

"Why on earth would you do this?"

"I'm desperate ok?" she whisper-yelled.

"For what?"

"Love."

"Was that supposed to be a pickup line?"

"I hope so..."

"When do you want me to come?" I repeated.

"How about now-"

I teleported into the basement room that I knew she was in. The reason I needed Edmond to do it before is I needed to know where to teleport. Now that I knew, I didn't need anyone's help.

"Hi." Delilah looked a mess. I began considering the fact that she might be a tad bit crazy... Her hair was flailed out and went in all directions. Her eyes were red with lack of sleep and there were bags under her eyes.

I just shook my head and grabbed her hand. In less than a second we were back in my office.

"I'm sorry." she spoke.

"You were just trying to talk to your daughter, I know how you feel-"

"About everything. Even the fight."

Yeah, there was that fight. A week before, we had a huge fight, I even kicked her out of the complex. But now we were wanted by Earth police, stressed, and I guess scared. I had never felt like that before.

"Yeah, I guess I am too. Sorry, I mean." I conceded.

"Yeah." she sighed.

"Yeah..." I sighed as well.

"I love you." Delilah looked at me sincerely.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"I can't live without you, I know it's crazy, and you might not feel the same way but-"

Then I kissed her.

...

The huge storm came closer and closer and I didn't know what to do. It had already killed someone... But I didn't know if we'd be safe in this house or if we'd have to go back into the house where Mel's mom might be or... I just didn't know, I was completely out of ideas. I had no idea what to do!

Mel looked at me hopefully.

"I don't know... I just don't know. We haven't had time to prepare for this. We don't know anything about this virus. Nothing. What do you think we should do?" I hoped she'd know what to do.

"We could dig down and make a small cave to ride out the storm in..." Mel suggested.

"True..." I kept thinking.

"That did work before..." she thought aloud. "But it won't solve the problem. We'll just keep running from it and we won't learn anything."

"What do you think we should do, run at it and hope we don't die?"

"No..." she kept thinking.

"We're running out of time." I looked out the window. The storm was now a few hundred blocks off, but if you think about it, that's pretty close.

"I don't know."

Now at this moment, you're probably thinking that we're the stupidest people you've ever heard of and that we should probably just dig a cave and get away from the virus right? You're thinking that that is what we would do and that we would live and everything would be alright, right? But just think for a moment if you were in our situation. You hadn't seen Earth for a long while (for me a really long while) and that is your home. You want to move on with your life and you want to get away from constant danger just for a moment. To do that though, you have to face a giant danger. So would you run and hide to delay your dreams, or would you run at the danger in hopes of doing something with your life? That is what we were forced to go with, and even though neither of us talked about it much, we missed Earth, home, so much, almost too much. We were willing to do anything... Maybe that's what went wrong.

"We need to do something..."

Then, the house jerked.

"What in the world..." Mel grabbed her balance.

It was like an earthquake had hit the house all of a sudden.

"I think it's the storm. Mel we need to do something..."

"I hate this." she cried.

Suddenly the house lurched again. This time the windows cracked and broke, leaving holes in the wall, and the wind pouring into the house. Now I could hardly hear a thing. The wind whipped at my ears and all I could hear was a sound like a hurricane. It was loud, cold, confusing, and now everything in the house was beginning to blow over now that the wind came in. So just imagine all of this next part being yelled at the top of our lungs.

"Mel! We need to dig down!" I yelled to her.

"What?" she yelled back.

"We." I motioned towards the both of us while yelling. "Need." I tried to word loudly. "To." I screamed over the wind. "Dig!" I held out the pick I had in my bag.

"No!" she yelled back, pointing out the window.

"Yes, there's a storm, that's why we need to DIG!" I held up the pick.

"There's something out there!" she yelled.

"What?" I screeched back.

"There's something out there!" she screamed over the wind.

She started walking towards the door.

"Mel! You can't do that! The wind-"

The door opened and the wind grew from intensity.

"MEL!" I screamed.

The wind flew her out the door and sent me tumbling towards it as well. The wind was so loud and cold and fast. I was sent streaming out the door by Mel. I think I passed her in mid-air, but I couldn't be sure because there was so much stuff flying through the air. I saw a tree branch and reached out to grab it. I made purchase and just hugged the thing.

Then I realized I didn't know where Mel was.

"Mel!" I tried to yell over the wind. I turned my head to look behind me and saw that she was tumbling through the air at me. The virus seemed so articulately made from what I had seen. First you saw clouds, then the wind picked up, and before you knew it the wind was so intense that it sucked you right into the killer thing.

Mel flew through the air, nearing me. I steadied myself against the branch and held out my arm to grab her.

"MEL!" I yelled loudly.

She looked over at me and then my arm. She collided into it and I grabbed hold of her shirt. She stopped mid air next to me, I held on as tightly as I could. She reached out and grabbed my hand.

"Mel." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Not my best judgment." she shouted.

"Just hold on!" I called to her.

You should have seen us there, I was holding onto the tree with one arm, hugging it with all my strength. In my other arm I was holding onto Mel, our hands connecting us. She was practically horizontal in the air, her head facing me and the rest of her threatening to fly towards the virus. Behind her all I could see was a black background with the occasional purple lightning.

Her hand began to slip.

"Hold on Mel!" I blared.

She looked at me with the most fearful eyes I had ever seen. Her red hair was plastered against her face from the wind and her eyes, oh those green eyes. I will never forget her eyes at that moment. They looked back at the impending storm and then back at me. They shined from the tears the wind created. She looked at her hand interlocked with mine, and then back at me.

"Hold on!" I shrieked.

Her hand slipped farther.

She was trying to yell something to me I could just see her mouth moving but I couldn't make out the words.

"Please, please hold on!" I shouted.

Then her hand was no longer in mine, the wind completely tore her away from me. The last thing I saw of her was her face, screaming my name, tears coming from those once beautiful eyes, and her arms reaching out for mine. Time slowed down and all I saw was her and nothing else as she flew towards the death causing storm. Only a miracle could save her. But none did. She just barreled towards the storm, and eventually she went into its large clouds.

"MEL!" I cried. "MEL!" I couldn't think. I wanted to be with her, to save her, but I couldn't. I didn't know what to do for the second time that day and it angered me. I was supposed to be the smart one, the one that would think for her so she wouldn't have to lift a finger.

I let go of the branch.

* * *

**O.O Cliffhanger. Yup. That's why it had to be short... c: **

**Now sense this chapter came out so soon there aren't as many questions so if you have something to ask, make sure you ask it as soon as you can because the next chapters will be coming out sooner than usual! :D**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**To Notch: If I were to give you a diggy diggy spade, what would you do?  
**

Notch: Freak out! :J

**To Herobrine: U MAD BRO?**

Herobrine: Yeah. I mad all da time.

**To Gonzalo: My cat Howard will be your friend.**

Gonzalo: *Friends Howard* Meow!

**To Perro: Woof.**

Perro: Woof! Woof! Ruff! Ruff! Bark! *Rolls over on his back to show you his tummy* Woof!

**To everyone smashing the fourth wall: *picks up newly acquired hammer* STOP. HAMMER TIME. *bashes everyone over the head***

Everyone smashing the fourth wall: Ow!

**To fourth wall repairman: Now you have time to go on that date.**

Fourth Wall Repairman: Yea! *To his date* Let's go honey!

**To Herobrine: How did you get a computer in to Minecraft? Is it like, a Mine-puter?**

Herobrine: Well I guess because I have magic I can bring anything into Minecraft. But it did look Mine-crafty so yeah, it was a Mine-puter. c:

**To Bowties: why does everyone hate squids? They look cute.**

Bowties: :I Go to youtube. Now. Type in Skydoesminecraft. Watch his mod reviews. All of them. And then watch his thing about budder. Now. lol jk But he is really funny.. c:

**To documents of future chapters of TMP: COME HERE I WANNA CHECK YOU! *stalker face***

Documents of Future Chapters of TMP: No. *Grumpy Cat Face*

Bowties: They're coming! :J

**To Bowties: Are you still accepting ocs?**

Bowties: No, unfortunately I am not... :( But once TMP2 comes out I will! c: So keep it until then!

**To Bowties: **** How did Delilah get in the game?**

Bowties: I think it explains it in this chapter, but if you didn't catch it, she snuck into the Duke's house and went through the portal. c:

**To Parker: When did you become so BA?**

Parker: Well... Um... That's kind of an awkward question.. I don't know?

**To ?: Why am I reading this when I have homework to do?**

?: I don't know, because you don't want to do homework?

Bowties: Been there done that. c:

**To Parker: What did you see? Darn it, Parker, you're in a science fiction story! Never interrupt a moment to report that you saw something and then say, "Oh, never mind, it was my imagination." By the laws of sci-fi, you have not only cemented that thing's existence but also made it malicious and creepy! You saw the DW episode Midnight, right?**

Parker: Well, I really think it was nothing. But now I'm wondering if it was the same thing Mel saw out the window.

Bowties: I love that episode! And yes it does make things cemented... c:

** To Bowties: If no one dies in minecraft, then does that mean that, well, no one actually died? Is Ben and Corra and Joya and the Duke of the Nether still alive? (i can't remember whether the virus reached the Aether and i'm too lazy to look right now. derp.).**

Bowties: Well the Aether was destroyed by the Virus, so people could die because they wouldn't go to the Aether... They would die anyways. :(

**To Everyone: And in case anyone's wondering, unless you bring her back to life, NO, you cannot have Joya back. *hugs Joya protectively***

Everyone: No. We can have her back.

**To Notch: "What's the weather like on Grumpy Mountain?" Oh, Notch. I love you.**

Notch: :D

**To Gonzalo: *introduces Gonzalo clone* *waits for chaos to unfold*  
*votes for Pedro***

Gonzalo: Twice the Gonzalo!

**To Bowties: I can haz sappy pankakes? pweez?**

Bowties: Heer: *Gives sappy pankakes* :D

**END OF QUESTIONS!**

**So there you go. Another chapter done! Now for some pointless questions! What happened to Parker and Mel once they hit the Virus? Is Willow the one who will die? What number is funnier than 24? (25 :D ) Will the Gonzalo clone hate Herobrine too? Will Herobrine hate the Gonzalo clone? Are you going to watch The Puppy Bowel Today? (Seeing that you're reading this the day I posted this [Super Bowel Sunday]) Do you care about Super Bowel Sunday? Do you like Super Bowel Sunday Snacks? (I do) How many questions am I going to ask? What if I said this was the last question but it wasn't? Well it was. So there. **

**:D**

**Well I'll talk to you next time with Chapter 20! ~Bowties **


	20. A Tear in His Pocket

**Hey y'all! (Yes I just said Y'all.) So here's chapter 20! I may or may not have kept it for a little while just to add suspense... MAY HAVE I emphasize... c:**

**So there isn't much to say about the actual story, so I'll talk about me! c: (Don't be afraid :D )**

**So today I saw ****_Warm Bodies._**** Have any of you guys seen that? It is now officially my favorite movie! I'm not normally one for Zombie Movies, but this isn't your run of the mill Zombie Movie... I would recommend any of you guys to see it! c:**

**So that's all for now! I hope you like Chapter 20: A Tear in his Pocket! ~Bowties**

* * *

I woke up to the rhythmic beeping of heart monitor.

My eyes opened to something huge and bright so I made them squint until they adjusted. I found out the thing was just a light. I looked around. Everything seemed white. White walls, white blankets, white doors, white floors, even my clothes were white. I tried to sit up but I didn't have the strength.

_Where am I? _I thought, trying to remember when it last was I was awake.

My head throbbed. Thoughts danced through my head but I couldn't grasp them. A name popped up above all else, Parker. _Who was that?_

Finally I had the strength to sit up and hit the 'Call Nurse' button. A lady (in white) came running towards me. There was a red cross on her hat. A nurse. I was in the hospital. _But why?_

"Oh Mel! You've decided to wake! I'll call your mother. She'll be so happy."

"No!" I argued instinctively. I didn't know why...

"Why ever not, Ms. Marcus?" The nurse asked. No one had ever called me Ms. Marcus...

"No, let her come, I- I'm just flustered right now..." I figured.

"Ok Ms. Marcus." she waddled away from the room like a penguin in a hurry. She stopped just out in the hallway where a phone hung on the wall. She dialed on it madly.

I tried to think of why I was there, in that hospital. I didn't even know what hospital it was but it was indeed a hospital, and I was indeed hurt or else I wouldn't have been in a room hooked up to every device that I knew of.

_What about Parker?_A voice screamed in my head. I didn't know who Parker was, or why I wanted to know about him but I decided to ask the nurse anyways. She seemed done with the phone anyhow.

"Nurse?" I called out.

"Yes dear." she tottered back in the room. She seemed to always walk that weird way.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"You don't remember?" she asked, suddenly concerned.

"No." I responded.

"Oh dear... Oh dear oh dear oh dear..." she shook her head. "You were in a car crash according to your mother. Hit your head a little bit too hard I see. Oh dear oh dear. I must tell the doctor." she then teetered from the room with renewed purpose.

"Nurse!" I called out before she got too far.

"Yes'm" she popped her head in the doorway.

"Who's Parker?" I asked. Thinking he might have been involved with the crash.

"Parker? I don't know... I must tell the doctor... Oh dear oh dear..." she then hobbled from the room more quickly than ever.

So there wasn't a Parker... I didn't know what I was thinking then... My head throbbed harder than any headache I had ever had.

What was wrong with me?

...

The phone seemed to always wake me in the middle of the night now.

"Notch, wake up! The phone's ringing again!" Willow shook me. I sat up, startled and then sighed when I realized there was no danger. I grabbed the phone and listened.

"Hello, nice to speak with you again." a woman voiced. I had no idea who it was.

"Who are you? How did you get this number?" I asked frantically.

"Delilah, what's it to you anyway? I've just called to inform you that Mel is back in her rightful place, (lord knows how), and that she is with me and Hero. Everything's good and we should have the virus controlled by tomorrow, after we throw you and your friend Valk into it..."

"What?"

"You've lost Notch! We're too many steps ahead of you. I'd like to see you outwit this one because guess what, you can't."

"I don't care what you _think _will happen. You have no idea what is coming to your doorstep miss _Delilah_. You can't mess with me and those I care about. I don't care about your stupid threats or your stupid boyfriend or that I don't know how to get out of this. I only care about what your face will look like when I'm plunging a sharp object into it."

"Notch?" Willow spoke now. I looked up at her and she looked appalled.

"I have to go now. I have to pick up my daughter. Who isn't in Minecraft. Where you want her. Where I didn't want her." she hung up the phone after emphasizing that fact.

I set the phone in my lap and looked off into the distance, even though there wasn't one in the tiny hotel room.

"Notch?" Willow woke me from my trance. "Who was that?"

"A very angry mother."

...

"Hero, come to the hospital. She's awake! We're still doing the plan right?" Delilah asked on the phone. I grabbed my coat and prepared to get into the car. We both had disguises now that we were known criminals. Since I could use magic we both looked a lot different.

I had bleach blonde hair and tan skin. My eyes were green and I was very tall. Delilah had red hair still, but she had grey eyes now. She was shorter than normal, and her skin was tan like mine. All of our facial features were different as well. For instance, my nose was longer and more rounded at the end, and Delilah's mouth seemed to curve at different angles. Small things like that that made a big difference would keep us out of the police station and into the hospital. But we would change back to normal whenever we were alone in private.

I jumped into my new car and sped out of the driveway of the apartment building. We decided to leave the complex and only go there when needed. That way if the police were to come we hopefully wouldn't be there.

I drove down a freeway for what seemed like forever and then went off on the exit to Hospital road. Very creative guys, very creative. I turned into the hospital parking lot and searched endlessly for a parking space. Soon I had to just go with it and conjure up a handicapped sticker and place it on my license plate.

After the parking calamity, causing me to be agitated, I strode on to the doors. I went to open them when a security guard came to stop me.

"Sir, that's and employees only door." she ran with her keys clanking against her pants. Her blue uniform was way too tight for her and so with every step you could her the fabric want to rip.

"Oh really?" I acted dumb.

"Really. Now you can go to the other door around the building. It shouldn't be a walk longer than five minutes." she offered.

"Or how about you be nice and let me not walk around and let me go in here?"

"I am not authorized to do that sir." she looked aghast.

"Well guess what?"

"What?" she looked confused.

"I'm authorized to do this." With that, a ball of lightning formed in my hand and her eyes grew wide.

"What is that?" she trembled, unable to run.

"My ticket into this door." I blew on the ball and it was sent through the air and at the security guard. She screamed a frantic scream and then fell over, dead.

"Well then, I think I'll go in here now." I opened the door and headed on to Mel's room.

...

Flying into the virus was scary in itself, but entering it was the scariest thing I had ever done in my entire life. I penetrated the mass of clouds and cringed my eyes, waiting for death. After cringing for a while, I opened one eye to see what was happening. I wasn't dead, at least I didn't think I was.

I opened both eyes to see that the virus was somehow avoiding me. It was like I was in it but everything was missing me somehow, like when the fire was almost hitting me but didn't. It was like there was a protective circle around me nothing bad could touch me. The debris was knocking up against this circle and then bouncing away back into the storm.

The sound of wind completely disappeared. I couldn't hear much of anything actually. Just a soft breeze noise. Maybe it was the force field of sorts, but the wind actually seemed to stop. I looked around and the inside of the storm seemed really calm compared to the outside of it.

I realized that Mel could still be alive in here too! I ran around in search of her.

"Mel!" I called out. "Mel!"

Maybe she wasn't here...

Suddenly there was a tall figure in front of me. I stopped in my tracks before I hit it and looked up at the creature. It was an Endermen.

"_Ahhh!_" I screamed.

He looked down at me. At least I assume it was a he.

"Parker." a weird voice came from it. I don't know how seeing that they don't have any mouths.

I stepped back.

"We have been looking for you. You are smarter than we thought." Suddenly three Endermen were there behind him. From nowhere.

"Where's Mel? What did you do to her?"

"We did what we needed to do to dispose of her."

"_What did you do to her!?_" I bellowed. The Endermen was taken aback.

"I am not aloud to tell you that. I am only aloud to take you to the Duke."

"I'm not going with you! For all I know he'll kill me! I haven't had a good experiences with Dukes..."

"Your life will be spared, you have our word."

"What good is that?" I responded.

In a blink of an eye the Endermen grew taller than any building I had ever seen and boomed down at me, "_You will come with us insolent boy, or your life will be shattered right now at this very moment!_" he bellowed.

I took a step back.

"Ok..." I relinquished.

The Endermen returned to normal size and grabbed my arm roughly. With another blink of an eye I was in a scary familiar place.

"Welcome back to the Archives, Parker." a voice boomed from everywhere. "Let him go." it spoke to the Endermen. They let go of my arms.

"I bet you're wondering about what the virus is, boy."

"What did you do to Mel?" I yelled.

"The girl doesn't matter now. What matters is-"

"She isn't just _the girl_. She is my reason to get up in the morning. She's the one person who ever truly understood me, and liked me too. If you mess with her, you mess with me you ugly excuse for a Duke." I glared.

"I will get to that later, but now I must explain the virus to you." he waved off my comment.

"Be quick." I responded.

"Don't get cocky boy."

"Explain." I pressed.

"The virus is a conversion mechanism. It will take all of the land in all of the realms and make it livable for Endermen all the time. Not just at night in the Overworld, but all the time. It has worked in the Aether and the Nether and so far has done wonders for the Overworld."

"What did it do to Mel!?" I asked.

"I'm getting to that." he snapped. "The thing is, to have this virus we need people with magic to fuel it. Endermen only have a limited amount and if they use it all, they die. Plus, if I use my own magic I won't have any time to do anything else. So we took recruits. So far we have three that work around the clock, against their will obviously." he paused.

"Is that what you're doing to Mel?" I questioned.

"No, let me explain. Some people can do magic and others can't. Your girlfriend is completely useless when it comes to magic, so we wiped her memory and sent her through the portal."

"W-w-wiped her memory?" I started to realize what this meant.

"Clean from the day she came here."

"So, so she won't remember m-"

"She won't remember you." his voice grew cold.

I fell to my knees. I lost all of my breath as a feeling swept through my stomach like it was hit with a sack of bricks. Tears welled up in my eyes.

_She won't even remember me_. Ran through my head. It was worse than if she'd died.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Because you were threatening to ruin my plans. Because from the moment your parents arrived here I knew I was going to have to stop a Camp somehow. But you just keep coming and coming. Like flies."

"Then what does harming Mel have to do with this?" I jumped up.

"You like her."

Anger bubbled up inside of me. The kind of anger that can pierce your very soul it's so deep. The kind of anger that makes you want to punch a wall and then someone's face. The kind that makes your stomach clench until you're no longer angry. I started breathing heavy.

I jammed my hands in my pocket to keep me from choking one of the Endermen right there, it would have to wait. But instead of the empty pockets I had, I hit an object in one that I had forgotten I put there. The thought of that object brought tears to my eyes and the anger dissolved only leaving sadness behind. Mel was gone. She didn't remember me. She wouldn't remember loving me.

"Oh, don't be sad. You'll only be dead when the virus comes through anyways."

"Then how did I live through it before?" I inquired.

"Wait, he-" there was a shuffling noise. "How did you do that?"

"Don't know."

"But that's-"

"Impossible."

" Don't do that." he snapped. "You still amaze me Parker Camp. I'll give you that. Tenacity. Good for a boy. But that will make your death all the more fun. You can go back to your house now."

In a blink I found myself in the kitchen of my house. Alone. I shook my head, taking away the weird feeling after teleportation. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the object.

The ring. I had known it was too early, but I wanted to so bad. It had an emerald on top and was crafted out of gold. Nothing special in Minecraft, but on Earth it would be beautiful. I was going to ask her to marry me, and now, now I would never get the chance.

* * *

**D': The other day I was describing this story to one of my non-minecrafty/nerdy friends (I say nerd because to me that is a good thing c: ) and they were like, "That's so sad!" and I was like, "Well I do want my audience to be sad. My main goal is to get someone to cry you know." She looked at me like I was some weirdo, and I probably am, but I do think that any author's goal is to get an emotional response from their audience.. c:**

**Question Time!**

**To Herobrine: Ocelot or wolf?**

Herobrine: Ocelot, because they are more annoying to players.. c:

**To Herobrine/Delilah: no! Just, no! Oh glob, now whenever I hear "Herobrine" I'm gonna see you two kissing. No.**

Bowties: I know this isn't to me but, yeah... Sorry about that...

**To Delilah/Herobrine: (now that I've gotten over being disgusted) aww, are you to dating? I'm so happy for you! (And still a bit freaked out...)**

Delilah: Yeah. c: *kisses Hero on the cheek*

Bowties: No. Just. No. They just said they were grossed out! No!

**To no one in particular: *rage flips a table* Mel can't die! Willow can't die! I won't let anyone else die! *still crying over Joya***

No one in particular: Who are you? How did you get into my house? I _will_ call the cops if I need to.

Bowties: *Devious grin... c: *

**To Gonzalo and Gonzalo clone: twice the cuteness! *dies from cuteness* *comes back to life to see the cuteness***

Gonzalo: But I am moar cuter...

Gonzalo Clone: No I am!

Gonzalo: No I am!

Gonzalo Clone: No I am!

Bowties: You get the picture... c:

**To Bowties: I am now a member of the Sky army. Thank you for convincing me to search him and watch his awesomeness.**

Bowties: Now go, get you budder sword, kill a squid, and then prank Dawn... You're welcome. :D

**To Bowties: I hate you for the cliffhangers... But what am I saying? It's so good that I forgive you ;-;**

Bowties: :D

**To Bowties:When do you plan to have TMP2 out?**

Bowties: There isn't a definite date set, but I would say about a week after TMP1 is finished.

**To Bowties: Commandment XI : THOU SHALL NOT KILL WILLOW OR YEE SHALL FACE THE WRATH OF, THE DEATH PIE! *Slaps Bowties with giant salmon* THAT WAS A WARNING *teleports away and leaves behind an active nuke***

Bowties: *Deactivates Nuke cus I'm just that awesome* *Puts salmon back in the river where it belongs* *Summons Chuck Norris* *Chuck stands at ready to protect me* Wa'd u say to me? c: lol I'm so weird...

**To notch: Become the doctor or I will send that zombie pigmen army at you! Also do you like trains?**

Notch: *Tries with all his might* I can't! Its impossible! :( And why do you think I added rails to the game? c;

**To Duke: Won't the virus hit the end too? And I'm gonna still Call the Ender Dragon Endy You cant just have no name for umm it? Is it a boy or girl? Anyway Unless you have a better name (That I approve) Its Endy.**

Duke: Well yeah, but it won't affect it too much, I've made sure of that. And no. It isn't Endy. It isn't anything. Its the Ender Dragon.

Bowties: Party pooper...

**To Endy: Hi Endy :3 Can i ride you? Please Please Please! Do you mind being called Endy? What do you do when no ones trying to kill you?**

Endy: YUS! I want you to ride me! No I really wanted a name but the Duke wouldn't allow it... :( And I play Minecraft ironically. I've beaten myself ten times... c:

**To Willow: Here take this Tnt gun, pig gun and cookies you might need them...**

Willow: Thank you. I will use them a lot... ;)

**To Fourth wall repairman: So, how was the date?**

Fourth Wall Repairman: Very well! We're going to have another soon. :)

**To Cameraman: Haven't seen you for a while hows it going?**

Cameraman: No fights with Herobrine, so good. How about you?

**To Bowties: The faster the better ;D**

Bowties: I'll try! c;

**To ?: This is getting even more intense. If only we had a tent, then it would be in tents, which sounds like intense. Yeah... Camping is intense/in tents. And Parker's last name is Camp, which makes it weirder.**

Bowties: Now I know you didn't make this a question but this was so funny to me I had to put it in here... :D

**To all: *deletes the server* Hahaha, you fools!**

All: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**To Bowties: Zombie Pigmen are not considered hostile. They are neutral mobs. They only attack you under certain circumstances. Endermen and wolves also are neutral.**

Bowties: Yeah.. I know that... And I should have said that only HOSTILE mobs weren't- Ya know what. I'm just gonna stop there before I dig myself a deeper hole. :I

**To Perro:*tosses Perro a stake, bones and BUDDER!* BARK, woof, barkbarkbark! *wags tail* yip! *jumps around in circles***

Perro: *jumps* *barks* *falls asleep briefly* *wakes up* *barks again*

**To Gonzalo: *tosses Gonzalo a fish, mouse and BUDDER!* mew *yawn!* mew.*takes a nap.***

Gonzalo: *is napping*

**To Oasis:*pets, hugs, snuggles* im soooo sawwy about joya! (I don't realy cair about her but i feel sorry for the dog) *gives oasis 9999999 BUDDER! Some stake, bones, pork and chiken.* bark woof yip barkbark***

Oasis: *yip! yip!* *Eats* *smiles* *barks*

**To bowties: um, i was wundering how much fanfiction accounts cost. Sry it has nothing to do with the story.:s**

Bowties: No, that's fine. And they don't cost anything... At least so far I havn't been charged a dime or have been asked for a credit card. I think its completly free! :D

**To Mel: If you're in a safe place during a storm that kills anything that goes into it, and you see something outside, DON'T OPEN THE ****ING DOOR! It was probably just some bad guy we haven't seen yet anyway, or a cow! Now you and Parker are in the virus and its all your fault!(sorry, i almost never feel sorry for good guys.:/)**

Mel: I'm sorry, but if someone was out there, I wanted to help them. If they died _that_ would be all my fault.

**To Herobrine: NO! BAD HERO! NO KISSING DELILAH! SHE'S AN IDIOT! I will give you budder and a new girlfriend if you zap her!(when i saw that part i started thinking of a song by the overly attached girlfriend on youtube).**

Herobrine: I will choose who I want to be my girlfriend!

**To gonzalo: */give gonzalo 266 5000(5000 budder)* C:. *pets, hugs, finds hot girlfriend cat, hugs again.* u is awesome! Now i must go and write a book about you!*turns into cat and runs away.**

Gonzalo: :3

**To Gonzalo, Later: gonzalo book:To gonzalo: once apon a time there was a cat, his name was  
gonzalo. His owners had dissapered a week ago, but he was fine. He learned how  
to open the food bag and a few of the doors, and the cat next door would come  
and keep him company. One day he was climbing through the window to chase a  
mouse he saw when pixie, a stray that sometimes visited him, jumped in and  
knocked gonzalo over. "CLOSE THE WINDOW! I'M BEING CHASED BY A DOG!" She  
screached. Gonzalo stood up and leaped onto the window sill. "Is it that tiny  
white puppy with no teeth?" He asked. That's the start of it!**

Gonzalo: OMG!

Bowties: That's actually pretty good!

**To Delilah: NO! BAD IDIOT! NO KISSING HERO! HE'S AWESOME! I'll give you budder and a new, not a computer game character boy friend if you leave hero alone!**

Delilah: Yes, he is awesome. And if we want to be together, we will be together.

**To Herobrine: HERO. HERO. WAT R U DOIN. HERO. STAHP. *facepalm* Seriously. You need to find a non-psycho ladyfriend. There are plenty in the world. Go forth. Ditch that nut job.**

Herbrine. No. And she is as much a nut job as me... We are together and that's that.

**To Bowties: Also, Dukey wasn't talking about Willow at all, he? Oh, no no no no, he meant Herobrine. Hmm, and I honestly thought it was Notch who was going to be killed... but then I do over think things :/ **

Bowties: :3 No comment...

**To Bowties: Also, Dukey is officially the Duke of Ender's name. It has been said, it has been done.**

Bowties: Haha, ok sure... c:

**To Bowties: I disagree with your premise. 23 is a far more humorous number than 24 OR 25 :)**

Bowties: I was just quoting Spongebob...lol

**To Bowties: I really couldn't care less about the super bowl P:**

Bowties: Yeah, me either... I'd rather watch the Puppy Bowl.. c:

**To Bowties:*noms sappy pancakes* Mmmmm... so fluffy :3**

Bowties: :D

**End of Questions!**

**So that was that! Now for some pointless questions! Why do you think Mel is in the Hospital? Will Parker be really really sad? (Well that's a no brainer) Is 25 funnier than 24? Or is 23? What is your favorite food? Are you picturing it now? Are you craving it now? lol Are you now thinking of breathing? Are you now thinking of blinking? Are you now thinking that every time you swallow your ears pop? *Evil Grin***

**I just had to do that... :3 So that's all for now, I'll see you all one chapter from now, with chapter 21! ~TiesBow**


	21. Herobrine's Secret

**Hey Everyone! Sorry for the wait.. I know, I know! I said I would have my chapters coming out faster than ever and here we are with the longest wait ever! I'm sorry there's just been some communications and such but its here now! :D **

**So I have started TMP2 and before I get too far into it I would like to offer you all with an OC contest! Now I know you all don't know what the plot is for the story, but I can at least take the characters and place them in the story. It will run until the second chapter of TMP, but don't worry if you miss it, I'm sure there will be another one! What you need to do is comment your character idea. I really want you to comment them this time instead of PM them because I can't keep track of my PMs sometimes! :P After looking at all the results, I will pick one character (or about as many as I like depending on how I feel... c: ) and they will be the winner! c:**

**Now here is Chapter 21: Herobrine's Secret... (oooooo... Scary... c: ) ~Tbisoew**

* * *

"Oh my, Mel! I'm so glad you're awake!" a woman I had never met came running in. She had short auburn hair.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"Mel, I'm your mother. You remember me."

Then I remembered I did. How could I forget my mother?

"Of course! I was just messing with you..." I covered up.

"Oh, you always had a sense of humor!" she fake-laughed.

Suddenly a man with bleach-blonde hair ran into the room.

"Mel?" he called out, scared.

"Hi." I asked, trying to remember who _he_was.

"Mel, that's your father." Mom said.

"I know that." I lied. Neither of them truly seemed familiar, but when I thought of mom I saw her and when I thought of dad, I saw him.

Dad ran to my side.

"I'm so glad you're awake. I missed you so much." he cried.

Mom ran too.

"I'm gladder." she nudged him aside.

"We're _both_glad." he shoved her back.

"I'm glad to see you two getting along..." I cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh we're just kidding around, Mel." Mom smiled a little too smiley.

Something was really wrong here...

...

_Dear Diary,_

_So I'm alive... I think. If I am this is terrible and if I'm not this must be Hell. I can't talk much Diary but I'll try my best. Whoever reads this needs to know what is going to happen, and what already has._

_There is a storm brewing. The virus is only the start. Minecraft is testing it and then, when no one knows it, the Chrome Portal will open and the egg will crack. That's all that has been said. Over and over in my head. Now that I'm here in the End it's worse. They always talk and talk and talk. I'm afraid I'll go mad._

_I'm here in the End and they force me to use magic to keep the virus going. I am constantly saying spells and making magic hand movements and such. The only reason I have time to write this is because I pretended to faint of exhaustion. So now I'm in this room by myself until tomorrow. No food, no water, no bathroom breaks. Fun..._

_I'm here with two other people. I can't see who they are because walls divide us, but I think they're adults, possibly teens. I can't be sure. But I've learned so much magic here, I have an idea to get out..._

_I have to go. One's coming._

_Help. Whoever finds this, please, please help._

_~Joya Jacie Camp Unknown Date, Unknown time._

_..._

The house seemed grey. Perro, running up to me, didn't seem as funny as it once was. I ran up to my room and it didn't seem as warm. I jumped into the bed and fell asleep as soon as I hit the mattress. Weird because I never slept. Maybe it was because I didn't care if I did or not.

I had a dream. It seemed different though, fringed on the edges. There was a weird feeling at first as well. I couldn't quite grasp it. I was in a room. It had sand walls and obsidian floors with a bed in the corner. But there wasn't a door and I didn't have any tools to get out.

I looked around. Everything seemed fuzzy. Like the fringes of my vision were blurry. Suddenly, on the bed, a figure appeared. It was the shape of a girl, but there wasn't any details. It was just a black silhouette.

"Hello?" I called out.

No one responded. The figure just looked around frantically and then laid down on the bed. I wondered why until I heard a noise coming from behind me. Two blocks of sand were removed by Endermen.

"You are ready for reinstatement, three." one said as they grabbed the silhouette rudely.

"These people are dropping like flies." the other said.

"How ironic..." the other chuckled. An Endermen's laugh sounded really scary, evil obviously, but there was something else more creepy there. As they left the room the dream faded and I was in a hotel room.

"Why isn't this working?!" a familiar voice yelled.

"I don't know, are you doing it right?"

Silence.

"Don't give me that look, you're not the master in magic."

"Who's there?" I called out. The hotel room was empty but the voices could still be heard.

"Notch, this magic takes energy, you haven't slept all night. You could try in the morning." a voice I now knew was a woman's voice tried.

"Notch?" I recognized.

"I just can't get the connection. Like it's blocked." I heard him say.

"How?"

"I'm not sure..." he concentrated.

Connection? Were they trying to talk to me? Can't be, this is a dream and nothing more. Or so I thought.

Then I heard a scream.

"_Willow!_"

"_Notc-_"

I heard shuffling, and then silence as the dream shifted again.

Darkness. Complete and utter darkness. Then, in the distance, a light turned on. An egg sat on a pedestal. It was dark grey with black dots all around it. It began to shake and crack. The last thing I heard was a roar louder than anything I had ever heard before.

I jumped from the bed with a start. What in the world was that?

...

My head killed when I woke up.

"Uuuugh..." I groaned as I stretched. "No one called, Notch!" I turned and opened my eyes to where Notch was. No phone calls! Fantastic!

There was a wall there instead.

"Notch?"

Suddenly everything flooded back to me. Hero, the shockers, Notch's face when he was calling out to me.

"Notch!" I jumped out of the bed. Memories flew into my head but I didn't want them there. It was all too much...

We were trying to contact Parker through a dream Notch would be the link, and I would be the guard. That's how dream contacting goes someone makes a psychic link and someone else guards it so that no other people can join the link. But we were having some trouble getting him in the link, like it was blocked or something.

Just before we were about to give up, someone barged through the doors, Hero. He had in his company several villagers which all carried shockers. Shockers are basically tazers on a stick that for one, taze you, and two take magic at the same time. Now I don't have much magic for that to affect me, but they are terrible for Notch.

They hit us with them before we could even fight. I held his hand as we were shocked over and over again, it was agonizing. Then, I was grabbed by one and teleported away. He pulled me so I couldn't hold Notch's hand. Notch held on tightly and tried to keep hold of me, but then he was shocked again and couldn't. His face before I left was the worst thing of it all. I'd take a million shockers to not see that face.

He looked at me with utter defeat. I think he thought he would never let harm happen to me again or that we would never part like we had before. He called out to me, with those eyes of pain and fury. I tried to yell out back to him, but we were gone before I could.

When I opened my eyes again we were somewhere dark, but then the villager knocked me out before I could do anything.

I shook out of my flashback and looked around. The room was white, it had a bed and a table with a chair but nothing else. There was a door on the edge but of course it was locked.

"_Let me out of here!"_I banged with all my strength on it. To my surprise, someone opened the door. But who it was, you won't even believe.

She was just as tall as me, with blonde hair that had a single blue streak through it. She wore the same clothes as me, had the same face as me, _was _me.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Shut up dumb blonde." she shoved me backwards.

"Who?" I steadied my balance after being pushed back.

"I'm you now." she smiled.

"What?" I still couldn't wrap my head around it all.

"Since you and Notch will soon be disposed of, but Herobrine still needs you to get Parker where he needs to be, he made us." she explained.

"But, what?" I still didn't understand.

"I didn't expect you to understand anyways. Let me say this in simple terms: I, you. But not you. Herobrine use magic to make me. I do what he wants to get the boy in the game to die. You will die as well!" she said slowly.

"Don't make me seem stupid." I strode close to her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." she leaned back as I began to punch her. But my fist went right through her.

"Ow..." she sarcastically smiled.

"You can't do this! There has to be some law somewhere!" I cried.

"Do you really think we follow the law?" she laughed as she left the room and slammed the door.

"_You can't do this!_" I banged on the door. "_Where is Notch! Get me out of here! I will find you!"_I screamed.

I thought she would just go off when suddenly the door opened again.

"I thought you'd never ask about _him_" she commented about Notch.

"Where is he?" I pressed.

"Dead."

"No."

"Herobrine made a copy so he didn't need the original anymore."

"You're lying."

"Oh I knew you'd say that." she pulled out a cell phone. She pulled out a video it had made just to show me. The video played out like this:

Herobrine and Notch stood in a room. They stared each other down.

"Well." Hero smiled.

"What did you do to Willow?" Notch frantically asked.

"Gone somewhere else. But we're not here to talk. We're here for one thing and one thing only. I have dreamt of this for so long." A ball of energy grew in his hands.

"No." I cried as I watched. Tears formed in my eyes.

"Yes." the other me smiled.

The ball of energy flew into Notch and he fell over with pain.

"Bye, bye Notch." Hero grinned as Notch dipped his head.

Dead.

...

Tear stains lined my face as thoughts of Willow lingered.

"She thinks you're dead you know." the other me said. I was still trying to figure out how Hero did that. I didn't look the other me in the eye, it was too creepy.

"Why do you care?" I looked up at his fedora. They took away mine.

"Because I'm you, and I know how you feel right now." he sighed.

"Then why are you just sitting there?" tears formed in my eyes.

"Because I'm _not _you and I don't care about what you feel, but I think this is amusing." he smiled.

"For a second I thought you were going to be kind to me." I glared.

"For a second I thought you'd shut up."

This struck me odd because _he_was the one who started the conversation. I stayed quiet and he just stared at me. It was so weird. Like a mirror that came to life, and was harassing you.

"Why does she have to think I'm dead?" I broke the silence.

"Because it's fun." he smiled.

"Why are we still alive if he has you?" I asked.

"Because we want the element of surprise." with that, he pressed a button on his watch and the floor was gone beneath me, but he stayed in the air. I began to fall and I fell into a portal that was as large as an entire room. They had sucked almost all of my magic with the shockers the day before, but now I was hurtling towards a portal, unable to teleport.

I fell and fell and fell. I went through the green mist of the portal and spawned high in the skies of the Aether, but not the Aether as I remembered it... The sky was black and the land around me was all sand with obsidian. I plummeted towards the ground but I wasn't going to hit a floating island. Hero is too smart to have me spawn where I could live.

I fell past the islands and into the skies of the Overworld. Where the virus was. I looked down to see its black mist flowing beneath me. Funny how twice I was going to die by falling. I fell and fell and fell, and then I hit the virus.

...

Her high heels clinked against the floor as she strode down the hallway with confidence. She had just seen her daughter again, so she was happy. But she had something else to do now. She had to deal with someone.

"Hero?" she growled at me.

Her saying that made me think that it was funny how my name when abbreviated looked like a hero, like superman or something. But in reality it sounded like Hair-o. Like a shampoo or something...

"What?" I acted dumb.

"You did it didn't you?" she sneered.

"What?"

"You killed that guard outside. Yesterday, when Mel woke up. You killed her."

"Yes, but be quiet, there are people around here!" I hushed.

"I thought you said you were going to be better. After he was gone you said you'd be better."

"Well he wasn't gone then was he?" I asked.

"Killing a woman for no reason should never be right."

"Killing your husband for no reason should never be right." I got close to her face. Neither of us had talked about that but it was the truth. He didn't just die, he was killed. By Delilah.

"That is not the same thing!" she gasped. "I was protecting my daughter!"

"You always say that but you never are!" I shook her from the shoulders.

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" she screamed, tears in her eyes.

"Delilah you need to realize this. You killed the only good thing in your daughters life."

"You wouldn't know, your not a parent." she huffed.

"Anymore." I muttered, memories long pushed out, finding their way into my head.

"What?" she looked up at me.

"Listen I have my reasons for hating Notch and it isn't over some petty throne. I'm not that selfish."

"What are you saying? Did you have a family?" Delilah queried.

I sighed. I never wanted to admit any of my past. Too many weaknesses. I guess I would have to come clean. I couldn't hide them anymore.

"I had a wife and a daughter, yes. Of whom I loved more than anything in the whole kingdom. Sure I didn't make good choices on the throne, but when the day was done _they _didn't care."

I remembered their faces. Always happy they were. My daughter was the light of my life. Ally. She was tiny, only 6 years old. She had golden blonde hair just like her mothers and the palest blue eyes like me. And my wife. Bea. The most beautiful woman in Minecraft they called her. Golden hair, hazel eyes, tall, skinny, nice, funny, loyal- Gone in an instant.

"What happened?" Delilah asked.

"When Notch went to raid the castle with all the villagers, they were willing to do anything to get to me. Little Ally. She thought she could stop them." I stopped. I hadn't told anyone of this ever.

"Diamond can cut through anything." I continued, summing up everything. "When my wife went to go save her they shot her down with arrows. I was forced to watch as she laid in agony, no one at her side."

"Oh, Hero." Delilah sympathized.

"_That_, is why I hate Notch. And _that_is why he deserved to die. If you wonder why I am the way I am, look that man in the eye and ask him about Ally. But you can't. Because he is dead now. But that won't bring them back." I stifled tears and teleported away.

Everyone thinks I'm cold, heartless, rude. When my mother died I laughed. But when I was away from my friends you would bet that I cried until I ran out of tears.

And when I found out Bea was pregnant, I burst out into tears on the spot, not because I was sad but because I was so, so happy. Everyone thinks I'm the devil of Minecraft but the only reason I had to spend countless years in that fire pit was because of Notch. He was always the good child, forcing me to want to be different. And then he killed the only things that truly knew me, not for being his 'evil' brother, but for being me. The only reason I was cold, heartless, rude was because of Notch. But how would I get revenge? Killing him wasn't going to cut it. He ruined every light in my life. Since he had no kids, I had to do the closest thing. That is why I knew I would kill Parker the moment I met him. That would be my final revenge.

* * *

**So now I know what you're thinking. Who can you hate? Herobrine or Notch? I know, and I love them both, but you'll find out which god will die soon. c:**

**BWAHAHAHA! (How many times am I going to evil laugh?)**

**Question Time!**

**To Gonzalo: I had a substitute named Mr. Gonzalo. I nearly jumped up and down and said "you have the same name as my favorite character from the best fan-fic ever!" (Yeah, the cat is my favorite character, deal with it!) Also, did Delilah abandon you again? Hope you're ok! Get plenty of food and water, then scratch Delilah for abandoning you!**

Gonzalo: :3 I feel special! And I can manage myself! I'm a smart kitty! :D But I have had to resort to cheerios instead of cat food... But nonetheless its still tasty!

Bowties: I would probably die of laughter and look around at people and be like, "Yeah that's the name of a cat in my story!" and then they would put me in a mental hospital. :I lol jk

**To Bowties: Prediction time! The three people that Dukey mentioned are Ben, Corra, and Joya. No need to say if I'm correct, just guessing.**

Bowties: That is a commendable prediction. I neither refute or accept that notion. ( SMART WORDS! :D )

**To Parker: So emotional, Mel is so important to you! When and how were you planning to ask her?**

Parker: Yeah... And remember that scene in the rain? If I hadn't seen anything in the distance, that would have been the perfect timing.

Bowties: (I actually wrote it like that at first... SHHHH, don't tell the characters I'm writing their lives! ;3 )

**To Hero: LOOK! A DISTRACTION! *runs away laughing* Oh and you are now breathing manually and you can no longer find a comfortable spot for your tongue anymore!**

Hero: :I

Bowties: TONGUE. FIND. A. GOOD. SPOT. CAN'T. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**To Duke: How can you not name The Ender Dragon? Poor Endy :/ Who's magic you using? Also Its Endy No argument.**

Duke: _There isn't a name for the Dragon! And no comment. _

**To Endy: *Rides* Yaaaaaaay! :D *Gives cookie* Thank you! How do you VS yourself? lol And before I go, *Builds awesome dragon Stable House thing* There, I bet that meanie No name(Duke) didn't build you a place to live ha?**

Endy: YEAH! COOKEHH! *Eats cookie so intently he/she can't answer any more questions*

**To person who called Duke Dukey: If Duke don't like it it works for me ;D But no name's better :P**

Bowties: ... I don't know how to answer this because that person is an actual person...

**To Bowties Can Endy be in TMP2? Please :3**

Bowties: All in good time. Endy will show up soon in THIS story... c:

**To Mel, you HAVE to remember just REALLY hard also this might help *Gives link to TMP FanFiction page***

Fourth Wall Repairman: *Blocks link* There is only so much I can repair.

**To Endy: I LOVE YOU! Youre soooooo cute!* gives budder.***

Endy: :D

**To Duke of Ender: *high five* GO EVIL PEOPLE!*gives budder***

Duke of Ender: YES! *Builds lots of budder things*

**To Gonzalo: hi! I'm the guest that's writing a book about you! What do you do when Delilah and Mel leave? Do you like Minecraft? If you were made of chocolate would you eat your self?**

Gonzalo: When they're gone I do a bunch of things. I eat, sleep, eat, then sleep, and then eat, and then... Oh yeah, sleep! I remember my young human playing that once... It looked cool but I fell asleep while watching her playing it once. And no. Chocolate is not good for my abs of steel... :3

**To the Duke: YOU SON OF A BISCUIT, YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! *throws him in the squid room* DIE!**

Duke: *Deflects* BWAHAHAHA!

Bowties: See? I'm not the only one.. c:

**To Delilah: *ties her to a chair in front of a display of her favorite plants, then burns them* Go to h***, you biscuit!**

Delilah: That's hurtful. That really is. :'(

**To Parker: You will get her back. I will make sure, even if it kills me.**

Parker: Well you don't have to do anything if you think it will kill you.. But the thought is nice.

**To Bowties: HA! I DIDN'T CRY! But only because I can control my emotions.**

Bowties: lol c:

**To Delilah: die now or i'll kill you!**

Delilah: You can't because we have the whole internet between us!

** to Gonzalo: YAY! You didn't hurt hero for 2 chapters! *gives Gonzalo a squeaky mouse toy(and a real mouse.)***

Gonzalo: Oh, I haven't? *Shoots squids at Hero* BWAHAHAHA!

Bowties: This is really catching on... c:

**To Bowties: You're turning evil, DO SOMETHING! D: You better be happy, because you are perilously close to making me cry. I mean, this is just freaking auehrtliuenalernhae... (and no, that's not weird at all)**

Bowties: Sorry about that... and there really isn't any in this one... Woops... Well there will be some coming up!

**Parker. you need to utilize your new found BAness and save everyone. I believe in you, now go forth!**

Parker: YUSH! *Goes off*

**Hero: (in response to a previous ask) Are you kidding? She's a MAJOR nutjob. I mean, yeah, you're a bit of a nutjob too (killing that one woman was highly uncalled for :[ ), but not as bad as her!**

Hero: I will be with who I want to be with and that is that.

**To Notch: Kick her butt, Notch. Kick her big fat booty.**

Notch: Ok?

Delilah: Is that meant for me? That is highly uncalled for.

Bowties: "That is highly uncalled for." Kind of her catchphrase now... lol

**To tiesBow(lol): Has it ever occured to you that your tongue can't find a comfortable place in your mouth? :3 RIGHT BACK AT YOU.**  
**An excellent chapter as always. Keep up the heart-wrenching, I mean, good work!**

Bowties: NOOOOOOOOO Twice in one night! And thanks you.. c:

**To Dukey ( Duke of Ender ): virus? Ain't nobody got time for dat!**

Duke: I got time for dat!

Bowties: lol This is soooo funny... c:

**To a random Endermen: how does it feel to be completely controlled by the Duke?**

Enderman: It sucks actually. You can't do anything you want to.. :(

**To Mel: There was never a Parker ok? Right, now since your not going out with Parker ( who's not and never was real ) will you go out with me?**

Mel: Ummmm... Um... Maybe if we met... Um..

Bowties: You know she's a fictional character, right? lol

**End of Questions!**

**So instead of pointless questions, I need to do something with a point this time. This chapter, even though it has nothing to do with her, is dedicated to my late dog Emily. She lived a long life of thirteen years and will be missed very much in the Bowties house. She was always happy and willing to help with the cooking. ;) She always met us at the door with a smile, and made sure she spread that smile around too. She died on Monday, her favorite people holding her paws. **

_**For Emily. The Best Dog in the Entire World.**_

**Well now that I've said that depressing thing, I'll see you next time, with chapter 22! ~Bowtiezzzzz **


	22. The Diamond Arrow

**HI! Did you miss me? Oh, I'm SOOOO sorry I haven't posted in a while. First I had a really busy week with OM (We got third btw) then I took a week off from doing really anything due to extreme tiredness and an excess of school projects. THEN when I finally get to posting, its like Fan fic completely forgot Chapter 21, and I was so confused until I realized that I just had to press the 'next' button. :I Yes, I'm an idiot. Laugh at me, sure. **

**So, we are here. How's it going? I have some news to tell you though.**

**Ok, so I know I've said this before but there will be an OC contest for the beginning of TMP2, I have stopped myself from writing past chapter 5 so the OCs can be entered. If you want your OC to be in the story, REVIEW it below, don't PM me because I can't remember that as much. I'll be picking 1-3 winners depending on how much I can fit in, the deadline will be Chapter 2 of TMP2, so WRITE ON! c:**

**Also, if you want to follow me or get teasers on TMP and TMP2, or even other stories I write, there are two ways you can now. First is deviantart, I'm bowtiesRcool99, and then I have submitted to peer pressure and I just got a Tumblr today. I don't know how much I will be on that one but if you guys like it I'll be on more often. My 'blog' is bowtiesrcool and then since fanfic won't let me post URLs, it has the traditional (without spaces) .tumbler . c o m**

**Now for information on the rest of the story, it will have 3 more chapters, the last being a short epilouge that makes a nice segway into TMP2... For that last epilogue chapter there won't be any questions answered because its an epilogue, and I have to say other stuff there. Also for TMP2 there won't be any questions answered in the first chapter because there's completely new characters and such, plus I want to start on a clean slate.**

**So that is that! Now, here we go with Chapter 22, The Diamond Arrow! ~Bowties**

* * *

I woke up in a room adorned with sparkly green walls. It was so familiar, but I just couldn't see why. The room was filled with tables, torches, and paintings. But everything was, pixel-y... There was a door in the right corner of the room and suddenly someone opened it.

"Mel!" the guy said.

"Parker?" I asked. Was that the Parker I was wondering about?

"I was hoping today we could just explore a bit, just you and me, none of this stress stuff."

"That would be great!" I got out of the bed and suddenly the floor was no longer there and I was falling, faster than I had ever fallen before. I was no longer in the room, or even in the house, but I was in an area made of sand and obsidian. Black storm clouds covered the skies, but there wasn't a storm. I fell and fell and soon the ground was almost there. A loud roar was heard just as I hit the ground.

Then I woke up.

My heart was pounding a million beats per minute. I was breathing hard and my forehead was covered with cold sweat. What was that? It was certainly the weirdest dream _I_had ever had.

Suddenly the hospital sheets seemed too hot, and I ripped them off me. Since I had woken up, I was no longer on any machines, so I got up and walked around.

What was that? I was so confused and every time I would try to think about the dream or its meaning, my head would hurt. I just reminded myself it was a dream and went back to bed.

...

_Dear Diary,_

_I tried to send Parker a message through a dream last night, right after I wrote to you. I tried to get the message through but it was like it was blocked. Someone new is here, wherever we are. They are so good at magic that we don't have to do it anymore... I don't know who they are again. I haven't seen them just like everyone else here. So for now I'm just going to work on sending dream messages. Maybe Parker can help us out._

_~Joya Jacie Camp, Unknown date and time_

...

He sat with his back to me. The other me and the other Notch stood at his sides.

My hair was probably a mess and my makeup distorted from crying but at that moment I didn't care.

"You know, Willow," Herobrine started, " at first I was going to kill you just the same way as Notch." he turned around in his chair to face me, "But then I considered the fact that you hadn't done much wrong besides befriending him."

"Why did you do that?" I hit the magic force field around him. "He was your _brother_."

"Did you guys hear that?" he looked at the other me. "It was like a slight squeaking noise."

"How old are you? Seven? Seriously I know you can hear me." I glared.

"I have just evaluated my life Willow. I did some good hard thinking and I found my one goal, _revenge_. These clones aren't needed," he snapped his fingers and they disappeared. "You are. And you will do exactly what I say or else."

"Or else what? You already killed the one thing I cared about!" I yelled at him.

"Or else you'll die too." he sneered.

"Kill me. Just do it now because I'd rather die than help you."

"Oh really? Then all of my plans would succeed. No one would be there to stop me. Just a stupid boy who is probably still crying."

"Don't say that about yourself, Hero." I bantered.

"You know what I was really saying." he frowned.

"What could I possibly do for you?" I pressed for information.

"I need you to get Parker to the End."

"What?"

"Once he's there the Duke can deal with him. Then I'm home free to figure out the virus."

I kept my mouth shut although I was thinking about all the things he didn't know about the virus.

"Ok." I agreed. It was actually a good thing. Parker could take out the Duke! I had faith that Parker could deal with the Duke. Maybe it was that, or the fact that it was the only option I had left.

"No funny business?"

"None."

Hopefully this would work.

...

I hadn't slept in a week tops. Willow would be furious. Now that I was in the End, I wasn't sure I'd ever sleep again.

When I hit the virus I expected to just die, but instead, I teleported to the End. I didn't teleport myself. The virus teleported me. I was greeted by the Duke of course, and then forced to do these weird spells to keep this spawner alive. I didn't know what the spawner is for, but if it needed constant magic it was for something _huge._The Duke said if he told me what it was for I wouldn't do it... Seeing as though _that _made me not want to do it he just forced me with magic anyhow.

So I was there, helping a force I didn't even know, against my will.

Fantastic.

...

Just when I thought the crazy dreams were over, another made me fall back asleep. Like I didn't have control of myself. I just fell over with drowsiness.

"Parker! Parker!"

I couldn't see anything but only hear a voice.

"Can you hear me?" a woman voiced.

"Yes?" I was confused.

"Parker if you can hear me, you _need_to go to the End. It's the only hope we have. You'll have to deal with the Duke though so _be prepared_. Also, don't forget-"

Suddenly the darkness morphed and her voice was muted. Like something else took over the dream.

"Hello? Hello?" I called out to it. The darkness began to change and twist. What was happening?

"Hungry... Hungry..." a crackly voice sounded. I looked around but I couldn't see who was speaking.

"Oh won't you feed me little boy?"

I turned around to see a small, black, lizard-like creature with small black wings and purple eyes.

"What are you?" I stepped back.

"_Feed me!"_it demanded coming at me, fire coming from its mouth.

I remembered in my bag I had a spare pork chop. Before the creature killed me, I grabbed the pork from my bag and threw the meat at it.

The tiny thing stopped in its tracks and sniffed the meat. Then with one bite, it ate the entire piece of pork.

"Is that good?" I cringed.

Suddenly the creature grew in size. Now it was towering over me with its immense body. It must have been fifty feet tall now. Its wings flapped sending a gust of wind that blew me over.

"Perfect." it blew a tower of fire behind me.

"What are you?" I demanded.

"I'm the Enderdragon. You'll regret helping me to my true form Parker Camp."

With a wind blowing flap of its wings, I woke up.

...

"I have your discharge papers Ms. Marcus." the nurse waddled in with a stack of papers.

" Yay!" I whisper-cheered. It was only six in the morning so I had to be quiet. I didn't mind leaving so early in the morning as long as I left soon.

"Your mother said she'd be here to pick you up at seven. So you have an hour to gather your things, or you could go down to the cafeteria and get some breakfast maybe? I hear today they're serving up some great pork free bacon!" she waddled from the room

Pork free bacon? Ok, I wanted to get out of here and eat some normal food for once.

So I got my bag and filled it with things my mom brought me so I'd be comfy. Toothbrush, toothpaste, pillow, DS, iPod, and other small things filled the bag. Before I left I looked over in the chair to find my mom left her purse. I flung it over my shoulder and hurried on. I then threw on my coat and ran (yes ran) to the elevator. The doctors said I had a speedy recovery unlike any they had ever seen. Three days in the hospital after head trauma was a very short recovery. But they said I was perfectly fine besides a few memory slipups and bad dreams. Nothing a therapist couldn't fix they said. But they even said my weird dreams should begin to fade away if I did, so I agreed to see a therapist.

I hit the button to go down and the door opened. It was early in the morning so no wonder no one was using it. I jumped in to find that there wasn't anyone in there but it wasn't completely empty. There was a book. A simple red book with no title on its spine or its cover actually. I picked it up and flipped its pages like a flip book. Bold writing filled only two of the pages.

"Strange." I said aloud.

I was on the fifth floor of the elevator and so by this time we had only reached the third floor. I figured if anyone had lost their book they would miss it so I stopped the elevator on the second floor where all the service desks were.

I skimmed through the writing as I walked to the desk. One word caught my eye.

_**Parker.**_

I stopped in my tracks and sat down on the nearest bench. If anyone were to ask what I was doing I would just say I'm waiting to be picked up or something.

I opened the book once again and started at the beginning.

_**Dear Parker and Mel,**_

_How does he know my name? _I wondered. _And Parker?_

_**If you received this book it means I'm in deep trouble or Parker is or Mel is and the magic in this book has sought you out.**_

Magic?

_**I can't even conceive what's happened seeing that there's been a whole lot of crazy stuff going on. You need to get to that Duke or Herobrine and stop them. I don't believe Hero's trying to stop the virus for the kingdom I think he's doing it to cover up some other plan. One that could only mean bad things. And that Duke... He has too many plans to keep track of. But none of them are good. The only way to stop them is the Diamond arrow. I think Ben and Corra had a book on it.**_

Herobrine? Duke? All of this seemed to familiar but I just couldn't grasp it. My head began to throb.

_**I have faith in you two. ~N**_

So who was this N? I set the book down and looked off into the distance with thought. Mainly one thought prevailed over all others.

_What the crap is going on?_

I read the letter of sorts over and over until it hit me.

"Oh my gosh, Parker!" I exclaimed aloud as I ran for the elevator.

...

"Hero! Hero!" I called after him as he walked down the hall of the hospital. I hadn't seen or talked to him since the day before and I was worried about him. All that rage and revenge seeking. All that grief.

I caught up to him.

"Hero?"

"What Delilah?" he snapped as he turned around.

"I'm sorry, about undermining you yesterday." I cringed at my terrible word use.

"Its ok. I overreacted. I'm just trying to figure out what happens next."

"I think I know what happens next."

"What?" he played along.

"We are going to take everyone from our new family, move to somewhere warm like Hawaii, and start over."

"That sounds nice."

"Let's go pick up _our_ daughter." I smiled and grabbed his hand. We walked up the stairs to the service center so we could check her out and then go down the stairs to where we said we'd meet her.

We walked up to the desk.

"Hello and what can I help you with today?" a nurse I didn't know asked.

"We would like to check our daughter out."

"What is her name?"

"Melaleuca Marcus." Hero stepped in.

"Um, she's already been checked out."

"By whom?" I kept a good composure.

"Herself. She is eighteen so she was eligible to do so herself."

"Did she tell you where she was going?"

"She said that if anyone were to ask I had to give them this." she held out a red book.

"Oh." my voice cracked.

Hero grabbed the book and grabbed my arm with a huge grip. He then tugged me to the elevator where we could be alone.

"_Notch!_" he yelled when we weren't near a floor.

"Just calm down, Hero. We can get through this. We always get through this." I tried.

"Even when he's dead he can still ruin _everything!_" he barked.

"Don't worry dear. Between you and me, he'll pay. Even beyond the grave."

...

I sat up to find a book at the end of my bed.

The red thing floated off the foot of the bed, taunting me. Couldn't they just leave me one second? I opened its pages and read.

_**Dear Parker and Mel,**_

_**If you received this book it means I'm in deep trouble or Parker is or Mel is and the magic in this book has sought you out.**_

Mel was in trouble. That had to be it.

_**I can't even conceive what's happened seeing that there's been a whole lot of crazy stuff going on. You need to get to that Duke or Herobrine and stop them. I don't believe Hero's trying to stop the virus for the kingdom I think he's doing it to cover up some other plan. One that could only mean bad things. And that Duke... He has too many plans to keep track of. But none of them are good. The only way to stop them is the Diamond arrow. I think Ben and Corra had a book on it.**_

I didn't even finish the letter before I began searching the tons of books that surrounded the room.

I searched the spines for anything that even remotely had something to do with arrows, diamonds, gods, anything. I then came to a final book that's spine said: _**The Diamond Arrow.**_I grabbed it and opened it.

_**Overview:**_

_**The Diamond Arrow in a way is a normal arrow, but with some different qualities. This arrow has a strength like no other. With one hit from it, you could kill anything. People all around Minecraftia have always wanted to create such an arrow but could never due to strict diamond laws. Some speculated Notch created these laws to prevent the weapon to be used in the first place.**_

_**Crafting:**_

_**The Diamond arrow must be created the same way as other arrows except for one key item, instead of flint you use diamonds. Ten diamonds to be exact. Then you will receive the normal outcome of four arrows.**_

_**Use:**_

_**The Diamond Arrow can only be used on a level 51 'Infinity' enchantment of a bow. The bow will not have an infinity of arrows as normal, but will be able to withstand the arrow itself.**_

I shut the book and set to work. If Mel was in trouble, I would help her. I was going to the End and I was going to kill the Duke. And it was going to be fun.

...

I was sitting in the cell Hero forced me in. He didn't seem to be around though. In fact if I didn't know any better it was like I was the only one here. I didn't want to escape though. There wasn't a point. I wasn't the type of girl who cried. I always kept my emotions in a tight knot that could never be undone. Hero said he killed Notch, but I knew better. Even he couldn't kill Notch. He must have staged it with the _'other Notch'_. I knew this because he simply didn't have the magic skills. Grant it, he was better at magic than me, but not _that _good.

Still, I was a good actress. I cried even though I probably wouldn't have in reality. I fought even though if it were real I would curl up into a ball. I yelled even though I normally would have whispered. I should have gone into show business instead of being a Valkyrie.

I sat and smiled wondering if Notch would come bursting through the doors at any second like he always does. Saying the bad guys were dead and we could go back to Minecraft. I missed the Aether. But it didn't matter. Notch wasn't coming through those doors any time soon but it was good to hope.

...

I ran out the door before my mom and Hero could get there. I don't know what sort of magic they used to make me forget, but with every step I remembered more. That wonderful book snapped me back into reality. I strode down the road to the nearest car rental and used my mother's credit card (from her purse) to rent a car.

It was an amazing dark purple _Volkswagen Bug _with light purple flames on the side. It looked so awesome I almost screamed when I stepped into it. It truly was my dream car. And it cost a ton to rent too. But that was the point. To let her know I didn't care about her through a huge money expense.

I drove for a while, just going nowhere until I got my thoughts together and then pulled over.

I grabbed my mom's purse. It was huge. It could almost be classified as a bag due to its size. I opened it up and sifted through it. It was filled with phone numbers, bubble gum wrappers, and one manila folder labeled : _Base Address. _Gosh was she stupid or what?

I started driving to the address where I hoped a portal would lie. It took forever to get to the address. By the time I was pulling into the driveway it had to be at least midnight. I was beginning to doubt my plan of action.

What if they had guards here?

What if my mom or Hero was here?

How would I get in?

I turned off the engine of the car and walked to the door.

* * *

**Just so you know, there really is a VW Bug that is exactly like the one in this story. No matter what FMF says, IT WILL BE MINE SOMEDAY. That is all. c:**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**To Hero:*gasp!* YOU HAD A KID! AND A STUPID TESTIFICET KILLED HER!:'{ I WILL RIP HIS/HER HEART OUT AND FEED IT TO MY CAT!*respawns ally and bea.* now to find those ***** testifecet.**

Hero: Um, I don't know if your cat will enjoy hearts...

**To Gonzalo: HAY! Cant you see hero was sad!? No shooting him! If you go to the end of the book without hurting him(hurt delilah instead;}) i will give you treats!**

Gonzalo: Hay is for horses and grass is much cheaper. ;}

**To Delilah: i still hate you but if you can make hero feel better somehow i-i will give you budder.**

Delilah: Well I guess thats a start now isn't it. c:

**To Bowties: I haz a character idea that has been bouncing around in my head for quite a while that didn't have a home but now may have a home... when can I submit that? :D**

Bowties: DEFINATO MUCHACHO! (Defiantly) lol

**To Herobrine: OH ELMO. Here, I stole Gamechap's Golden (BUDDER, I SAY! BUUUUDDDDDDEEEEEEERRRRR!) Sword of Justice, go do what you must.**

Herobrine: I shall. *takes sword politely, leaves room politely, then once out of sight, slashes the heck out of random things*

**To Willow clone: I hate you. I will send all the imaginary versions of youtubers that live in my head to kill you and stuff. *slaps with a squid***

Willow clone: *isn't in existence anymore*

**To Mel: This isn't real! You're in the Matrix! :O**

Mel: :OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO

**To Joya: Imma gonna kill all the enderbutts and set you freeeeeeeee!**

Joya: YEAAAAA!

**To Gonzalo: Howard says hi and wants to know if you want to play Minecraft with him. :3**

Gonzalo: YUS! I would totally want to!

**To Fourth Wall Repairman: Here is some magic spackle, it will instantly fix the fourth wall when necessary... and it protects against any links that would break the fourth wall! :D**

Fourth Wall Repairman: THANK YOU! *Spackles*

**To Hero:...Bro, that's deep. Really deep. Like lvl 12 deep. I'm depressed now. ;;**

Hero: Sorry.. I didn't want anyone to get depressed...

**To Duke: Its Endy.**

Duke: It isn't.

**To Hero: D: But that's still no reason to kill 2 wrongs make 2 wrongs not a right, try using this next time *gives tazer***

Hero: I DON'T CARE!

Bowties: I didn't mean to use a Pewdiepie reference, but there it is! lol

Hero: Btw.. Thanks for the tazer...

**To Endy: Go on being awesome ;D ,You know the Ender Crystals does it hurt to be healed by them?**

Endy: I WILL! And no, when I'm healed it feels better, kind of fuzzy inside actually.

**To Mel: You Cant remember a thing about Parker? not even a little?**

Mel: *Looks up at the new chapter* *Smiles*

**To Bowtie: D: Poor Emily D: How did she help with the cooking? lol Yay Endy! Cant wait make the chapters come faster so i can reads! :D**

Bowties: She tested the food, obviously.. :D And Endy will make a BIG appearance next chapter.. Maybe not the kind everyone will like though... And also sorry I haven't been faster... :( I'LL TRY FOR A QUICK NEXT CHAPTER! :D

** To notch: HOW COULD YOU! ITS ALL YOUR FALT THAT ALLY AND BEA DIED, YOU MONSTER!*kicks notch's face in the face, zaps him with shocker thing 100 times, steals his fadoras then eats, burns and tears them apart with him watching, kicks willow:}*GONZALO CLONE ARMY ATTACK! SHYGREY(my kitteh) UNLEASH THE RETARDED SQUIDS! KISMET(my puppy) SET OFF THE TNT! Bye-bye, notch!**

Fourth Wall Repairman: *Deflects Question due to its plot revealing nature*

**To Everyone: BOWTIES IS WRITING YOUR LIFE! Parker, bowties is the reason mel dissapered! hero, bowties is also the reason bea and ally died! Mel, bowties used hero to erase your memory, And made your mom a jerk! :}**

Bowties: NOPE. I'm deflecting this one. lol

**To Herobrine: You had kids? Good on you mate* uses hidden blade on heros bck* * runs away evil laughing * BWAHAHA**

Hero: *Uses magic to heal himself* You'll regret this!

**To Herobrine: Have you met your long lost cousin butterbrine? he lives on skydoesminecraft's world!**

**p.s totally not spreading butterbrine over fanfic to take over the world ;)**

Herobrine: Of course! We call him Buddy! He's awesome!

**To Bowties: See this budder block I have? *uses a NeverFail-o-tron 7000 and throws it into the void***

Bowties: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Jumps into the void, saves the budder, is so awesome that she can fly out in time and doesn't die* :D

**To Endy (by the way, epic name to whoever made it): Guess what I have for you? It's a Duke-o-tron 7000! It allows to control Dukey (another epic name) so you can do whatever you want! One bug, though. You can't exactly use it while under the control of the Duke... So, just wait until you're realesed, I suppose.**

Endy: WILL DO! *Waits patiently*

**To Parker:** **I hid a Remebertron 7000 in that lake, but some squids got a hold of it and are somehow thinking you are their enemy. Will you brave the waters and go for it? That is, if Mel's memory hasn't already been restored, it's not like I can tell the future or anything...**

Parker: I WILL BRAVE THE WATERS! *Jumps in heroically*

Bowties: You really have a thing for Something-o-tron 7000s don't you? c:

**To Bowties: MErgh... Maybe I should have sent this in a PM? anyhow, was the fedora character at the end the on I submited? And on top of that do you think you could make a character more like my submission in TMP2? Thankyou for taking the time to read!  
**

Bowties: Yeah.. Sorry about that. I'll try to figure something out. c:

**To Parker: this isn't really a question but.. *hands originalNintendo with Super Mario 84, as well as original XBOX with Callof Duty 2: Big Red One (two of my favourite games ever... *****drives up in Schwerer Gustav mounted on a "Monster" class chassis (Geek talk FTW!)* THAT shpould help with those pesky bad guys :3****  
**

Parker: VIDEO GAMES FTW! *Plays feverishly for like ten hours*

**For Delilah: *slap* *random verbal abuse* *surgically implants a recording of Squid's voice on a infinite loop* :D tell me if you'd like to have derpy squids attack you!**

Delilah: Well I thought we were actually making progress this chapter. :I

**For Herobrine: Your name in HIRO- brin, right? also *hands budder flavored vodka* GREETINGS FROM IVAN. (anime references!)**

Herobrine: The way it is in this story, its HERO ( like Hair-o) Brine (Any way you want it to be it doesn't really matter)

Bowties: The only reason I have it like that is so I can abbreviate it to Hero without him being like a Hero, like superman or something, because we all know he isn't... c;

**To Notch: OHMYBLEEPINGODICENSOREDLOVEF EDORAS! *steals fedora, and runs away muttering 'precious' in Gollum voice***

Notch: *Just stands with his mouth open, shocked*

**To All (and you must answer with as many characters as possible *evil face) VODKA!**

Parker: Um..

Mel: Um...

Hero: Um...

Notch: Um...

Bowties: Ummm...

Delilah: Ummm

Gonzalo: Um..

Perro: Um...

Duke: Umm..

Endy: Um...

The Fourth Wall Repairman: Guys, its a person from Detective Conan, seriously, you don't know this?!

Bowties: Ummm... No.

**To Bowties: NUGGETS!**

Bowties: NUGGETS! BUDDER! c:

**To notch & hero: *skips around u guys singing the BUDDER song while tossing BUDDER around.* Budderrrrr budder BUDDER buddderrrr! I LUV U GUYS!**

Notch: "I think it needs some more budder"

Hero: "Budder Budder Budder"

Bowties: "Budder, budder pathway, budder budder budder" lol BEST SONG EVAHHH

**To Gonzalo: sometime u remind me of that cat that hates everything from meme that's says 'good' if u know wat I mean.**

Gonzalo: :I NO.

Bowties: This question seriously made me lol btw :D

**To Mel's mom: I think everyone hates u because ur doing bad things because ur blinded on trying to help ur daughter, (people DON'T HATE MEEEEEEE!) I kinda understand u but I kinda want u to die in a hole with squids... But I won't force u into one!**

Delilah: Thanks for, sort of, understanding me. I'm glad we're all almost getting over this childish anger.

**To Squid: HOW DOES IT FEEL TO ONLY BE IN THIS STORY AS AMMO? BWAHAHAHA!**

Squid: Surprisingly good, I CAUSE PAIN!

**To Hero: OMG BRO HAI IT'S YO BUTTERY BRITISH TWIN HOW YA DOIN? ARE YO BEING A GOOD BRO TO NOTCH? IF YO ALL BEEN FIGHTING I GO WHUP BOTH YO BUTTS! BE NICE COS I'M WATCHING...**

Hero: That actually isn't intimidating, Buddy.

**To Parker: *sends skydoesminecraft to him* now go forth and save mel and deadlox and everyone else...**

Parker: Of course!

Bowties: I love how you added deadlox, although from watching Sky, he'll probably knock deadlox off a block 100 chunks in the air... c:

**To herobrine: you is awesome, have some budder. :}**

Hero: *Takes Budder* c:

**END OF QUESTIONS *Takes deep breath***

**So that is all, now you know what time it is... POINTLESS QUESTIONS! Will Parker make it to the End? Will Mel find what she's looking for? Will Herobrine and Delilah catch Mel? Did I get the Vodka reference right, or did Google lie to me? Is anyone else going to watch the New Doctor Who next week? Does anyone know a place where I could watch a live streaming of it? Should I get back to pointless questions? I think I should? Was that one actually a statement disguised as a question? I think this one is too? Do you think I should make this the last question? No? Ok. c:**

**Well that's all for now! I'll make sure Chapter 23 comes MUCH faster, even if the grammar has to suck because of it. See you there! ~Bowties**


	23. Where Endermen Roam

**Why hello! Guess who actually did what they promised and posted after a few days? ME! So, how's it going? Its fine for me. Homework done, kitty petted, food ate. Pretty good. c:**

**So, this is chapter 23/25... :'( Almost finished, this is really the second to last chapter, so there is finally some action (some of which I know you all will not like... Sorry!) Chapter 25 is the epilogue, and I'll also be posting a farce epilogue (THE DOCTOR WHO ENDING lol) on deviantart if you want to see it. Now I know I said a week after the final chapter I'll post TMP2, but I can't wait, so it will be posted three days after TMP1 finishes. At the end of TMP1, instead of asking normal questions I would really like you to tell me about plot holes, or ask any questions about the plot that you can think of, it would help a lot.**

***IMPORTANT* Do not yell at me or threaten to do anything squid-like to me after this chapter, I just know some of you will want to. I'M SORRY IN ADVANCE. Ok, scared yet? I'll let you read. c: This is chapter 23! ~Bowties**

* * *

I had the diamonds, I had the bow, I had the sticks, and the feathers. I walked slowly to the crafting table. This was it. After I made this I would have to go to the End and face the Duke. Then Herobrine. But afterwards (if I was alive) Mel would be ok, and we could be together without any of this. Why was my life like a stupid romance novel? Everything ended with 'but we would be together'.

I set the diamonds in one corner of the crafting grid, the stick in the middle, and the feather in the bottom left corner. I crossed my fingers and shut my eyes as it crafted something. Hopefully this would work.

When I opened my eyes a small blue arrow floated in the product square. A small 4 was floating with it. I picked it up to see the most deadliest arrows ever. They were indeed the Diamond arrows. Solid diamond, with a deadly spiked tip.

I was almost looking forward to using it.

I had already used eyes of ender to find the stronghold before, the portal just couldn't be activated. Since they could be now, I could finally use it. I had the trail memorized from so many trips out there. I used to just go there for fun, the lava being warm on a rainy, cold day. So as I neared the one tree on the hill I knew to go left, and when I saw the pack of sheep in the swamp, I knew to go right. Soon I was there.

I walked up the stairs slowly, as if to delay the inevitable. Bow in my hand, and arrows in my pocket, I made the daring leap into the black mist.

...

"Where could she be going?" Delilah asked. "She has my purse and they said on the phone my card was used to rent a car! _A car!_"

"Well, other than money, did you have anything important in your purse?" I tried.

"Not that I know of..." she thought. "Hero?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't be mad at me when I tell you this. I forgot that I left this in there."

"Left what?" I snapped.

"Don't be mad."

"Just tell me, Delilah."

She hesitated for a moment. Her whole face the definition of fear. Was I really this scary? I softened my glare, she softened her fear.

"I left the address of our new base in my purse." she cringed, waiting for me to get angry.

Instead, I smiled.

I laughed in fact.

"What's so good?" she asked, wondering if I was still sain. I really am not sure if I was or not...

"That means we know where she is!" I grabbed her hand and we began to run to our car in the parking lot. If we could time it right we could get there as fast as creepers walk.

"Can't you just teleport?" she stopped me.

I guess I hadn't thought of that. I held her hand tight and closed my eyes. After a quick tingling sensation, we were there.

...

Getting past the guards had been easy. I just said I was here to see my mom, and they thought they would be so smart in letting me in. When I got past them I heard them whisper, "Now we've caught her!" But to catch a person you have to actually keep them, not let them wander around.

I walked down the hall for a while, peering into every room trying to find something I could use. But I knew they wouldn't keep the portal in a normal room.

A villager/scientist walked up to me.

"Do you have permission to be here miss? These are level 6 clearance hallways and I've never seen you here before." he scolded. My eyes widened. What would I do? I thought as fast as humanly possible and then an idea struck me.

"I just got promoted today!" I lied with enthusiasm.

"Really? Let me see your badge." he stared me down.

I began to get worried. Thinking quickly, I began to cry. I fell against the wall and sat down on the floor. Drama classes served me well...

"What are you crying for?" he yelled.

"It's my first day," I wailed flipping over dramatically, "and I left the badge at home," I sobbed, "and now I'll get fired," I sniffed some more, "and Herobrine will likely kill me!" I ended with a dramatic wail.

"Its ok," he kneeled down to me. "I remember how tough my first day was. How about I give you a pass today, but tomorrow you better have your badge with you!"

"Really? I will sir, I will." I wiped my fake tears.

"Now off you go." He helped me up, grabbing a walkie talkie. "Lea, we have a new level 6 clearance villager." he said to one of his fellow guards I assumed.

"Thank you." I hurried off down the next corridor like I knew where I was going.

"Sucker..." I whispered under my breath.

I slid down the hallway and finally came across a room that looked somewhat important. There was a dead lock bolt on the door but jail-like bars towards the top so you could see inside.

I looked through them.

Inside there was a bed to one side and a desk with nothing on it to the other. On the bed though, was a woman. She had very rough looking blonde hair with one blue streak through it and tall boots. She was humming a song I didn't know. I wondered if I knew her, she looked so familiar. Maybe I did and I just didn't remember her yet... I was still remembering little things every second.

She looked up at the door.

"Mel?" she exclaimed.

"Hi!" I tried to act like I knew her.

"You don't happen to have a key now do you?" she pleaded.

"No, sorry... I didn't even know you were here." I said truthfully.

"Oh.. well is anyone here with you?"

"No.. I came straight from the hospital to here."

"Hospital?"

"I don't know how I ended up there but I woke up with no memory of anything Minecraft. But I'm starting to remember things little by little."

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to be rude, but there really isn't a process in remembering, but I don't actually remember your name... Or you in fact..." I let out the truth.

"Willow. I met you through a dream, we were in the hotel. I was with Notch."

"Right... Right!" I remembered. "Where's he?"

"Hero said he died."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"I don't think he is though. It's just a thing to make us cooperate or something. He couldn't kill Notch if he tried." she smiled. It was amazing how even though she was told he was dead, she didn't believe it.

"Have you heard from Parker?" I hoped.

"Yeah, I have. He's good aside from grieving you. He must've known you didn't remember him. He looked bad. But I sent him to the End, because as I see it, it's our only way out."

"Well I don't think so." a voice said behind me.

I screamed out as I turned around.

"Hello Melaleuca." Herobrine sneered.

...

Once the tingling feeling of teleporting went away, I looked around at my surroundings. It was dark. Well I guess the End would be.. There wasn't really any sort of sun in the sky. I was in a high area though, so I could look down at the ground below me. I almost fainted at the sight.

Endermen covered the sandy floor of the End. There wasn't a gap between them, it was just Endermen upon Endermen upon Endermen. Freaking out, I jumped back as low as I could get. I was on top of one of the obsidian pillars I could see that now. From my lower point, I looked for places I could go. I saw nothing. Either I jumped down into the bunch of Endermen, or jumped into the bunch of Endermen.

Suddenly, all of the Endermen began to scatter. I looked around, wondering what could be causing them to clear out so quickly. I heard it before I saw it.

Just like in my dream it was a roar so loud it shook the ground beneath me. It took all my willpower not to scream out. Coming through the sky like a bullet, was the Enderdragon. It was huge, even bigger than in my dream. Was it a dream? Well I now knew what the egg held and what that thing was I fed. Maybe because I fed it, it grew to this size. He/she was right. I _did_ regret helping it.

The beast towered in the sky, blocking out all of it that I could see from my vantage point. Its wingspan had to be at least five buses, its head being the size of a large car. From my close spot I could see the details of it. Slimy, black and grey scales covered it, but made it have great protection. Its eyes a deep purple that looked as evil as it was. Steam came through its nostrils with every breath it took. If someone threatened it, it would blow fire at them. I knew that for sure.

Soon, as the Enderdragon neared the center of the island, no Endermen were visible.

"I smell huuuuman!" It screeched as it flew. I began to sweat with nervous feelings. Why did I think the Duke would be completely unguarded? He had a freaking dragon to protect him! I had to think of a plan and quick.

Four arrows. One sword. A bow. That was all I had. I only_ had_ to kill the Duke, right? So I grabbed the bow before the beast could find me. Holding the arrow between my teeth, I aimed the bow towards it. Once in the right direction, I put the arrow in the correct place.

Please! Please! Please! I cried in my head.

The arrow flew from the bow like an airplane, set for its destination. It soared through the air making no noise. The diamond on it glittered in the dim light of the island. For a moment, it was pretty. Then it neared the beast.

"Whaaat?" it roared as the arrow neared it. The beast turned around just as the arrow hit its back. I hoped that would be enough as the beast fell towards the ground.

"This only angers me human." It used its three fingered hands to pull the arrow from its back. But it wouldn't budge.

It let out a deafening roar.

I knew that the one arrow might not have been enough, so I readied another one as the dragon stood up. From the books I had read, I knew I would have to act fast before it regenerated itself. I read those books thinking the dragon was fake. How silly I felt then.

I reached back into my bag to try and get the arrow, when I felt nothing there. My bag was gone! I looked around for it. I looked down the huge pillar and saw what I never wanted to see. My bag on the sandy ground of the End. I had to get it or I'd be dead in moments. No sword. No arrows. Just a bow.

I began to hear the sound of wings flapping in the distance. It was now or never. I jumped from the pillar.

...

I sat in the seat and poured magic into the crystal object that the Duke never told me what it was for. I had deducted it had to do with the virus, but I still had no choice but to put magic into it. He said it was that or death. I probably should have chose death, but I wanted to have an opportunity to escape.

The Endermen walked into the room. Although it was more like gliding if you ask me. The purple eyes glowed a light lavender. He/she looked hurried.

"You are needed in the Duke's quarters."

A perfect escape.

The Endermen led me down a huge expanse of corridors while the crystal was probably being manned by the other people here. I still hadn't figured out who they might be.

We walked down hallway after hallway until we got to a huge door with an expansive locking system on it. The Endermen hit buttons and levers and codes and finally an eye test. So extensive. Then we walked into a room with another locking system. Great. We repeated the process for a long while until I was in the Duke's presence.

"Hello Notch." he sat at his desk.

"Duke of Ender." I nodded.

"Have you enjoyed your stay?"

"Lovely service." I bantered, almost laughing at the deja vu of the joke.. I had used it on Herobrine once before.

"I've thought so." he returned the joke.

"Just get to it."

"Well I think I've underestimated you, Notch."

"Finally he admits it." I looked over to the non conversational Endermen. He stared at me platently.

"Hilarious." The Duke said in a sarcastic tone. "Now let me continue. I didn't realize that you would have so much magic. The crystal can work now for a long time without tons of magic. So, basically what I'm getting at here is you can go."

"What?"

"You can go."

"What's the catch?"

"I have my reasons. None that will hurt you now."

"Yeah now, but I'd also like to be alive in five minutes too." I countered.

"I have my reasons. Do you want to go to your Valkyrie or not?"

I thought about Willow. How she must have looked when she found out I was dead.

"Where's the exit?"

...

For a moment, there was a feeling of being light as air, and then I realized I was_ in_ the air. I panicked, flailing my arms around as if I could suddenly fly. And then I looked to my left and the dragon was coming straight at me! I tried to move out of the way but the beast hit me right in the side. It hit me so that I was sent high up into the sky and so I would fall back down on its head.

"Silly human. You can not escape me." it growled, but more like a playing dog than an angry dragon.

I gripped onto its rough scales for life, but they were just too slimy and I began to slip. Soon, I was sliding down the beast's head towards its snout. I tried to grab on, but it was now tilting its head to encourage the fall. I slid and slid until I was at the tip of its nose.

I stared it straight in the eyes, the dark purple illuminating my face with a purple hew. For a split second I hung there, but then the dragon shook its head so I fell beneath him. I lay there for just a second under his head before I realized where I was.

"Are you ready to die human?" the Enderdragon growled. "You will taste so good."

"Well." I reached back behind me. My hand touched leather and then something hard. "I was actually thinking it would be best if you," I paused as I gripped my hand around the object. "Died." I pulled out the diamond arrow and threw it at the dragon. It hit its head with a huge force. Now since the diamond arrow hit a good spot, it would actually work.

The beast let out a guttural roar as if fell over in pain. I stood up and put all of my things in my bag, preparing to leave, when a voice stopped me.

"Human?" the dragon seemed softer now. Should I just go? I wondered. I knew it couldn't kill me now, so I turned around to the creature.

"Yes?"

"Was I scary? Did I scare you?" it asked, almost like a kid.

"You were very scary. I was more scared than I'd ever been." Which was the truth.

"Thank you human. The Duke would be so happy. He might have even smiled." With that quick moment the dragon let out its last breath. It laid there for a moment and then soon it turned to a puff of purple and grey smoke. A distant roar sounded with it, and the Enderdragon was dead. I almost felt bad for it, but seeing as though I was defending myself, any sadness left me.

"Now for the Duke." I smiled. He was going to pay.

...

"Ah!" she screamed when she saw me.

"Did you think you could just sneak out of that hospital and into Minecraft?" I glared.

"Did you think you could just wipe my memory and fill it with new ones?" she retorted.

"We didn't wipe your memory." I looked at me.

"Then who did?" she looked back.

"We assume the Duke, but we can't be sure because we don't know where you were before you showed up here."

"I showed up here?"

"Yeah but we brought you to the hospital so you wouldn't remember."

"And that's where you crossed the line."

"Melaleuca!" Delilah all of a sudden came screaming down the hallway.

Annoyed, I used magic to push a wall of air down the hallway, causing her to fly backwards, her arms flailing as she fell through the air.

"There isn't really a line with these sort of things." I continued, unfazed.

"Well you could have had the decency to draw one in the right place." she snapped.

"Listen!" I was yelling now. "You think you know this story but you don't."

"I think I know it perfectly well, thank you."

"You don't! No one does!" I was now screaming in her face. "You think I'm the bad guy when I never was!" My voice then grew soft. "Mel, listen to me, I want you to trust me, please. I want a second chance, I want to try this time."

She stared at me for a moment. Straight in the eyes. We were only inches from each other.

"No." she whispered.

"What?" I snapped.

"No!" she pushed me back and ran in the opposite direction.

"Get her!" I yelled down the hall. Villagers swarmed to the spot chasing after her. I sat down against the wall with my head to my hands. Delilah walked up to me, now up after falling from my magic. She sat down next to me.

"You tried." she whispered.

"She won't believe me, even if its true. Delilah, I really want to make this work."

"So do I, but we need to be careful with how we execute this. She's stubborn."

"Thats an understatement."

"She's stubborn like her stepdad."

"Do you think we can do this?" I looked her in the eyes.

"Nope. But we can try." she smiled. "Come on, lets get a bite to eat. By then the villagers will have her."

"Yeah." I stood up and helped her up.

Just as we were walking into the makeshift kitchen, there was a yell down the hallway and a ton of shuffling.

"What is going on?!" I yelled and walked into the hallway. A villager ran up to me.

"Sir," he hurried. "Notch is here."

* * *

**In case you didn't realize, the part I was afraid you'd mentally murder me for, was when Endy died, sorry about that one... :( But, you never know... Just remember some of Notch's quotes from before... That's all I'm going to say.. c:**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**To Bowties: Do the OC's posted last chapter count?**

Bowties: Yes, they do, any OCs from the last couple chapters count. c:

**To Delilah: YOU F****NG B**** YOU KILLED MEL'S DAD, I WILL F***NG MURDER YOU. OH MY GOSH, YOU MADE ME SO MAD I'M CUSSING! GO BURN IN THE NETHER! AND YOU CAN NO LONGER HAVE GONZALO, HE DESERVES BETTER! I AM SO F****NG MAD!**

Delilah: It wasn't my fault ok? Come on give me a break! I was doing what's best for my daughter!

**To Mel: ha ha! Yus steal your evil moms money! Make the bank take away her house! MUWHAHAHAHA!**

Mel: Haha, although that's my house too so... Maybe I'll just let them take away her plants? *evil grin* lol

**To Herobrine: I'm sorry, for everything. I no longer hate you, as much.**

Herobrine: Thank you, its so nice people are coming around to realizing that. :J

**To Delilah: Hey, there's something on your face! *punches Delilah's face* IT WAS PAIN!**

Delilah: HEY!

Bowties: I seriously lolled on this one, I love ASDF movies. c: (DIE POTATO, NOOOOOOOOOOOO)

**To Herobrine: *builds hero a castle.* you're awesome. * fills castle with budder while singing the budder song over and over again.* you should be the hero of a story for once. *builds thousands of statues of hero.* bye.**

Herobrine: :D *is to happy to speak*

Bowties: BUDDER!*so many exclamation points the keyboard broke*

**To Parker: *in Star Wars voice* use the budder**

Parker: I will try. *holds up budder dramatically*

Bowties: Now I kind of want to do a TMP with a Starways farce. lol I can just see Notch being like Yoda.. c;

**To Squid (Who liked hitting people): But you don't harm the good guys, retard.**

Squid: But- But- But- Awwww...

**To Sky (From skydoesminecraft): Get here now, there's so much GOD**N BUDDER EVERYWHERE " tosses everyone a cold butter vodka, even Repairman, Delilah, Bowties and Squid Gonzalo" let's just all chill and be happy. "blissful quiet moment".**

Sky: Um, how did I get here...?

Everyone else: CHEERS!

**End of Questions! (Already? Yes, surprisingly.)**

**So that's about everything, now for POINTLESS QUESTIONS! Will Endy come back? What will happen between Notch and Herobrine? Do I see the FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! chant coming on? Are you looking forward to TMP2? Do you like budder? Mmmm Budder... BACK ON TRACK! How will Parker get out of Minecraft now? What will Delilah do when she sees Herobrine fighting Notch? Where's Willow? Did anyone notice she was missing in this chapter? Are you wondering if she's OK now? You should be knowing me. lol JK! Is this the end of the questions?**

**Well I guess for that last question the answer was yes... lol So that's all for now, I'll post the final chapter, excluding the epilogue, a few days after that! SO EXCITING! :D So I'll see you at Chapter 24! Can't believe it! ~Bowties!**


	24. The Project's End

**Hello once again, Fanfictioners! (Is that a thing? lol) Well since it is around that time for spring break all throughout the US, I figured we could celebrate with a chapter, THE FINAL, chapter. Don't worry, keep you panties out of a bun (its a saying), there will be an epilogue, although there won't be any questions answered in this chapter or the epilogue.. :( I know, I know. You like the questions, and so do I, but we need to start on a clean slate for TMP2, so get your questions ready, and more importantly your OCs. :D **

**Also for the epilogue I will have a long list of thanks... Be prepared. c; **

**So, its been lots of fun, here is the 'final-ish' chapter of TMP1, Chapter 24: The Project's End ~Bowties**

* * *

I stood in the middle of the End. Endermen were now coming back out by the thousands, but that was the plan. They wouldn't kill me, just take me to the Duke.

"Its the boy!" one shouted.

"Call the Enderdragon!" yelled another.

"The dragon is dead." I smiled to them. "Now take me to your leader..." I almost cracked up. I had always wanted to say that, of course. Haven't you? Hasn't anyone?

"How is this possible?" they all began chattering, "How could this be?"

Suddenly I heard a loud boom as a purple lightning struck the air. I looked up in the sky to see the lightning, and suddenly the Duke appeared right in front of me. What an entrance.

"You killed my dragon?" he looked at me.

This was the first time I ever saw the Duke. He was short, actually very short. Shorter than Joya actually. He had dark, dark, black hair and in contrast, gold eyes that sparkled in the dimmed light. Red flakes occasionally shone within the gold. He had super pale skin as well.

"Yes." I said simply.

"That was personal property, Mr. Camp." he said his Ps loud.

"So was my girlfriend's memories." I snapped.

"That may be so, but everything I do is for a reason Mr. Camp. I've lived too long to not. I know exactly what is going to happen and when. But if I don't, I know how to fix it. Even after I die a motion will be set. One that I want to come. I know what you have with you right now in fact. And I am ready. Shoot." he stepped back.

"What?" I was confused.

"The arrow, Mr. Camp. Kill me." he smiled.

"And why would I?" I asked, wondering why he wanted me to kill him.

"Because I took your girlfriend's memories. I crushed everything you hold dear. You might have wondered why Herobrine put you into the game but it was me who wrote him an anonymous letter stating you were a technological genius like your parents. Notch is such a smart one though, always getting in the way. He wasn't fooled as easily. But I had to think of his need for mystery. So I gave him tons of questions to answer. It was all me Parker. Don't you want to shoot me now?"

Actually I did want to shoot him. But the way he spoke, like he wanted to die, he had a reason, one that in the end could hinder me.

"Why do you want to die?" I wondered.

"I've lived a long time. I need to die now. Everything I've been working for is already in motion anyways, so why not shoot me?"

"Why would I when you're the only person that knows all of your plans. Killing you would mean never knowing what you did."

"Exactly." he smiled.

"Then why did you think I would shoot you?"

"Why are you getting your bow out?"

I looked in my hands. The bow was inside of them. Was he using some magic on me? Purple mist filled the air around me.

"What are you doing?" I snarled at him.

"Just a small mind trick. Magic maybe. I knew you were smart Parker. Smarter than most. So when I brought you to the Archives a while back, I had to work with your head to do what I wanted you to do."

"Stop!" My arms were moving without me letting them. I was grabbing the arrow, and aiming.

"Oh Parker. Did you ever think it would come down to this, me forcing you to kill me?"

"You can't do this!" I warned.

"But I already did."

"No."

The arrow was loaded. I took a second aim.

"Goodbye Mr. Camp. Have a terrible life."

The arrow flew through the air. Hitting him straight in the chest. He smiled as he fell down to his knees, blood caking his body. He disappeared with black smoke.

...

The villagers chased me for what seemed like seconds until there was another person to chase.

"Notch is here!"

"Get him!"

They all shouted and ran. Leaving me alone in the same hallway they started the chase. I walked to the door where Willow was. She was at the door doing something to the lock.

"What are you doing?" I walked up.

"Oh, you know." she paused when a louder click was heard. The door opened. "Just unlocking the door." she smiled.

"Your boyfriend is here." I told her.

"Yeah I know. Coming back from the dead is so easy for him."

"Sure, lets go help him." we then followed the shouts and yells down the hall.

...

The Endermen began to surround me.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked. "I didn't kill him with my own will. He made me!"

"_You need to go home now boy. You need to go._" they began a weird chant. _"For the god has yet to die and the tree has yet to cry and the girl who has loved with pain has yet to call your name_."

The chanted and chanted as they created a circle around me. They began to close in.

"_The end will happen. The book will close. The authors tears will stain your clothes. The stone will shine and all will be fine. But nothing ever is._" Then as they were inches from me, purple sparkles filled the air and I began to feel a teleporting sensation. They chanted faster. "_The man who isn't a man will try to help, the beauty girl will find a yelp, the little one will return, only to lose and learn. And all will be fine. But it never is._"

The world began to disappear and another grew around me. The last words echoing in my head over and over again.

...

I was chased all throughout the halls until I turned onto a hallway and there was Hero, standing at the end of it.

"Hello Notch."

The villagers stopped their chase and stayed back.

"Hero." I nodded.

"It has all come down to this hasn't it?" he glared.

"I guess so."

"We were so quick to avoid it, huh?"

"Yeah."

"All that time wasted. All the people hurt. We both know it had to come down to this."

"It doesn't have to, there isn't a reason it has to happen. No one has to die here!"

"Everyone dies!" Now he was yelling.

Suddenly the air around me pushed me down the hallway so that I was closer to him.

"You killed my wife and my daughter! That's why!" his voice shook the building. "They're gone because of you and they will never come back! And you don't even care that you did it."

He looked down and wiped his face fast before I could see any tears. My own tears filled my eyes.

"Hero," I tried to start. How could I start? I did kill them, but it wasn't cold blood. "Hero, it wasn't like that."

"What, did you just go,_ whoops I killed her! Well better luck next time._" he sneered.

"No!" I yelled back. "The kingdom was in ruins, revolution was upon it and they wanted me to lead. Your wife was the main agent for the revolution giving us details on your whereabouts daily. We killed her and your daughter because that way when you found they were in the resistance they'd be safe. Because no one dies in Minecraft. They went to the Aether."

Hero paused for a moment. "You mean they were OK this entire time and you never told me?" he screamed.

"Hero, I-"

"You never told me!" he screeched.

"It wasn't like that Hero! You had grown distant, angry, dangerous. You were sick! I sent you to the Nether for your protection. I didn't want you to do anything you'd regret. That way, they were safe!"

"I could have been with them. I could have been with them." he cried.

"Hero, your wife didn't want to be around you. She was afraid you'd do something... She didn't want you to hurt Ally."

"And what about Ally? I'm sure she didn't think the same."

I had to be careful with what I said to him. The truth was that Bea, his wife, did really love him. But over the years he had grown dark and cold. She didn't want Ally, their daughter, to have that role model. Also, if she told him of her involvement in the revolution, she was really afraid of what he'd do. So when we had told her about the capture of the capital, where we'd run in and take over, she told us to kill her and Ally as quickly as possible with the least pain. That way they'd end up in the Aether. Ally did ask for her father many times, but she was so young, she soon forgot about him and didn't ask.

"She did miss you. But Bea thought it was for the best."

"What happened to them?" Hero whispered.

" There's a place even after the Aether. If you wish to die in the Aether and continue on to there you can. Bea and Ally chose to do that."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

"Well there hasn't really been a time since when you weren't trying to kill me." I reminded him.

"You will pay for this!" he screamed shoving me into one of the rooms down the corridor.

"Hero-"

He had me pinned to the wall. His pale blue eyes were almost red with anger. His veins could even be seen due to his immense anger.

"I thought I killed you before you insolent monster. I guess its time to finish the job."

Suddenly, in the midst of all the anger, a voice rang out. It was so familiar, but off somehow. Who was it?

"Notch?" it voiced.

We both turned to see Parker, a much older Parker. Much different than that of the five year old kid who was put in the game, his only hope was that he could find his parents. He was tall now, very tall, and lean too. His voice definitely deeper than his five year old self. He carried in his arms a bow and a diamond arrow. Just one arrow.

"Parker." Hero and I said simultaneously.

...

_Dear Diary,_

_The Duke is dead! He really is! Everyone held captive here was sent by the Endermen to leave for the Overworld, and then, then they said we might go to Earth! Earth! Can you believe it?! I'll write more later but for now I'm going to jump into that Chrome portal. Wait, maybe that's what would have happened. Chrome portal... If the Duke was alive he would have sent the virus and the Enderdragon to Earth.. Well I guess it doesn't matter now that he's dead now does it? _

_I'll talk more later. Bye!_

_~Joya Jacie Camp Unknown date, Unknown time_

...

"Where's Mel?" I aimed my bow at them both. Hero ran out of the way but my aim followed him across the room.

"I don't know." Notch voiced. I put my arrow at him too. I didn't want to trust anyone at that point.

"_Tell me_. I just killed the Enderdragon and then the Duke. Don't think you'll be spared." I voiced. A new anger bubbled within me. Sure the Duke set this all up. But they could have stopped it. Thirteen years of nothing. And Mel and Joya...

"You killed them?" Notch was astonished. Herobrine just stood in the corner, thinking about something else.

"I'm not five anymore." I stared him straight on with intensity.

"We can see that, Parker." Notch seemed worried. "Now just set down the bow and let's talk."

"We could have talked thirteen years ago, how about that?" my anger began to boil. These were the men that ruined the beginning of my life.

"You know I would have if I could!"

"But you didn't." I strained. "You didn't send me a message for three years! For all I knew you could have been dead and then I'd just be stuck in that game forever! Not a word. I was just a kid, you two took my childhood and crushed it. My parents are dead because of you, and so is my sister. Then the only good thing that came out of this won't even remember me when I go to say hi. Tell me again to 'talk about it'."

Notch's face looked pale. I felt bad for what I was doing but everything that happened wouldn't have happened if it weren't for them. I know Notch helped me find Mel, but what does it matter now that she won't even remember me?

"Parker," Notch tried.

"I have tried to think of the positives of all of this and there aren't any. My life will never be the same."

"Just shut up boy." Herobrine piped up.

"What?"

"This is a man's game right now and there is no need for a stupid kid to enter it. Go home. Its over. Your right your life won't ever be the same now stop whining about it and give me the bow."

I aimed it straight at him.

"You don't have the guts."

"Try me." I glared at him. Not only did Herobrine mess with me, I knew he had a reputation for killing people. He also locked Notch up all these years.

"Parker, think about this." Notch warned.

"You know what? Let's think about this. Who really started all of this? Notch put your parents in the game first. Now they're dead. They died because of him. And so did Joya as well." he smiled at Notch.

"Oh you really want to get into that now don't you?" Notch glared at Hero. "He brainwashed my girlfriend, imprisoned me, making me unable to talk to you for a long while. But then let's top it off with the big one. He put you in the game!"

"He killed my family." Hero's voice grew soft, his eyes distant like they were before.

"They never died. And you put my best friend in jail." Now they were looking straight at each other.

"It was my duty as king. And you took my throne." he became angry once again.

"I was forced to. And you've tried to kill me a million times."

"Who wouldn't want to? And you banished me to the Nether!"

"Shut up!" I yelled. "I don't care who did what and when the fact remains you both destroyed my life."

They both stayed quiet.

_The god has yet to die._

The Endermen had said that. Did that mean I had to kill one of these men?

"Remember it was the Duke who did this all." Herobrine said. "And you already killed him."

"Well he sort of killed himself." I admitted.

"What?" the both exclaimed at the same time.

"He forced me to kill him."

Then the thought struck me. I wasn't going to willingly kill anyone. Well maybe the Duke of Nether but that was a different thing. Would the Duke's mind trick still work when he was dead?

"How?" Notch asked.

"He did some sort of mind trick and-"

"And why are you raising your bow again?" Herobrine asked. I was raising it. His mind trick was going to make me kill again.

"I can't control it!" I yelled out.

"Get out of the way!" Notch yelled to Herobrine as my arrow aimed at them. I was going to kill someone else. I know at first I wanted to, but in my head I knew I wouldn't go through with it, just intimidate. Everything slowed down and I realized how much I didn't want to kill anyone.

Notch had helped me whenever he could, sending me books with funny messages and lessons and stories. He had helped the time go by.

Herobrine did his best to protect his kingdom and avenge his family, even if they didn't die.

And I was going to kill one of them.

My arrow pointed straight at Herobrine's head.

"Hero." Notch warned.

"Its OK Notch. Its OK. This is what was supposed to happen. From the very beginning. I guess I'll go join Bea and Ally, huh?"

"No." Notch grew teary eyed.

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't control my arms.

"Hey, Notch?" Herobrine smiled.

"What?" Notch replied.

"You're the best brother anyone could ever have."

The arrow left the bow with a clang.

It would be ok if I died. I've already been alive for 20,000+ years anyhow. So when the arrow was pointed at me I was OK with it. I had come at peace with everything, my family really didn't die that day, and Notch was just trying to help me. Because if I did find out she was working for resistance then, when I was even more angry than now, I don't know what would have happened. So the arrow came barreling through the sky.

"No!" Notch yelled.

The arrow neared and neared and then, Notch jumped out in front of me.

"Notch, no!" Parker yelled.

So I was knocked backwards into the wall, Notch was shot, and I was knocked out.

...

"I think they're in here, Mel!" I was giddy with excitement. I couldn't wait to see Notch again. We ran down the hallway and into a terrible sight.

Remember how I said I wouldn't cry, I wouldn't yell, I wouldn't fight or scream. Well in reality I guess I would.

"Notch!" I shrieked.

He was laying on the floor, an arrow in his stomach, a pool of blood beneath him. I looked over to see Herobrine leaning up against the wall, knocked out. I wondered who could have done this, until I looked up to see Parker, a bow in his hand, and a somber expression on his face.

"Parker!" Mel exclaimed, running up to him.

"Mel!" he said half-heartedly.

"What happened?" she asked.

"The Duke. He, he did something. He put a spell or something. I couldn't control my arms, they aimed for Herobrine and Notch jumped out in front of him. There wasn't anything I could do." he looked sad.

"Go get an ambulance!" I cried, already at his side. I set him up on my lap so he was in a sort of upwards position. Valkyries were like nurses in a way. We were trained for all sorts of situations.

Suddenly there was a cough from the front of the room.

"No," Notch whispered. "I'm a frickin magical 20,000 year old man. They'd have a field day."

"Notch boy!" I exclaimed.

"Willow." he smiled.

"You're going to be OK. We'll get you fixed up, you can even use magic to help right?"

"Its a Diamond Arrow, Willow." Hero had now woken up.

I had learned about them during the revolution. Everyone in the Jail talked about them. Enough power to kill a 'god'. No magic could undo them.

"Its OK, we can figure something out right? You're not going to leave me. Not now. Not when everything is somewhat OK!"

"Willow."

"There has to be something!" I wailed.

"Willow. You know there isn't."

"But we can't do nothing! You'll die!"

"No one dies in Minecraft."

"But we're not in Minecraft!"

Then his head dipped.

"Notch?"

I felt his pulse. He was still alive, just knocked out.

No one dies in Minecraft.

But we weren't in Minecraft! What was I supposed to do? Go to Minecraft?

"Hero. Where is the nearest portal?"

"Willow, no."

"Tell me!" I snapped.

"The Duke's place. Its not even close, you'd have to-"

"Teleport me."

"Willow, teleporting three people is extremely danger-"

"Do it."

He walked over and grabbed my arm. I held on tightly to Notch's and in a blink, we were in the basement of the Duke's house.

"You know there's no way of knowing where you'll show up, or if the virus will be there or if it will be gone already, or-"

"I don't care."

I lifted Notch in my arms, (no small task) and carried him to the portal.

Then, we jumped in.

* * *

**:O I know, I know. :D Haven't said this for a while so, CLIFFHANGER! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD And this isn't my last one. c: **

**Now I know I said I wasn't going to do questions, but that doesn't mean there won't be any POINTLESS QUESTIONS! Will this be the last pointless questions? I really don't think it will be? Was that a question, or a statement? How many words can you speak in Spanish? Hola, ?como estas? A ti, te gusta mi libro? !SI! CLARO QUE SI, ?NO? Are you saying, Bowties, STAHP SPEAKING SPANISH? Are you wondering what I'm going to say yes. Are you wondering why I put a period there! Or an exclamation point there? Are you now thinking about how weird writing is? Are you ready for chapter 25/epilogue? I know I've said this but are any of you watching Doctor Who on Easter Sunday? Do any of you know live links to that? Are you now angry I said that two chapters in a row? Are you saying, JUST GOOGLE IT BOWTIES? Do you think this is the last question? Do you realize I said that same question last chapter?**

**Ok, that's enough! lol See you all with the final installment of TMP: The Epilogue. ~Bowties**


	25. The Epilogue

**Hello, for the final time. At least for this story. Are you ready? Really? REALLY? TELL ME YOUR READY! Ok, good, your ready. Well I'm not.**

***seconds later***

**Ok, I think I might be ready.**

**Hey guys, this is Bowties here, for the final-**

***sobs***

**THE FINAL CHAPTER! D''''''': **

**Of TMP. It's really an Epilogue, but Fanfic has it as a chapter, so let's go with that. Now before I go thanking individual people (which I will do at the end) I just want to say, with the least bit of cheesiness that I can do, how much fun it's been doing this, and how much it means to have all of you people (Over 500 last month!) reading my writing! I never thought that TMP would catch on as fast as it did, and I've grown as a writer due to it. So basically what I'm going to say is, thank you SOOOOOOOO much, without you guys, I would just be a person aimlessly posting chapters for a story about a video game, but now I have a reason to. Thanks guys. c: ~Bowties**

* * *

We sat in the booth of the _McDonald's_ together. I had always hated couples that sat on the same side of the booth together, but that day, I actually understood them. We were so hungry we didn't even talk. We just shoved our food in our mouths for what seemed like ages. Finally conversation strung up.

"What time do you get out of class today?" Parker asked me. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I think like three... I'm not sure. I can swing around the school at four?" I answered with a question-y tone.

"The design girls will be happy." he smiled.

Since the whole Minecraft thing _a lot_ had happened.

Herobrine and my mom were arrested for a lot of things... They only got six months though which is OK, they both had been trying to be better people and were actually getting better. My mom actually said I could do whatever I wanted with my life, grant it she was sad when she said it, but she said it. But thinking of it, they should get out any day by the time we were in the restaurant some time.

We hadn't heard from Willow or Notch. We just had to accept that the worst had happened. Parker was pretty sad. I just hoped it was for the best...

I ended up going to my collage of choice, Kendall, where I'd been studying interior design for about four months now. Not that I had to do anything for money. Parker found out that his parents left him a trust fund that opened when he was 18, so we had as much money as we would ever need.

Because of all of our cash flow, Parker opened a small art school where he can teach cooking and sculpture classes. I occasionally come and help with designing classes, and there's also several other art and music classes.

Oh, and we got engaged. He gave me a ring he made in Minecraft. A big fat emerald on top. It was so beautiful. Even as we sat in the restaurant it glittered in the sun. I smiled as he kissed me on the cheek.

"You have to get to class." he reminded me.

I looked at my phone and saw the time.

"Oh crap, you're right!"

"I'll take care of your food." he smiled.

"Thanks!" I grabbed my purse and my notebook and practically ran from the restaurant. A man sat at a bench by the curb. I smiled to him as I jogged down the sidewalk next to him.

The man grabbed me and shoved me into the truck.

"Mel has been acquired." he said as a gas filled the truck caused me to fall asleep.

...

"So we rule that Bob Herobrine and Delilah Marcus can now leave due to good behavior."

Well, I had to pick _something_ for my first name.

I was going to run out of that building. I was going to run with Delilah in my arms and I was going to buy her a ring that had a diamond bigger than the Hope Diamond on it. Our time apart really made me understand how much I loved her. More than anything I had ever loved that was for sure. I still loved Bea and I still loved Ally, but I had to move on. And I did.

The moment we were let out I took her out to the best restaurant in town. We ate the most expensive thing on the menu and lavished ourselves with the best wine. We were out of jail!

"I love you." she said between bites of caviar.

"I love you more." I laughed as I sipped my wine.

"Lets just drive somewhere!" she smiled.

"Where?"

"Wherever we want!" she exclaimed. We set our money down and because with magic I could have all the money I wanted, I left a huge tip. We ran to the road where a mustang I had placed there waited for us.

Just as I reached to open the door for Delilah, my arm was grabbed roughly and I was knocked out.

The last thing I heard was a man's voice, "Herobrine and Agent Marcus, acquired."

...

We sat in the_ McDonald's_ restaurant and ate the fries, burgers, and nuggets to our hearts content. I would get a burger, and Mel would get nuggets. Extra fries. We were so hungry we didn't talk, just throw food in our mouths. It didn't matter though because we would talk a lot tonight. I had just signed the final contract for our new apartment. We had been living in my parents old place which had just been awkward.

After a short conversation, I checked my phone. I was getting better at tech-y stuff everyday with Mel's help. If she had class at 1:00 she'd be late! I warned her and after checking her own phone she realized this too.

When she checked the phone her ring shone in the sunlight. I couldn't believe she said yes. Everything was perfect. Everything was fine.

_The stone will shine and all will be fine._

I shook my head. That had nothing to do with right now. Just something the Duke had planned to throw my off my guard. I had to stop thinking about Minecraft. I had to stop thinking about Notch and Willow, and how they were probably dead. I had to stop thinking about how the Duke said when he was dead, things would still be in place. I had to stop thinking about all of that.

"I'll take care of your food." I helped her.

"Thanks!" she smiled and ran off. I shook my head and took care of her tray. Two kids were as well.

"Dude did you hear Brett killed the Enderdragon?" one exclaimed.

"Well _I_ killed the sun god!" the other bragged.

"Do you have a house made diamonds like him?" the first one tried.

"Try Emeralds." he smiled.

"Hacker." the one challenged.

I smiled and walked out the door. Mel wasn't even in sight. She must have ran to campus fast.

I walked to my car and reached for the door handle.

I was hit in the neck and blacked out.

"We have acquired Parker. The Project members are ours."

**The Minecraft Project 2 Coming Your Way Soon... **

* * *

**BUM, BUM, BUMMMMMM! :DDDDDDD I'm going to say it, I'm going to say it! CLIFF. HANG. ER! Also, because I know you all are going to flip out, They ASSUMED the worst. ASSUMED. There.**

**So now for the boring part that you all probably don't want to read but, I hope you will. YES THAT MEANS YOU, PERSON WHO IS GETTING ON TO FACEBOOK! SIT. GOOD, NOW LET'S GIVE SOME PEOPLE SOME THANKS! *stops caps* Ok. Let's do this.**

**First and foremost, I would really like to thank FMF. Thanks for updating a chapter of TDM (Read it if you haven't guys!) during Computer Class, so I could ask what it was. Thanks for beta-ing my first few chapters, and thanks for just being an awesome friend. **

**Next, I would like to thank 5etharama for MANY reasons. First, and most obvious, thanks for beta-ing most of my story, I really appreciate it. Next, thanks for being patient with all my frantic PMs about having to post another chapter. (And mostly that one is a sorry from me.. c: ) Thanks for your opinions, and your general love of Doctor Who. c:**

**Also, I would like to thank Katnissbraid, for being the bestest, best, great, awesome, amazing, camo-y, hyper, kind, bi-polar, did I say awesome, friend. You've been there for me any time I need it, I know I can always talk to you. You always make me smile, and brighten my (sometimes crappy) days. :D**

**Now for reviewers. **

**I would like to thank EpicPwner333 for being the FIRST to review my story, it was really encouraging and helpful, thanks. **

**I would also like to thank DoctorDonna97 for always making me laugh with your LONG, but funny, reviews. Have I told you when I look at the reviews on my E-mail, yours always says, "Message Ended for space constrictions, go to Fanfiction for the rest of the message" You've always asked me where I get my ideas, so I shall finally tell you.. c; For TMP, I just had a weird really long dream which was a lot weirder than this story. For example, Mel got pregnant. :I I swear my brain sometimes sucks. lol But yeah I just had a dream and WA LA, TMP. :D **

**I also want to thank FedorasRcool, for several reasons. Thanks for being a patient beta-ee, and thanks for the message you sent me about Emily, it was really nice and thoughtful.**

**I would also like to thank the Academy, just because I always wanted to.**

**Also thank you to Doctor Who, who inspired most of who Notch is, (Check Deviantart soon for the farce ending!)**

**I really want to thank all the teachers I've ever had that inspired me to write, even though they will probably never read this, thanks!**

**Finally I want to thank my family, for being patient with me as I wrote, and didn't really feel like talking sometimes, I just got so into it. But really, my family is my rock. I love you guys so much, thank you for all you do. c:**

**So, that is all. Review if you think you realize what's going on, and let me know about plot holes and such. Well I hope to see you all back around in a few days for Chapter 1 of The Minecraft Project 2! ~Bowties**


	26. The Minecraft Project 2

**The Minecraft Project 2 is now out and on its 5th chapter! Just wanted to let everyone who liked this story know that TMP2 is out! It really clears up a bunch of questions from the first story. ~Bowties**


End file.
